


Miserable

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Actor RPF, Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Apology Dinner, Baby, Baby Jev is adorbs, Blow Jobs, Breakups, Broken Up, But you do so it's cool, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Eating out, F/M, Feels, Fighting, Flashback, Funeral, He don't like Seba, Heartbreak, I'm sorry for doing this to you ;-;, Instagram, Interview, Jealous Girlfriend, Jealous Sebastian, New man, Oh Jay, Pregnancy, Pregnant again, Seba don't like him, Squirting, Stillbirth, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, at least it's peaceful, attempted suicide, flashbacks everywhere, more break ups, moving to Europe, puppy, should probably update these tags every twenty parts or so, smacking, wHERE'S THE CONDOMS, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 88,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're broken up and he's already moved on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You took a deep breath as you walked out onto the stage, shaking hands with the interviewer. You could already tell what one of the first questions, if not the first, would be, but that was alright. You were an actress, you could put on a smile. You both sat down and the crowd settled, allowing you and her to greet one another.

“Hi!” She started.

“Hey.” You said with a smile.

“So, last time you were here was when your career had just really started to pick up a few years ago. How’s life now?”

“It’s… It’s something, man. I… I don’t really have a certain… place, ya know? I’ve kinda just been moving on, getting roles and doing what I love. But I’m content as is.”

“Ohhh, sounds like someone’s a little down. The rumors are true, then?”

You nodded softly, “Yes, the rumors are true. Sebastian Stan and I are no longer a couple.”

“Aw, I’m sorry honey. How long has it been?”

“It’s actually been about eight months. People have just been noticing the lack of pictures of us seen together, the tweets, Instagram pictures… All of that stuff we did. But I’m over it, really. We said our goodbyes and haven’t spoken since.”

“Ended on a bad note, didn’t it?”

You sighed, “It’s… Not really… Ugh. Kinda, okay? It’s… It’s really hard to explain _what_ happened without naming names and pointing the blame. It’s over, okay? No more Sebastian and (Name), just me now.” You said with a smile, as if you were _really_ over it.

“You were together before either of you were famous, correct?”

“Yeah, I actually knew him when he still had some of his accent on him. It’s gone now, but I’ll never be able to forget the sound of it, he talked that much.”

“So would you say the fame got to one of you?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but then closed it, thinking further. Maybe it _did_ get to his head…

_You sat on the couch in the living room, worried out of your damn mind. Where the hell was he?! It was late, way later than he promised to be home. He hadn’t called you, texted you, anything! What the hell was he doing…?_

_The front door opened and you sprung to life, rushing to the front hallway. He was clearly drunk, that was evident from halfway down the hall. You turned him to face you as he struggled to remove his jacket, smacking the shit out of him._

_“Ow!” He shouted, holding where you hit him._

_“Where the hell were you?!” You shrieked._

_“I was… With friends…” He slurred._

_You set your jaw, “Last time I checked, the friends you left with were males who wore cologne, not a fruity fucking vomit-worthy perfume.”_

_“We met up with… s’more…”_

_You snorted, “Sure… I’ll believe that.”_

_“It’sss… Truth…”_

_You rolled your eyes and helped him upstairs. You knew what he was doing, you shouldn’t have been so worried. Of course he was sleeping with another woman, he was just a bastard like that…_

“We both changed, when we got famous… But though I’ve always been more well-known and requested for roles, I never let it change who I really am, what my role in my personal life is. He… He lost sight of what made him famous, and who got him there. And I can’t say I blame him, he’s made new friends and met a lot more people than either of us thought possible. But he’s not a bad person, just different from the Sebastian I went to high school with. And though we were together for over a decade, I always had this feeling that if we made it… Things would fall apart. And I was right. But maybe this was for the better, you know? Just not meant to be.”

“Wow, that’s really deep. I’m glad you gave such an in-depth answer, it really helps us all understand things better, not that it’s _really_ our business anyway.”

“Nope, and it’s not even mine anymore.” You smiled reassuringly.

“So… Thoughts on your ex’s relationship with Margarita Levieva?”

You furrowed your brows, confused. “… Who?”

The audience let out a loud, “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!” while the interviewer laughed. You looked around, a small smile on your face despite your confusion, “I’m serious guys, I’ve _never_ heard that name before.”

“She’s an actress. Not an A-list like you though.”

“Ohhh, okay. Well, I’m sure she’s a nice girl and he treats her well. May they have an everlasting love!” You shouted, quoting one of your most famous characters which was, coincidentally, a role you secured because of your relationship with Sebastian.

You moved the topic of the interview away from your ex and onto your upcoming film, starring you and Robert Downey, Jr. Though Sebastian’s name wasn’t brought up anymore, he was on your mind for the rest of the day and night.

xXx

You kicked off your shoes once you were home, dropping your purse and then jacket, feeling hollow. It’d been a few days since the interview, and since then you had yet to return home. Ever since Sebastian moved out you hadn’t been there as much, mainly due to your busy schedule. But there was always that lingering aroma of your ex-boyfriend, one that would never leave the house. You couldn’t bear to sell it though, despite all the good memories you’d never have again. You were just that sentimental, despite the pain it all brought you.

You moved to your liquor cabinet, pulling out the Jack Daniel’s and moving to the couch, turning on the tv as you drank from the bottle directly. You flipped through the channels, stopping on  as you did. You snorted as they just so happened to be talking about your recent interview.

_“Is she still in love with him?”_

_“I don’t think so, did you see her face as she spoke? Totally done with him.”_

_“She’s an actress, they know how to fake it!”_

_“I wonder if that’s the only thing she faked when it comes to Sebastian Stan…”_

_“What’d you think when she totally dissed his new girlfriend?”_

_“She didn’t really diss her, she just didn’t know her. Like, I didn’t either, if we’re being honest.”_

_“Maybe Sebastian’s more into women that aren’t more famous than him?”_

_“Possibly, (Name) (Last Name) did say he changed a lot, you know, lost sight of who he was before, just like so many other actors have.”_

_“Well, I think Sebastian and Margarita are a lovely couple.”_

You rolled your eyes as they all spoke, glaring at the pictures they showed of Sebastian and his new girlfriend. She didn’t deserve him, she didn’t even fucking _know_ him…

_“Did you see Sebastian’s response to what she said?”_

You sat on the edge of the couch at that. You hadn’t heard anything about him “responding” to anything…

_“He put a picture on Instagram of he and Margarita in a hotel room I believe, in their pajamas and with messy hair- There it is, right there.”_

You narrowed your eyes at the picture. _You_ gave him those damn pajama pants…

_“And it had a caption that said: May not be A-list, but she’s the only one on MY list. At least she lives a quiet life, something I need. Love you babe, always. <3”_

_“Sounds like he was out of love with (Name) for longer than we thought.”_

You stood up and threw your liquor bottle at the television, breaking it with no remorse afterwards. Your bottom lip was trembling as you wiped your face and picked up your phone, moving back to your liquor cabinet and pulling out the Captain Morgan rum. You poured a shot and look a selfie with a winky face and mouth open in a smile, posting it to all your social media outlets.

_Single and free, the way I like to be._

_Get away from me, I’ll do as I please._

_Don’t like how I live this new life?_

_Should have made me your wife._

xXx

The media was in an uproar about your response, though you couldn’t care less what they said. You were tired of dealing with this, tired of being without Sebastian. It’d been eight months too long, you couldn’t just go from a decade with the man to just nothing. Though, it seemed he didn’t feel the same. No, he had another woman, the one he’d been sleeping with during the final months of your relationship.

 _That whore…_ You thought bitterly.

You wiped your eyes and pulled on your other motorcycle boot. It was the dead of night, but you couldn’t sit in that damn house any longer. Were you intoxicated? Yes, and you were bringing more rum with you. Did you care? Not particularly. Fine, schmine, you could pay it and move on with your miserable life.

You slid into your leather jacket and grabbed your keys, wallet, and phone (but not before the rum) and walked out of your house, somehow remembering to lock the door. You walked out of your driveway and just kept going, not caring where the hell you’d end up.

Things got more blurry as the noise got louder and the lights brighter. Were those people around you?

_I dunno…_

You drank some more rum and stumbled along you merry way, soon finding yourself at the docks. You stood at the edge and drank some more, looking down at the waves.

_Pretty… Can I be a mermaid? Lemme… Lemme test that…_

Before you had a chance to jump in, there were two strong arms around you and then it was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... This was supposed to be a 2 part story, but then I thought of more plot and BAM multi-chap. Enjoy!

You awoke to the sound of a male voice, apparently speaking on the phone, his voice a bit hushed. You kept your eyes closed as you listened, your drunken mind processing who was in your house. _If_ you were in your house, that is…

“Babe, I’m not coming home tonight… I’m with (Name)-No, I am not getting back together with her, I’m helping her… Look, just because we broke up doesn’t mean- _No, it doesn’t._ Babe, I still care about her- _How??_ I dunno, maybe because I spent over ten years of my life with her and I owe her the world, and if she didn’t push me along I’d have never met you… Yeah, I thought so. It’s okay. I wouldn’t leave you for (Name), and I doubt she’d _want_ me back in the first place after what I did to her… Yeah, okay. Love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow evening… Bye now.”

He sighed and set his phone on the nightstand. _His nightstand…_

You were about to open your eyes when you felt a sickening lurch in your stomach. You leaned to the right and vomited your guts out, luckily into a bucket that he set there. You heard him sigh again and felt the bed dip as he knelt behind you, holding your hair back.

“Good to see you still lean to the right…”

You finished emptying the contents of your stomach and sat back, his hands out of your hair now.

_So disconnected…_

“Why are you in my house?” You croaked weakly, not looking at him.

“Because you need help and I’m available.”

You snorted, “I don’t need you or your help.”

“That near-death experience tells me otherwise.”

“What are you talking about, I wasn’t gonna die. I was fine.”

“See, I thought that at first too, but then when you passed out when I grabbed you I changed my mind.” He said almost sarcastically.

“Whatever. Get out of my house.”

“Can’t, already told Margarita I wouldn’t be home tonight. You’re stuck with me now.”

You snorted again, a thought crossing your mind that suddenly made you start laughing. In fact, you laughed so much you vomited again, Sebastian holding back your hair once more.

“What’s so funny?” He asked almost wearily.

“D’you… Do… Do you…” You cut yourself off, laughing again. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He hated dealing with you when you were drunk off your ass…

“Do you… Do you call her vagina… ‘Margaritaville?’” You started laughing again, so tickled by your own stupid joke.

Sebastian sighed in disappointment, facepalming as he did. You were _super_ drunk…

“No, I don’t. I don’t call it anything.”

“Shame, that’s a golden fucking opportunity.”

“You’re drunk as hell. How much did you drink? And why is the tv destroyed?”

“Why do you care, it’s my shit, I’ll do as I please.”

“And there’s an empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s in the mess because…?”

“Because it was empty.”

Sebastian facepalmed, “You’re too drunk to talk to…”

“I prefer the term you just can’t understand me. Now again, get out of my fucking house.” You said with a bit of anger. You were a bipolar drunk for sure.

“I just told you no. You clearly need help and if I’m willing to give it I don’t see what the problem is.”

You let out a humorless laugh and sat up, still not looking at him. You shook your head and stood to look at him.

“You don’t see the problem, but I do! You, _you_ want to help me?! After you tore my fucking heart out? And for what, exactly? Why? Why did you do that to me, why did you throw away over a _decade_ for a few months?!”

Sebastian sighed, “I thought you were over this, (Name).”

“And what the _hell_ told you that?!”

“That interview you did a few days ago said otherwise.”

You closed your eyes and shook your head slowly, “And here I thought you knew me. I’m an actress, I know how to hide how I feel to a camera.”

“So you were lying when you said you were over me?” He asked carefully.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, just get out. I don’t need you, I sure as hell don’t want you here, and your bitch back home is probably hyperventilating at home.”

“Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with us-“

“She has everything to do with us!” You screamed, your eyes opening with a fire in them, “She’s the reason you left me, the reason you broke my fucking heart! Was it her looks? How she is in bed, her charms, what? What was so great about her that you left me? There were so many chances I had to cheat on you, _so many!_ But I never even thought I did because I loved you more than anything or anyone in the world. I was told multiple times by many people that I should move up from you, like during your Trash Prince era. They said you’d never make it off of B-list but I didn’t give a damn. The way they classify us as actors has never mattered to me, yet you called me out for being A-list as you posted a picture with your new bitch. I helped you get where you are today, but you’ve forgotten who the hell you used to be. Who was there for you? Who pushed you into auditions, who made you apply to college? Who scored you your first movie role? Who loved you no matter what and supported you until the end? Who took a chance on the Romanian kid in high school? Who loved you before you were anything close to what you are today?”

“You.” Sebastian said quietly.

“You’re damn right it was me. You think she’d have dated you in high school? You know what, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want you in my house anymore, I don’t want you in my life. You’re nothing but a _mistake I made over a decade ago.”_ You spat, surprisingly sober for how drunk you were.

“You don’t mean that…” He whispered.

“I mean it all. Now get out of my fucking house because I have no qualms with making you leave.”

Sebastian sighed and stood up, not looking at you as he picked up his phone and left without a word.

xXx

Three days had gone by since your encounter with Sebastian. You couldn’t remember too much, but you could remember finally telling him off, something you’d been wanting to do for months now. He deserved that much, the cheating bastard…

You hadn’t heard from him since, though you didn’t expect to. That was the first time he was in your house since he moved out, and that was the first time he spoke with you since the idle chit-chat you’d had on the red carpet five months ago to look friendly for the cameras. Other than those two encounters, the connection you once had was completely dead.

You sighed and got out of bed, heading for the shower. Your agent had called once again, reminding you that you had another red carpet event to attend tonight, one you really didn’t want to go to. _He_ would be there, unfortunately, and you weren’t really excited to go. He’d just ignore you, but that wasn’t the point. You didn’t want to even be in the same room as him!

Soon you were showered and shaved, hair blow dried and ready to shove your ass into a pair of skinny jeans. To hell with a dress, you only wore those for Sebastian, so for almost a year the media hadn’t seen you in one.

You smiled as you slid easily into your jet black denim jeans, followed by a red tank top with skulls. You pinned up your hair before picking out your red color contacts while simultaneously searching for your ruby red eyeshadow and false eyelashes.

“Where is my eyeliner…?”

Soon, after a long gruesome process of poking yourself in the eyes with your eyeliner, nearly ruining your false criss cross eyelashes (again) and burning your thumb twice while curling your hair, you were _finally_ presentable. You were adding the final touch of your black lipstick and adjusting your black Amorni Tara Fascinatorwhen your phone went off, making you raise an eyebrow, looking at the contact number in surprise.

“Chris?”

“Hey, (Name)!”

“I haven’t heard from you since Sebastian and I split up. What’s up?”

“Was wondering if you’re going to the-“

“Yeah, I’ll be there. All I need left is to put on my shoes and I’ll be heading out. Meet me there?”

“Got it. See you in about an hour.”

You chuckled and hung up, adjusting your scarf and spraying on your favorite perfume before slipping on the red peep toe pumps and grabbing your clutch, removing your phone from the charger and slipping it in your back pocket.

You grabbed your keys and smiled as you headed for your Audi R8, Chris’ call on your mind as you left home…

xXx

“There’s the lady of the night!” Chris said as he approached you with open arms, cameras flashing. You smiled and hugged your friend, stopping to pose with each other for a few flashes before separating and having some conversation as you moved down the carpet, his hand on the small of your back as you walked.

“So how’ve you been lately?” The brunet asked as he flashed his bright smile.

“I’ve been okay. Ups and downs, and I had an unwanted guest in my house a few nights ago, but other than that I’ve been a-okay.” You assured, your black lips making an excellent contrast with your blinding white teeth.

Chris chuckled, “I doubt it. Was this unexpected visitor your ex?”

“That’s the one…”

Chris sighed, “I told him what he was doing was wrong, believe me. But he didn’t care.”

“Of course he didn’t, fame got to him. But I told his ass off before he left, believe me. He shouldn’t be bothering me now.”

Chris laughed, “I’m glad. Anyway, I was calling to make sure you’d be here to see if you’d like to have dinner with me sometime, preferably tonight.”

You cut off one of your pictures to look up at the man, “Did you just ask me out?”

Chris winked, “Depends, what’s your answer?”

You chuckled, “Burgers and fries?”

“Maybe even a milkshake.”

You smiled, “I’m game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=3983416


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since Chris asked you out. Since then, there had been speculation everywhere that you were dating, and while they were right, you weren’t exactly keen on letting them know they were right just yet. You liked keeping your private life, well, _private,_ but as a celebrity with another celebrity… It didn’t stay _too_ vis-à-vis like it would if you were normal people.

Since the first date, he started to appear on your Instagram, making Sebastian raise his eyebrow the first time it happened. It was after the burgers and fries, and you were sharing a strawberry milkshake. You both had a straw in your mouth and the milkshake between you, both looking at each other with small smirks as you snapped the picture.

_They only had enough for one milkshake… Woe is me, right? ;)_

Then there were snapshots of you in his house, his in yours, usually accompanied by friends, like Anthony Mackie, for example. Sebastian _really_ wanted to know what was going on at those get-togethers, hell, he wanted to know if you and Chris were dating or just being friends! He didn’t know why, but he felt severe pangs of jealousy every time you updated your Instagram with a new photo since half the time you were accompanied with his _Captain America_ costar.

“Sebastian, could you get off your phone for once and talk to me?”

The brunet sighed and set down his phone, “What’s up?”

“Why have you been glued to Instagram lately? Your phone has gotten a lot of attention this past month.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well I think you do.”

“Look, babe, I’m not in the mood for an argument. I’ll give you what you want, alright?”

Margarita smiled and kissed him, “Thank you, Sebastian. Now get on your shoes before our reservations are wasted.”

The brunet sighed and stood to retrieve his shoes, checking his phone once more. There was a new photo from you, one with Chris, as was to be expected these days. But what he saw made him drop his phone and drop to the ground next to it, his face paling considerably.

You and Chris were swapping a kiss with the caption:

_You caught us._

xXx

“Chris, do you want donuts for lunch?”

“Donuts? Why not ice cream?”

“You’re stronger than me, I won’t be able to take it away.” You said with a laugh.

Chris thought about it for a moment before standing, “Very true.”

You giggled and stood up yourself, pulling on your leather jacket and slipping on some black flip flops and taking your boyfriend’s hand as you left your home.

You hadn’t been happier than you were then in a _long_ time. Finally you could be happy again, and you could never thank Chris enough. After Sebastian you’d assumed a life of solitude and loneliness, you hadn’t even considered dating. Which made sense, considering you were still _hopelessly_ in love with the bastard. Though you were still in love with Sebastian, you felt that being with Chris would cease those feelings considerably, hopefully forever. If all Sebastian needed was a new mate, then maybe that was all _you_ needed.

And who better than Chris Evans, a sweet, handsome, charming, and one helluva damn good man?

xXx

“Let’s get those!”

“No way, those!”

“Those!”

“Ooh, what about _those?”_

“Those look good…”

You looked at the woman behind the counter and pointed, “Those!”

She smiled and picked them out of the glass, leaving you and Chris to share a kiss, ignoring the stares around you. Chris laughed a bit and rubbed his nose against yours, pecking your lips one more time, unintentionally pulling you into a flashback from a _very_ long time ago…

_“How’d you do on your test?” You asked your boyfriend as he exited his math class._

_“Does not knowing… **any** of the answers tell you anything?” He said with a soft smile._

_You giggled and kissed him, feeling the eyes of your peers on you as you did. You didn’t care, but you knew Sebastian did. He always felt he didn’t belong with you, that he should be alone throughout his journey of high school. He had an accent, and though it was fading considerably, he still knew it was there and he just wanted to fit in among everything._

_“Ignore them.” You whispered, taking his hand as you walked outside._

_He nodded and looked at you, smiling softly while his blue eyes were filled with gratitude. You smiled back and kissed him once more as you headed towards your car._

_“Where do you want to go for lunch today?”_

_“Pizza?”_

_“We had that yesterday.”_

_“Ice cream?”_

_“Lunch, Seba.”_

_“Sandwiches?”_

_You scrunched your nose in distaste._

_“Here’s an idea, why don’t **you** pick?”_

_You giggled, “I feel like the longer we’re together, the more this argument is going to happen.”_

_Sebastian laughed, “I think so too. Let’s just have donuts or something.”_

_“I can get with that.” You smiled and kissed your love, giving him Eskimo kisses as the people continued to stare._

_“I’m glad.” Sebastian smiled, kissing you as his care for the stares faded._

You giggled at your boyfriend as he paid for the desserts, making a silly face at you as you left the shop. You stuck your tongue out at him and tore the box from his hands, running away to the car, laughing as Chris chased you.

“Oh no way!”

You screeched as he started to catch up, running past the car and down the sidewalk, Chris running faster to catch up.

“You can’t outrun Captain America, babe!”

You giggled and ran into a nearby park, plopping down on a park bench and opening the box up. Just as you took a bite of one of the blueberry donuts, Chris joined you and moved the box from your lap to his, picking up a fried treat of his own and taking a bite, knocking his head against yours after.

You giggled and bopped your head against his forehead, stealing a bite of his donut. Chris rolled his eyes and kissed your temple, sitting in the park with you for hours, eating donuts and swapping kisses, ignoring the flashing cameras and the people staring.

xXx

It was late, around two a.m. when Sebastian got out of bed. He headed down the stairs, leaving behind his girlfriend to turn on the television and switch to the gossip “news” show he never understood. (Until now, at least.)

_“Looks like our girl has moved on with her life! And with Captain America!”_

_“I think they’re a wonderful couple, they just radiate happiness!”_

_“I don’t think she was ever this smiley with Sebastian Stan.”_

_“Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that she’s put him in the past for good, just like he did with her.”_

_“I’m proud! I always thought she deserved more, Sebastian Stan always seemed a bit… Shady? I think that’s the word I’m looking for.”_

_“I couldn’t agree more.”_

Sebastian sighed and bit his lip as he listened on, watching as pictures of you and Chris at the park flashed across the screen, not quite sure when the tears started falling.


	4. Chapter 4

_“I love you, James!”_

_“And I love you too, my dear Beverly…” James breathed, a smile on his face as he got the relief he’d been hoping for._

_Beverly smiled and kissed her soul mate, despite all the dirt and blood on their faces._

“This movie is so boring…” Margarita mumbled.

Sebastian turned his head slowly, “Did you just say that?”

“Yeah. I mean, I get that you’re in it, and you did a great job, don’t get me wrong, but it’s so boring!”

Sebastian’s brows furrowed, “How? There’s more action than romance.”

Margarita just shrugged, leaving Sebastian to just shake his head before turning back to the screen. This was his first movie with you…

_“Babe!” Sebastian shouted as you came home._

_“Yeah?” You asked as you closed the front door, chuckling once your lover was right in front of you._

_“I got the part!”_

_You gasped, “Really?!”_

_He nodded, his mouth open in a wide smile, “Yeah, I got the call ten minutes ago! We’re gonna be in a movie together!”_

_“Yay!” You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him an enthusiastic smooch, so proud of him for being able to score the part, just like you knew he would!_

_Sebastian’s arms were around your torso as he rocked you both side to side, tears of joy sliding down his face. “Thank you for believing in me baby…”_

_“I’ll always believe in you Seba, always. I love you.”_

Sebastian licked his lips as the credits rolled, waiting to see the picture at the end of your characters getting married, something he’d once thought of doing with you for real many times. But he fucked it all up…

He stood up from the couch without a word before heading upstairs, rolling his eyes as his girlfriend spoke up.

“Where are you going?”

“Shower.” He said stiffly.

He jogged the rest of the way, grabbing his phone and a towel before locking the door behind him. He took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror, wiping his face before picking up his phone with a shaky hand, dialing a number he didn’t think he’d dial again.

“Can we talk?”

xXx

You set your phone down quietly and slowly, sitting in your same spot for a while. Did he…?

He did…

Why?

_Only one way to find out…_

“Something on your mind?”

You jumped as Chris’ presence in your bedroom came out of nowhere, making him sit down next to you with a soft chuckle.

“Sorry babe. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, no. It’s… It’s alright, honey.” You said absently as you held your hand over your heart.

“So what’s up?”

You blinked and shook your head in frustration, “I got a phone call…”

“From?”

You looked up at your boyfriend slowly, “Sebastian. He wants to meet me for dinner tonight.”

Chris blinked, “… _Why?”_

“I have _no_ idea. He just said he wanted to talk, and I told him that I was busy right now, and he offered dinner.”

Chris sighed, “And you said yes?”

“Actually, I told him I’d think about it. I said I’d text him in an hour.”

Chris nodded his head and looked at the black carpet under his feet, staying silent. You swallowed thickly and carefully moved your hand over his.

“I won’t go if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

“You were actually considering it?”

“Well, in the ten seconds I had alone since the call ended, yeah. But just for a free meal, I’m not exactly interested in talking.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that. I mean, I have no doubts about you, I know you wouldn’t do anything wrong, but this just feels a bit off. What does he want?”

“There’s only one way to find out, Chris.”

Chris took a deep breath before answering, “Go. But if he tries anything, you call me immediately and I’m picking you up. Okay?”

You smiled and kissed him, “Deal.”

Chris kissed you back and smiled at you, “Well, after you text him your confirmation, come join the rest of us in the backyard, okay?”

You smiled, “Oh but of course. I can’t miss anymore Twister with Anthony than I already have. Give me a few moments, okay? I need to know how to dress.”

Chris nodded and kissed you one more time with a wink before heading downstairs, “I’m comin’ for ya, Mackie! Steve Rogers beats Falcon, _any day!”_

You chuckled and picked up your phone, hesitating before messaging your ex.

_What time, where, how do I dress?_

Not even a minute passed before Sebastian texted you back.

_I’ll pick you up at 7. Casual and classy. You know, your usual. :)_

_Sounds good. See you then._

You sighed and set down your phone, wondering if this was a good idea…

xXx

You slid your snake ring Sebastian had given you at your first Homecoming dance on your left middle finger as you heard a knock on the door. You bit your lip and picked up your purse, heading downstairs as Chris stood up from the couch. You held your hand out as you descended down from the spiral staircase, stopping him from answering the door. You pulled him down to your level and kissed him sweetly.

“I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay… Call me if you need me.”

“I will Chris, I promise. Later.”

You turned to the door and smoothed out your purple halter top before opening it, being greeted with a smiling Sebastian and a memory.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_You popped up from the couch, eagerly heading for the door to your apartment. Sebastian was here!_

_You stopped and bit your lip as you approached the mahogany door. This was your first date **ever.** It had to be perfect. It just had to be! You really liked Seb and wanted the night to be as magical as you’d dreamed it would be all the nights leading up to the actual date._

_You looked down at your attire. Ripped jeans, black Chuck Taylor’s, and a red flannel over a black tank top._

_Maybe you had time to change…_

_“No!” You muttered. It was too late to turn back now._

_You opened up the door and smiled softly, “Hey Seba.”_

_“Hey (Name). Ready to go?”_

_He held his hand out and you took it gladly, kissing his cheek softly as he lead you by hand to your destination._

“(Name)?”

You shook your head, “Huh?”

He smiled softly, “I said, are you ready to go?”

You chuckled a bit, “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=3987721


	5. Chapter 5

Before you even took a step off your porch, you spoke again.

“Before we go anywhere, I want to know why you’re doing this.”

Sebastian sighed and took your hand, which made you shake your head and wiggle it out of his before his grip got too comfortable for the both of you. You looked away and said quietly.

“No… That’s… That isn’t appropriate.”

Sebastian nodded and rubbed his lips against each other before flicking his wrist forward, “Right. Sorry. I uh… I’ll explain as we go.”

You nodded once and walked beside him, keeping your hands in front of you, both clasped to your purse to prevent any accidental hand touching. You rubbed your glossy lips together as you walked to his car, nodding in thanks as he opened your door for you.

Once seated and buckled, Sebastian spoke up, “Well, this is mainly an apology dinner. I hurt you a lot, and at the time, for whatever reason, I didn’t think that came with _any_ backlog. But it did. I lost a friend, my best one at that. And I’m _so_ sorry for what I did to you. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I feel you already have a little bit. You knew what I was doing before I made a terrible mistake and ended things with you the first time you asked me about it when we were both sober and I wish I could change things.”

You sighed as he began driving, “Sebastian… It nearly _killed_ me when you broke up with me. I honestly couldn’t believe it, though at the same time I could. As I said before, I’ve always felt we’d fall apart if we made it, and we did. I can honestly say I _almost_ wish things didn’t happen the way it did.”

“Almost?”

“If you would have done this a month ago, I’d have told you let’s start over right then and there-“

“I still have a girlfriend, (Name).” Sebastian reminded as he stopped at a stop sign.

“I know, but I’d have done it anyway. But my point that I’m trying to make is… I…” You sighed and played with your snake ring.

“You can tell me,  sweet- Uh, (Name).”

You set down your hands and closed your eyes, “I have Chris in my life now, and I’m _happy._ I haven’t felt this happy for a long time now, for nearly a year! And now that I’m happy again… I _don’t_ want to ruin that. I wouldn’t redo anything that happened in those last few months because then I’d have never gotten the chance to date Chris, and that’d be a shame if I didn’t. He’s so amazing, and I can see myself going far with him… Maybe even farther than we ever did…”

“You’d be in your forties by that point.”

You shook your head, “That’s not what I mean. I mean, _marriage_ and… and kids! I’m not getting any younger Sebastian, and I want a family. We dated from fifteen years old, _all_ throughout our twenties, and a year and a half of our thirties. We never talked about getting married, and we sure as hell didn’t talk about kids. I’ll be thirty-three in less than six months. And I hope that by the time I’m thirty-five I’ll have what I want.”

“With Chris?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“I hope so. He wants a family, I want a family. He wants to be married and so do I. We have a nice relationship, and even though we’re a month in, I’m willing to put the time and effort into it because I can see myself falling in love with Chris Evans and having what I _want._ ”

“You know… If you wanted kids, you could have told me.” He said softly.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, it’s in the past, and that’s where it stays. It’s where… _We_ , stay.”

Sebastian nodded and rubbed his lips together, “You still like Red Robin, right?”

You nodded, happy with the subject change, “Duh! Bacon cheeseburgers with mayo is still my favorite meal _ever!”_

xXx

Sebastian smiled as you left the restaurant. The dinner was nice and normal, filled with lighthearted chat and even laughter. You talked about your recent projects, and even arm wrestled at one point.

_“No way, you can’t beat me!” Sebastian laughed._

_“I could ten years ago!” You laughed back._

_“I wasn’t the Winter Soldier ten years ago!”_

_You giggled, “Yeah, I know. You were the chubby-faced kid on an episode of Law & Order.”_

_“Hey, hey, hey, I’ve lost some pounds!”_

_You laughed, “I know, I know. But I’ll never forget baby-face Sebby!”_

_Sebastian grinned, “And because of you, neither will I.”_

_“Or the fans on Tumblr.” You winked, sucking in your straw to make a strawberry from your freckled lemonade stick to the bottom of the straw, pulling it up to your lips._

_Sebastian was quick in his movements and quickly sucked your favorite fruit from the straw, making you narrow your eyes._

_“You. Did not. Just do that.”_

_“Oh but I did. What’re you gonna do about it?”_

_“Arm wrestle you.”_

_Sebastian smirked and moved the plates out of the way, setting his right elbow on the table, leaving his hand open for you. You followed suit and grasped his hand._

_“Loser-“_

_“Buys dessert-“_

_“Of the winner’s choice.” You finished._

_Both of your hearts warmed as you finished each other’s sentences, just like old times…_

_“One.”_

_“Two.”_

_“Three!” You said together._

_In the end, Sebastian ended up losing, though you both know he let you win. With all that muscle he’d accumulated for the Winter Soldier, there was no way in hell you’d win without him giving in like that. He smiled at you as your hands split apart._

_“What do you want for dessert?”_

_“Actually, I’m pretty full right now. Can I get a rain check on that dessert?”_

_Sebastian smiled, “Of course. Just call me and I’ll pick you up.”_

“Care for a walk in the park?” Sebastian asked.

You nodded, “Why not? I need to break in these shoes.”

Sebastian’s eyes went wide, “You went out without breaking in your heels?!”

You laughed, “Yes, I did. Chris gave them to me recently and I think they’re just too cute, and then you called me and invited me out, I couldn’t _not_ wear them!”

Sebastian chuckled. You were always so in love with your shoes…

“I remember when you walked around the house for hours of the day to break in your shoes.”

You chuckled softly, “I still do that. Drives Chris nuts when he’s around, so he usually leaves when I do.”

Sebastian nodded and reached for your hand, but then pulled back. You smiled softly and held out a finger.

“Like Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Only I won’t burn you. Maybe.” You teased.

Sebastian smiled and touched the tip of his finger to yours, walking to the park with smiles on both of your faces, not noticing the cameras following you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm juggling two stories at once, so don't be sad or whatever if this story isn't updated every day. However, if you are looking for more Seb action, go check out my other story "We're Fucked Up."
> 
> And if you don't, well... Then I'll be sad.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Sebby?”_

_He turned his head from the television and looked at you, “Yeah?”_

_“I love you.” You said, confidence in your tone, despite the fear in your insides. Those three words had never been said between you before, and you were ready for your feelings to be known._

_Sebastian’s eyes were surprised at first, then his lips curled up into a smile, “I love you too.”_

_You smiled and kissed him, ecstatic the feeling was very, very mutual._

“Why exactly _did_ you break up with me?” You asked as you walked through the park, fingers still connected.

Sebastian sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, “I… Please, please don’t hate me for this.”

“If I don’t hate you by now, Sebastian, I’ll never hate you. Spill it.”

Sebastian exhaled deeply, “Margarita thought she was pregnant. And when you asked me about the cheating, I was already stressed and afraid and I… I just lost control. Since she told me that there might be a baby on the way, Margarita had been telling me that I needed to choose, and that if I picked you over my first born that I’d be a terrible person and she just guilted me and… I panicked and took that opportunity to end things.”

“So… You were willing to dump me… under the _suspicion_ she was pregnant?”

“It was dumb, I’m sorry.”

“You were just waiting for the opportunity to break my heart? T-then you had already made up your mind! You chose the child that _didn’t_ _exist_ over me!” You said angrily, pulling your hand away.

“(Name), calm down-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Sebastian, you ended our relationship for _nothing._ My heart was destroyed for nothing. What did you think when she had her period, huh? Did you think of me at all? Did you consider coming back to me?”

“(Name), of course I did-“

“Whatever, you probably fucked her the second she was done bleeding.”

“Please stop getting so hostile when it comes to her-“

You clenched your jaw and quickly walked off, your heart pounding heavily as you left his side. What an asshole! What a complete asshole!

You shook your head and kept walking, still not being able to believe what you just heard. It was so unbelievable, in fact, that you didn’t notice the dip in the concrete that passed through the park as you stormed off.

However, though you didn’t realize it, Sebastian did. He rushed up to you as quick as he could, though you had just a bit too much of a head start.

“Shit! (Name), watch out for the-“

“Shit!” You cursed as your ankle bobbed back in forth, twisting a bit as you fell. Any other shoes and you’d have prevented the fall, but _of course_ it was the pair you had yet to break in…

Sebastian rushed to your side, immediately throwing your arm over his shoulders. You pushed him away and attempted to stand.

“I’m fine! Go away!”

“(Name), you definitely just sprained your ankle, let me help-“

“I said I got it!”

Sebastian clenched his jaw, “This. This is why I was willing to leave you. You’re too god damn independent for your own fucking good! All I’ve ever wanted to do was help you, give back some of what you gave me! But you never fucking let me! No, you’ve always got it, you’re always taking care of it yourself, even when I’m at the ready and damn near _pleading_ for you to let me help you! During our _entire_ relationship I felt like shit because of this. You never let me pay for dates, it was always split or you paid. You picked me up, even when you were damn near out of gas and I had a full tank. You’d have rather fucking failed a test than let me tutor you! And with Margarita, she wants my help! She makes me feel _needed._ You never have! It was like you were there for me, and I couldn’t fucking be there for _you!_ You could live without me, a damn baby can’t! So I left you under the suspicion I was actually _needed._ I cheated on you because she made it clear to me she needs someone to look out for her, meanwhile you always had it. You’ll take help from anyone but me.”

You were silent for a few seconds before you spat, “Did you just monologue me?”

Sebastian shut his eyes and picked you up bridal style, “Want it or not, I’m fucking carrying you to the car, and you can literally suck my dick if you think I’m letting you walk before you’re back with Chris.”

You clenched your teeth and crossed your arms, saying nothing as Sebastian carried you. This was absolutely humiliating. Thirty-two years old and being carried like a little kid. Pathetic.

Sebastian walked all the way to his car and strapped you in, giving you a stern look when you opened your mouth to protest. You closed your mouth and scowled, looking away from his blue eyes. He sighed and finished buckling the seatbelt before closing the door and jogging to his side, getting in and hurriedly getting himself ready before driving off to your house.

“How bad’s the pain?”

“Who said I was in pain?”

“The V in between your eyebrows. Whenever you’re in pain or discomfort it’s there.”

You furrowed your brows. Damn that man’s sixteen and a half year’s worth of knowledge on you…

“Scale of one to ten, eight.”

“Take off your shoes.”

You quickly kicked off your right shoe, using that foot to gently pry off the other one. Once at a stop, Sebastian reached down and picked one up, inspecting it.

“Where’s the gel insole?”

“There isn’t one.”

“You’re telling me you forgot to put in an insole?”

“No… I was never the one to put them in, shut up.”

Sebastian sighed and set down the shoe before continuing the drive to your home.

“That’s because when I bought you shoes I put them in for you. And even when I didn’t buy them I made sure they were in there.”

“I got used to it, excuse me for not remembering. Or Chris for knowing.”

Sebastian inhaled deeply and rode in silence, parking in front of your house.

“Chris’ car isn’t here…” You muttered.

“Which means you’re stuck with me for a while.” Sebastian smiled.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to get home to?”

“She’ll understand.”

Sebastian happily got out of the car and rushed to your side, pulling you out of the car and chuckling as he walked, “You know, you _could_ look like you enjoy life right now.”

You put a fake smile on your face for your ex before taking your key out of your purse and unlocking the door, turning the knob and allowing Sebastian to bump the door open and carry you over the threshold.

 _I should have a ring on my finger right now…_ You thought bitterly.

Seb quickly moved you to the couch and set you down, piling up three of the couch pillows on the coffee table and pulling it closer, allowing your ankle to rest comfortably on them. He shrugged off his leather jacket and moved to the freezer, pulling out and ice pack and picking a black rag from the drawer and some plastic wrap, quickly moving back to you.

He wrapped the ice pack in the rag and pressed it to your swollen ankle, grabbing the plastic wrap and wrapping it tightly around your ankle, tearing the end with his teeth and sticking it to the rest of the plastic, setting the wrap on the coffee table and sitting back next to you, smiling.

“See what happens when you let me help?”

“Yeah…” You said softly, not looking at him.

“Hey…” Sebastian said gently, turning your face to look at him, “What’s on your mind?”

“Did you really feel that way during our relationship? Did you really feel unneeded for almost seventeen years?”

The brunet sighed, “Yeah, I really did. All I’ve ever wanted to do was give back to you, y’know, since you gave me a chance and stuff. But you never gave me a chance to, and when I tried you always shot me down. It hurts a man’s pride, hun.”

“I’m sorry…”

Sebastian smiled, “You’re forgiven, believe me.”

You smiled and looked up at Sebastian, happy with how things were right now. It was perfect…

Until he leaned in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like this story, don't ya? Well, like I said before, I have another story I'm working on, so it won't be updated TOO often. Howeverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I have another story that has nine parts to it now, and you should check it out because Seb and Chris and dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Plus, there's a baby involved. Why wouldn't you go for your child with Seb?)
> 
> So yeah, shameless self plugs are my thing.


	7. Chapter 7

… And placed his lips on your forehead.

“You’re right, I should go back home.”

“I-I am?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Yeah, you tend to be right. Like, always.”

“Yeah… Um, I’ll call Chris, okay? You can just go ahead and go now.”

Sebastian nodded and kissed your forehead once more before leaving his former home. You sighed and tilted your head back, letting out a shaky breath.

“Mother fucker…” You muttered. “Why, _why?!”_

You put your head in your hands and just _cried._

_Why do I still love him…?_

You sniffed and wiped your eyes, looking at the front door and feeling your heart break once again.

_“We need to talk.”_

_Sebastian looked over at you, “About what?”_

_You sighed and muted the television, “I know what you’ve been doing behind my back these past few months.”_

_“W-What do you mean?” Sebastian stumbled, knowing exactly what you meant._

_“You’re cheating on me. That’s what I mean.”_

_Sebastian shook his head and looked away, “I don’t know what the hell put that into your head-“_

_“You. Going out every night, staying out later than you promised, drunk and smelling like sex and perfume… Not to mention you haven’t touched me in months, or told me you love me, or any of the things you did before you started the affair. Don’t bother lying, you’re already caught.”_

_Sebastian bit his lip and closed his eyes, “Yeah, I’m seeing someone else.”_

_You closed your eyes, feeling the cracks that were littering your heart._

_“Why?”_

_Sebastian stood up, “Because I wanted to. Because we’re old, we’re done.”_

_“Done?” You asked carefully._

_“Done. It’s over. I don’t want this relationship anymore.”_

_You stood up and looked at him, tears in your eyes, “Just like that? It’s been sixteen and a half years!”_

_“Yeah, and in those sixteen and a half years we haven’t gone anywhere.”_

_“We’ve been many places!”_

_“I don’t mean literally!” He shouted, looking at you, “Our relationship has stayed where it was five months ago! We were exactly the same as when we were fucking freshmen!”_

_“So?! That doesn’t mean anything! We did things in this relationship you’ll never be able to do in another.”_

_“Like what?!”_

_“High school sweethearts, prom, drinking together for the first time, losing our virginity to each other, the list goes on and on! You won’t get that from your side girl!”_

_Sebastian stormed over to the closet, pulling out his favorite leather jacket and his keys. You followed after, angry and heartbroken._

_“Where the hell are you going?!”_

_“I told you, we’re done. I’ll be back in a few days for my stuff.”_

_“Why can’t we make this work?”_

_Sebastian swallowed and looked at you, his heart pounding. The voices in his head were driving him mad, the image of Margarita making him feel guilty, and then seeing you with tears because of him only made him feel worse. He bit his lip and looked away._

_“Because it just won’t work now. I’m sorry, (Name). Goodbye.”_

You cried for the rest of the night until your phone went off, which you picked up immediately.

_Hey. :)_

You smiled and texted back immediately.

_Hey! :D_

xXx

_Old Lovers Reunite?_

_Together Again?_

_Date Night for Sebastian and (Name) Once Again!_

It… was… everywhere!

Magazines, newspapers, online, television…

There were pictures of you laughing, arm wrestling, walking, finger-touching, Sebastian carrying you…

And not even you could deny the loving look in your eyes. Nor the fact that you looked damn good for an apology dinner…

_Omg they’re back together! Yesssss~ OTP reunited and it feels so good!_

_No! God dammit, if I knew he was single I’d have found him before his ex… Oh well, best wishes to them._

_Oh, they’re **so** dating again!_

You shook your head at the comments and bit your lip. It’d been about two days and you hadn’t seen or heard from Chris yet…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and you nearly ripped it off its hinges when you opened it up, revealing none other than Chris Evans himself, who didn’t look exactly excited to see you…

“Mind telling me about that date now?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trigger warning. Suicideeeeeee.

“It wasn’t a date.”

“Looked like one.”

“It was an apology dinner.”

_“Apology dinner?”_

You sighed and gestured inside, Chris hesitating before he walked inside the familiar abode. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch, his blue eyes looking at you expectantly once you joined him.

“I know what the pictures look like, but they’re wrong.”

“So you weren’t being carried by him?”

“I was, but-“

“You weren’t a few fingers short of holding hands with him?”

“Well, yeah but-“

“You weren’t arm wrestling with him?”

“It was a stupid thing about proving-“

“That’s all I need to hear. You’ve given me excuses, (Name).”

“Chris, please hear me out.”

Chris shook his head, “I don’t need to. (Name), how the hell am I supposed to compete for your affections when you’re still in love with him?”

“It’s a process, I’m falling out of love as we go-“

“You’ve had almost a year to fall out of love.”

“Chris, it was almost seventeen years-“

“I know.” He said quietly, looking away. “And I can’t compete with that.”

“No one said you had to compete-“

“You don’t have to say it for me to know it. Your heart is not in this relationship, it’s with him and I’m not even mad about that. I shouldn’t have even bothered trying to date you, it’s not fair of me to expect that from you. And I’d wait if we were in our twenties, but we’re not and I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m ready to settle down, and while I’m pretty bummed it isn’t gonna be you, I think I’ll make it. And you will too.”

You blinked and licked your lips, “Did you come here just to break up with me?”

Chris chuckled humorlessly, “Yeah, I guess so.”

You sighed, “I guess I should have seen this coming.”

Chris smiled softly and placed his hand on yours, “I saw the way you were looking at him. It’s clear to me that I won’t get that same look. He’s your high school sweetheart, _I get it_. I honestly think he’s your soul mate, and there’s no replacement for your better half, not even a good-lookin’ man such as me.” Chris joked, winking at you.

You smiled softly and took your hand back, “I get ya. Just… Do me a favor?”

Chris smiled, “Anything.”

“I’ve never had break up sex. Enlighten me?”

Chris smirked and leaned in, “My pleasure.”

xXx

You lied on your side, depressed as ever. Chris had left a few hours ago for the last time, and you couldn’t help but feel a certain emptiness inside you. Two boyfriends in your life, both dumped you when you were at your lowest. You sniffed and suddenly felt like you did when Sebastian moved all of his things out.

Hollow, alone, and worthless.

Your lip trembled as you turned on your other side. Despite what Chris actually thought, you were falling for him. There was no way a girl couldn’t fall for Captain America himself! He was all you were looking for, all you _needed._ And yet you weren’t enough for him either. Typical.

You pushed back the covers with your foot and slowly crawled out of bed, making your way downstairs and escaping to the liquor cabinet. Ah, tequila, a lonely woman’s best friend…

You popped the lid and took a healthy sip, moving into your downstairs bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet and pulling out the sleeping pills. A tear fell out of your eye as you poured out an uncertain amount into your hand, using the tequila to wash it all down. You moved to the couch as you drank, feeling drowsy already. You laid down and picked up your phone, putting on some “motivational” sad music before placing it on your chest, drinking until you were no longer conscious.

_Broken…_

_Lifeless…_

_I give up, you’re my only strength…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Short and depressing. What the hell did you expect from the title?


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey sweetheart. Chris told me what happened. I’m here for you, alright?_

_(Name), I know I’m like, the LAST person you wanna talk to about breakups, but please, talk to me._

_(Name), I swear, if you don’t call or text me within two minutes of this message being sent, the next interview I have I’m telling the embarrassing Dollywood story from when we were twenty._

_That’s it, I’m coming over. And I’m still telling that story._

Sebastian knocked on the door three times, waiting for your answer. There better have been a damn good reason you weren’t answering his texts…

“(Name)! Open the damn door, I know you’re here!”

An entire minute went by before Sebastian went through his keys, finding the one to his old home and unlocking the door, walking inside the home with a rather chilling feel. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end as he walked further inside, calling out for you.

“(Name)? Where you at, babe? Talk to me.”

He walked into the living room and nearly fell out as he saw you passed out on the couch, broken bottle of tequila on the floor, the depressing song still playing.

_“Constantly ignoring the pain consuming me. But this time it’s cut too deep. I’ll never stray again…”_

“Shit…” He muttered, moving over to your side, turning you to look at him. He cursed under his breath and called an ambulance, hoping he wasn’t too late…

xXx

_“Seba!” You said happily as you opened the door to your apartment._

_Sebastian smiled and kissed you as you let him in, looking around. “Where’s your mom?”_

_“Night shift. Why?”_

_Sebastian smiled and went to the closet to take out your favorite jacket, “’Cause we’re going out.”_

_“On a school night? At nine at night?”_

_“Damn right. You didn’t think we were watching reruns of Full House, did you?”_

_You scrunched your nose, “If you made me watch that shitfest of a show I’d break up with you in a heartbeat.”_

_Sebastian snorted and dragged you out of your apartment, pulling you close to him once you got on the sidewalk. He kissed your temple and lead you to the park, where he had a blanket laid out on the green grass. You looked in surprise and smiled, happy to have such a sweetheart for a boyfriend._

_“Good thing I don’t change until I go to bed, huh?”_

_Sebastian shrugged as he let go of you, “I couldn’t care less about what you’re wearing. Hell, you could be as naked as you were when you were born and I would’ve taken you out here.”_

_You giggled and sat down on the blanket, laughing more once Sebastian pulled you down to lay on him. You looked up at him and kissed him on the mouth, snuggling into his chest. He pecked your hair and rubbed your back, gazing at the starry night sky with you._

_“As fluffy as this is, why did you bring me out here?”_

_“Well,” Sebastian started, moving his gaze to you, “I wanted some time with you. We’re graduating in a mere two weeks, babe, and we’ve been so busy I just miss you. I don’t know how it’s gonna be after we get out of high school, so I wanna spend as much time with you as I can when we aren’t studying or working.”_

_“Aww, Sebby…” You cuddled your love some more, kissing his jaw delicately. “I know we haven’t been as close as we have been before, but nothing is going to change! We’re partners, soul mates. It doesn’t matter how long we’re apart, we’ll always be in tune, always pick up where we left off. But we don’t need to, ‘cause we’re never gonna split, okay?”_

_Sebastian smiled and kissed you, happy he brought you out for the reassurance he truly needed. Just as much as he truly needed you._

Sebastian’s head was in his hands as he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He didn’t know how many hours had gone by, he just knew it was taking too many before he could see you. He has thankfully gotten there in enough time and you’d be okay, you’d just have your stomach pumped and they’d give you activated charcoal to absorb anything that was left, and _then_ you’d have a psych consult.

Sebastian nearly exploded when they concluded that this was a suicide attempt. He’d found sleeping pills in your bathroom, the lid popped open and pills scattered all over the place, and along with the tequila…

It was painfully obvious what you were trying to do. And it was _painful_ for Sebastian to even _think_ you’d try something as _stupid and selfish as suicide!_ He was in shock, completely and utterly stunned.

Rushing footsteps were heard and Seb looked up to see Chris running towards him.

“What happened?!”

Sebastian stood up angrily, getting in Chris’ face, “(Name) attempted suicide, that’s what!”

Chris’ stomach dropped, “W-Why?”

“I don’t fucking know! But I’ve got a damn good idea why!”

“There’s no way this was about me! We didn’t even date that long!”

 _“So?!”_ Sebastian nearly screamed, “That doesn’t mean shit! She was happy with you, _fucking ecstatic!”_

“She didn’t seem like it! I saw the god damn pictures of the date _you_ took _my_ girlfriend on!”

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples, calming himself. “It wasn’t a date, you _fucking_ moron. It was my formal apology for being such a dick to her when I broke up with her and cheated on her. That’s what that was. You of all people should know how the media takes things out of context!”

“Then why were you carrying her?!”

“She twisted her ankle! Wearing the shoes you bought her and didn’t break in yet because she wanted to symbolize she was moving on from me to _you!_ But it’s too fucking late now. I’ll be damned if I let you anywhere near her for a long fucking time.”

Chris clenched his jaw, “And who says you get that right?”

 _“I do.”_ Sebastian growled, “I do because I found her. I do because I’m the reason she’s alive right now. I do because she’s _mine.”_

Chris stepped away from Sebastian, glaring before turning around and walking away. Sebastian sat back down and made sure Chris was gone before he relaxed (as much as he could, anyway) and waited for someone to approach him with your condition.

And sure enough, someone came. Sebastian nearly sprang up through the ceiling when the nurse said he was clear to see you. He literally ran into your room, stopping to look at you at the door before rushing to your side. He cupped your cheek with one hand and looked down at you, completely and totally worried.

“S… Seba?” You croaked, your eyes cracked open.

“It’s me, sweetheart.” Sebastian whispered, swiping his thumb along your cheek.

“W-What are you doing… here?”

“Shh…” Sebastian leaned down and kissed your forehead, nuzzling his nose against yours and holding you gently.

“Don’t speak right now honey, just rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

You just nodded and Sebastian crawled into the space next to you, wrapping his arms around you and crossing his ankles, rubbing your back and kissing your hair.

You nuzzled your face into his side and draped your arm across his torso, falling asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian rubbed your back as you slept. It’d been a week since the suicide attempt, and he’d been caring for you ever since. Thankfully Margarita was out of town for filming, so her jealousy wouldn’t arise again like it had after the dinner.

_“Babe, I’m home.” Sebastian called as he put away his leather jacket._

_He frowned when he didn’t get an answer, making him go up the stairs and to his bedroom. He opened it to see his girl on their bed, arms crossed and face set, exactly the way she was when he left. He furrowed his brows and walked further in._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Oh nothing, not like my boyfriend just took his ex-girlfriend on a date.”_

_Sebastian sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “It wasn’t a date. It was my apology to her.”_

_“For what?!” She screamed, clearly hurt and angry._

_“Breaking her heart seems like a decent reason to me.”_

_“Lots of people break up!”_

_“After sixteen and a half years? And do they usually end with one cheating on the other? Baby, I did her wrong. I could have handled it so much better than I did. Before we did anything I should have sat her down, explained things, and had a nice break up. Not sneak around, lie, and then freak out on her before I just left. That wasn’t fair.”_

_Margarita looked away, “Still. I don’t want you going back to her. If you keep seeing her or talking to her, that chemistry you have is going to come back and next thing I know you’ll be gone.”_

_Sebastian gingerly pulled her into his arms, “Not true. I love you, I’m not goin’ anywhere. (Name) and I are in the past, at least our relationship is. She said that herself.”_

_“She did?”_

_“Mhm. She made it very clear to me that she’s happy with Chris, and I’m happy she’s happy. She’s got someone else, I’ve got you. We don’t want each other anymore, so you have nothing to worry about.”_

_“Are you sure?” She asked carefully._

_Sebastian smiled and kissed her, “Positive.”_

This time he’d told her before he took you home what he was doing, and he explained everything before she could freak out and say something she’d regret. She was thankfully okay with it and even wished for you to get well soon, though the way you perceived it was different from how Sebastian’s naivety perceived it.

She didn’t really want you to “get well,” just be able to take care of yourself without her boyfriend feeling like he needed to be there. That was what she really wanted, and whether Sebastian knew it or not, you did.

But you just didn’t want to be alone yet. Being in that house alone wasn’t helpful, it was what brought you to attempt suicide in the first place. You were lonely, and Chris leaving you didn’t help. You needed something to keep you company, and right now it was Sebastian, and you were okay with that.

You shifted and opened your eyes, looking around. Sebastian smiled at you and helped you sit up, his smile never leaving.

“Hey sleepy. How are you feeling?”

You licked your bottom lip, “I’m okay.”

“Good. Are you hungry?”

You shook your head, “Little thirsty though. Can I have some water?”

Sebastian nodded and jogged down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. He’d cleared out your liquor cabinet and every type of medicine you owned, locking it up at his home so you wouldn’t get to it. He loved you to death, but right now he just couldn’t trust you. That was his whole point of staying with you— To make sure you wouldn’t try anything again.

He grabbed a bottle of water and ran back up, sliding onto the bed next to you again and giving you a soft smile as you set your hairbrush down. You thanked him with a smile and took a healthy sip of water, setting it to the side and sighing. Sebastian bit his lip and looked away. You didn’t have the same life in your eyes as you did before the breakup with Chris.

“I went out and got you something while you were asleep.”

“You did?”

Sebastian nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

You crossed your legs in wonder as Seb left your bedroom. What did he get you?

You gasped and smiled when he came back up, a little husky puppy in his arms. You opened up your arms and he gently placed the baby puppy into your arms, the puppy’s blue eyes looking into yours. You smiled as he rubbed his wet nose on you as he smelled you, petting his black and white fur.

“What’re you gonna name him?” Sebastian asked as he watched with a smile.

“Hmm…” You surveyed your new puppy, smiling as he licked your face. You looked at Sebastian, then the puppy, and compared their eyes. You giggled.

“Jefferson!”

Sebastian snorted and rolled his eyes, “Really?”

“Totally!”

He chuckled and scratched behind Jefferson’s ears, “Jefferson it is then. Want to take him for a walk?”

xXx

Sebastian smiled as you played with your puppy. Six weeks had gone by and he’d grown considerably, not to mention you were getting a lot better. You were attending therapy, and Jefferson’s presence made you genuinely happy, probably moreso than Sebastian’s. Which meant it was time for him to go home…

“I think I should head out soon.”

“Aww.” You pouted, “Already?”

Sebastian chuckled and kneeled down next to you and Jefferson, “Margarita’s coming home tomorrow, I should clean the house.”

“Okay…” You said a little sadly.

Sebastian titled your chin up, “Hey, if you really want to see me, just give me a call, okay?”

You smiled, “Deal.”

Sebastian smiled and leaned in before he realized what he was doing, pressing his lips gently to yours. You were shocked at first, but the feelings you still harbored for Sebastian arose and you kissed back eagerly. Sebastian didn’t even think twice when he pulled you flush to him, sucking on your lip and sliding his tongue in your mouth.

You moaned as he pinned your tongue down and explored your mouth with his pink tongue for the first time in over a year. You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt yourself falling backwards, Sebastian on top of you.

Jefferson bounced over to you and Sebastian and barked licking your faces, making you break apart. You looked at Sebastian.

“I’m sorry Seb, I-“

Sebastian silenced you with his lips again, hooking your legs around him and standing, sucking on your neck as he walked up the stairs, “Shh, she doesn’t have to know…”

You just moaned and let your emotions take over, removing your clothes and rolling in between the sheets with him…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey woah, sexy stuff! Absolutely noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo plot advancement!

You giggled as Sebastian peppered kisses on your breasts.

“Seb, stop it!”

He chuckled lowly and placed a kiss on your jaw, “And if I don’t want to?”

“You did, didn’t you?”

Sebastian smirked and went at it again, making you laugh even more when he got to your neck and playfully bit at it with his lips.

“Sebby!” You cried out.

“Careful how you say my name, I might end up inside you. Again.” He winked at you and held you tighter, resting his head on your breasts.

You moved your fingers through his hair, “And who said that was a bad thing?”

Sebastian chuckled and then got serious as he sighed, “My relationship status.”

“Yeah…” You said quietly. “I don’t feel bad about it either.”

“You don’t?”

“Why should I? She’s the reason we stopped doing this in the first place when we were together. Karma is a bitch, no?”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Of course I’m not.”

Sebastian reached over to his phone and looked at the time. He hid his face in your chest and sighed.

“It’s three a.m. and I still haven’t gone home to clean.”

“You’ve been with me, what’s dirty?”

“Nothing, she’s just a clean freak about dust.”

“That’s easy, shouldn’t take too long.”

“Are you just making excuses so I’ll stay the rest of the night?” Sebastian asked in a knowing tone, looking at you with an eyebrow raised.

“And if I am?”

Sebastian grinned and kissed you full on the lips, “It’s working.”

xXx

“Okay, ten o’clock. Now I really do have to go.”

“Aww…”

Sebastian chuckled as he moved the sleeping puppy carefully off of his lap, sliding out of bed and walking over to his long-forgotten clothes. You wolf-whistled.

“Damn, that’s a nice ass.”

Sebastian smiled and laughed as he threw on his clothes, leaning back on you as he pulled on his motorcycle boots. You laughed and gave him a Spider-Man kiss, one he happily returned. He stopped pulling on the boots and slowly put his leg down, instead moving one hand to the back of your head and pulling you closer to him. You moved your hands to his chest and rubbed up and down, making him groan into the kiss.

“You are trouble…”

“You figured that out sixteen years ago.” You whispered.

Sebastian moved his hand to his crotch, cupping himself and sliding his tongue into your mouth once more. You moved your hands to his neck and pulled away, tugging on his lip.

“Blow job for the road?”

Sebastian moaned, “I would love one.”

He moved off of you and picked up Jefferson, kissing between his ears and moving him over to his little bed, scratching behind his ears before going back to the bed. You sat on your knees and the sheet fell from your body as you pulled him closer to you, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in your eyes. He smirked down at you and fisted your hair just the way you liked it, something he discovered in high school.

You undid his belt and pulled down the zipper with your teeth, your eyes never leaving his. His erection popped the button open and you smirked at how ready he always was for you. You pulled him out completely and let go, watching as he stood half-mast. You kissed the tip gently, closing your eyes as you went to work on him. You knew every square inch of him; you didn’t need to have your eyes open to know what you were doing.

You stuck your tongue out and pressed it to the tender area where the head and the rest of his cock met. He groaned and pulled you closer, making you tsk.

“Don’t want to rush things, now do we?”

“Yes, yes we do…”

You smirked, “No, no we don’t. You don’t want to cum before I get you down my throat, do you? That’s gonna take a little while, there haven’t been any cocks in my mouth for over a year.”

“Better not have…” Sebastian moaned, “My mouth to fuck.”

“Always…” You flicked your tongue across the slit of his cock, sealing your lips around the head and giving a healthy suck.

Sebastian moaned loudly. This was the first blow job he’d received from you since he left… And _damn_ did he miss it.

You swirled your tongue around the head and gripped where you hadn’t reached, stroking it. He tilted his head back as you did your work. His favorite way to receive head was the handjob-blowjob combo…

You hummed around him and went further, using your other hand to cradle his balls. He cried out again, his grip getting tighter as he began to run his mouth.

“Fuck… That’s right, fuckin’ suck that dick… You been wanting to do this for a long time, haven’t you?”

You hummed loudly, indicating that yes, you had been wanting to have him again for a long time. Since he left, actually. You hollowed your cheeks and he breathed in sharply.

“Shit! You little slut, you know exactly what you’re doin’ on my cock…”

You popped off and licked up and down his cock, making eye contact once more. You moved down to the base of his cock where it met with the rest of his body, flicking your tongue across it and pursing your lips to it, sucking roughly before moving back onto his cock, moving halfway down instantly, moaning around him.

“Fuck… Daddy missed this.”

You groaned around his cock. _There_ was the beloved daddy kink!

“Oh baby girl… Daddy can’t decide if he wants to cum down your throat or explode all over your pretty face…”

You tugged on his balls and slurped, the noises driving Seb wild.

“Jesus titty fucking Christ!”

You took him down further, bobbing your head faster and moaning as the head of his cock touched the back of your throat. He tugged on his bottom lip as he tilted his head back again, grinning as he bit his lip. You gave him the best head he’d ever gotten and probably ever would get.

“Oh god baby I’m so close… So, so fucking close…” He sobbed, fisting your hair tighter and forcing you on his cock more.

His breathing became ragged when he heard you gagging on him, pulling you back enough to take a breath before slamming you back down roughly. You moaned and sucked some more, lightly grazing your teeth on his shaft, that being the final straw for him.

“Shit! I’m creamin’ all down your throat, babe, holy _fuck!”_

A shiver went up your spine as you tasted his essence once more, moaning as he filled your mouth. As some of it spilled out of the corner of your mouth you swallowed the rest, opening your eyes and looking up at him as he softened in your mouth. He smiled down at you, sated. You slowly pulled off of him, watching as his limp cock fell.

Sebastian smiled softly and reached down to wipe off the beads of cum that managed to get out of your pretty little mouth, allowing you to lick it off of his thumb. You sucked on the pad of his thumb and moaned lightly, winking at him before fixing his pants. He winked at you back before shoving you back on your bed, opening your thighs up and spreading your pussy lips before roughly attaching his lips to your clit.

 _“Oh my god!”_ You gasped.

You moved your hands to grasp your already abused headboard. You lifted your pelvis up, only to be held down by a single hand.

“Oh god… I remember when you had to use- _Shit!_ T… Two hands…”

Sebastian smirked as his tongue circled your clit, moving his free hand to rub his finger against your labia, sucking on your clit again. You gasped and hooked a finger in your mouth, undulating your hips as best you could. He slowly inserted one finger, pumping it as he expertly worked your clit.

“Oh Seba… Oh my _god…”_

He blew air on your pussy and whispered before getting back to work, “Say my name, baby. Say it again.”

“Seba… Seba, oh my gosh… Sebby…” You whined, tugging on the pillows more as you called his name in every variation that you could think of.

He added another finger and moved his tongue down lower to lap at your wetness, savoring it and groaning.

“So tasty… So, so delicious…”

You moved a hand to his hair and looked down at him, biting your lip as he made eye contact with you. He winked before wrapping your thighs around his head, burrowing his head deeper and attacking your clit more, pumping his fingers faster, crooking them inside you.

 _“Shit! Seba!”_ You screamed.

You moved your hips against his face, your breasts jiggling as he worked more and more, bringing you closer and closer to _that fucking edge!_

“I wanna cum Seba… Please… Fuck…”

Sebastian smirked and moved his face from your clit, pumping his fingers faster and harder. He knew exactly what you wanted, and he was going to give it to you better than ever before.

You closed your eyes tight and arched your back, your legs falling open from his head and cumming loudly, squirting everywhere. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at your pussy as you came, his fingers still working your insides.

You gasped in air as you calmed down, your body spazzing a bit. Sebastian pulled his fingers from you and sucked on them, closing his eyes and groaning. You always tasted so damn good…

You blinked slowly and smiled up at him sleepily. He smiled back and leaned down, tucking you in the sheets.

“Now I really do have to go.” He whispered.

You nodded and blinked, your eyes now half-lidded. He chuckled softly and placed his lips upon yours sweetly, cupping your face gently and pulling the comforter over you.

“I love you…” He whispered.

You pecked his lips, “I love you too.”

He smiled and gave you one more kiss, smoothing back your hair and pretending to knock you out, clicking his tongue and winking before finally leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here gets sex, dA is gonna have a cute, fluffy flashback.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m home Sebastian!”

Seb ran from upstairs and smiled at his girlfriend. “Hey stranger.”

She giggled and Sebastian took her bags upstairs, “So how did you fare without me?”

“Terribly.” Sebastian lied.

“How’s (Name)?”

“A lot better than she was six weeks ago. I got her a puppy.”

“Aww! What kind?”

Sebastian smiled, “A husky. She named him Jefferson.”

“As in… One of your characters?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah, that’s one of her favorites.”

“Didn’t she play his wife?”

“Yeah, I actually got a call from the producers, they’re going to need us again on the show-“

Margarita rolled her eyes and stormed off. Sebastian sighed, “Babe, don’t do this.”

“Do what? Be worried that _my_ boyfriend is getting really buddy-buddy with his ex?”

“Hey, work is entirely different and you know it!”

Margarita turned around with a pout, “I know…”

Sebastian moved to her and embraced her, “Honey, you’re blowing this out of proportion. I know I’ve been spending time with her, but she needs someone right now. And if that someone’s me, so be it. But I have a feeling Jefferson can do a much better job than I can, so no need to worry. Okay?”

“Okay…” She moved to kiss him, though Sebastian moved his lips away. He could still taste you, and he didn’t want to kiss her until you were completely off of his tongue.

“Haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

Margarita chuckled, “Alright then, get to it. I’ll be starting laundry.”

Sebastian nodded and grabbed his phone, moving downstairs. He selected his favorite picture of you from his gallery and posted it to his Instagram.

_#WCW The beautiful (Name) (Last Name), aka my greatest friend. Get well soon, hun, though I already know you are. Say hi to Jefferson for me. ;)_

xXx

You kneeled down next to your puppy, scratching behind his ears.

“You’re growing up! Makin’ Mommy sad!”

Jefferson barked and licked your face, making you giggle until your stomach flipped. You covered your mouth and stood, rushing to the bathroom. Jefferson followed after you, snuggling up into your side as you emptied the contents of your stomach.

“Ugh…” You groaned, rubbing your puppy fur.

“What’s wrong with me, Jeffie? Mommy’s been feeling sick since around the time Chris…”

Your eyes widened and you vomited again.

xXx

_Omg, r u back with her Seb?_

_Seb, come to your senses! You know you love her still!_

_Sebastian, we all saw the looks on that date. Go back to (Name)!_

_She’s so beautiful! You should have married her when you had the chance._

_Seb, do you still love her?_

_SEBASTIAN AND (NAME) OTP FOR LIFE!_

_Margarita who?_

_*snorts* “Greatest friend” Sure you don’t mean soul mate?_

Margarita grit her teeth as she looked through the comments. What did these people know? Nothing! They didn’t know how happy Seb was with her, how _unhappy_ _and miserable_ he was with you! That was the whole reason he went with her!

“Sebastian!” She called, setting her phone down.

Seb ran up the stairs, “Yeah? Pizza’s here, make it quick.”

“I don’t want you seeing, talking, or even mentioning (Name) anymore. I can’t do it. I just can’t deal with it!”

Sebastian’s heart broke, “W-what?”

“Me or her. Make your damn choice because I can’t deal with this anymore! So many people are saying you’re meant to be with her, to kick me to the curb, to go back to her, because you’re “soul mates!” So make a choice! Me. Or her?” She demanded with tears.

Sebastian moved downstairs to get the pizza, his mind racing. Margarita followed after, making him look at her after he closed the door.

“Sebastian, if you don’t answer me, then I know your choice.” A single tear fell down her face.

Sebastian licked his lips and then smiled, kissing her softly, “You. You’re my girl, my babe. I choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, the update I was supposed to do last night but was too tired to write...


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he waited in line in his car. He was at a Dairy Queen picking up the dessert he owed you from oh so long ago, his stomach absolutely sick. He didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t. But he had to keep Margarita happy, even if it cost him the thing that made him the happiest.

_Why do I do this to myself…?_

If he even had a sliver of hope of getting back together with you, he would in a heartbeat. But he knew he didn’t and he didn’t bother trying. The sex was more of goodbye sex, now that he thought about it. And when you said you loved him, you sure as hell didn’t mean it the way he meant it. There was no way you did, not after what he had done to you. And that was the only reason he hadn’t picked you when Margarita forced him to choose.

He pulled up to the window and paid for the Oreo Blizzard, waiting another five minutes before he finally got the damn thing, speeding off to your house after. He gnawed on his bottom lip as he drove over, ready to cry when one of your favorite songs had come on, one he turned up immediately.

_“Gave you a minute,_

_When you needed an hour._

_Just to push it aside,_

_Instead of leaving it behind you.”_

He sniffed as he gently hummed along, the words etched into his brain because of you, not that he minded one bit.

_“If any word that I said,_

_Could have made you forget,_

_I’d have given you them all,_

_But it was all in your head.”_

Tears welled up in his eyes as he approached his old home, thinking of all the memories, all the great times you had with him in that house.

_“And we’re burning all the bridges now,_

_Watching them go up in flames._

_No way to build them up again._

_Now we’re burning all the bridges now,_

_‘Cause it was sink or swim and I went down, down, down.”_

A single tear fell down his face. This pain was unbearable. He felt like his heart was being completely split, that there’d be a scar there that would only heal with you in his life. You were his crutch, and no matter how selfish he was, he knew you’d never minded being that for him.

_“And we’re burning all the bridges,_

_Burning all the bridges now._

_And we’re burning all the bridges,_

_Burning all the bridges now._

_If I didn’t kill it,_

_Would you still say you needed me?_

_Guess I walked right into it._

_Guess I made it too easy._

_If any word that you said could have made me forget,_

_Would I get up off the floor?_

_‘Cause this is all in my head.”_

He parked outside of the house and shut off the car, the song pausing as he got out. He took a deep breath and wiped his face, checking in his phone that his tear was unnoticeable before walking to the front door with your dessert.

He knocked three times and closed his eyes, fiddling with his sunglasses with his free hand. He felt the cool dessert in his hand get colder and colder, and he couldn’t help but feel the melting ice cream was his heart, just dripping into nothing but a pool of liquid.

You opened up the door and smiled, holding Jefferson back with your leg.

“I was literally about to call you in for that dessert.”

Sebastian smiled softly and handed it to you, “I could tell. Listen, uh… Can we talk?”

You nodded and let him in, confused. The last time he said those words resulted in Chris breaking up with you, but this time…

There was no Chris to break up with you.

You sat down on the couch comfortably while Seb sat more at the edge, tense. You reached over and placed your hand on his shoulder carefully.

“You know it’s really bad for you to be so tense. Am I going to be taking you to the hospital this time?”

He chuckled softly, “No. And I hope you won’t be going back either.”

 _“Not for another six to seven months, anyway…”_ You mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. What do you need to talk about?” You asked as you picked out an Oreo piece.

Sebastian rubbed his face and sighed, “She made me choose.”

“Choose…? Gotta be more descriptive Seba, I mean, I made you choose between ebony and rosewood, or chicken or turkey-“

“You or her. That was what she made me choose between.”

You sucked on your teeth and rose an eyebrow, “For what, exactly? Did you tell her about-“

“No!” Sebastian said instantly, “And I’m not going to either. She isn’t as strong as you are, and I’m not prepared to deal with whatever she does.”

“Okay? I still don’t see what the problem is here.”

“To me, there isn’t one.” Sebastian said as he scooped up your puppy, leaning back into the couch, scratching behind his ears.

“And to her there is. Of course…” You sighed, shoveling some more ice cream into your mouth.

“She’s jealous of the connection we had and always will, and she’s scared to death I’ll leave. No matter _how many times_ I tell her, she just doesn’t get it.”

You nodded as you listened, your heart slowly cracking. You didn’t want to have to say goodbye to him… You still loved him. If only, _if only_ he still loved you like you loved him…

But he didn’t. That “I love you” after all the sex was just routine, it was second-nature to him…

“A-And I don’t want to end our friendship. I feel happier when I get a stupid text from you with a meme or a silly selfie.”

You chuckled, “I feel happy when you send one back.”

Sebastian licked and gnawed on his bottom lip, “And now I can’t do that, because she doesn’t want me to. I can’t have _anything_ to do with you. I-I can’t call, text, visit, mention… _Anything._ I have to… I…”

“Wipe me completely from your life.”

Sebastian could only nod, the lyrics from the song coming back to haunt him.

There was a harrowing silence overhanging the room as you ate your Blizzard. Jefferson cuddled into Sebastian, making the brunet want to cry. He was going to miss the puppy too…

“So, guess we need to pull a Winter Soldier and have you forget me.”

Sebastian snorted. Of course you’d reference one of his works…

“Unfortunately. Hydra wants me to.”

You chuckled and set the empty cup aside, “I’ll miss you.”

Sebastian reached for you and pulled you into a tight hug, Jefferson hopping off the couch in just enough time. You rubbed his back as he started to shake.

“Hey honey, don’t be so upset. She’s your girlfriend, not me. She’s the one that matters now, not me. I’ll be fine, I promise. And it’s not like we’ll never see each other again, hell, we’re filming for _Once_ soon, so there’s then.”

Sebastian nodded, “I know, but… You know how we are with work, it won’t be like it is now. It’ll be professional.”

“Then I guess you either take what you can get or be a spoiled brat.”

Sebastian chuckled and kissed your cheek, “You’ll never know how much I love you.”

You smiled and moved your fingers through his hair, “Ditto. You should probably go, your alcoholic beverage of a girlfriend is waiting on you.”

Sebastian snorted, “Because of you, I am calling it Margaritaville.”

You giggled, “Oh my god, normally that’d be TMI, but that is just ass-tastic.”

Sebastian chuckled, “You’re kinda chipper right now.”

“Oh believe me, I am upset about it and I’ll have a long think about it with Jeffie later. But I won’t be drinking, won’t be taking any pills. It’s not worth it.” You smiled.

Sebastian pulled back and kissed you softly, “You are too amazing for me, always have been.”

You rolled your eyes affectionately, “Sure. And I’ll see you in a few days for that red carpet event, remember? All the Marvel superheroes, well, main guys I should say, will be there. Can’t not see my partner in crime!”

Sebastian smiled. He always, always forgot those events. You were always the one to remind him…

“But after that…”

“Only work.” Sebastian said sadly.

You smiled sadly and whispered, “Yeah, completely professional. Probably the way we should have kept it.”

He nodded and kissed you one more time, closing his eyes and moving to kneel on the floor, setting down Jefferson. He made him look at him and rubbed his nose against the husky’s wet one.

“Be good for Mommy. Daddy’s gonna miss you.”

You bit your lip as you watched the scene. Thank god Jefferson was just a dog…

He rubbed the puppy’s head and walked to the front door, looking around one last time before looking at you. He blew you a kiss, one you caught and happily returned. He caught it with a sad smile, tears already blurring his vision as he walked out.

Jefferson hopped onto the couch and you finally let loose, crying into his fur.

Sebastian cried into his jacket sleeve as he sat in his car, listening to the song play out.

_“And we’re burning up the bridges now._

_Watching it go up in flames,_

_No way to build it up again._

_And we’re burning all the bridges._

_Burning all the bridges now._

_And we’re burning all the bridges._

_Burning all the bridges now._

_Can we forget about it?_

_Can we forget?_

_Can we forget about it?_

_Can we forget?_

_Burning all the bridges._

_Burning all the bridges now._

_And we’re burning all the bridges,_

_Burning all the bridges now.”_


	14. Chapter 14

You pouted as you looked in the mirror. You felt fat, and you were only in your first month of pregnancy. And the damn morning sickness had already started, which flat out _sucked._ How the hell were you supposed to make it through the entire night?!

_Sebastian…_

That. That was how you’d make it through. Just seeing him would make your night better, and if you got to sit next to him, that’d be even better.

Lord knew what this thing was about, all you knew was that there’d be superheroes left and right. And villains of course, like Tom Hiddleston would be there, and then you and Sebastian as well. While you weren’t technically villains, you weren’t exactly good guys yet in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

To the public at least, you had the script. Shit was going down soon. And it’d be _great!_

You let your towel drop to the floor and you turned your body, looking at your stomach. Still the same really, just a little bloating and you’d found your skinny jeans had gotten a little snug, so you decided on wearing a dress that night.

Just an hour until Sebby…

And three hours until heartbreak.

xXx

You slid on your half of the couple’s necklace. It was the heart part, and _he_ had the key to it. Maybe…

Maybe if he saw your half, he’d realize you were still in love with him? Surely he was still in love with you, even if only a little…

Wasn’t he?

_“Happy anniversary.” Seventeen-year-old Sebastian said as he gave you your present._

_You smiled and kissed his chubby cheek, “Happy anniversary, baby.”_

_He smiled and motioned to your present, “Open it!”_

_You giggled and tore off the wrapping, carefully removing the lid off of it and looking inside._

_It was a necklace._

_A couple’s necklace._

_You smiled down at it and looked at your boyfriend, “I love it. Just like I love you.”_

_Sebastian grinned in relief and kissed you, cupping your face gently, “Do you want the key or the heart?”_

_“The heart. Because you are the only one who can unlock mine, and as long as I have it, I’ll always, **always** be in love with you.”_

_He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against yours, “Ditto, babe. Now give me some sugar.” He said in his mob boss voice, making you giggle as he gently pushed you down on the couch, attaching his lips to yours._

No, he wasn’t. He made it clear _she_ had him now…

 _That bitch…_ You thought bitterly.

You tore off your half of the necklace and tossed it on your bed, hooking in your heart earrings (which was a gift from Sebastian, coincidentally.) and picked up your keys, driving off.

xXx

Sebastian turned the key between his thumb and index finger.

_If I wear this… Will she know? Will she… Want me back?_

_No. She won’t._ He thought sadly, tucking away the key safely into his little jewelry box. He sighed and fixed his tie, looking at himself in the mirror.

Sharp jaw that could cut glass, clear blue eyes, less noticeable bags under said eyes, fixed teeth…

He was handsome now. At least, in his opinion.

But you… You always thought he was handsome. Always.

_Sebastian glared at his reflection. Chubby face, crooked teeth, bags under his eyes…_

_What the hell did you see in him? A beautiful woman like you… With an ugly guy like him? That’s now how it worked…_

_“Sebby, would you stop giving yourself the stink eye?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t like what I see.”_

_“Then look at me.”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“Because?”_

_“I’m too ugly.”_

_“You are **far** from ugly!” You shouted, turning him around to look at you. You cupped his face and kissed him, pressing your lips to his with all your love._

_“Yes I am!” He shouted back as the kiss ended, “Look at me! Fat face, it looks like I’m on drugs, my teeth are weird-“_

_“So?! You’re adorable! And you’re Romanian, baby, those are natural! And if you really want to fix your teeth, there’s ways to do that. You are not ugly honey, and it’s the inside that matters. And that is something beautiful that not many people our age have. I love you for you, I don’t care how you look. I just got lucky enough to date a man as good-looking as you are. Now give me some sugar.” You said in your mob wife voice, grinning inwardly as his insecurities faded away and his hormones took over._

Sebastian licked his lips and picked up his keys and phone, heading downstairs. He pecked Margarita on the lips and headed for the door.

“See you later, Margarita. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4030275
> 
> Short, I know, but I wanted something out tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

You smiled as you headed for the carpet, smiling at the cameras that were now facing you upon your arrival. You hoped it wasn’t too noticeable that your dress was a bit snug around the abdomen; you weren’t ready to share with the world that you were pregnant just yet.

First was figuring out the father, then _telling_ the father…

You didn’t know who you wanted to be the father. If it was Chris’, maybe you could get him back.

But if it was Sebastian’s…

Maybe you could get _him_ back…

That appointment could not come quick enough!

xXx

About ten minutes had gone by before you saw Chris again. You made eye contact and he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he approached you.

Right as he was about to slide next to you, another, shorter brunet interrupted. He flashed his white smile, his brown eyes playful as he whispered in your ear.

“Dress looks a bit snug, hmm?”

You pulled back and looked at him, whispering back, “Nice to see you too, Robert. Now just what are you saying? That I’m fat?”

The older man chuckled as he continued to mutter, “No, I’m saying you’re pregnant and I am offended I was not told.”

“How-?”

Robert gave you a pointed look, “Because, my dear, my wife is ready to pop out baby Avri any day now. You’re what, a month or so?”

You nodded, “Yes…”

“Who’s Daddy?”

You looked away, “I’m not sure…”

Robert wiggled his eyebrows and smirked playfully, “Oooooh, someone’s been whoring around.”

You giggled and looked at him, “It’s either Chris’…”

“… Oooooooooooooooooooooooor?”

You whispered as low as you could into his ear, “Sebastian’s.”

Robert pulled back, mouth open, “You dirty whore! When’d you do that?” He asked like a gossiping old woman, that playful grin still on his face.

You chuckled, “About a month ago. I-I… I don’t know whose I want it to be, but either way I hope I can get with the man and give our child a proper home life.”

Robert nodded, “Hope it works out for you, sweetheart. And Susan and I are always here for ya, okay?”

You smiled and hugged your idol, kissing each other’s cheeks before Robert winked and moved on over to Jeremy Renner, who was standing with Tom Hiddleston.

“Hawkass! Is Loki controlling you _again?!”_

You giggled and suddenly there was a hand on the small of your back. You gasped and looked up to see Chris. You smiled softly.

“Hi…”

“Hi.” He said with a smile, “How ya been?”

“Better.” You grinned, “I have a puppy now! His name is Jefferson.”

“Jefferson? Odd name.”

You shrugged, “I like it.”

Chris smiled, “And that’s what matters. Listen, I-“

Soon there was another hand on your back and you looked to your other side, seeing your favorite brunet, his clear eyes sparkling as he looked at you, though there was a bit of resentment hidden behind them. You smiled and embraced him.

“Hey there.”

“Hey.” He said with a wink, kissing your cheek.

You blushed and opened your mouth to say something, but Chris beat you to it.

“Listen, Sebastian, (Name) and I have to talk-“

“Weird, I’m pretty sure I told you something a while back-“

“Yeah? Well I don’t care what you say.” Chris said, slowly angering.

“Oh, believe me you will. I keep my word.” Sebastian snarled, the sparkles for you gone.

The moved their hands from your back and glared at each other, all of the attention slowly turning to you three, much to Robert’s dismay.

“Listen Stan, she isn’t your concern anymore.”

“Funny, Evans, considering she isn’t part of your life either.”

“Maybe I’m looking to change that.” Chris growled.

You furrowed your brows at the confrontation as they inched closer to one another. What exactly was this about? Surely it wasn’t just about you, there was more to it…

“Don’t get too comfortable with that idea.” Sebastian saidbrusquely, gritting his teeth.

“And what’re you gonna do about it if I don’t?”

“Make sure you regret it.”

Chris chuckled humorlessly, “Oh, I doubt that.”

“Captain America vs the Winter Soldier? Round four?” Sebastian seethed.

“You’re on.” Chris snarled, tackling Sebastian immediately.

You shrieked and stepped back, your hands shaking as they moved towards your face. Robert immediately moved to your side, pulling you away as the men fought.

They were like dogs, growling as they traded punches. Cameras were flashing everywhere, noise getting louder and people crowding the area. Your breathing became labored as you were stressing, screaming at the men.

_“Stop! Stop fighting!”_

They, of course, ignored you in favor of taking out their anger on each other. The world was a blur as you screamed, the flashes increasing and the noise getting louder. You could hardly feel Robert rubbing your back, trying to get you to move away from the scene, only your legs were heavy and you felt weak, your head spinning and the last thing you saw was Robert looking down at you worried before passing out.


	16. Chapter 16

When you woke up you saw bright lights and an incredibly white ceiling, making you groan and cover your eyes. You heard the scuffling of feet and looked over to see Robert, who sat down on the bed and brushed your hair out of your face.

“Hey, fainty. How ya feel?”

“What happened…?”

Robert sighed, “Seems like your boys have some beef with each other. They got in a fight, you fainted, they got arrested. It’s all over the news, see.” Robert said casually as he unmuted the television, which was showing footage of Sebastian and Chris being handcuffed, snarling at each other from where they were.

You covered your eyes again and shook your head, “Any charges yet?”

Robert shook his head, “Not yet, anyway. Disturbing the peace should be it though, and a fine and maybe ninety days jail time. But since they’re famous, you and I both know they’ll get off easier than normal. Damn us celebrities, being so special and famous…”

You sighed and rubbed your stomach, “Is the baby okay?”

Robert nodded, “Baby’s fine, but you, missy… You have to cool it, you hear me? Take a break from the spotlight—as best you can, anyway— and relax. You’re super stressed right now, and while I can tell firsthand why you are, what with being famous _and_ having people pining for your affections left and right-“

You rolled your eyes, “Cool it, I got it.”

Robert chuckled and took your hand in his, kissing it softly, “Point is, sweet cheeks, is that you need to seriously calm yourself, be it yoga or meditating. Something to relax you, alright? I find meditating useful. Also, Susan told me to suggest to you prenatal classes, and when you figure out the baby daddy, drag his ass to every single one of them. Because dammit if I had to go, they do too!”

You chuckled at your friend and sighed, “If it’s Sebastian’s…”

“… Go on.”

You bit your lip and shut your eyes, “He won’t be allowed to be in the child’s life, his girlfriend won’t let him! She made him choose between me or her, and he chose her.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “Please, he’d kick her ass to the curb in an instant if you were preggers with his baby.”

“Would he? He’s chosen her over me twice. A-And I have no means of contacting him now, I’m blocked on every social media outlet he has, not to mention he changed his number and I have no idea where he lives.”

“(Name), we both know you’re full of shit. Besides, we’re getting a bit ahead of ourselves, hmm? Could be Evans’ kid, and then you won’t even have to think about Stan. Alright? Alright.”

You chuckled, “You’re such an ass, you know?”

“Yeah, but I have a poppin’ booty, so that’s okay. I have to go now, m’lady, but I’ll be seein’ ya.” Robert kissed your forehead and winked before heading out, stopping to smack his ass and see you laugh before leaving.

You calmed down and rubbed your belly, looking back at the television.

“Oh baby…” You muttered to your unborn child, “What the hell are we going to do?”

xXx

Sebastian held his head in his hands as he sat in the cell. He shook his head as he cursed himself.

“Margarita’s gonna be so pissed…”

“Sebastian!”

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear…_

Sebastian looked up to see his girlfriend, standing up to meet her at the bars. She reached in and cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Once she pulled away she scanned his face.

_“Are you hurt?!”_

Sebastian shook his head, “No, I’ll be alright. May be a few bruises, none on the face though.”

She sighed and hanged her head before looking back at him, “What the hell am I going to do with you?”

He chuckled and kissed her softly, “We’ll think of something.”

Margarita smiled and kissed his cheek, “Once this is all taken care of, I want to move.”

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, “Where?”

“Out of California.”

“New York?”

“Europe.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian blanched, _“Why?!”_

“Because I’m tired of Cali. I love Europe, and I want to live there now. You like it too!”

Sebastian sighed, “What about your friends? My friends?”

“We’ll keep in touch with them, make even more in Europe! And I have some friends there already.”

“And our jobs?”

“We’re no strangers to flying, Sebastian.”

Sebastian groaned and tilted his head back, “But they drive on the wrong side of the road!”

Margarita chuckled, “You’ll learn. I was thinking the UK. Is that alright with you?”

_No… Not at all._

“Anything you want, babe.”

xXx

You pushed your hands further into the pockets of your red coat, your matching red boots clicking along the pavement. It was cold out, and you were thankful because that bump was getting more prominent. It’d been a few weeks since the incident, and in that time you hadn’t spoken to either of the men, though you needed to soon.

_This baby is coming whether I like it or not…_

You sighed, seeing your breath as you exhaled. It wasn’t sunny today, the clouds covering the bright star, only furthering the chill in the air, though the lack of the need for sunglasses was nice for once.

“It never gets this cold in Cali… Not at this time of year…”

You pulled your red slouch beanie down a bit and adjusted your black leather gloves before quickly stuffing them back into your coat pockets. You sighed again and started the walk back to your house.

“Let’s get this over with…” You muttered as you pulled out your keys and got in the car, thanking the heavens for seat warmers.

You removed your gloves and plugged your phone in, setting your music on shuffle, your red lips curving into a smile as the first song came on.

_“Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy…”_

You laughed to yourself as you sang along, a memory from way back when resurfacing.

_“No!” You heard Sebastian shout from upstairs._

_You rose an eyebrow, “Something wrong?”_

_“Kid Rock is country now!”_

_You dropped the plate you were putting away, “He’s what?!”_

_Sebastian rushed to the stairs to look at you, “You heard me, woman! Don’t make me say it again!”_

_“But… But why?!”_

_“Hell if I know! But music… Our music… As we know it… Is gone!” He shouted, falling to his knees dramatically._

_You pouted and picked up the plate, thankful it was able to withstand that kind of fall. You walked into the living room and moved to the DVD player, popping in a CD from your arsenal of CDs, moving to track number two and sitting on the couch, Sebastian gasping and rushing down the stairs._

_“Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy~_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy~_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy~_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy~_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy~_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy~_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy~”_

_“My name is KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID… Kid Rock!” You and Sebastian shouted in unison, smiling as you rapped the song together._

_After the song was over and the next one played, you kissed Sebastian, “He may not be with us anymore, but dammit he’s with us in spirit!”_

_Sebastian laughed and hugged you, “Maybe one day he’ll come back to us. Maybe when he’s done banging Sheryl Crow.”_

You sighed as the song ended and pulled up to the clinic, leaving your gloves in the car and heading inside, your heart thumping wildly.

_Here we go… The beginning of the end._

xXx

Sebastian sucked on his bottom lip as Margarita packed up her summer clothes. He didn’t want to move, he loved being in America, he loved all of his friends and the fans he’d met. Yeah he’d meet more across the pond… But it wasn’t the same. The US was his home, had been since he was twelve. And moving away twenty years later just didn’t feel right to him. But she wanted to go, and he had to go with, seeing as he was her boyfriend and all of over a year.

Margarita looked at her boyfriend and smiled a bit sadly, “Honey, it’ll be okay. You’ll have to come back to film for _Once Upon A Time_ soon, won’t you?”

Sebastian shook his head, “Not anymore, they called me the other day. Something came up, so they had to rewrite and take Jefferson out of it. They didn’t tell me what came up, just that they were sorry and they’d get me back in as soon as they could.”

“Aw,” Margarita pouted, “I’m sorry honey.”

_Are you? Now I don’t get to work with (Name)._

“I’ll live. I have to get a new trainer then for Cap 3…”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “I’m glad you’re accepting the change. Go ahead and start packing your summer clothes, okay?”

“Actually,” Sebastian said, standing up and grabbing his phone, “I have to go run a quick errand. I’ll be back in about thirty minutes or so.”

He left quickly without another word.

xXx

You licked your bottom lip as you walked back to your car.

You knew the father. And now… Somehow… You had to tell him.

But not without donuts first.

You got in and went off to the donut shop in silence, sucking on your bottom lip as you did, the lipstick long gone. You swallowed thickly and walked inside, smiling at the smell.

_Being pregnant isn’t all that bad…_

As you waited in line, you felt a familiar presence behind you, prompting you to turn around and gasp a little at who you saw.

“Seb?”

“Can we talk?” He muttered lowly, looking down at the ground, black slouch beanie and sunglasses on.

You took the hint and nodded, “After my donuts, I’m starving.”

Sebastian smiled a bit and pulled out his wallet, “My treat. Don’t argue.”

You smirked, “Wasn’t planning on it.”

You moved up in the line and picked out your desserts, Sebastian happily paying and carrying them outside with you to the nearby park, sitting on the bench and taking a glazed one for himself as you munched on a blueberry.

He sighed as he chewed softly, thinking of how to tell you he was moving. Sure he wasn’t supposed to see you as it was, but at least as long as he lived in the same area as you he’d be able to see you every now and again, sometimes on accident and sometimes not. But he couldn’t do that in the UK.

“So-“

“Can I… Go first?” Sebastian asked, his troubled expression half hidden by his sunglasses.

You sensed his unease and nodded, “Sure. What’s on your mind?”

“I… You know the fight?”

You nodded and unconsciously rubbed your belly, “What about it?”

He sighed, “Well… When Margarita was getting me out… She… She told me that, uh…”

“Is she pregnant?” You asked carefully.

“Oh no! Oh, oh god no she’s not pregnant, I… If she was pregnant, I’d probably kill myself.”

You nodded and bit your lip, “Then what’s the problem?”

“She wants to move out of California.”

“New York?” You asked. That just seemed to be the go to place.

“Europe.”

You spit out your bite of donut and looked at him, “She wants to move you across the water?!”

“Keep it down…” He muttered, then nodded, “But yeah. We’re moving in about a week. She’s been thinking about this for months now. Already has a place picked out, and last week we went there to check it out for ourselves. It’s a nice place, but…”

“It’s not your home.”

Sebastian nodded, “Exactly. And I’d be more okay with it if we were still on for _Once Upon A Time_ …”

You bit your lip and looked away. That was your fault…

“But the point is is that we’re not gonna be needed anymore. Which means I won’t get to see you, even on “accident” like now.”

Your bottom lip trembled and you closed your eyes, setting the half-eaten donut in the box. Your breath was shaky as you inhaled, voice cracking a bit.

“But…”

Sebastian closed the box and set it aside, pulling you into his strong embrace. Your tears fell, your eyeliner and mascara running. Sebastian rubbed your back, a few tears of his own falling.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered.

You sniffed, knowing what he really meant. “I forgave you a long time ago.”

He kissed your cheek and removed his sunglasses, pulling away and placing them over your face. He smiled softly and reached into his shirt, pulling off the necklace he’d always worn, no matter what he was wearing or where he was going.

He slid it over your head and kissed the necklace, letting it drop down against your chest. He kissed your cheek and stood, wiping his face.

“Until we meet again?”

You nodded and took off your black leather wristband, adjusting it to his wrist size and kissing it softly.

“Until we meet again. You’ll always be my best friend, no matter what happened to our relationship and no matter how far apart we are.”

He chuckled weakly, “Ditto…”

He walked away without another word, leaving you to sniff and go to your car a while later, breaking down like a dam the second the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4044308


	18. Chapter 18

_“Is it just me, or has our girl put on a few pounds?”_

_“I think she has. Look at her in the dress from when her boys were fighting- See, it’s a bit snug!”_

_“Maybe she needs to put on a few pounds for a role, she’s a rather Skinny Minny. I think working for Marvel really did something to her body. She has a certain glow to her now, she looks ten times more beautiful.”_

_“Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor!”_

_“Or what?”_

_“She’s pregnant!”_

_All of the women gasped and looked at each other, “You know what? I didn’t even consider that. Maybe by Chris Evans? He was her last boyfriend before her time in the hospital.”_

_“Maybe that’s why she fainted when Sebastian and Chris were fighting. High stress levels and pregnant.”_

_The picture onscreen moved to ones recently taken of you on your walk, a little bump showing. The women kept their speculating, all never letting go of one idea._

_“Is (Name) (Last Name) pregnant?!”_

Chris muted his tv and chewed on his straw thoughtfully. You did look a bit more plump than when you were dating. He sighed and looked at the pictures as they went across the screen, and then paused the show when he saw a picture from your time together.

He chewed on the straw some more and glanced at his phone. He had to know…

He quickly stood and texted you as he went for his keys.

_You home?_

xXx

You licked your lips as you tied your hair in a messy bun, pulling on a baggy sweatshirt over Sebastian’s necklace, the cool metal a contrast against your warm skin, heart beating rapidly underneath it. Why did Chris all of a sudden want to know if you were home? That had to mean he was coming over-

_Knock, knock, knock!_

You took a deep breath and walked downstairs, hoping Chris wouldn’t mind you being pantless. Pants were just irritating you at the moment. You opened the door and smiled at him.

“Hey stranger.”

He smiled softly, “Can we talk?”

You nodded once and let him in, following after, pulling the sweatshirt down past your panties for good measure. You sat down on the couch, leaving a space between you as you curled your legs up.

“What brings you here?”

“I was channel surfing, and I stopped on one of those gossip shows.”

You groaned, “Was I on it again?”

Chris nodded, “And uh… They were speculating that you are, um…”

You blinked and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He wiped his face and took a deep breath.

“(Name), are you pregnant?”

You swallowed thickly, “… Yes.”

“Am… Am I the father?”

xXx

Sebastian sighed as he settled in his seat on the plane, Margarita taking his hand in hers. She kissed his knuckles and smiled.

“Thank you for moving.”

He looked over at her with a fake smile, “Anything for you, baby.”

She kissed him softly and rubbed her nose against his, a real smile coming from Sebastian now. He pecked the tip of her nose and pulled out a movie from his bag.

“I’m gonna watch a movie, alright?”

She nodded with a smile, “I think I’ll take a little nap.”

Sebastian nodded and closed his window, leaning back in his seat and pulling out the tray in front of him, setting his portable DVD player for flights on it and popping in the movie. He put in his earbuds and started up the movie.

One he’d done with you. So, so long ago…

_Sebastian swallowed thickly as he looked her way. She was beautiful, even if she was only a freshman. Just like him, of course, but he wasn’t handsome. He was a bit chubby, not to mention his dark circles were hideous. And his accent, god that accent of his…_

_He quickly turned his head before she noticed his staring. He went back to his lunch, drinking his milk in silence. Suddenly there was a shadow above him and he looked up, nearly spitting out his drink. You giggled and sat down across from him, handing him a paper towel._

_“Mind if I sit with you?”_

_He shook his head, mouth shut firmly. You smiled and pulled out a sandwich from your bag along with some chips and a bottle of water. You blushed a bit as you felt his beautiful eyes on you, moving your gaze to meet his._

_“My name is (Name), by the way.”_

_Sebastian nodded and smiled softly, mouth still closed. Beauty such as you didn’t need to be exposed to his crooked teeth, even if it wasn’t that easily noticeable…_

_“What’s your name?”_

**_Crap,_ ** _Sebastian thought. Now he had to talk._

_“S… Sebastian.” He said quietly, looking down at his tray._

_You cocked your head, “What was that?”_

_“I… I said… Sebastian.” He said louder, still not looking at you._

_You smiled, “Like the crab from The Little Mermaid?”_

_He nodded and took a bite of his mashed potatoes to avoid saying anything else. You smiled to yourself as you ate your lunches together silently. After he came back from throwing away his trash, you popped in a piece of gum, offering one to him._

_“Want some?”_

_He scratched the back of his head and shook it, “Uh… No, that’s okay.”_

_“I insist.” You said with a smile, holding the stick out to him._

_He sighed and took the piece, thanking you quietly. You licked your bottom lip and moved to sit next to him, sitting closer than he thought you could get to a person with your clothes still on._

_“I know you’re shy,” You whispered directly into his ear, “but I won’t judge you. I’d actually like to be your friend.”_

_He blushed a bit and turned to look at you. You smiled._

_“Do you wanna hang out after school?”_

_He nodded shyly, “Y-Yeah, that’d be great.”_

_You giggled, “I love your accent. You should talk more, I’d love to hear your voice more often.”_

_Sebastian blushed lightly, “O-Okay.”_

_The bell rang, signaling lunch was over and it was time to go to class. You kissed his cheek softly and stood, picking up your bag and pulling out a pen and paper, writing down an address._

_“Meet me there at four-thirty, okay? We’ll have an after-school snack.”_

_Sebastian smiled and placed the paper in his bag, watching as you rushed to your next class, that blush still lightly dusting his cheeks._

_He didn’t know you yet, but he knew then that he most certainly wanted to._


	19. Chapter 19

You sat there, frozen. You really weren’t ready to be interrogated about your pregnancy, not for a short while longer…

“(Name), please. Is this my baby?” Chris pleaded.

You looked away, “You should leave.”

“Not until you tell me if this is my baby or not!”

You stood up, angry, “And why the hell do I owe you that?! Why do I owe you a _damn_ thing?! You broke my heart Chris, fucking shattered it! I was falling for you, I was forgetting Sebastian, and you ended it because you “can’t compete,” You said, mocking his voice.

“(Name), that has nothing to do with wh-“

“It has everything to do with it! You broke me Chris, and you never visited me when I was in the hospital, due to a suicide attempt _you brought on!_ ” You screamed, tears falling down your face.

“How is that fair to me?!” Chris shouted, standing. “How did I make you want to do that? I broke up with you after a single month! _We_ weren’t together for sixteen and a half years, _I_ didn’t cheat on you, Sebastian did!”

“He has nothing to do with this, leave him out of it!” You growled, on the defense.

Chris laughed humorlessly, “He has everything to do with it! I did go to see you in the hospital, but you know what happened? Sebastian wouldn’t let me! Said he was the one that found you, that he was the reason you’re alive, and that _you’re his._ ”

“He… He what?”

Chris sighed and calmed down, running a head down the back of his head, “He said that you are his.”

You furrowed your brows and sat down, rubbing your temple as you felt the oncoming headache. All that time ago… After all that had happened… He still called you his?

xXx

Margarita smiled as she finished the last of the decorating, smiling at her good work. She picked up her phone and looked at her reflection, smoothing out her hair and calling for her boyfriend, who was upstairs, doing… whatever it was that he did when he was alone, she didn’t know.

Sebastian groaned as he heard his name being called. He was getting around to looking at an article about twenty people had sent him already, and right as he opened his email to access it she called him. He sighed and placed his phone in his pocket, moving downstairs and looking around, nodding at how it looked.

“Amazing job babe, really.”

She giggled and kissed him, “We are now officially moved in!”

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. He pulled out his phone and switched to his front camera, smiling with his girlfriend as he took the selfie, posting it after.

_Officially moved in! UK, we’re here to stay now._

He set down his phone and pulled Margarita into his arms, kissing her sweetly and making her blush.

“The place really does look lovely, sweetheart. But… Do I have to call it a flat now?”

Margarita laughed at his goofiness and playfully smacked his shoulder, “No! You’re so silly!”

Sebastian chuckled and pecked her cheek, “Care to go out for dinner and seeing the sights? To celebrate our move?”

She smiled and nodded vigorously, “Let me shower first, I’ve been decorating for three days straight.”

She hurried herself upstairs and Sebastian smiled, shaking his head and sitting down on the couch, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He knew by now he had a good three hours to nap before she’d be almost ready to go.

His happy feelings quickly faltered as he thought of you. He wondered how you were doing, how you were feeling.  He missed you dearly, that much was for sure. It was different from the breakup, he didn’t miss you then. But then again, he wasn’t stressed like he was back then. He wasn’t confused, anxious, and had many acting responsibilities demanding all his time and energy. Now he was really regretting what he had done, even though he knew it was wrong for him to feel that way…

He was in a relationship he had over a year’s worth of time into, and was with a beautiful woman that loved him… But it wasn’t the same. It could never come close to what he had with you. Never.

_Sebastian bit his lip as you sat in the movie theatre, waiting for the previews to end. It was your first real date, and he was terrified. He wanted things to go right, he couldn’t mess this up. You’d been great friends for a few months, and naturally he’d fallen for you, though you pretty much had him wrapped around your finger when he first saw you._

_You giggled as you watched a preview, “We should see that movie when it comes out!”_

_Sebastian laughed and whispered, “We’re on our first date and you’re already planning another?”_

_You looked at him with a grin, popping in a piece of popcorn, “Why not? I’d say this date is going pretty well. I mean, I’ve got no experience with it, seeing as this is my first date, but whatever.”_

_Sebastian blanched, “This is your first date?”_

_You nodded, “Does that make me lame?”_

_He shook his head, “You could never be lame. I’ve never been on a date either.”_

_You laughed, “Well then I guess we’re set, huh?”_

_He smiled, “I hope so. Share the popcorn, woman!”_

_You stuck your tongue out but nevertheless shared the popcorn, nestling it in between you two and leaning into his side. He smiled softly and slyly put his arm behind you, confident that this date would go great._

_And it did._

xXx

Chris licked his lips and sat down next to you, gently placing his hand on your knee, “(Name), please. I know I messed up, I know I did, and I promise that if this baby is not mine I’ll be out of your life for good, I swear.”

You took a deep breath and looked down at your hands.

“(Name), please! Am I the father?”

You closed your eyes and whispered.

_“No.”_


	20. Chapter 20

Chris nodded slowly and swallowed thickly, moving to stand. You licked your lips and reached out for him.

“You… You don’t have to go. Jeffie and I wouldn’t mind some company.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna be a bother… Especially after…”

Jefferson barked as he came back inside, making Chris stop where he was in his train of thoughts, almost as if he could sense when something that would make you uneasy was about to be said. You smiled at your puppy as he ran up to you, jumping on the couch and curling into your lap. You kissed the top of his head and scratched behind his ears, looking at Chris.

“You were right when you said that I was still in love with Sebastian. And I am, I so totally am. I don’t think you could blame me either, considering how long I was with him. I honestly believe he’s my soul mate.”

“Then why aren’t you with him?”

You sighed, “He’s still with Margarita. He loves her, not me anymore. And he moved to Europe. Our saga is done with.”

Chris nodded and hesitantly sat on the couch, “I understand.”

You smiled softly and reached for his hand, “But I could really use some help with this pregnancy. If you’re willing, that is.”

Chris smiled and took your hand in his, “You say jump, I’ll say how high.”

xXx

_“Well, our boy’s officially overseas like we speculated!”_

_“Never thought he’d move to Europe, he seems to love it so much here in America.”_

_“Very true. Then again, his girl Margarita might’ve wanted to move.”_

_“Perhaps. I still don’t like the look of them together.”_

_“Why? They’re a cute couple!”_

_“Psh!” The woman scoffed, “Have you seen them? I hate seeing him with her. Hate it so much.”_

Margarita scowled at the television. Not that their opinion mattered, Sebastian was with her and that’s how it’d stay.

_“You know, now that I look at that picture he posted, I see what you mean.” Another woman said._

_“I ship him and (Name) (Last Name) too hard to even consider shipping them, if we’re being honest.”_

_“Same here. Ever since they got in the business they were joined at the hip.”_

_One woman sighed, “I hate how they broke up. They should be happily married with children.”_

_One woman nodded sadly, “I agree. I thought we’d get that with the “Once Upon A Time” episodes they were supposed to be in next season, but then they got dropped!”_

_“Maybe because (Name’s) pregnant.”_

_“We don’t know that for sure. She’s yet to say anything.”_

_“For now. Just wait another month, her waistline will tell us what we need to know!”_

_“I think we should start a trend. #GetBackTogether?”_

_“Yes!” One shouted excitedly, “Everyone viewing at home, send your tweets to Sebastian and (Name) with the hashtag “Get Back Together!””_

Margarita set her jaw and shut off the tv, stomping upstairs. Sebastian looked up from his script when he heard her coming.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She seethed.

Sebastian sighed and let his head hand before standing to embrace her, “What happened in the hour I’ve been up here working?”

She sighed and didn’t make eye contact, “There’s speculation your ex is pregnant.”

Sebastian frowned but then shook his head, “She’d have told me when I was taking care of her. The doctor would have.”

“That’s not exactly information a doctor would have to tell you, Seb, since you aren’t her spouse.”

Sebastian nodded, “You’re right. But she didn’t have any symptoms or anything when I was taking care of her.”

“Maybe she got knocked up after she was better.”

“Maybe…” Sebastian sighed. It was selfish of him, but he really wanted to be the man to get you pregnant…

She sighed again, “People are going to start a trend on Twitter. They’re gonna tweet you both with the hashtag “Get Back Together.” I wouldn’t be surprised if you already had a thousand of them.”

Sebastian sighed, “They don’t mean anything, okay? A trend is not going to make me break up with you, ship my ass back over the water, and get back together with her, alright? Besides, she might be in a secret relationship with the father of her child.”

Sebastian kissed her temple and let her go, “I have work to do, okay? I leave for shooting in a few weeks, and I’ve already put off these lines long enough.”

Margarita nodded and went back downstairs, leaving Sebastian to his lonesome. He sighed and sat down, holding his head in his hands.

A trend wouldn’t make him come running back, but you wanting him would make him do it. In a heartbeat.


	21. Chapter 21

You slid Sebastian’s sunglasses on your face and walked down the stairs, where Chris was waiting with your black combat boots. He smiled at you and let you sit down, handing you the already loose boots to put on and scooping Jefferson up into his lap.

“Today’s the day, huh?” He asked.

You nodded with a smile, “Yep… I hope it’s a boy.”

Chris chuckled, “I want a niece.”

You giggled, “Either way, he or she will be loved endlessly.”

“Of course! All the fans will be jealous of her, being the niece of Captain America.”

You rolled your eyes fondly, stopping yourself from saying they’d be more jealous of them for being the _real_ child of the Winter Soldier. You weren’t ready to tell Chris who the father was yet, you didn’t want to invoke any anger or bitterness from him. They had a rivalry building for a few months now, and at the moment you needed a happy Chris to take you to learn the sex of your baby.

You pulled on one boot and placed your leg on Chris’s thigh, letting him tie it up while you pulled on the other, placing the other one on and letting your puppy walk over your body to lick your face. You giggled, “Jeffie! Stop it, you’ll ruin Mama’s makeup!”

The husky pouted but sat down on your chest, making you smile at him. “You are getting too big.”

The puppy yipped happily and you pulled him down to cuddle as Chris finished tying up your shoes. He smiled at you and the puppy, thinking about how you’d make an excellent mother. He didn’t know the father, but right now, it didn’t matter.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

You nodded and he picked the puppy up, letting him give you his kisses before going to the backyard, where Jefferson gave him his share of kisses too. You smiled and reached into your purse for the baby wipes, clearing your face of the dog spit. You wiped off your friend’s face when he came back inside and left to his car, excitement bubbling in your belly as you followed.

Once he started driving you were pulled into another old memory…

_Sebastian groaned as he left his biology class, where you were waiting for him by the lockers. You smiled and kissed his cheek, taking his hand and walking with him to lunch._

_“How was bio, Seba?”_

_He thrust the paper in his hand to you. You took it gingerly and looked._

_They were on the reproductive chapter, which meant sex, and the assignment he’d been given was to create his child using Punnett squares. You looked at him._

_“What’s so bad about that?”_

_He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well… I mean… You’re my girlfriend, and… I have to do a project about my future baby…”_

_You giggled, “Sebby, you don’t need to feel embarrassed or anything. I’ll even help you create our future baby!”_

_“Really?” He asked._

_You nodded with a bright smile, making him sit down at your usual table and pulling out a pen, “We’ll do it right now!”_

_Sebastian smiled and kissed your cheek, looking at the paper with you._

_After a grueling process of arguing, the baby was finally decided. It was a boy, his name was to be Jev Anthony Stan, and he’d look like his father, though he’d undoubtedly act like you. Even after school you both cooed over the thought of your future child, something Sebastian was positive would happen one day._

_A few nights after making the Punnett squares, Sebastian took your hand as you watched tv at your house._

_“I can’t stop thinking about that baby project.”_

_You smiled softly, “Me neither.”_

_“Promise me one day we’ll have a baby?”_

_You nodded and smiled, kissing him. “We’ll have two!”_

_Sebastian grinned before kissing you again, “I’ll be holding you to that, my love.”_

At the clinic, your heart rate picked up as your name was called. You looked at Chris, who urged you to go on.

“I’ll be right here waiting, promise.”

You pecked his cheek and went on with the doctor, nervousness inside of you.

_Am I getting my Jev?_

xXx

Sebastian yawned as he woke up from his slumber on the plane. He’d be getting on another soon to finish his travelling for filming, but first he wanted to check his Instagram. Since Margarita wasn’t around, he decided to search for you, see how you and Jefferson were doing. He didn’t really think you were pregnant, that’s something you would have told him! But maybe you didn’t even know before he left…

He wondered if your baby daddy was going to be there for you if you were though. Since he’d moved to the UK, he hadn’t had a chance to check up on you, and he didn’t trust any gossip sites or articles. He knew all too well how they lied, twisted, and manipulated things.

What he saw made him pass right back out.

There was the ultrasound picture, along with a picture of you standing sideways with your shirt up, smiling as you revealed your baby bump.

_Baby Jev is on the way!_

_P.S. I’m four months pregnant. ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, we skipped ahead a little bit time-wise.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4064760


	22. Chapter 22

Sebastian felt sick as walked in the front door. Ever since the plane he'd had a nasty feeling in his gut, and he’d already come close to vomiting twice.

Who the _hell_ knocked you up?! It couldn’t have been him…

Or was it? You were using the name you’d picked out in high school…

He dropped his bag on the ground and moved to the couch, covering his eyes with his forearm and letting out a shaky breath. He was just thankful he was alone…

“Sebastian!”

_Dammit…_

Margarita rushed down the stairs and jumped on the couch next to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

“How was filming?”

“It was alright…”

Margarita frowned and moved his arm, looking at his face. “You’re pale, honey.”

Sebastian just remained silent, the ultrasound picture fresh in his mind.

She felt his face with the back of your hand, “You don’t feel like you have a fever… How do you feel?”

“Nauseous.”

“Was it something you ate? I told you airport food was no good-“

“(Name) is pregnant. Four months. Boy.”

“… So?”

“We’ve been living here for less than that. She never told me.”

“Sebastian, you aren’t part of her life anymore.”

Sebastian sighed, “Never mind. You just don’t get it.”

“I know she’s your high school sweetheart and all-“

“She’s more than that, Margarita. My best friend in the world, and I thought I was the same to her. But she didn’t bother, she didn’t even _care_ to fucking tell me she’s pregnant!”

Sebastian’s jaw was clenched now, clearly angry as he continued.

“And you know what the worst part is?”

Margarita remained silent and just watched as her boyfriend ranted, clearly hurt and betrayed by your lack of informing him.

“She’s using the name that we picked out in high school for our future son.”

“What’s the name?” She asked quietly.

“Jev.” Sebastian said softly, “Jev Anthony Stan.”

“That’s a nice name…” She said calmly.

Sebastian nodded and wiped his face, sweating a bit.

“Sebastian…”

“Yes?”

Margarita bit her bottom lip and shook her head, “Never mind. I have lines to rehearse.”

Sebastian nodded and she hurried up the stairs, tears in her eyes.

xXx

You rubbed your bloated belly as Jev kicked, smiling. Jefferson cuddled up to you, nuzzling his face into your belly. He was just as excited for the baby as you were.

“Oh Jeffie, you’re so ready for a playmate, aren’t you?”

The puppy yipped happily and you giggled, scratching behind his ears. There was knocking at your door not a moment later and you pushed yourself up, Jefferson on your heels as you walked to the door.

“Heeey, preggers.”

You chuckled and moved out of the way, letting your friend inside. He crouched down and picked up the puppy, allowing him to smell him and lick his face.

“What’cha doin’ here?”

“Checkin’ up on ya. Think your feet can stand a walk?”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m pregnant, not handicap. Let me get dressed.”

Robert nodded and let you go upstairs as he bonded with your puppy. Ten minutes later you were done, your hair tied up into a bun, no makeup on your face, sunglasses on. Robert smirked.

“You really are pregnant.”

You flipped him off and grabbed your puppy’s leash, latching it onto his collar and handing it to Robert, who happily led you and Jefferson out of the house.

“How you been?”

“Fine. Chris has been helping me out.”

“Oooooh.” Robert said with a hidden wink underneath his sunglasses.

You snorted and shoved him, “Oh shut up. It’s not romantic, he has a secret girlfriend. Dunno her name, he just started seeing her.”

“Aw, damn. Ship has sailed. Anyway, when are you telling metal arm it’s his baby?”

You bit your bottom lip, “Um… I can’t.”

“Because?”

“I can’t get ahold of him.”

“Oh bull shit!”

“I can’t! He moved to the fucking UK, Robert! Not to mention he changed his number, I don’t know _where_ he lives, and his agent won’t let me contact him. I’m blocked on his social media, and making another doesn’t mean he’ll believe it’s me.”

Robert sighed, “As for his friends?”

“They won’t give me his number even if I asked.”

Underneath his sunglasses, Robert rolled his eyes.

“(Name), you have to tell him. You know you do. I think you’re just scared to, otherwise you’d have told him before he left.”

You sighed. He was right. Robert was _always_ right.

“I tried, but that was the day he told me he was moving.”

Robert stopped walking and dropped his mouth open, _“Why didn’t you tell him then?!”_

“I don’t know!” You yelled back.

Robert groaned and stomped his feet, “I can’t believe this, woman! Damn, just tell him you’re pregnant with his kid and he’ll be in your arms again like this!” He snapped and continued, “(Name), he is so in love with you, you are fucking _blind_ not to see it! Do you really think he’d stay with the alcoholic beverage of a side girl if he knew you were carrying his child?”

You chewed on your tongue and stayed silent. Would he? Was he still in love with you?

Robert shook his head and started the walk back to your home, silently. He hugged the puppy and scratched behind his ears, kissing his wet nose before looking at you. He removed his sunglasses and his eyes said it all.

_Find a way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4068946


	23. Chapter 23

_“I told you she was pregnant!”_

_“I know! I wonder who the father is…”_

_“Chris Evans was her last boyfriend. And since she announced it they’ve been in public together. Put two and two together!”_

Robert snorted as the rerun played and Susan changed the channel as he held baby Avri. She turned off the television altogether and looked at her husband.

“So how did today’s visit go?”

“Well, considering I was last there a month ago and she still hasn’t told the actual father it’s his, despite my multiple encouragements… Not so good.”

“Should knock some sense into that girl.”

Robert chuckled as he bounced the sleeping baby lightly in his arms, “That’s impossible. And she’s the only one that can tell him, you know?”

“Of course I know. But that opens up a whole new can of worms. What about his current girlfriend?”

Robert shook his head, “She doesn’t matter.”

“Oh yes she does.” Susan said in a singsong voice, “Because she’s obviously got him wrapped around her finger. He moved to the UK for her.”

“Yeah, and he cheated on his girlfriend for nearly two decades for her. But I don’t think he’d choose her over his child, hun.”

Susan sighed, “I’d certainly hope not. How far along is she now?”

“Five and a half months.”

Susan sighed and kissed her baby girl’s forehead, “I hope she tells him. No parent should miss out on something as wonderful as this.”

Robert nodded in agreement as they fawned over their new baby. He hoped that by the time Jev was her age, Sebastian would be there with you to fawn over the child you were currently carrying…

xXx

“Jefferson!” You called as you came down the stairs. It was a nice day out, nice enough for a walk in a long dress and flip flops.

Jev kicked as you called for your puppy, making you smile. You rubbed your bloated belly affectionately and clipped the leash onto Jefferson’s light blue collar. You picked up your purse from the couch and slid your house keys in there, leading your dog outside to enjoy the nice day.

You felt the cameras on you already as you walked your dog. Your agent had been absolutely _blowing up_ your phone since you announced your pregnancy, what with so many people wanting to interview you. But you digressed, choosing to hide out as much as you could from the public eye. Soon enough your pregnancy would be old news and everyone would move on. Hopefully…

Robert had been pushing you to tell Sebastian for a while now, but you weren’t even sure _how_. Say you did manage to get ahold of him. _How_ would you be able to tell him? He was overseas, he didn’t live in America anymore! And you highly doubted his little girlfriend would be happy about having to move back, let alone for him to support his child that was conceived _while she was out of town…_

You wouldn’t tell him. You _couldn’t_ tell him. Maybe it was for the best that he just remained clueless. You could raise a baby on your own. You could do this. And it wasn’t like you’d be _completely_ alone, you still had Chris _and_ Robert to help you. Even though Robert was frowning down upon what you were doing, what with refusing to tell Sebastian he had a baby coming in less than four months now…

But you’d do it. He’d help you, Chris would help you (his girlfriend had a year old son of her own, she’d help out too if all went well) and you always had your fans in the end. Things would work out.

xXx

(Four Months Later)

You slid in your earrings with a sigh. Here you were, almost nine months pregnant, and being forced by your agent to go to some interview _about your pregnancy._

“(Name)? Come on, let’s go before we’re late!”

You grumbled to yourself and finished putting on your watch and glasses, sliding into your red pumps (Oh yeah, _these_ were going off as soon as you got in the car) and walked down the stairs, pouting.

Chris chuckled and took your hand, “You look beautiful. Baby bump really adds somethin’ special.”

“Yeah, forty million pounds and swelled feet.”

Chris chuckled again and helped you to his car, driving off to the studio. You kicked off your heels immediately and sighed in content.

“Sooo. You’re due in half a month. Where the hell is the baby daddy?”

You snorted, “In the UK.”

“Hiddleston? I knew you thought he was hot…” Chris joked.

You giggled and shook your head, “More like my ex.”

“I’m your ex.”

“My _other_ ex, dork.”

Chris clenched his jaw, “When the hell did that magic happen?”

“The last night he was taking care of me.”

Chris let out a low whistle, “That’s some version of caretaking…”

“Got that right.”

The rest of the drive was silent and you regretfully slid back into your pumps. You walked inside the studio and were immediately surrounded by people, but thankfully Chris got them to “back the hell away from the merchandise.”

Not even ten minutes later you were on set, walking out to get through this damn interview. You shook her hand and sat down, smiling.

She immediately went in with the questions, “So. This is your first interview since you announced your pregnancy!”

“Yep. Kinda wanted to lay low for a while.”

“That’s understandable. How’s baby Jev?”

“Ready to see the world.” You said with a smile, resting your hand on the bump.

“We’ve all been dying to know. Who’s the-“

You let out a gasp and felt a gush of water between your legs with a _Pop!_ You doubled over (as best you could) and ground down your teeth.

“What’s happening?!” The interviewer asked, shocked.

“Chris!” You shouted, feeling the pain. “Chris get your ass out here!”

Within seconds the handsome actor was out there and next to you, taking your hand in his and picking you up bridal style, calling out to everyone in the way behind the set.

_“It’s time!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit 1: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4070605  
> Outfit 2: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4070653


	24. Chapter 24

You squeezed Chris’s hand as he helped keep your leg open. The closest hospital around was an older, smaller one, so they didn’t have the same equipment as bigger ones that would be able to hold them open for you. One leg was being held up by you, the other him, though he feared he soon would have to get behind you and hold them both open. You screamed with your mouth closed as you pushed, not even caring how Chris flinched.

“You’re doing great sweetheart,” Chris encouraged, though he honestly didn’t know how the hell you were doing.

The doctor set between your legs looked up at you, “We’re going to need you to give a really big push, okay (Name)?”

You just nodded and squeezed your eyes shut, letting out a screech of pain as you pushed as much as you could, giving quickly.

“I can’t…” You sobbed, shaking your head, “I can’t do it!”

“Yes you can, (Name).” Chris said into your ear soothingly. “You can and will do this. I mean, you don’t exactly have a choice, sweetheart.”

You sniffed and opened your eyes, looking into his blue ones. “I can’t do it Chris!”

He chuckled and kissed your nose, “Yes you can. Now push!”

You tilted your head back and pushed as much as you could, more tears leaking from your eyes. Chris gave your thigh a soft squeeze and whispered.

“Almost there honey.”

“Two more big pushes should do it!” The doctor exclaimed.

You took two deep breaths and nodded, bracing yourself as best you could. You rested your head back on the bed and squeezed your eyes shut, your head springing forward and knocking into Chris’s head. He nearly let go of your leg as he felt the pain on his forehead.

“Holy shit… You have no idea how much that hurts.”

You, the nurses standing by, and the doctor all stopped to look at him. He shook his head quickly.

“Right. My bad. Carry on… Giving birth.”

You rolled your eyes and swallowed thickly and screamed as you pushed, “Oh holy shit it’s like I’m shitting a knife!”

Chris was amazed how you could be in labor and still manage to quote movies.

“One more!” The doctor shouted, “Daddy, get ready to cut the cord.”

“O- Wait, _What?!”_

Before Chris knew it he was sitting where the doctor previously was, a nurse taking his place in holding open your legs. Gloves were quickly thrown on him and his hands were moved to your opening, placed to catch the baby.

You let out one final, long scream and pushed as hard as you could, taking a deep breath as the baby _finally_ left your body, the pain going away. Chris looked down at the crying newborn, in a trance as he cut the umbilical cord. Your legs were let go and you winced a bit, reaching out for Jev with weak arms.

“Let me hold him… Skin on skin…” You croaked.

One of the nurses moved the hospital gown from your torso and Chris carefully placed the baby on your chest, your arms coming up around him. Your bottom lip wobbled as you looked down at your son, a smile on your face.

“My baby…”

Chris wiped the single tear that rolled down his face, smiling. The doctor showed him the blue blanket and led the crew of nurses out, leaving you three alone. Chris sat back down next to you and you looked at him with a watery grin.

“He’s so tiny…”

Chris chuckled and you kissed his forehead.

“Sorry for the massive headbutt.”

You turned your head back to your new baby, kissing his forehead gently.

“Welcome to the world, baby boy. I love you.”

xXx

Sebastian groaned as his phone began buzzing on the wooden nightstand. It was two in the morning, for Christ’s sake!

Beside him Margarita whined, “Seeeeb… Make it… Make it shhhhh…” She dropped off, falling back asleep.

Sebastian groaned and felt around for his phone, knocking his cologne off the nightstand. He fingers felt the cool exterior of his phone and he curled them around it, bringing it to his face, sliding the phone icon to the left.

“H’llo…” He slurred.

“Dude. Check your email.”

Sebastian groaned and opened his eyes again, looking at the clock.

“Anthony, it’s 2:03 in the god damn morning.”

“I don’t give a damn, check your email! I sent you something you’re gonna wanna see.”

_“At two in the morning?!”_

“You’d wanna see this at your wedding.”

The brunet rolled his eyes and hung up, flinching as his eyes were met with the bright light of his phone. He unlocked it and opened up Gmail, waiting for it to load.

Margarita shifted and turned around, resting her head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“What is it…?”

“I dunno… Somethin’ Anthony wants me to look at…”

Inside the email was a link to a video on YouTube, entitled _“(NAME) (LAST NAME)’S WATER BREAKS ON SET!!!”_

Sebastian immediately woke up, tapping the link over and over, growling at how long it was taking.

“Come on, you piece of shit!”

“Told you not to get an iPhone…” Margarita mumbled.

Sebastian could have laughed at how you once said the same thing.

The video started and Sebastian put it in full screen mode.

_“So. This is your first interview since you announced your pregnancy!”_

_“Yep. Kinda wanted to lay low for a while.”_

_“That’s understandable. How’s baby Jev?”_

_“Ready to see the world.”_

_“We’ve all been dying to know. Who’s the-“_

Sebastian heard you gasp, biting down on his tongue as the water gushed down your legs, the _Pop!_ audible. He swallowed thickly and narrowed his eyes as he saw Chris run out to help you, the video ending when he picked you up and rushed off of the set. He exhaled through his nose and set his phone on his nightstand, looking out of the window at the moon.

“She’s a mom now…” He said softly.

“I wonder who the father is…”

Sebastian shrugged, “Probably Chris. He was there with her, it only makes sense.”

“… Is it weird that I really want to see the baby?”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, “No. I wanna see what he looks like too. I think you just have a weakness for babies though.”

She shrugged and cuddled up to him, yawning.

“Maybe one day we’ll have one…”

“Yeah…” Sebastian said softly, kissing the top of her head. “Maybe one day I’ll get my own Jev or Sevimli…”

Margarita fell asleep, though Sebastian stayed awake for another hour.

_Maybe one day I’ll get my own Jev or Sevimli…_

xXx

You smiled as you walked inside your home for the first time since giving birth, Chris right behind you with Jev in his carrier. You took in the scent of your home, so happy to be back. You heard barking and grinned wider, kneeling down and scooping your puppy in your arms. You giggled as he gave you kisses, Chris watching with a smile as he shut the front door and walked to the couch, setting Jev on the coffee table.

You went over and sat down next to him, looking at your baby, whose eyes were open and surveying the grand home. You smiled and made Jefferson look at you.

“Mommy brought home your little friend you’ve been so excited to see!”

Jefferson yipped and you kissed his head, “You have to be very gentle, okay? He’s very little!”

Chris carefully picked Jev out of his carrier and cradled him. You held up your puppy to the baby.

“Say hi to Jefferson, baby boy!”

Jev reached his tiny hand up to touch Jefferson’s wet nose, drawing back his hand and making a noise of surprise. Chris laughed lightly and kissed his forehead.

“Dog’s noses are wet, honey.”

You chuckled and Jefferson gently ran his tongue along Jev’s forehead, wiping away Chris’s kiss with his own. Jev looked at the puppy curiously and you heard a knock on the door. You set the husky pup next to Chris on the couch and went to open the door, smiling softly.

“Come to see the new baby?”

“You meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean, initiate him into the “I met the greatest man in the world” club? Been ready.”

You laughed and led in your friend, who made grabby hands at the newborn. Chris gently handed him off and stood, hugging you.

“I should head out now. If you need me, I’m a phone call away, sweetheart.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, waving him off and joining Robert on the couch. You picked up Jefferson and pet his fur as Robert held the baby’s tiny hand.

“He has his father’s eyes.”

“He looks just like him. Down to the butt chin and the freckle on his forehead.”

Robert sighed, “I guess you’re not telling him, huh?”

“… I can’t, Robert…”

He nodded and kissed Jev’s forehead, “That’s your choice and I’ll respect it.”

“Thank you…” You said softly.

Robert looked at you with a smile, “When does Avri get to meet her new cousin?”


	25. Chapter 25

You looked down at your son in complete and total admiration. He was adorable! Especially when he looked up at you, his bottom lip sucked in his gummy mouth, his fingers up touching his top lip, his beautiful blue eyes looking in wonder at you.

You kissed his forehead and cradled him closer, “Oh my sweet little baby, Mommy loves you so much!”

Jev smiled at you and you showered his cheeks in kisses. It’d been a whole week since his birth, and though you hadn’t had much sleep, you couldn’t be any happier. Well, you’d be happy if you had Sebastian by your side, but that was implausible now. He was overseas, with his new girlfriend. Well, she wasn’t exactly _new_ now, seeing as it had been just about two years, but you didn’t necessarily _care_.

About her, anyway. You cared about Sebastian, you always had. Always would…

“Oh baby…” You muttered to your son, “I wish you could know your Daddy…”

 _Why can't he?_ You practically heard Robert say.

“Because Daddy and I should never have had you…” You whispered, a tear rolling down your face. Your hormones were still a little bent out of shape…

You moved upstairs and laid down on your side, placing Jev in front of you. He just stared at you, his sharp eyes cutting you like glass. Out of all the things to inherit from Sebastian, he just _had_ to get his eyes. Those beautiful, all-knowing eyes…

_“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked as you sat down at the usual lunch table._

_“Nothing…” You said quietly, setting down your lunch bag._

_Sebastian shook his head and took your hand, “(Name), we’ve been friends for a month now. I know when something’s wrong.”_

_You avoided his eyes, “How do you know?”_

_He smiled softly, “Because I just know.”_

_You looked into his eyes, “I’m fine.”_

_He smirked. He had you now._

_He moved to your side of the lunch table, your hand still connected with his. He brought it to his lips and rubbed your knuckles with his thumb._

_“Tell me what happened? Please?”_

_You sighed, “Only because you’re so incredibly sweet and dorky.”_

_Sebastian grinned and eagerly awaited your explanation._

_You explained how there was a guy you sort of liked, and how you thought he liked you, but he was just using you to help him with his homework. Sebastian frowned and pulled you in for a hug._

_“Forget Jayvaughn, (Name). Because if we’re being honest, he’s going nowhere with his life if he’s a sophomore that needs a freshman to do his Early Childhood homework.”_

_You chuckled and hugged him back, “You’re probably right. At least he smells great.”_

_“Don’t I smell great?”_

_You looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek._

_“Better.”_

You sighed and watched as your baby boy fell asleep. Sebastian would have been a great father, but with Margarita in the way, it just wouldn’t happen. She’d already taken him from you, hell, she took him off of the damn continent! But you’d be damned if you introduced your son to his father, only for him to be ripped away.

You’d been through the pain yourself already, more than once.

But you’d never, _ever_ let your precious, innocent baby go through that pain.

xXx

_“Where’s the baby pictures?!”_

_“I want to see Hollywood’s latest addition!”_

_“Girls, calm down! She’s been a mother for about a month, give her some time with her baby!”_

_One of the women pouted, “But I wanna see the cute little baby!”_

_“Don’t we all?”_

“Yes…” Sebastian muttered. Lately he’d been hooked on this damn show…

_“She’s doing a live Q &A thing from her home tomorrow at about three p.m., California time. Maybe she’ll show us then!”_

Sebastian shot up from the couch and ran for his laptop. This was recorded yesterday…

He checked your Twitter and smiled, clicking on the link to the live chat.

xXx

You smiled as you put your hair up into a bun. Normally you’d have done your hair and makeup, even dressed all nice, but you were just too tired to and frankly didn’t give a damn _how_ bad you looked. At least you were freshly showered!

You kissed your baby’s cheek and placed him in his playpen. He immediately cuddled his stuffed husky dog, Jefferson licking the net of the playpen, missing his best friend already. You giggled as Jev gasped at the sight of his best friend, placing his hand on the net and smiling his gummy smile as he felt the puppy lick where his tiny hand was.

You sat down on the chair in front of your desktop computer, angled to where you could still see the playpen from where you were. You started the video feed and smiled at the number of people tuned in.

_Was Sebastian one of them?_

“Hey guys!” You said happily. “I’ve missed talking with you all on Twitter and Instagram, but… New Mommies have a lot of stuff to do!” You giggled, looking at all the comments.

“So what we’re gonna do, is you guys leave your questions, and I’ll answer them as I see them.”

_WHERE’S THE BABY?!?!?!?_

_Can we see Jev?!?!?!?!?!_

_OMG YOU HAVE TO LET US SEE THE BABY!_

You giggled, “You guys wanna see the baby?”

At home, Sebastian found himself nodding vigorously.

You laughed and looked over at the playpen, “He’s bonding with Jefferson right now.” You gasped, “Have I introduced you guys to Jefferson yet?!”

_NOPE!_

_WHO’S JEFFERSON?!?!?!?! IS HE THE DAD?!_

At home Sebastian smiled. It’d been a while since he saw the husky pup.

You smiled and turned in your chair, “Jeffie! Come here boy!”

Jefferson barked and ran up to you, jumping in your lap. He’d been a bit offset about the bump being gone, but once he learned he could jump in your lap again he easily overlooked it. You cradled him and kissed his nose.

“This is my first baby, Jefferson. Say hi, baby!”

Jefferson barked happily and licked your face.

“Aww, Mommy loves you too.”

Sebastian nearly cooed as he saw the puppy. He was getting big, fast.

You set Jefferson on the floor and watched as he pounced over to the playpen, reuniting with his best friend. You turned back to the computer with a smile.

_BABY?!_

_LET’S SEE THE BABY!_

Sebastian quickly typed his own comment without even thinking.

_Let’s see the baby, you tease._

You chuckled at the comment, muttering.

“Sounds like something Seb would say…”

You ignored the comments that erupted from your fan’s fingertips at your little comment about your estranged ex. You stood and walked over to the playpen, smiling down at your baby in his silly onesie Robert included in his and Susan’s baby shower gift basket.

_Hey, asshole, watch the language, I’m a baby!_

You kissed his cheeks and walked back into the frame of the camera, comments already flooding over the other one, and they hadn’t even gotten a good look at him yet.

_OMG HE’S ADORABLE._

_OH EMMMM GEEEEEEEEEE LOOK AT HIM!_

You sat down at your desk and placed the baby on your knee, his little fingers curling around your pinky finger.

“Say hello to Mommy’s fans, Jev!”

Jev looked at the screen, amazed as he saw… Things.

You giggled and kissed his cheek, smoothing his hair with your other hand.

“Your hair is so fluffy…”

Sebastian was in awe at the baby. He was beautiful. Dark hair, blue eyes…

Just like Chris.

Jev clapped his hands together and sucked on his blue binky, the color of it bringing out the intense blue of his eyes. Sebastian smiled at the little baby, wishing he could hold him. A flight to Cali was definitely in order, along with some lying…

You continued to hold Jev as you answered questions, Sebastian’s eyes fixed on Jev the entire time. He just felt so _drawn_ to that baby!

Soon Jev yawned, his binky long discarded. You rested him on your chest, his head on your shoulder. You rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

“Go to sleep, honey.”

Jev closed his eyes and you smiled, looking at his comments.

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NIGHT NIGHT BABY JEV!_

_GOODNIGHT JEV! <3 <3 <3_

_HE’S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sebastian’s fingers were quick.

_Goodnight, squirt. Don’t give Mommy too much trouble. ;)_

You smiled at the comment.

“Believe me, he’ll be giving me plenty of trouble. Just like his father…” You mumbled, looking down at the baby.

_WHO’S THE FATHER?!_

_ARE YOU GONNA MARRY HIS DAD?_

_WHERE’S JEV’S DADDY?! *tries to sound like Loki* TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Yeah… Who is the father?_

You sighed, “Someone I love. Let’s leave it there.”

You looked at your son.

“I think I’m gonna sign off, guys. When he sleeps means I sleep, and I’m a new mom. I’ll be dead soon if I don’t get some shut eye.” You joked, winking and blowing a kiss to the camera, signing off after.

Sebastian caught the kiss and pressed it to his lips, frozen as the connection went dead.

He had to see you. And he’d do it soon.


	26. Chapter 26

“Remind me again why you’re going to Cali?”

“It’s just for a day or so. Anthony wants to hang out.” Sebastian half-lied. He’d be with Anthony, but not until after he met Jev. But Margarita didn’t have to know that.

She shrugged, “Okay. I know how much you miss him.” She teased, laughing at his facial expression.

“Psh, I don’t miss him.”

“Uh-huh, sure you don’t.”

He stuck his tongue out and slung his bag over his shoulder, grasping her forearm and pulling her closer, kissing her softly. He pulled back with a small smile and picked up his phone.

“I’ll call you when I land. Later, babe.”

“Goodbye, Seb. I love you.”

“Love you…” Sebastian said quickly as he rushed down the stairs.

He couldn’t wait to get to Cali.

xXx

Jev was giggling as you blew raspberries on his exposed stomach. He curled his fingers around his lower lip, kicking his feet lightly. You blew another raspberry and giggled with your baby.

“Mommy feels you kicking! Only this time you’re on the outside.”

Jev laughed and you heard the front door open, looking over to see Chris with more diapers. You picked up your son and walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

“You, are a savior.”

He smirked and set the diapers down, taking the baby from you carefully. “I know.”

Jev opened and closed his hands, looking up at his uncle. Chris stuck his tongue out and placed him in his playpen, picking up a rattle he liked and wiggling it around a bit, smiling when he went for it. He gave up the toy easily for once and sat down on the couch, looking at you.

“He’s growing up so fast…”

“You’re telling me! I can’t believe it’s been a month…” You said, tearing up.

Chris pulled you in for a hug, “Hey, hey, no crying. He’s still a baby.”

“He’s older than he was last month!”

Chris chuckled, “Last month he was still in the womb!”

“And now he’s not!”

Chris just shook his head and tangled his fingers in your hair, watching Jev play with his rattle.

“How long is your acting hiatus gonna last?”

You shrugged, “I haven’t thought about work in like a year. I was ready for _Once_ , but then the bump was going to be in the way, so they had to change the script.”

“Well, you probably won’t have to worry about that for a while. One of the perks of being A-list.” He smirked, knocking his forehead against yours.

You laughed, “Sure. I’ll get back to it regularly when he’s older. But when Marvel comes a-callin’, then I’m fucked. I have like thirty pounds to lose.”

“You’ll be fine. When Scarlett had her baby they gave her time. You’ll get yours too.”

“Yeah, but I don’t exactly have a babysitter, Chris.”

“Well, there’s always, y’know, _his father.”_

You set your jaw and pulled away from him.

“You know I can’t.”

“Why not, exactly? I just can’t understand why.”

You looked at your son, who was having a staring contest with Jefferson through the net of the playpen.

“Because I won’t let her take him away from Jev. She took him from me, twice now, and I can’t let that happen to Jev.”

Chris nodded once, “Are you sure this is about Jev getting hurt, and not you?”

You closed your eyes and tilted your head down, “I think you should go. Thank you for buying diapers.”

Chris sighed and stood, leaning in the pen to kiss Jev’s forehead goodbye. He opened the door and walked out, surprised as he shut it.

There Sebastian was, walking up to the house. He set his jaw and made brief eye contact with him before looking away, leaving without saying anything.

He didn’t know why he was there, but he hoped you were going to use the opportunity to tell him about Jev, and that he was the father.

Sebastian waited for Chris to drive off before he knocked on the door. He heard you groan and then open the door, nearly falling out once you saw him.

You closed your eyes and said with a shaky breath.

“W-what are you doing… Here?”

He smiled, “I wanted to see the baby.”

You licked your lips and opened the door wider, allowing him inside. He grinned and took in the new baby smell, so excited to see baby Jev.

You reached into the pen, Jefferson yipping and running to Sebastian, jumping at his feet. Sebastian smiled down at the puppy, kneeling down to let him give him the long overdue kisses. You smiled at the sight and sat on the couch, baby Jev looking at Sebastian in wonder.

He looked up at you and you giggled, “You wanna know who that strange man is, huh?”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes playfully, “I am not strange. I am unique.”

You just shook your head fondly and Sebastian joined you on the couch, so close you could feel his body heat radiating off of him. He looked down at Jev and you carefully handed him over, helping Sebastian cradle him and support his head correctly.

Sebastian’s eyes glittered and he smiled at the infant, feeling ten times happier with the baby in his arms.

“Hey there,” He said softly.

You watched as Sebastian held his son for the first time, albeit unknowingly. Jev smiled up at his new friend, his hands at his mouth. Sebastian chuckled and kissed his soft cheek, taking in his scent.

“Damn, I never knew how cute babies were…”

You suddenly began laughing, an old memory resurfacing.

“What?” Sebastian asked with a laugh, the same memory coming to mind.

“Remember when we had to take care of that fake baby in high school?”

Sebastian laughed and looked down at Jev, nodding.

“Made us not want kids.”

_You held the baby doll as you walked through the apartment. Sebastian was supposed to have come over ten minutes ago to help you with the fake baby, but he was late._

_Your lips were tooted as you bounced the crying doll, its recorded cries branded into your mind. It wouldn’t stop fucking crying!_

_The next thing you knew the door opened and there was Sebastian, who hung his coat up and looked around._

_“Where’s your mom?”_

_“Left. She got mad that this damn thing won’t stop crying, so she took off. Kinda like you’re trying to.”_

_Sebastian furrowed his brows, “No I’m not.”_

_“Oh really? While I’ve been at this damn thing’s side since we got it, you have not!” You shouted, the baby cries in your ear becoming more annoying._

_“Babe-“_

_“Don’t you ‘babe’ me! You’re late every fucking day, you go home early, you always leave the baby with me, and you don’t take care of it! I cook dinner, I change the damn thing, I feed it, clothe it, for god’s sake I bathe this stupid thing, and you do nothing!”_

_Sebastian narrowed his eyes, “That is not true!”_

_“Prove it!”_

_“Fine.” He said, taking the baby from you and moving to the couch, the cries softening. You crossed your arms and moved to the kitchen, starting dinner._

_xXx_

_You and Sebastian sighed in relief when you finally gave the baby back to the teacher. The project was over, and you’d finally get a good night’s sleep. Sebastian took your hand and kissed your knuckles as you both headed to the parking lot._

_“God I hated that damn thing.”_

_“Me too.” You said, pulling out your car keys, “I don’t want kids.”_

_“Me neither. If this was to get us all to practice abstinence…”_

_You smirked, “It’s not working.”_

_Sebastian chuckled and pulled you in for a French kiss, “Definitely not.”_

Jev kicked his feet, making Sebastian look at you. “What’s he doing?”

“Strengthening his leg muscles.”

Sebastian nodded and grabbed Jev’s little foot between his thumb and pointer finger. He stuck his tongue out at the baby, only succeeding in making the infant laugh.

Sebastian sat there for an hour with his son, kissing on his face, tickling him, and even at one point feeding him a bottle and having you taking a picture of him.

He looked at the time and jumped a bit.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late.”

“For?” You asked, reaching for your sleepy baby.

“Anthony and I are meeting up for dinner and drinks.”

You nodded and Sebastian looked down at the yawning infant in his arms. He smiled and pecked the baby’s little lips, hugging him.

“Can I put him in his crib?”

You nodded with a soft smile and lead Sebastian up to the nursery. He smiled at the feel of it, laughing a little bit at the poster on the wall.

“Did you really put a Winter Soldier poster in the nursery?”

You laughed, “He likes the Winter Soldier. I remember watching it on my tablet and he was sitting with me, and he was in love with you.”

Sebastian smiled proudly, “I have that effect.”

“You sure do…”

Sebastian carefully laid the baby down, kissing his forehead and whispering softly.

“Goodbye, Jev. It was nice meeting you. Maybe I’ll get to see you sometime soon.”

Jev yawned and left a wet baby kiss on Sebastian’s chin, making the man smile and peck the baby’s cheek. He pulled the creamy yellow baby blanket over his little body and turned to you, who was holding back tears.

He walked down the stairs, you following after him after you turned on the baby monitor. He hugged you and kissed your cheek.

“He’s a beautiful baby. You did great.”

You nodded and watched as he headed for the door, your heart pounding rapidly.

“Sebastian, wait!”

He turned around with slightly raised eyebrows, “Yeah?”

“I… I have to tell you something.”


	27. Chapter 27

"What is it?" He asked with a comforting smile, placing his hand on your shoulder.  
  
Your mouth went dry, "I... uh... I..."  
  
He rubbed your arms, "(Name), you can tell me anything, you know."  
  
"I uh... Thanks for stopping by." You said with a forced smile.  
  
He chuckled and kissed your forehead, "It was my pleasure. Is that all you needed to tell me?"  
  
You shook your head and licked your lips.  
  
"I..."  
  
Images of yourself went through your mind, ones of you crying endlessly, holding framed pictures of Sebastian you had stored away after he left you. You remembered all the drinking you did to try and numb your pain, you remembered your suicide attempt, you remembered all the crying _after_ the suicide attempt.

Pain, coursing through your veins... Tears, cascading down your face… Your heart, cracking down the middle…

Margarita, waiting for him at home. Sebastian, wrapped around her finger.

Jev, an innocent child that deserved the best of the best.

Sebastian shook you gently, “(Name). (Name)!”

You jumped and shook your head, “I uh…”

Sebastian tipped your chin up and made you look at him, genuine concern in his eyes.

“(Name), are you alright?”

You nodded, “Yeah, I just…”

“What is it?” He asked eagerly.

You swallowed thickly and bit your lip, saying the first thing that came to mind.

“I love you.”

He smiled softly and kissed your cheek, “I love you too. Best friends till the end, right?”

You nodded and whispered, “Until the very end.”

He smiled and hugged you one more time before leaving. You leaned against the wall after you were sure he was gone, taking shaky breaths and sliding down the wall, more tears falling down your face.

You were so happy, but you were completely, utterly miserable.

xXx

“Where the hell you been?!” Anthony scolded as he saw his close friend.

Sebastian laughed and hugged his buddy, “Holding a baby.”

Anthony blinked, “… You tellin’ me you had a baby?”

Sebastian snorted and walked inside the restaurant with Anthony, “No, you fucking dope. I was holding (Name’s) baby.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, “What are you implying?”

“Well, you had sex with her-“

“Yeah, but she could have been pregnant already. She was dating Chris before I had sex with her, remember?”

“So? I’m tellin’ you, that baby is yours.”

Sebastian shook his head, “Na, she’d have told me. She wouldn’t do something like that. She had the _perfect_ chance to tell me when I was holding Jev.”

“You really think it’s Chris’s baby?”

“Well, _yeah_.” Sebastian said simply, ordering his drink after.

Anthony just shook his head and thought about a conversation he’d had recently with Chris.

_“Hey look, new Daddy!” Anthony shouted as he saw his friend and costar._

_Chris furrowed his brows and walked to him, “What the hell are you talking about now?”_

_Anthony smiled, “You’re a Daddy now!”_

_“No I’m not.”_

_Anthony blinked, “What do you mean? Didn’t (Name) just give birth last week?”_

_“Yeah, but-“_

_“And weren’t you at that interview with her?”_

_“Yeah-“_

_“And the hospital?”_

_Chris nodded, “Anthony-“_

_“Did you cut the cord?”_

_“Yes-“_

_“Is your name on that baby’s birth certificate?”_

_Chris shook his head, “No. Jev is not my son.”_

_“Then… Who’s the father?”_

_Chris shook his head, “Classified information, buddy. Though hopefully everyone will know soon enough.”_

xXx

Sebastian posted the picture he had you take on Instagram, captioning it.

_Who let me hold one of these?_

And with that single picture, he started a damn uproar.

_*gasp* ARE YOU THE FATHER?????_

_I knew you were the father!_

_Omg, he looks just like you, Seb!_

Margarita was at the grocery store, checking out when she saw the magazine. She furrowed her brows and picked it up, looking at the cover.

_WHO’S THE DADDY?_

There was a white line split down the middle, a picture of you and Chris walking in the park when you were still pregnant, which was taken a week before you gave birth. On the other side was the picture Sebastian put on Instagram, making her clench her jaw and, consequently, the magazine as well.

She pulled out her phone and checked her boyfriend’s Instagram, nearly drawing blood from her tongue as she saw the new picture. She hadn’t checked his Instagram since he left…

She bought the magazine and shoved it in her purse after, angry as she went home.

Sebastian just so happened to be coming home tonight!

 


	28. Chapter 28

You stayed against the wall for a good two hours, only stirring to go tend to your baby, who had started crying. You sniffed as you trudged up the stairs, furious with yourself.

Why couldn’t you tell him? It was something so simple, yet _so hard!_

It wasn’t just your everyday conversation though! And what about his girlfriend, she’d be _pissed_ if she found out the truth…

You retied your hair in its bun and picked up the sobbing infant, kissing his red cheek and moving to the changing table. Where was that happy baby from earlier…?

The one that was being held by his father…

xXx

Margarita sat on the couch, arms crossed and one leg over the other as she heard her boyfriend come home. She inwardly growled as she heard him calling for her, but remained silent and waited for him to discover her whereabouts.

He moved his bag upstairs and then looked in the living room, furrowing his brows when he saw her. He walked more into the room.

“Babe, didn’t you hear me calling for you?”

She moved her glare from him and picked up the magazine next to her, tossing it on the coffee table. His look of confusion remained as he picked up the magazine, blinking as he read the cover.

_WHO’S THE DADDY?_

He looked at the picture of him holding Jev and smiled softly. He missed him already…

“Why the hell are you holding her baby?”

Sebastian sighed and set down the magazine, sitting down on the armchair across from the couch.

“Before I went to hang out with Anthony, I had some time, so I went and saw the baby.”

“Why?”

“I told you, I had some time. There was a good hour before I had to meet up with him, and I wanted to meet baby Jev, so I did.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Why is there speculation that _you’re_ the father?”

“Because I’m holding the baby? Why else?”

“She was pregnant at around the time you were taking care of her, wasn’t she?”

Sebastian did the math in his head, “Yeah, so?”

“Did you sleep with and impregnate her?”

Sebastian’s throat went dry. He’d kept the affair quiet, not wanting to bring it up to her. Hell, this was the second time in his life he’d been approached about his cheating, never once have coming clean…

He really was a dog.

“Sebastian.” Margarita said, losing the cool exterior she’d put forth. Now she was weakening her resolve, though not intentionally.

He looked up at her, “Have I given you reason to think I cheated?”

“No, but do the math.”

He sighed and placed his head in his hands, “Yes. We slept together.”

xXx

You rubbed Jev’s back as he laid on your front, milk drunk and sated. You kissed his forehead and clicked through the channels on your tv, nothing suiting you. You switched to the game channel and grabbed your Xbox controller, switching it onto Netflix and browsing.

Jev hiccupped and you smiled, switching on a Jeff Dunham special and smoothing back his dark hair. Just as he closed his eyes your phone went off, scaring him and making him cry. You groaned and answered it, silently vowing to kill the caller as you bounced the startled infant.

“Hello, asshole who scared my baby and made him cry, what can I do for you?”

“I think the better question would be did you finally tell him. So. Did you finally tell him?”

You groaned, “Chris, now is not the time-“

“So that’s a no.”

“Yes, it’s a fucking no.”

“Why, exactly?”

“Because I just couldn’t!” You said loudly, making the baby cry harder. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, wondering why karma worked so fast.

“Why? What the hell is so hard about telling him that when you slept with him, he got you pregnant?”

“You wouldn’t understand!”

“Try me.” Chris challenged, clearly agitated with you.

You grit your teeth and placed Jev in his playpen, ignoring his cries for the time being and walking out to the back porch, Jefferson sliding in between your legs and going to his crying friend.

“You wanna see this through my eyes? Okay, imagine this.

You’re with the guy for pretty much half of your life, you love him, he loves you, and everything is great. And then he cheats on you and leaves you for someone that doesn’t deserve him, but he doesn’t seem to care because he sticks with her. You try to hate him, you really fucking try, but you just can’t because you love him too much. And then eight months of sadness and depression go by, and you finally manage to score a date with someone. It’s all fucking great!

Until said someone dumps you because he realizes that you can’t possibly love someone like you love the first guy. And then you feel alone, worthless, and you’re back in that dark place you were in before. So you decide to end it all, only for him to find you and save you last fucking minute. Then he assigns himself your personal caretaker for over a month, his new bitch out filming whatever the fuck she managed to get in. You’re slowly getting better and becoming happier because he’s back by your side.

Then comes the time for him to leave again, though you really don’t want him to go. And you think he doesn’t wanna go either, because of the things he says and how he acts. But he does have to go. So when he goes to say goodbye and gives you a hug, he ends up kissing you for whatever reason. And so you kiss back because _damn_ it’s been too fucking long! And you end up having sex over and over, absolutely loving your time back together. And after hours of being back in that comfortable place, he actually does have to go. But before he goes, he says he loves you, and you say it back.

And then you discover you’re pregnant, but you don’t know who the father is, or who you want it to be. You just know you have a baby on the way and a lot of drama coming. But life goes on, so you have to go to something, only for the two potential fathers to start fucking fist-fighting right in front of you. So you pass out, you wake up, and you have fucking RDJ telling you what happened. And he knows you’re pregnant because he’s just a fucking god like that, and he tells you to calm your ass down and figure out the daddy.

Then you go find out the father is the one you’re hopelessly in love with, and will never be able to have back in your arms, because when she made him choose, _he chose her_. You’re fucking _terrified_ of what will happen, because you know he hasn’t told his girlfriend, because he said before you had sex that she didn’t have to know. But you manage to run into each other, and you decide _fuck it_ , _I’ll tell him!_

Only for him to go first and announce his new bitch wants him to move to fucking _Europe!_ So you hold your tongue because _shit_ what the hell do you do now? You don’t fucking know. You just don’t fucking know. All you can register is that your heart hurts because he’s being taken away _again_. He gives you something important to him, you give him something back, and then he’s _gone_. Again.

Months go by, you don’t hear from him or see him. You had to cancel on _Once Upon A Time_ because your character isn’t a main one, therefore they can just write you out because of the baby bump. You don’t get to work together anymore, which sucks. And then later your baby is born, and _out of nowhere_ he pops up and wants to meet the baby, which is his, but you haven’t fucking told him because you’ve been so fucking scared and paranoid that he’s just going to be taken away from you again, only for this time to include your precious son, who was just brought into this world and hasn’t done anything wrong, and deserves the best.

So no, Chris, I haven’t told him. I haven’t fucking told him. And there’s why. It’s cowardly, I know, but I think I have some pretty good fucking reasons. Think on that.” You hung up and shut off your phone, going back inside and picking up your son, who was no longer crying.

You cradled him to you and wiped the tears that had started to fall as you ranted to Chris. You licked your lips and looked at the baby, kissing his forehead and holding him tight.

Miserable, miserable, miserable…


	29. Chapter 29

Chris sighed and set his phone down, running a hand through his hair. Beside him sat his girlfriend, who had been listening to your rant with him. He looked over at her.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t think there’s anything _you_ can do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” She started, shifting so he could see her clearly, “that you, as Chris Evans, won’t be able to do anything. You can’t push her to tell him. That’s not fair to her.”

“Ria, it’s not fair to Sebastian either. I don’t like that bastard, but I do know that he deserves to know he’s got a son!”

“Chris, I know you mean well, and I get where you’re coming from. But put yourself in her shoes. She laid it all right out before you. She is _scared_ , Chris! And I don’t blame her.”

“What did you do when you told your ex you were pregnant with Landen?”

“That was different. I came clean, but then again, he was also there _with me_. Sebastian wasn’t with her. I mean, yeah it wasn’t exactly a wham bam, but it was pretty close. They had sex, and the next time she sees him, he can’t be in her life anymore. Or she can’t be in his, really. All because of the girl that broke them up.”

Chris nodded and licked his lips, mulling it over.

“She still has to tell him.”

“I don’t disagree. But I understand why she hasn’t. I mean, the first thing is _how_ is she going to get ahold of him? You don’t have his new number.”

Chris nodded, “I know. And he blocked her everywhere else.”

“Tell you what. Why don’t I talk to her sometime? I can give her some tips on the baby, and then have a real talk with her about it while you play with Jev.”

Chris smiled and kissed his girlfriend, “I knew there was a reason you stood out among the others. Once she’s done being pissed at me, we’ll go see her.”

xXx

Margarita closed her eyes and dropped her head, covering her face with her hands. Sebastian swallowed thickly.

“It’s not my baby though.”

“Are you sure?” She whispered.

Sebastian nodded, “If I was a father, I’d know it. Margarita baby, I’m-“

“Don’t. Say it.” She said, not looking at him. “Why did you sleep with her? I was out of town for a month and a half, and you just couldn’t keep your hands off of her. I mean for Christ’s sake she was a recovering suicide victim!”

“I know…” Sebastian sighed, “It was the day before you came home. I was leaving, I was gonna go home and clean up a bit so you’d have a nice home to come home to, and when I went to hug her goodbye…”

It was silent for a few moments, the tension thick in the air. Sebastian was almost ready to go in the kitchen to grab a butter knife and see if he could _physically cut it_.

“And then?” She asked almost inaudibly.

Sebastian gulped and continued carefully. “I kinda fell into an old, old habit and I kissed her. And, uh… She kissed me back. And pulled me close… Next thing I knew we were in her bed, naked, and having sex.”

He could hear Margarita gasp and he closed his eyes. She sniffed as her heart broke, feeling the pain hit her hard. Sebastian had betrayed her… But why? Was there even a reason?

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t break up with you right now.”

Sebastian sighed, “I can’t. I know I don’t deserve you, but I do love you. I really do, Margarita. I picked you, didn’t I? I’ve proven my love to you more than once. And I’m ready to do it again.”

She looked up at him with serious eyes.

“If you mean it, you’ll do this.”

He nodded, “Anything, baby.”

“I get your passwords. I check your phone every night. If you go to America, I go with you. You don’t leave this house without me knowing, and if I decide to tag along, you can’t deny me that. And if it’s not for work, _you don’t go to America._ And if it _is_ for work, you don’t work with her.”

“I can’t do that last one. We’re bound by a Marvel contract, I already have the script for the next movie, and our characters are already together.”

“Fine. But I’ll be going with you. And you go with me when I leave town.”

Sebastian swallowed thickly and nodded. Margarita nodded once and he stood, going over to her and carefully wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back and he licked his lips, closing his eyes and taking in the reality.

There would be no more secrets. He’d never see Jev again in person. And whatever he would have been able to salvage of your friendship (though it’d have been behind Margarita’s back) would have been crushed into nothingness.

He wasn’t in control anymore. And now that Margarita was in charge, she’d do everything in her power to keep him away from anything _you_.

xXx

Chris knocked on the front door, not wanting to overstep his boundaries and just open the door after a fight like that one. You opened the door and your eyes widened a bit at the sight of Chris with his girlfriend. You’d never met her before, considering there was no reason to, yet she was here, at your house with him.

“Um… Come inside?” You asked, unsure if that’s what Chris wanted.

He nodded with a smile and you walked towards the living room, Chris closing the door after he and Maria walked inside. Ria looked around in amazement at how grand your house was.

“Wow… Much fancier than Chris’s…”

You chuckled as you sat on your couch, “My style is much different than his. ‘Course, with the babyproofing I had to do, it doesn’t seem nearly half as fancy as it was.”

“You already babyproofed?”

You shrugged, “Better early than late.”

Ria shrugged and Chris guided her to the couch. They sat with Chris in the middle and he looked down at his nephew, who was on his stomach on the floor, clearly not enjoying it.

“How’s he taking tummy time?”

You sighed, “Not well. He’s okay if I lay on the floor with him on his stomach on top of me, but I don’t feel like being on the floor. It strains my back sometimes.”

Chris nodded and moved to the floor, laying down and picking up the fidgeting baby, laying him on top of him and smiling at him.

“I got it!”

You and Ria chuckled and you held your hand out to her. “(Name). Your jackass of a boyfriend is pretty bad at introducing people.”

Chris stuck his tongue out at you as she introduced herself, making you both laugh at him. Your laughter died down quickly and Ria noticed.

“Would you mind if we had a talk? And maybe a hug, because damn I think you need one.”

You chuckled and stood, “Back porch is the perfect place for talking.”

Chris watched as you both walked to the porch, rubbing the baby’s back and humming softly. He hoped whatever Ria said to you would be beneficial. It was time Jev and his father were together as father and son.

xXx

After at least an hour of talking, your talk was finally over and done with. It included tears, hugs, and stories of the past, but in the end Ria was able to convince you to tell Sebastian. And you were grateful Chris had such a wonderful girlfriend, one that would love him in ways you’d never be able to love anyone but Sebastian in.

You carefully lifted Jev from Chris and cradled the sleeping infant, watching in amusement as Ria woke up her boyfriend, who had also fallen asleep at some point. They silently bid you adieu and you watched them leave, already planning to meet up with Ria again once you both had some time.

Your heart pounded as you thought about your next big task, though a smile graced your face. You were finally going to tell him!

Except…

You didn’t even get a chance…

For nearly two years.


	30. Chapter 30

You picked up your son and held him up high, blowing a raspberry on his exposed belly. He screeched in laughter and tried to push your head away.

“Mommy, no!”

You giggled and kissed his cheek, hugging him tight.

“Your second birthday is coming up!”

“I know!” Jev screeched, clapping his hands happily.

“Mommy and Uncle Chris and Aunt Ria are gonna throw you a big party!”

“Baby?”

You chuckled and walked to the couch, plopping down on it. “Not yet, honey. Aunt Ria won’t be giving birth for about five more months.”

“Five?!” He asked incredulously.

You giggled and nodded, prompting the toddler to pout. You just shook your head and placed him in his playpen.

“Mommy has to go get dressed. We get to see her new movie tonight!”

“I go?” Jev asked, excited.

You smiled, “Yep! Mommy’s taking you to your first movie premier!”

xXx

Sebastian smiled as he fixed his bowtie. Margarita was in the bathroom putting on her makeup, giving him some time alone. She’d been a lot more lenient than she had come off when setting the new rules, having slacked off two months in. She didn’t bother going through his phone anymore, hell, she didn’t even care to know his password. She was pretty much the same sweet, adorable woman he fell for now.

Except when it came to filming with you, that is. Her iron grip on him was as strong as ever during the entirety of that filming process, and when Bucky and Natalia had to kiss she lost it just about every time.

Not that there was reason to. As soon as the scene was done, Sebastian was off the set and away from you. He hadn’t given you the opportunity to talk to him, because he knew if he did he’d find himself falling back into the habit that got him taken away from you in the first place. He didn’t know if he could go through the pain again…

Soon enough Margarita was all done and ready, to go, looking gorgeous in her long, flowing dress.

“Best dressed on the carpet tonight?” She asked cheekily.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her, “Definitely.”

She smiled and Sebastian looked away as she went to go slip on her shoes. She’d be _one_ of the best dressed…

But best dressed would go to you. It always went to you. He didn’t know what you’d be wearing, but he knew it would be stunning as usual. There was never an exception to the rule that you were best dressed. Not even Margarita could deny it.

Sebastian sucked on his teeth and walked into the bathroom, running a comb into his hair. He remembered getting ready of these premiers way back when…

_“Seb! Where are my black shoes? I asked you to get them five minutes ago!”_

_Sebastian blinked and looked in the closet, his eyes fixed on the two racks with your black shoes. He looked at you in the bedroom._

_“Which ones?”_

_“Wedges. Four inches. Peep toe. Laser cut out. Platform.”_

_Sebastian blinked again, shaking his head in confusion. Women were complicated…_

_“I have no idea which ones they are.”_

_“I wore them last month!”_

_“You change shoes like ten times a day!”_

_Sebastian heard you groan and he immediately jumped into action, not wanting to piss you off before the premier of Iron Man 3. He muttered swears as he tried to find your shoes, eventually just shrugging and grabbing a pair, bringing them out to you._

_“These?”_

_“No.”_

_Sebastian let out a frustrated growl, surprised when you took the shoes and put them on. You grinned and looked up at him._

_“These look even better with this outfit! Thanks babe, you have amazing style.”_

“Come on Sebastian, we don’t want to be late, now do we?”

Sebastian pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket, sweeping his longer hair out of his eyes and hurrying to the car waiting outside of the hotel.

xXx

You kissed your son’s cheeks as you waited in the car. Right now you were waiting in line to be let out and have your pictures taken, and you couldn’t wait. This would be the first time you brought Jev out in the public eye where you knew cameras would be. Paparazzi had tried multiple times to get pictures of him, but you were quick and always covered his face in time.

Jev smiled and kissed your cheek, showing you his pearly whites after. You smiled your bright smile back and smoothed out his dark hair.

“Mommy’s little baby is so handsome!”

Jev giggled and then squirmed in your lap, “Mommy, when we go?”

The door to the car opened and you smiled, picking him up. “Now!”

You got out of the car and smiled at your son’s reaction to the amount of people there. His blue eyes surveyed the area and you began the walk down the carpet, stopping to pose for the cameras that were all on you and your son.

“Stay still, kid!” One of the cameramen shouted.

You rolled your eyes and continued on. One thing you _didn’t_ like about walking the carpet was how demanding the people taking the pictures were. _You_ couldn’t stay still in one spot for too long, let alone an almost two-year-old!

Jev gasped and pointed, spotting his uncle. You smiled and set him down, letting him run over to Chris. Jev giggled as he tugged on Chris’s pant leg, making the actor smile in surprise and pick him up, kissing his cheek.

“What’re you doing here, buddy?” Chris asked.

Jev just shrugged and hugged him, the crowd cooing at the sight. The brunet smiled and kissed his hair, rubbing his back and posing for a picture with him. You walked up a moment later, swapping cheek kisses with Chris and giving Ria a quick hug.

You all posed for pictures together before you took your son back, promising him he’d get to go out for ice cream with his aunt and uncle after the movie. A reporter approached you and your son, excited she would be the first one to talk to little Jev.

Jev waved as she approached you, making you chuckle and kiss his hair. He sweetly gave one back before the reporter began her questions.

“Looks like Mama’s letting the baby out of the house!”

You laughed, “Yeah, Jev loves _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , so I figured he could come watch the next one with me.”

xXx

Sebastian sighed as he sat in the car, Margarita needing to get back to the hotel real quick for _whatever_ reason it was. He didn’t know, something about eyeliner, or lipstick or something… He didn’t care, either.

He watched the coverage of the event on the television that came out from the roof of the car, smiling softly as he saw you and Jev. He never thought you’d be the type to bring your children on the carpet, but then again, you’d changed since you became a mother. Maybe that’s how it was with all parents.

He furrowed his brows as the camera panned over to Chris and Ria, noticing the bloated tummy she sported. What the hell was going on there? Weren’t you and Chris together?

_“So, Mr. and Mrs. Evans,” Another reporter started, “Are you excited about your baby?”_

_Chris grinned, “Oh yeah! I couldn’t be any more pumped about my first child!”_

First child?!

“What the hell…” Sebastian muttered, troubled. He ran his fingers through his bangs, trying to make sense of this.

So Chris _wasn’t_ your baby daddy?

Then who the hell was?!

He swallowed thickly and muted the television, watching Jev with a close eye. He wasn’t Chris’s…

And he wasn’t his…

Sebastian did the math again in his head and clenched his jaw.

If Jev wasn’t Chris’s baby…

Then he was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4089289


	31. Chapter 31

Sebastian gnawed on his lower lip, angered to no end. There was no other possible father; Jev was his baby. Hell, the more he looked at the little boy, the more he saw himself! He ran his hands through his hair and didn’t even look over when Margarita got back in the car.

The car started moving and he swallowed thickly, licking his lips nervously. Why didn’t you tell him? What the hell warranted you keeping his first born away from him? Nothing!

So why the _hell_ would you do something like that to him?!

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?”

Sebastian shook his head and looked forward, covering his mouth with a hand. He rubbed his forehead and continued to shake his head, trying to make sense of what your motive was for not telling him.

You had so many chances…

So why didn’t you take them?

xXx

As you talked with Chris and Robert, who was holding onto Jev and blowing raspberries on his cheeks, heads began to turn. You all looked with them and you clenched your jaw.

“Oh look, the bitch is here. Along with his girlfriend.”

Robert snorted and Chris had to bite his tongue to stop himself from adding onto that. You looked away from Sebastian and Margarita, mouth in a thin, tight line. You were absolutely furious with him!

You worked together for _months_ , and not once had he even given you a god damn hello! He wouldn’t even give you time to say hi to him! It was get ready, do the scene, and then back to Margarita it was! And of course, she was there for every single scene you had together, and you almost always broke character when you had to kiss, half wanting to push him away and half wanting to deepen the kiss just to piss her off some more. And then when your character and Sebastian’s had a fist fight, it took all of your willpower to not actually sucker punch that asshole.

You stayed far away from Sebastian and his girlfriend, though you felt Sebastian’s eyes on you. You were tempted to turn around and tell him to take a fucking picture, but Jev was keeping you grounded, seeing as he was let on the ground once more and required _constant_ supervision. He was such a troublemaker!

Soon enough you were all in the theatre, the cast moving to the top tier with you while the other guests sat in the lower areas. You settled Jev in in the seat next to you, Robert on his other side, Chris on yours. Sebastian sat a few seats down, though the way he was sitting allowed him to sneak glances. He smiled as Scarlett and her husband filled in the spaces from him to Chris before looking back at you and your son-

 _His_ , son.

He still couldn’t believe it…

He, Sebastian Stan, was a father.

Who had only held his son once, and Jev was too young to remember it. But the memory was firm in his mind, and he had never really known why. Perhaps it was the natural connection he felt with his son…

He looked over to see Jev whispering something in your ear, followed by you nodding and picking him up, walking out of the theatre. He leaned into Margarita’s side and whispered.

“I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

She chuckled softly, “I told you to leave before we left!”

He faked a small smile and stood, high-tailing it out of the theatre and watching as you held your son’s hand, letting him walk some more. He cursed when you walked into the women’s bathroom, looking around to make sure no one was around.

He leaned against the marble wall next to the bathroom entrance, his heart beating rapidly. His throat was dry, and butterflies were threatening to overflow and escape via his mouth. A single bead of sweat fell down from his hairline, bringing him to brush his bangs out of the way and licking his lips. He closed his blue eyes and listened.

_“Looks like someone’s ready for potty training.”_

_“Yeah! I big boy!”_

Sebastian heard you giggle and then listened as a faucet was turned on. He stood straight and opened his eyes, his heart potentially ready to bust through his ribs and chest. He heard footsteps and looked at the entrance, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_“Hurry Mommy! Movie!”_

You laughed and watched as Jev ran ahead, stopping as he saw his father. Sebastian grinned and crouched down, looking into familiar eyes.

“I haven’t seen you since you were a baby…”

He heard your heels clicking and then the sudden stop, clenching his jaw again and looking up at you. You looked back at him with just as much contempt, your jaw tight.

“What are you doing?”

Jev looked between you both and quickly moved to your side, holding onto your legs and hiding behind them. You placed your hand on his head and smoothed out his hair. Sebastian stood and looked at you with disdain.

xXx

In the theatre Margarita furrowed her brows, noticing how Sebastian had yet to return. She looked over and noticed you and your son weren’t there either, her doubts immediately rushing back. She grit her teeth and stood, swiftly leaving the theatre.

She walked out to see you and Sebastian at a sort of standoff, Jev still behind your legs. Her heels were silent on the carpet as she walked, hearing the conversation clearly.

“Are you going to answer me or not?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Why should I? You kept a secret from me, maybe I’ll keep one from you.”

“Elaborate, please.” You growled.

Sebastian moved his hands from his pockets and held them out, looking down a bit, something that always annoyed you. Now he was getting into his cocky asshole territory.

“I dunno, maybe it’s the fact that I don’t like how you did your hair. Or maybe it’s the way that choker is sitting all lopsided on your neck.”

“It’s not your business how I look.”

“Maybe not, but I know what is.”

“Enlighten me.”

“The fact that my son is standing behind you, and you never told me.”

Margarita’s eyes went wide, _“What?!”_

All of your necks nearly snapped as you looked over at her, who was about ten feet away. She quickly walked over and you got on the defense, shielding your son. She glared at Sebastian, you smiling on the inside to being able to do the same, knowing you and your son wasn’t her target.

“You told me he wasn’t yours!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Then how did you find out?!” You and Margarita asked in unison.

“Red carpet interview. Chris was talking about how he’s pumped about his _first_ child. And then I did the math. There’s no way this isn’t my son.”

“Yes.” You admitted softly, “Jev is your son.”

“Then why the hell was I left out on this precious piece of information?!”

“I tried!” You shouted.

“When?!”

You clenched your jaw and picked up Jev, walking away. Jev was confused, choosing to hide his head in your neck and avoid the conflict. You rubbed his back and Sebastian quickly ran up, moving in front of you.

“Answer me!”

“Fuck you!” You shouted, swiftly moving out of his way and walking faster.

Sebastian balled his fist up and pointed to your back, yelling after you.

“You can’t keep my fucking son from me! And I’m gonna see to it that from now on, I’m in his life!”

You ignored him and left the building, making your way home, Jev saying nothing. He wasn’t good with conflict…

Sebastian punched the nearby wall angrily, shaking from his anger. Margarita carefully approached him.

“This is a new low.”

“You’re damn right it is.” He muttered.

You could hide for now, but he was coming back. Soon. Very, very soon.


	32. Chapter 32

“Mommy?” Jev asked quietly.

You looked down at your son. Ever since the argument at the premier, he’d been quiet and practically glued to you. You kissed his hair and rubbed his back.

“Yes, baby?”

“Who dat man?”

You sighed deeply. You _really_ didn’t want—or know how— to deal with this.

“Don’t worry about that right now, honey. How do you feel?”

“Mmm… Tummy…”

“Your tummy hurts a little bit?” You asked, concerned.

Jev nodded and you closed your eyes, rubbing his back some more and humming softly. He curled into your embrace, nuzzling his face into your neck. You reached into the side table next to your bed and pulled out the emergency binky, letting him grasp it from you and placing it in his mouth. You felt his body relax and you let out a shaky breath. It was wrong for you to initiate that fight with Jev right there. You should have just told Sebastian that you’d talk about it later, not instigate!

Soon you heard your baby’s soft snores, his hands still around your neck and wrapped around your shirt. You kissed his cheek and stood, moving to his bedroom. You carefully removed his hands from you and set him into his crib, pulling off his shoes and socks, covering him up with his blanket and turning on the baby monitor. You closed the shades and then the door behind you, going back to your bedroom and sighing.

You removed the leather jacket and jewelry, your boots following suit. You laid back on your bed and covered your eyes, the crop top going up even more. You sighed deeply and moved downstairs, heading straight for the liquor cabinet. Jev would be asleep for the rest of the night; you could have a couple of glasses of wine.

You grabbed a wine glass and pulled out one of your strongest bottles of wine. You shook it well and watched as the shining alcohol shimmered.

_Viniq Shimmery Liqueur… Pretty, **and** enough to get you hammered in a single glass._

You poured some in your glass and moved to the couch, sighing and running a hand through your hair. Just as you went to take a sip there was a knock and you groaned loudly.

_Fuck it. I’m not moving._

You shook your wine gently, swishing it around in the glass. You took a sip before you heard the door unlocking and footsteps coming in. You clenched your jaw and stood, wine glass still in hand.

“Uh-huh, we are _not_ doing this again.”

You glared at Sebastian and then Margarita, who was behind him, still in their clothes from the premier. You glared at them both, sipping your wine again.

“You’re drinking?” Margarita asked in disgust.

“Yeah. Drunk and I’ll still kick your ass.”

“Stop.” Sebastian said in a finalizing tone. Margarita closed her mouth; however, you didn’t have to listen to him, _especially_ in your god damn house.

“Why are you in my house?”

“I want to see my son.”

“Guess you’re shit outta luck. He’s asleep.”

“I want to see him tomorrow.”

“Hmm, don’t know if I can let that happen.”

Sebastian balled up his fist, “Put the drink down. I don’t need to deal with you drunk.”

You took another sip, silently daring him to take it away.

“If you plan to stop me, better hurry. This one’s the strong one.”

“You promised me you would stop drinking.”

“That’s when I was pregnant. Now I’m not, and haven’t been for almost two years. Not that you were here.”

“I didn’t know!”

“I swear to Christ, if you wake up my damn baby-“

_“Our. Baby.”_

“Technicalities, whatever. Don’t fucking yell, because if he wakes up I’m kicking your ass. And then your bitch over there.”

Margarita rolled her eyes, “Whatever, bitch.”

You waved her off and sipped on your drink again. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was the father?”

“I’m not doing this in the house. And I’m _definitely_ not doing it in front of your bitch.”

“Stop it! Stop calling her a bitch, stop referring to her. Let’s go outside and talk about it.”

“And leave her in _my_ house, where Jev is sleeping? You’re on fucking crack. Maybe that’s why you look so sick lately.”

Sebastian clenched his jaw and pinched his nose, “Fine. Tomorrow, I want to take you and the baby out for breakfast. Then we’ll go to the park, and we’ll talk. No yelling, no fighting, _just talking._ Can you do that?”

“Fine. Eight sharp. If you’re even a minute late, deal’s off. Now get the _fuck_ outta my face.”

Sebastian sighed and grasped Margarita’s hand, leading her out of the house. You locked the door behind them and downed the drink, pouring another and drinking half of it, already feeling drunk. This stuff was so strong…

Though, you felt, you’d need something stronger after the next morning. Hopefully Chris and Ria would be up for a sleepover party with Jev…

xXx

You popped a few pain relievers and slid on the sunglasses you’d worn for a few years now, moving to Jev’s room after. He was sitting up in his crib and his hair was a mess, making you chuckle softly. You picked him up and sat him on his dresser, pulling out his clothes for the day.

“Mommy!”

You placed a finger over your mouth, “Shh… Mommy has a headache.”

Jev nodded and kissed your forehead sweetly. You hugged him and pecked his cheek before getting him ready, grabbing his shoes and a brush before heading down the stairs. You sat on the couch and had Jev stand between your legs so you could brush the mess you called his hair.

There was a knock on the door and you looked at the time. Twenty minutes to eight. The bastard was early.

“Let yourself in!” You shouted, tending to your son’s hair.

“Ow! Mommy, be ca’eful!”

“I’m sorry honey…” You sighed, kissing his hair and not looking up as Sebastian walked in. He smiled softly at his son and sat down on the couch. Jev turned his head to look at Sebastian. He moved his fingers to his mouth, a sign he was being shy.

Sebastian smiled warmly, “Are you hungry?”

Jev nodded a little bit, “Yeah. I wan’ pancake!”

Sebastian grinned, “Then a pancake you’ll get.”

Jev jumped up and down, “Yay! Mommy, I get pancake!”

“Mhm…” You held him in place and finished brushing his hair, though it ended up being pointless because he just moved his hand through his hair anyway, the little shit.

Sebastian laughed, “Apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree. I did the same thing when I was little.”

“And now you’re obsessed with your hair. Wonder what the fuck happened. Wait, no I don’t.”

Sebastian sighed, “Are you ready to go, (Name)?”

You stood up wordlessly and went to go get your shoes, leaving the boys alone. Jev looked at his father.

“Why you and Mommy yell wast night?”

Sebastian licked his lips, “Mommy… She’s mad at me right now, and I’m a little mad at her. But we’ll work it out. We always do, I promise.”

“Pinky?” Jev outstretched his pinky.

Sebastian grinned and wrapped his around his son’s, “Pinky promise.”

They both kissed the ends of their hands and the actor picked up his son, kissing his cheek and letting him sit on his lap.

“I see Mommy’s taught you the proper ways of the pinky promise.”

Jev giggled and you watched on from up the stairs, running your tongue along your teeth, conflicted with emotions. Sebastian already loved that baby, and it was clear he wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

So how would you tell Jev he was his father?

You shook your head and pulled your hair into a ponytail, moving down the stairs and hooking your keys to your jeans.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Sebastian smiled and stood, carrying the baby outside with you in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4099139


	33. Chapter 33

You locked the front door and followed Sebastian as he walked with Jev still in his arms, chatting with him about whatever. You checked your phone and pushed the sunglasses further on your face, the sun not helping the hangover.

“… And that’s why we tell Mommy no wine.”

You narrowed your eyes, “What rumors are you spreading about me?”

Jev looked at you and pointed, furrowing his eyebrows. “No wine!”

You stuck your tongue out, “I’ll drink if I want to. I am almost thirty-six years old; I do what I want!”

Jev crossed his arms and you chuckled, going back to your phone.

_Can Jev have a sleepover tonight? I plan on getting hammered._

You placed your phone in your bra and waited for the text back. It was early; Ria wouldn’t be awake for hours.

You looked back at the boys, watching as Sebastian kissed his son’s cheek. You chewed on your tongue a bit, wondering what the hell you were going to do. You had to tell Jev who Sebastian was; there was no getting out of that. But the problem you were having seemed to be the same thing it always was.

There was no way in hell she’d be okay with the fact that Sebastian was a father. And she didn’t seem to be planning on letting Sebastian go anytime soon, not that you cared. You genuinely did not want that bastard anymore. Just looking at him fueled your anger and your hate.

Sebastian walked into the café, opening the door for you and letting you walk in first. He looked at Jev.

“Always hold the door open for pretty ladies.”

 _“All_ , ladies, Jev.”

Sebastian chuckled and whispered in his son’s ear, “But especially the pretty ones.”

Jev giggled and nodded while you waited for Sebastian. He smiled and a waitress took him to the table he reserved the night before. There was a booster for Jev waiting there at the end of the table, along with a chair on each side for you and Sebastian. You sat down and the waitress took your drink orders, smiling down at Jev.

“What do you wanna drink, baby cakes?”

Jev looked over to you immediately. You chuckled.

“Milk, apple juice, or orange juice?”

“Grape!”

You shook your head, “You’re wearing a white shirt, baby. Hell, I don’t even want you to have any of that. How ‘bout some water?”

“Grape!”

You sighed. Jev was into arguing with you lately.

The apple really didn’t fall far from the tree…

“Honey-“

Sebastian put his hand out on the table, stopping you from continuing. He looked up at the waitress.

“Grape juice. Make that two, one for me and one for him.”

She nodded and jotted down the orders, rushing away after. You bit the inside of your cheek, trying not to pop off at the man. Who the hell was he to do that?! Did he wash the baby’s clothes? Did he constantly have to buy more because of the completely ruined ones?

“Sebastian-“

“(Name), he’s a little kid. Little kids are messy, no matter what they drink. If he wants grape juice, let him have it.”

“He’s wearing white-“

“We all are. If it really bugs you, I’ll buy him twenty more if he ruins this one.”

You bit down on your tongue, “I’m holding you to that.”

“Wouldn’t expect any less.”

xXx

After breakfast, you thankfully only had to clean off Jev’s face, which was stained purple around his mouth. Sebastian’s was the same, but it wasn’t your job to wipe off his face. Not anymore, anyhow.

You sighed and gave up after a while, tossing the wipe in the trash and picking Jev up off of the counter you furiously wiped down. You set him on the ground and took his hand, leading the way out of the women’s bathroom. Jev smiled up at Sebastian, who was waiting with a grin and his hands in his pockets.

He kneeled down and allowed Jev to run into his arms and embrace him, picking him up with a kiss to the cheek. Jev sweetly kissed his father’s nose and looked at you.

“Whe’a we go now?”

“The park.” You said wearily.

 _“Yay!”_ Jev screeched. You were thankful those painkillers worked better with food.

Sebastian led the way once more and your phone buzzed. You eagerly pulled it out.

_Sure. Why are you getting hammered? And where did you guys go last night? You never came back from the bathroom, and then Bitch #1 and Bitch #2 were gone too._

You sighed and typed as fast as you could.

_Long story short, I got confronted. We fought in front of Jev like a couple of assholes, I went home, put Jev to bed, they came to my house, and after a glass of wine I decided to agree to go to breakfast with Sebastian so we can talk about things. Kill me please._

You could practically hear the laughter.

_Sorry babs, can’t do that. What time are you bringing him over?_

You looked up at Sebastian and Jev, who were chatting happily about the Winter Soldier.

_No clue. Boys are having nerd talk. I’ll get back to you later._

You shut your phone off and placed it in your back pocket, walking into the park with the boys. Jev spotted some boys his age and wiggled in Sebastian’s arms.

“Fwiends!”

The actor chuckled and crouched down on the ground, cupping his baby’s face and making him look at him.

“If I let you go play, you gotta promise to stay in our sight, okay?”

“Pwomise!”

They hooked pinkies and kissed the ends of their hands, though Sebastian didn’t let him go just yet.

“Big hug?”

Jev smiled and hugged his father as tight as he could, even leaving a kiss on his cheek. Sebastian grinned and did the same, standing after he let the little boy run to the other kids. He looked over at you and gestured to the park bench.

You sat down and he followed, a small amount of space between you. Your eyes were trained on your son, though your mind was on Sebastian.

“What’s the first thing you wanna know?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He asked instantly. You could hear the hurt and betrayal in his voice.

“I tried. But you insisted that you go first, and then you told me you were moving across the water. I was in shock. And then before I knew it you were gone, and I was still pregnant with your baby. I tried contacting you, but nothing worked. I didn’t know where you lived, I didn’t have your new number… I was truly abandoned.”

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled, looking over at his son with soft eyes.

“And when you made that surprise visit… I tried again. But I wimped out. I couldn’t do it. My mind was everywhere at once. I remembered how I felt when you left me the first time, and then when you left me again, a-and… I didn’t trust you enough to stick around. I didn’t want to let you in his life, if…”

“If you didn’t think I’d stay.”

You nodded, eyes wet behind the sunglasses, “And when we were getting ready to film for Cap, I thought I would finally get to tell you…”

“Only I never gave you a chance…”

“Yeah. And no matter how hard I tried, you always had a reason or excuse to not see me. And obviously it was _her.”_

Sebastian could only nod, licking his lips and then biting his lower one.

“So I got angry. I’m so mad at you, I really am. I wanted you in his life, I wanted you to be there for him. But I knew you couldn’t. And I still don’t know if you will be now.”

“I will be.” He promised.

You took off your sunglasses and wiped away a stray tear, not looking at him.

“I need you to promise me that. I need you to mean it. You have to move back to Cali, you have to get things for him. You have to be ready to step up, and tell your bitch to back the fuck up so we can raise our child. And if you don’t do that, you can kiss Jev goodbye. And I promise you I will take him away if you let her control another major aspect of your life. I promise you that.” You looked at him, eyes as serious as a heart attack.

He took your hands in his and held them to his heart, “I promise you. I’ll start putting my foot down.”

xXx

A few weeks after the day in the park, you’d decided it was alright for Sebastian to take Jev out for dinner— Without you being there to supervise. Though Margarita would be attending, it wasn’t your place to protest. If Sebastian was going to be in Jev’s life, his girlfriend would have to be included. Unfortunately.

“Mommy!”

You smiled at Jev and kissed his nose, “Yes?”

“Whe’a he at?”

“He’ll be here soon.”

Jev nodded and looked back at the television. You sighed and ran a hand down your face. You still hadn’t told Jev Sebastian was his father; You were waiting until he was moved back. You wouldn’t dare tell him such a thing until at least that was done.

There were three light raps on the door before it just opened, two pairs of footsteps sounding against the hardwood flooring. You muted the tv and stood, gesturing for them both to sit down, though you already felt to disinfect the area Margarita had already breathed in.

Jev hopped into his father’s lap and you noticed the look of disdain the C-list (Or was she D-list?) held for your son. You clenched your fist and Jev suddenly pointed up the stairs.

“Need somefin!”

Sebastian smiled and stood, “Then let’s go get it.”

He stood up and looked between you and Margarita, silently telling you both to just say nothing and all would be fine before rushing up the spiral stairs tickling Jev’s sides as he did. As soon as they were out of earshot you turned off the nearby baby monitor, knowing Sebastian would be listening with it.

“I need a word with you.”

“I need one with you.” Margarita said with an attitude, standing.

“Too bad I don’t care. Now you listen to me, and you listen well. I saw the way you were looking at my son. Don’t let me catch you looking at him like that again. I don’t care who you are to Sebastian; Jev is his son and I am his mother, and _I will not_ hesitate to knock some sense into you. I don’t care that we committed adultery; what he did to me he’ll do to you, and he did. You only have yourself to blame. All three of us are in the wrong for something, but Jev is not.

He’s an innocent child who didn’t ask to be brought into this world, but he was. That’s not changing, so get the fuck over it. Even though I want you nowhere near my son, I don’t have a choice because _for whatever reason_ , Sebastian is in love with you and as long as he’s around, you’re around. Jev will love you and I don’t care if you love him back or not. Just don’t you fucking dare cop an attitude with him. Take it out on anything or anyone _but my son_.”

You clenched your jaw and stepped forward, and inch of space between the two of you. Your glare was hard and stern, your voice taking on a scary intonation.

“You can take the attitude somewhere else, or we can take it outside, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like you guys don't like this story anymore...


	34. Chapter 34

“Mommy!” You heard Jev yell.

You pulled back from Margarita and looked upstairs, “Yes baby?”

“Whe’a my t’ing?”

“What thing?”

“The _thing!”_ Jev stressed.

You smiled as you realized what he was talking about.

“It’s in your closet, baby!”

You heard the rushing to the closet and then Sebastian’s laughter, “No way!”

“Way!” You shouted back.

They came down the stairs, the box still in Sebastian’s hand. He looked at you with a grin.

“You spoil him, yet you flatter me.”

You chuckled, “I only got it for him because he wanted it. He couldn’t wait to show you his new Winter Soldier toy. He has the one with the mask and goggles too.”

Sebastian kissed Jev’s cheek, “Still amazes me how I’m a toy… And one that people want.”

You suddenly felt the need to hug your ex, though you managed to refrain from that. You instead smiled softly.

“Well, you play him do well. Hard to imagine people _wouldn’t_ want the toy version of you.”

“Yeah, since they can’t have him. ‘Cause, you know, _I_ have him.”

You grit your teeth and ignored her, keeping your eyes on the boys.

“I want him back by nine-thirty, please. That’s his bedtime.”

Sebastian nodded, “Got it.”

You smiled softly, “Ten if you bring me dessert.”

Sebastian grinned and you continued on, “He can’t have anything to drink after nine, okay? And make sure he washes his hands and face before and after dinner. And-“

“(Name),” Sebastian said softly, “I got it. If I have any questions, I’ll call you. Okay?”

You nodded and reached for your baby, who reached right back. You hugged him tight and kissed his cheeks, rubbing your nose against his.

“Be good, okay?”

“’Kay!”

“If I find out you weren’t behaving, and I will, I’m taking away your toys. And you won’t get dessert for a whole week.”

 _“A whole week?!”_ Jev screeched.

You nodded, “And I stick to my guns, baby. That means I’ll do it, and I won’t care if you put those damn puppy eyes on me.”

Jev pouted and you kissed it, squeezing him one more time. He was already reaching back for his father, who had taken the Winter Soldier toy out of the box and started playing with it.

“Eh!” Jev whined, grasping Sebastian’s attention. He quickly shoved the adorable toy back in the box and reached for the baby, swiftly removing him from your arms.

You pouted softly and cleared up your face, kissing your son’s cheek one more time.

“Goodbye, baby boy.”

“Bye Mommy! See you wayter!”

Sebastian smiled at you and nodded once, silently vowing he’d call you if he needed anything. He took Margarita’s hand and left the house, leaving you in it alone. Jefferson was outside, barking and howling with the neighbor’s new dog, so he didn’t care to play with you anymore since you were always so busy with Jev and work.

You sighed and moved upstairs, picking up a script from your nightstand. You hadn’t worked on learning your lines lately; Jev was always first priority. You laid on your belly and turned on the lamp, sliding on your reading glasses and reading the script.

Well, you _tried to_ , anyway.

Jev was so, so eager to leave, to be away from you and with his father…

You soon found yourself sniffing as you read your lines.

“I’m a bitch, what can I say?” You recited without any conviction.

Was Jev already having more fun with them?

“Sweet. But no.” You said in a higher voice than your normal one.

Your bottom lip wobbled and a tear fell down your face. It landed on the script and you wiped your face, knocking the script off of your bed and burying your face in your pillow. Your body shook as you sobbed, wondering if when Jev found out the truth if he’d want to go and be with Sebastian even more…

What if he wanted to live with Sebastian? How would you handle that? Jev was your whole world; if he left to go live elsewhere, out of your arms and sight every day…

That would _destroy you._

Your phone buzzed and you looked at the text.

_Hey! Is Jev free for a sleepover? Landen misses his cousin!_

_Yep. He’s with his father now, but I know you’ve got some of Jev’s clothes over there, so after dinner with his father I’ll tell Seb to bring him over there._

_Yay! You should get out tonight, it’s been a while. Go drink outside of your house! And who knows…_

_Maybe you’ll get laid!_

You shook your head fondly and texted Sebastian.

_Change of plans. Bring Jev to Chris’s house. They want him for a sleepover. They have clothes for him, so just bring him directly over there. Tell him I love him and that I’ll see him when I pick him up tomorrow._

You wiped your face and sat up. Ria had told you to go out, and you just so happened to know of a party going on downtown. You stood and grabbed a towel, heading for the shower quickly.

You were a single woman and it was time to change that. And what better way to do that than to get out and mingle? You wouldn’t be lonely whenever Jev was gone if you had a new partner by your side…

xXx

You finished pinning up your hair and stepped into your dress, zipping it up and smiling at the perfect fit. Because of having to film for Cap, your baby weight had melted off when you got back to training. And boy were you happy it did.

You slipped on the flowy black cardigan and grabbed your purse, sliding on your sunglasses and heading downstairs. You made sure Jefferson’s water and food levels were perfect before you left, sliding into your favorite car; one that Jev couldn’t ride in yet. When he was _much_ older he could ride in the white Audi R8 GT Spyder. But until then, your baby stayed far, _far_ away from your other baby.

You grinned as you pulled out of the driveway, turning on your music and heading downtown. It’d been so long since you went out for a party, and you were so happy that you’d been graced with a chance to do so. And maybe Ria was right— You could get laid!

_Damn, it’s been **too** long since that happened… Good thing I cleared out the cobwebs._

The last of the sunset glow had passed once you got to the party. You pulled up in the valet line and smiled at the valet as he opened the door for you. He smiled, clearly remembering you from oh so long ago.

“Miss (Last Name)! It’s been a long time.”

You chuckled and stepped out of the car, taking your ticket and giving him a healthy tip, “Even Mommys have to get out every now and again! Car’s the same as always. See you later, Jay!”

Jay waved as he drove your car off. You smiled and stuffed your claim ticket in your clutch, smiling wide as you walked into the scene of the party.

It had been _much_ too long, and you could already feel the eyes on you as you removed the cardigan and handed it to the Coat Check person.

_I’ll have to send Ria and Chris something for this…_

Tonight would be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4105492  
> Car: http://www.speedheads.de/artikelbilder/2012/wheelsandmore-audi-r8-gt-spyder-1.jpg
> 
> I see you guys do like this story! And I'm glad you do. :)
> 
> I have a new Sebastian story now called "Complicated" if you're interested. It's still pretty new, but I think you guys may just like it! At least I hope you will.


	35. Chapter 35

You walked to the bar and ordered a glass of red wine. You turned your back to the bar and surveyed your surroundings, silently asking yourself who the hell most of these people were.

_Did motherhood take over my entire life? Probably._

You took your glass, mentioning to him to keep the bottle nearby, and sipped on it, looking around some more.

_He’s hot… So is he… HOLY SHIT HE’S SMOKIN’!_

The men had become a lot more attractive since your last time here, apparently. There was a blond here, a brunet there, a guy with blue eyes over there…

_Sebastian who?_

_Stan._

_Dammit…_

You moved out on the floor, sipping on your wine and avoiding any eye contact. It was too early in the night to find a one nighter…

xXx

Sebastian furrowed his brows as he read your text.

“She wants us to take Jev to Chris’s house after we’re done.”

“That’s a problem because?”

“It’s not, just… I wonder why…”

“Maybe she’s going out with friends.” Margarita suggested as she cut up Jev’s pancake.

“Maybe… I’ll be right back. Jev, be good for Margarita, okay?”

Jev nodded and looked at his father’s girlfriend, “I be good!”

She smiled softly and placed his plate in front of him. He was such a damn sweetie!

Sebastian kissed his cheek before heading out to the store area of the restaurant.

xXx

You felt hands all over you as you made your way through the crowd, occasionally touching back. The wolf-whistles made you laugh, and if the man was particularly attractive, you’d wink and bite your bottom lip before continuing your walk-through.

You felt the beat of the music in your shoes, which only made you fall deeper into the atmosphere of the party. You passed off the now empty glass of wine and tightened your sexy ponytail, feeling a pair of hands at your hips and a man behind you.

You smiled and danced with him, never turning to see his face. You danced with everyone, smiling and laughing as you did. You were having a great time, and that was all you needed to get out of the rut you’d been stuck in for a long time.

It was your turn to live, to have some fun while Sebastian was with the child.

Is this how it would be once Sebastian was back completely?

xXx

“Whe’a he go?”

Margarita looked up from her phone, “What?”

“Whe’a he at?”

“Your Daddy?” She asked absently, going back to her phone.

Jev furrowed his brows, “He my Daddy?”

“Sure…” She said, clearly not actually listening to him.

Jev gasped, smiling.

“He my Daddy!”

She looked up from her phone and gasped, registering what she just did.

_She’s gonna murder me…_

xXx

You stepped outside for some air, smiling once you saw Jay again. He winked at you and jogged over, giving you a hug there was no time for when you arrived.

You kissed his cheek, “I missed you, Jayvaughn.”

“Missed you too, girl. “

You poked his lip ring, “I don’t remember this.”

He laughed, “Yeah, I got it about a year ago. I was with my ex-girl and she basically blackmailed me to get it, but I don’t mind. Makes me look sexy, don’t it?” He smirked.

“A man with a silver horseshoe lip ring… You actually look really good with it. And your beard makes it pop too.”

He grinned and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “Yeah, I decided to grow one. My old girl didn’t like it, so I told her get used to it or get the fuck outta my face. I don’t want one of them long ones though, I like it short like it is. And fuck that mustache shit.”

You smiled. A man that made his own decisions and didn’t have them made for him…

What a nice change of pace.

You looked up at him, “Are you single now?”

He nodded, “You? I know you got a baby now-“

“I’m single. And ready to mingle,” You giggled with a swish of your hips.

Jayvaughn placed his hand on your rear and looked at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Are you sure about that?”

You smiled and grabbed his tie, pulling him inside the building, immediately going to a closet after.

“I’m sure.”

xXx

Sebastian came back with a bag, setting it down and kissing Jev’s cheek. Jev smiled at him extra wide before exclaiming.

“Daddy!”

Sebastian’s mouth dropped and he looked at Margarita, who quickly stood and made an escape to the bathroom.

“I plead the fifth!”


	36. Chapter 36

Jayvaughn’s lips were on your neck when you heard your phone buzzing in your purse. You groaned and went to grab it, but he took your wrist and pinned it to the wall.

“Ignore it…” He muttered against your skin.

“I… It might be Seb… He has Jev.”

Jayvaughn sighed and moved let go of your hand, “Answer the phone, but you’d have to kill me before you got me to move away.”

You giggled and gave him a kiss before pulling out your phone and answering it.

“Hello?”

_“(Name)?”_

“What do you need, Sebastian?”

_“Um… We gotta talk.”_

“Is Jev okay?”

_“Oh yeah, he’s perfect, I just-“_

“If he’s fine, now isn’t a good time.”

_“Pretty sure it- Is that music?”_

Before you could think of an answer, Jayvaughn took your phone.

“Look man, I been waitin’ a long time to have sex with her, and I had to wait years cuzza you, and I ain’t waitin’ no more. She’ll talk to ya later, aight? Aight.”

He hung up the phone for you and handed it over. You bit your bottom lip with a smirk.

“So you’ve been wanting to have sex with me for years?”

He grinned, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Fair answer. How ‘bout…” You leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Instead of having sex in a closet, we go have sex at my house?”

He groaned and nodded, “I knew there was something good about’chu when I met you all those years ago.”

You giggled and led him out of the closet, getting your cardigan back and heading outside. You gave him a quick kiss and he went to go grab your car.

xXx

Sebastian looked at his phone in shock.

“What?” Margarita asked carefully as she continued to unpack one of the many boxes.

He blinked and looked at her, trying to articulate his thoughts.

“She… I… Oh my god.”

“Sebastian, what did she do?”

He ran a hand through his hair, “I think she went out tonight…”

“I told you so. What’s the big-“

“I think she was getting ready to get laid.”

Margarita laughed, “Good for her, I guess.”

“No! Not good for her!”

Margarita furrowed her brows, “I don’t see the problem with it. She’s single, and this has to be her first real night off, I mean, going out and stuff since Jev was born. Even moms get to go out, Seb.”

He shook his head, “He sounded _really_ familiar…”

“Woah, what?”

“I was trying to tell her what happened, but then before I knew it a guy had the phone and basically told me to fuck off.”

“I’d do the same thing if you were cockblocking me.”

He shook his head, “She shouldn’t be out there hooking up with random people when she’s a mom.”

“You said he sounded familiar though. Maybe she knows him.”

Sebastian just shook his head and started removing his shirt, “I need a shower. If (Name) calls me back, please bring me my phone immediately. I’m not done with her.”

xXx

You snuggled up to your light-skinned lover, wrapping your arms around him.

“I totally just stole you from your job like it was nothing.”

He laughed, “My shift was over an hour before you showed up; Far as I’m concerned, those bitches can go fuck themselves.”

You giggled and looked at the time, “I brought you home five hours ago.”

“And I’m not leavin’ for another ten.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek, “I’m gonna have to pick up Jev.”

“Then I’m comin’ with.”

You sighed, “Jay, Jev gets very attached. I don’t want to introduce you to him if this is a onetime thing.”

“Who said it was a onetime thing? Bae, I wasn’t lying in that closet. Ever since I first saw you with that mother fucker in the Trash Prince era I wanted you.”

“Cross your heart?”

“Cross my heart, bae. You know me, I keep my word.”

“Nu-uh. You didn’t keep in touch!”

“I’m not the one that had the baby!” He pointed out with a grin.

You chuckled and looked up at the ceiling, “Alright. This is how it’s gonna work. It’s on the DL for a while. After tonight, we won’t be having sex again until we’re pretty solid. When I’m ready for you to meet my son, you’ll meet him, okay? Or when you’re ready, whichever takes longer.”

He chuckled and kissed your hair, “Deal.”

You smiled up at him, “I haven’t had a boyfriend since that one month with Chris. Damn that was a long time ago…”

Jayvaughn leaned down and kissed your lips, “Since the baby ain’t comin’ back for a while, how ‘bout we go another round?”

You smirked and rolled on top of him.

xXx

“Can I talk to Daddy?” Jev asked.

Chris looked down at him with wide eyes, _“What?!”_

“I wan’ talk to my Daddy!”

Chris swallowed thickly and grabbed his phone.

_Please be awake… Please be alone… **Please be in a good mood!**_

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!”

Ria walked out into the living room, Landen right next to her. She looked at Chris and frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

He pointed to Jev, who smiled and looked at Ria.

“I gon’ talk to my Daddy an’ tell him good mornin’!”

 _“Hello?”_ You asked groggily on the other side of the phone.

“(Name), there’s something I gotta tell you. Can you come over, like, now?”


	37. Chapter 37

“It’s like… Eight in the morning. Whyyyyy?” You complained.

“Just please. Come over. We have coffee.”

You sighed and looked over at your lover, “I’ll be there in an hour at best.”

You hung up and sighed, looking back at Jayvaughn. You shook his body.

“Jay. Get ya light skinned ass up.”

The man groaned and pulled a pillow over his face, “No, man. I’m comfortable.”

You chuckled and climbed on top of him, resting your chin on his chest, “Come on now. I have to go over to Chris’s house in like an hour, and I still need to shower and get dressed.”

He moved the pillow from his face, “Fuck that. I don’t wanna move.”

You laughed, “Same as you were in school…”

“Not exactly the same, bae.”

“I know, I know. You’re not a douche now.”

He laughed and began to sit up, “Can you give me a ride to the club first so I can get my car, or you gon’ make me walk?”

“I can drop ya. That is, if you get your ass dressed like, now.”

xXx

“I wan’ talk to my Daddy!”

Chris sighed and wiped a hand down his face, “Jev, please go play with Landen.”

“But I wan’ talk to my Daddy!” The little one protested.

“I don’t have his phone number.”

“Why not? You no fwiends?”

“Nope.”

Jev pouted, “But I wan’ talk to my Daddy.”

Chris sighed and picked up the little boy, “Tell you what. When your Mommy gets here, you can tell her all about how you want to talk to him, okay? She has his phone number.”

“Okay!” Jev said with a happy smile, bouncing and clapping in excitement. He was going to get to talk to his Daddy!

xXx

Sebastian brushed his teeth fervently, worried to no end. He could already feel the slap from hell coming on…

“Sebastian, you’re bleeding.”

“Huh?!” He stopped his cleansing and spit out the toothpaste, noticing the blood that came from his gums.

“You’ve gotta be more careful babe.”

_Pot calling the kettle black…_

“Got it.” He rinsed out his mouth and swished some mouthwash, quickly spitting it out and rushing into the bedroom to search for his leather jacket.

“Fucking hell we have got to straighten this place up…”

“Well, all of our stuff is unpacked, at least.”

Sebastian said nothing as he found his jacket and shrugged it on. Margarita slipped on a pair of flats and quickly put on her jacket, picking up the keys and handing them to her boyfriend. Sebastian took a deep breath and led the way outside, his heart pounding in his chest.

Hopefully there would be no blood shed… If he was lucky.

xXx

Jayvaughn kissed you as you arrived at the club once more. You smiled into the kiss and pushed him away.

“Go! I’m gonna be late!”

He flashed a grin and winked at you, “Aight, aight. I’m out. I’ll call you tonight, we cool?”

You nodded and winked, “I’ll be waiting.”

Jayvaughn shivered dramatically, “Wooooooooooooo! She want the D again already.”

You laughed and he got out of the car, waving to you before heading to his own. You smiled and sped off in the black Escalade, heading for your friend’s house.

Why did you have to go over there already?

xXx

You stopped at the curb and cut the engine, going up to the front door and rapping on it three times before Chris nearly tore it off its hinges. You raised an eyebrow.

“Someone’s anxious?”

“(Name), we gotta talk-”

Jev ran up to the front door, his backpack of clothes on and his arms up.

“Mommy! Wan’ go home!”

You smiled and picked up your baby boy, kissing his cheeks. Jev laughed and tried to push your head away, only for you to kiss his hands.

“I missed you so much! Were you good last night?”

Jev nodded fervently, “Yeah, yeah! I good.”

You smiled, “I’m glad.”

You looked at Chris, “Can we talk about this later? I wanna take Jev home.”

Chris opened his mouth, but then Ria came up behind him and placed her hand on his arm, “Go on home, (Name). We’ll see you later.”

You smiled and waved them goodbye before going to the car, strapping Jev in and heading home.

Chris looked at his wife, “Why did you stop me?”

“Let Sebastian come clean himself. We don’t know how Jev knows; for all we know it was an accident and he tried to tell her. She got laid last night.”

Chris blinked, “How the _hell_ do you know that?”

She shrugged, “Didn’t you see the glow on her face? She got fucked, and she got fucked _real good.”_

xXx

Once home you laughed as Jefferson and Jev ran up to each other. Jev kneeled down and cuddled his doggy, kissing his nose.

“Jeffie! I miss you!”

Jefferson barked and you picked up the baby’s bag, bringing it upstairs and placing the dirty clothes in his laundry basket. There was soon a knock on the door and you looked outside Jev’s window, confused when you saw Sebastian’s car.

What the hell was he doing here? And why didn’t he tell you he was coming over? For Christ’s sake you hadn’t even washed the dirty sheets yet!

You moved downstairs and opened the door, freezing when you heard your son yell.

_“Daddy!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long. I'm busy, what with Xmas and my birthday coming up. I also have commissions and a Secret Santa story to write, so it will be a little while before I update again.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4122108


	38. Chapter 38

Sebastian smiled at his son and crouched down, picking him up after. He stood and held the boy tightly, kissing his temple and looking at you, who had a death glare, focused right on your ex-boyfriend.

“A word, Stan.”

Sebastian licked his lips and looked at his son, “Can you do Daddy a favor and go play with Jefferson?”

Jev pouted, “But I wan’ be wit’chu, Daddy!”

“You will be, I promise. But Mommy and I need to talk about something, alright?”

“Pinky pwomise?”

Sebastian held out his pinky and kissed the end of his hand after they connected, setting the little boy down, smiling as he ran to his best friend.

“Jeffie!”

Your glare never left Sebastian. He licked his lips and held his hands out defensively.

You pushed him back and stepped outside, pulling the door close behind you and smacking the shit out of Sebastian.

“Mother _fucker!”_ He swore, holding his face.

_“What in the hell is wrong with you?!”_

“I didn’t tell him!”

“Then how the _fuck_ does he know?! We had a deal, fucker! Once you were moved in, we’d sit him down and talk to him about it! But no, I let you go out without me and this is what happens!”

“It was an accident-“

“How is telling Jev you’re his father an accident?!”

Margarita bit her bottom lip, “It was actually me.”

Your eyes went wide and you looked at her, pouncing immediately. And just as you thought you were going to get to beat the shit out of the woman that had been making your life hell for years now, Sebastian’s arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you back.

“No, (Name)!”

 _“What the fuck is wrong with **you**?!” _ You screamed to her, fighting against his hold.

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to tell him; it just slipped!”

“You _fucking bitch!_ This had nothing to do with you!”

“I just said I didn’t mean to tell him.”

“So why did you?!”

“Look, if anything, I did you a favor. Because Jev would be asking questions after you told him, like why you and Sebastian aren’t together, or why Sebastian wasn’t in his life for so long. He’s excited Sebastian is his father.”

You bit down on your tongue, ceasing the fighting against Sebastian’s hold. Once he deemed you calm enough he let you go, though remained close just in case.

“You’re right.” You said simply, shocking Sebastian. That wasn’t like you…

You turned to walk inside, catching them both off guard when you turned around and smacked the shit out of Margarita just as you did Sebastian.

“Now you match.”

xXx

“Mommy?” Jev asked later that night.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I talk to Daddy befo’e bed?”

You sighed, “Not tonight, honey. You can call him first thing in the morning.”

“But why no now?”

“Because I said so.” You were loving that moms got to use that excuse at that certain moment.

He frowned, “But I miss him.”

“I missed him for a long time too…” You muttered.

“Wha’?”

“Nothing, honey. Go to sleep now.”

Jev pouted and curled up, pulling his blankets over his head. You sighed and hid your face in your hands. Not only did Margarita blab her fucking mouth, but now Jev was mad at you.

_I can’t stay out of this misery hole…_

You pulled back the blanket and kissed his cheek, though he wouldn’t respond.

“I love you Jev. More than you know. More than you’ll ever know…”

He said nothing and you kissed his cheek once more, smoothing out his hair and shutting the light off after. You moved into your bedroom and laid down on your bed, closing your eyes with a groan.

_Nothing in my life goes well for me. Fuck my life._

Your phone buzzed and you hesitantly checked the text, though you wasted no time in responding.

_Hey bae._

_Hey. Can you come over?_

xXx

You nearly wrenched the door off its hinges once you saw Jay pull up. He grinned once he saw you, giving you a hug as he entered the house.

“What’s on your mind, girl?”

“Everything.”

He nodded and moved to the living room with you. He sat down on the couch and pulled you down on his lap, kissing your cheek after.

“Tell me what’s goin’ on.”

“Sebastian’s bitch told Jev that Seb’s his father.”

“Did you beat the shit outta her?”

“I tried to. I got away with a smack for each of ‘em though.”

Jay grinned and high-fived you, “That’s my girl, man!”

You giggled and leaned into his embrace, closing your eyes after. Your grin soon faded.

“Jev is mad at me though. I wouldn’t let him call Sebastian tonight. I’m just too pissed off at him right now.”

“Makes sense. Shoulda told his hoe to keep her damn mouth shut, den we wouldn’t be havin’ these problems.”

You looked at him with a grin, “Why couldn’t I have fallen for you instead?”

He gave you a sexy grin, “It’s never too late to, bae.”

You pulled him in for a kiss.

“I fully intend on falling.”


	39. Chapter 39

You woke up in your bed, tucked in neatly and comfortably. You blinked a few times and looked around, not remembering the trip up here. The last thing you remembered was Jay softly humming you to sleep…

You smiled softly and sat up, reaching for your phone. Jay was such a sweetheart…

_Did you really carry me to bed?_

You set your phone down and stretched, not expecting him to respond for a while. He slept in pretty late, just like he did in high school.

You sighed as you remembered your promise to Jev. You had to call Sebastian; there was no getting out of it. You didn’t want to break your promise, but you also didn’t want anything to do with Sebastian anymore. You hadn’t for years now.

_Shouldn’t have slept with him then, moron._

You remembered the days when a phone call with Seb meant the world to you…

_You sat patiently by the phone, not wanting to make the call. Seba would call you, he said he would! You just had to be patient and he’d call in no time._

_What if he didn’t call? Then what?? Could you pass off the hurt you’d be feeling at school the next day? Probably, but it would still suck he didn’t call. I mean, a promise is a promise, right?_

_You licked your lips and took a deep breath. He’d call. Sebastian didn’t break promises._

_You ran a hand through your hair and looked around your apartment. Your mom was at the store, and you didn’t have a father growing up, so you were alone until your mother came back home. Alone and waiting from a phone call from your kinda-sorta-not-really boyfriend._

_The life of a freshman girl…_

_“He’s not gonna call…” You mumbled. You’d been sitting at the phone for twenty minutes now, and it hadn’t rung once._

_You nearly had a heart attack once it rang. You picked it up instantly._

_“Hello?!”_

**_“Hey (Name)!”_ **

_You smiled, “Hey!”_

You sighed and shrugged your thoughts away, picking up your phone and going to your son’s bedroom. You wiped your eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, smoothing his hair back.

“Jev,” You said softly, “it’s time to get up. Do you wanna talk to your Daddy?”

“Mhmm…” He mumbled, yawning and stretching.

You smiled down at him and kissed his cheek, picking him up after. He hugged you and kissed your cheek, nuzzling his face into your neck. You gently shook him and walked down the stairs, setting him on the floor.

“Let me let Jefferson in and we’ll have breakfast, and then you can call your Daddy. He’s probably not awake right now.”

“Otay…” Jev rubbed his eyes and you opened the back door, whistling for your husky.

“Jefferson!”

The dog barked and began bouncing over to you, licking your face once you got to his level. You giggled as he gave you his kisses, scratching the space between his ears afterwards.

“You’re such a good doggy. Can you watch after Jev for me while I make breakfast?” You grinned.

Jefferson barked and ran over to the little one, attacking his cheeks with kisses. Jev screeched and then giggled, falling back on his back, Jefferson’s kisses following him.

“Jeffie!”

You giggled as you watched your boys greet each other good morning, heading to the kitchen to quickly change the dog’s water and refill his nearly empty food bowl.

“Jev baby, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Egg an’ pancake!”

“Again?”

“Egg an’ pancake!”

You sighed and pulled out the Bisquick, preparing to _once again_ make your baby eggs and pancakes for breakfast. You were absolutely sick of this food jag he was on…

“Mommy, yo phone winged!”

You moved from the kitchen and picked up the phone. You kissed your son’s forehead and moved back to the kitchen. “Thanks for telling me, baby.”

You unlocked your phone and smiled at the text. He was up early…

_Well, I could’ve just left ya ass on the couch._

You laughed and shook your head, pressing the phone icon and calling him.

“You’re up early.” You said as he answered.

He laughed lowly, his voice still clogged with sleep.

_“Yeah, I figured I should prolly start wakin’ up before noon.”_

“Well, you work late so it’s understandable.”

_“Mhm… Can I take you out to lunch today?”_

“Uh… I don’t know. Can I get back to you on that one?”

_“Yeah, that’s aight wit me. Whatc’ya doin’?”_

“Making breakfast. Jev has been on this food jag; all he’ll eat for breakfast is eggs and pancakes.”

_“Mmm… Shit sounds good. I’m stuck with a… I think I got some Hot Pockets. I’m not good at grocery shopping.”_

You giggled, “I bet. I’ll call you again later, okay? I told Jev after breakfast we’d call his dad, and then I’ll get back to you about lunch. Cool?”

_“We cool. Talk to you later, bae.”_

You hung up and cut up Jev’s pancake, scooping on some scrambled eggs after. You poured him his apple juice and screwed the cap on tight, setting it on the table and going into the living room to scoop up your little man.

You blew a raspberry on his cheek and he giggled, giving you a weak one on your cheek in return. You set him in his booster seat and pushed his chair in close to the table, watching as he picked up his fork and happily dipped a piece of his pancake in the maple syrup.

You popped a couple of brown sugar Pop-Tarts into the toaster and leaned against the counter, watching as your dog tried to con some food out of your son. His nose was against Jev’s thigh, sniffing and whining as he begged.

Jev looked down at him with curious eyes, even though Jefferson did this every single day at every single meal. He looked back at his plate and picked up a piece of pancake, and just before he fed the dog you spoke up.

“Ah-ah! Jev, eat that pancake.”

Both of the boys pouted and you crossed your arms.

“Jefferson, get away from Jev. Now!”

Jefferson whined but nevertheless listened. He instead chose to move into the kitchen with you, placing his cold, wet nose against your thigh. You reached down and pet his head, smiling at how big he’d gotten since Sebastian bought him for you.

“You’re gettin’ too big! Mommy remembers when you were a lil’ shit!”

Jefferson barked and you pointed to his food bowl, “Mommy filled up your food. Go eat.”

Jefferson’s attention had never left you so quickly as he bounded over to his food. You chuckled and the toaster spit out your Pop-Tarts, making you jump with a gasp. You growled at your toaster and Jev laughed at you, his face sticky with syrup. You stuck your tongue out at him and pulled out the peanut butter.

You smoothed the peanut butter on the hot Pop-Tarts, muttering a few curses under your breath as you did, dropping them on your plate a few times. You moved to the table with your baby and he smiled at you, reaching his chubby little hand to you.

You smiled and took his hand, interlocking your fingers. He laughed and took his hand away, reaching for your breakfast and swiping off some peanut butter, licking it off after and giggling at the look on your face.

“You little shit!” You giggled.

You kissed his cheek and ate your breakfast, constantly moving your plate away from your baby, and then Jefferson once he was done with his dog food.

“Food stealers!”

Jev just giggled and soon finished his food after you, bouncing in his seat.

“Time to call Daddy!”

“Let’s brush your teeth first, how ‘bout that?”

“Then call Daddy!”

“Then we’ll call Daddy.” You agreed.

You picked up your son and moved the plates to the sink before going upstairs to his bathroom, setting him on the counter and handing him his Iron Man toothbrush. He smiled and rinsed it himself, letting you put on the Little Bear toothpaste for kids, bringing the brush to his mouth and brushing the way you taught him.

You soon took over and finished brushing his teeth thoroughly, filling up a little Dixie cup with some mouthwash and making him swish, rinsing his mouth out well after. He smiled up at you with his pearly whites and you grinned, picking him up and moving to your bedroom. You set him down on your bed and dialed his father’s number, placing it on speaker before setting it down next to your son and moving to the bathroom to brush your own teeth, leaving the door open so you could listen to their conversation.

_“Hello?”_

“Daddy!” Jev cried.

You could hear the smile on Sebastian’s face, _“Hey buddy! What’s up?”_

“I jus’ wan’ ta call you!”

_“I’m glad! I wanted to talk to you too.”_

“Weally?”

_“Really, really. What are you doing?”_

“Sittin’ on Mommy’s bed.”

_“Soft, isn’t it?”_

“Yeah! And gweat fo’ jumpin’!”

Sebastian laughed. It was great for many, many things…

_“We’ll get you a soft bed for over here too. One good for jumping too. But, you can always jump on my bed instead.”_

Jev giggled and you rolled your eyes as you mouthwashed. Sebastian was a child, a big one, but a child nonethe-friggin-less.

“What you doin’, Daddy?”

_“Makin’ breakfast.”_

“Mommy made me egg an’ pancake!”

_“Again? I swear that’s all you’ve had for breakfast…”_

“It good!”

You rinsed your mouth out and went to sit on the bed with him, taking the phone and taking it off of speaker.

“Favor?”

_“Shoot.”_

“I need you to watch Jev this afternoon.”

_“Bring him over at noon.”_

“Deal.”

You gave the phone back to your son and went to get dressed.

xXx

You knocked on the door to your ex’s new house sharply three times, uncomfortable being there. Jev was jumping up and down, excited that he would get to see his Daddy again.

The door opened to reveal Sebastian with a smile. You smirked.

“Nice shiner. Someone really knocked you the fuck out.”

“Ha, ha.” He said sarcastically before looking at your outfit. He swallowed thickly, “Uh… Where are you going?”

“That’s none of your concern. I’ll pick Jev up later. Are you going to feed him dinner?”

Sebastian nodded, “Y-Yeah. I’ll let you know when we’re done eating and you can come get him.”

You nodded and picked up your son, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.

“I love you! Mommy will see you later, okay? She has somewhere to go, but I think you’ll be fine here with Daddy. Be good, okay?”

“I be good, I be good!”

You smiled and kissed your son goodbye one more time before handing him to his father, turning sharply and heading to your car, excited for your lunch date.

Inside the house Sebastian set down his son, handing him his phone so he could play a game. He looked over at Margarita.

“She’s going somewhere, and she’s dressed rather sexy.”

“I don’t care how she looks. Why do you?”

“Well, I mean… She’s a mom now, and she’s wearing this crop top kinda thing, and it zips up! And she had this cuff on that said “Fuck you.” That’s not very mom-like.”

“Just because someone becomes a mom doesn’t mean they can’t show off their assets.”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. He didn’t like seeing you dressed like that, only when it was for his eyes to see…

His eyed went wide.

“Do you think she went on a date, and is using us as babysitters so she can go on that date?!”

“Sebastian, calm yourself. She’s been single for a long time; I think it’s good for her to date again. That way I don’t have to worry about getting hit.”

He sighed. He just never could imagine you dating anyone other than him.

And he didn’t plan to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I can't win.
> 
> First, you guys drop off like flies after I don't post a new update for a day or so. That worries me. I know it's the holiday season and we're all like "Holy shit whERE'S THE TIME?!" but I only get a few comments each chapter now. I love hearing what you guys have to say, and I'm so thankful CloudySky comments every chapter on this story and my other story Complicated. I live for feedback, and I love seeing what you guys think may happen, or your reactions to something that happens in the chapter. I know the story has been a bit stale lately, but it'll pick up soon.
> 
> Then I get asked for longer chapters. And I'd love to do it, but I don't because I want these chapters to be at a length where someone can just read them quickly so they don't have to spend a whole lot of time reading a single chapter. And I'm a bit pressed for time lately.
> 
> And then I get told that someone doesn't like Jay or anything about him. Do all of you feel like that? Because he's an important part of this story, and he's not going anywhere. I don't want to have to take him out; I really like the character. And he's a real person, therefore I write him how the real person acts and talks.
> 
> I love you guys and I love this story, but I'm just feeling really torn right now on what the hell to do.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4137503


	40. Chapter 40

Jay wolf-whistled once he saw you. You smiled and gave him a hug, removing your sunglasses and sitting down in the chair he pulled out for you. He winked at you and sat down, taking your hand and rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.

“Thanks for making yourself available.” He grinned.

You smiled back, “Well, if I want to date a man, I suppose I’d have to make time for him, yeah?”

Jay nodded and looked into your eyes, “I dunno how the hell I got lucky enough to get you into me, but damn I wish I did it sooner.”

“Me too.” You said with a smile and a kiss to his cheek.

xXx

_“You’re damn right it was me. You think she’d have dated you in high school? You know what, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want you in my house anymore; I don’t want you in my life. You’re nothing but a _mistake I made over a decade ago.”__

Sebastian licked his lips as he thought of those words you said so maliciously to him a few years ago. Did you mean it? Did you really think he was a mistake?

“What’s on your mind?” Margarita asked as she came out of the bathroom, all ready for bed.

He wiped his face, “Stuff.”

“Stuff as in (Name)? Again?”

He sighed, “Yes, stuff as in (Name). I just remember when I found her drunk off her ass that one night…”

_Sebastian wiped his eyes as he walked inside of his home. He told Margarita he wouldn’t be back until the next day, but that was obviously not the case. She stood from the couch and approached him with a perplexed expression._

_“I thought-“_

_“She kicked me out.”_

_“Why?”_

_“She’s pissed off at me, why else? She hates me for cheating on her; she hates me for leaving her. She thinks I took her for granted, and I admit that I did a little bit towards the end, but I genuinely loved her. I don’t know where the hell I’d be if she didn’t sit with me that day in freshman year. I’d probably still be doing local plays instead of being in fucking **Captain America**_ _**.** _ _I have to make it right, babe.”_

_“And how do you think you could do that, exactly?”_

_Sebastian smiled softly, “I’ll take her out sometime. I owe her that much. I want her to have good thoughts of me. At least, as good as they can get. She didn’t deserve what I did to her. I didn’t deserve her. But I just want a chance to tell her that she didn’t just waste her time. That it wasn’t a mistake being with me. She’ll see. Maybe not anytime soon, but she’ll see, babe.”_

“That was a long time ago. Things have changed. It’s clear the only reason you’re even in contact with her is because of Jev.”

“I know…” He sighed, “I just don’t know how to change that.”

_Why do you want to? Why do you keep trying?_

Margarita licked her lips and headed for the door, “I’m going to watch Netflix downstairs for a while, give you time to think.”

Sebastian said nothing but nodded, not watching as his girlfriend moved downstairs. She took a shaky breath and moved out to the patio, sitting on one of the chairs and watching the night sky. She sniffed as she felt a teardrop traverse down her face, not even bothering to wipe it away.

“Why does he keep trying?” She whispered softly to herself, “Why can’t he see that I love him?”

_When will I be enough for him?_

xXx

(Quite a few months later)

You woke up with a smile, hurrying to get ready and go wake up your baby boy. It was time for the surprise you and Sebastian had been working on together, and you’d been excited ever since you finished planning.

It was early, half past three in the morning to be exact. You had an early flight to catch, and even though Jev wasn’t a morning person, that was okay. The flight would be long, about four and a half hours if you were lucky, and you’d get to catch up on the rest of your sleep on the plane and when you checked into the hotel.

Jev’s birthday was tomorrow! Your baby boy would be two years old, and you felt he was growing up much too fast. He seemed to be growing as fast as Jefferson.

You threw on your Iron Man t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans before going to his bedroom, turning on the big light and jumping on his bed. He whined, covering his eyes and curling up into a little ball.

“Wake up, Jevvy!”

“Mommy… It not time…”

“Yes it is! Mommy and Daddy have a surprise for you, but you gotta get up now if you wanna get there on time!” You bribed, kissing his cheeks.

“You bein’ wei’d… You don’ like mo’nins…”

You chuckled and kissed his hair, getting up to pick out some comfortable clothes for him.

“Neither does your father, but he’ll be where we’re going. Along with Margarita.”

Jev finally opened his blue eyes, “Whe’a we goin’?”

“Somewhere special for our special boy!” You smiled, pulling out his clothing.

He gasped and sat up, “I wan’ go, Mommy!”

“Then let’s get you ready to go!”

Within twenty minutes you were both ready to go, bags in the car and Jev strapped in. Just as you were tightening his seat he asked you a question.

“Who gon’ take ca’e of Jeffie?”

You smiled and kissed his nose, “Mommy has a very good friend that will take care of him. I’ll be right back, alright? Let me make sure he has enough food for a few hours.”

You closed the car door and locked them all, taking your keys inside with you before going inside your house to do as you promised. Jev cocked his head to the side.

_Fwiend… Is it dat man she was kissin’?_

You repoured some food and changed the dog’s water, kissing his head as he followed you. You smiled at him and pet him.

“Mommy’s gonna be gone for a whole week, but Mommy’s boyfriend is going to take care of you, okay? You remember Jay, don’t you? You jumped on him when I was kissing him a month ago?”

Jefferson barked and you smiled, kissing his nose and standing up with your phone in hand. You pressed it to your ear after dialing Jay’s number and heading back to the car after making sure everything was turned off.

You were shocked when he answered.

_“I’m gonna miss you, y’know.”_

You chuckled and went back to the car, smiling as you saw Jev already back asleep. You leaned on the outside of it as you spoke.

_“I’ll miss you too.”_

Jay yawned, _“Call me when you guys land, please. Gotta make sure my babe and my future step-son are aight.”_

You giggled, “I will, promise. It’s about four and a half hours long, so you might be awake then. If not, I’ll send a text, because nobody uses voicemail anymore.”

He laughed lightly, _“Damn right. I’ll head over to yo place at about eight or nine for Jefferson. Have a good time babe, and take lots of pictures of the birthday boy for me. And give him my present, aight?”_

“I’ll record it when he opens yours. How’s that sound?”

You could hear his smile, _“Sounds good to me. Ima let you go now, aight?”_

“Aight.” You made a kissing sound into the phone, one he happily returned.

 _“Kiss me through the phone, kiss me through phone…”_ He sang softly.

“I’ll see you later on.” You sang back.

_“Kiss me through the phone, kiss me through the phone…”_

“See you when I get home.” You promised.

_“Holdin’ you too that. Later bae.”_

“Bye.” You said a bit sadly.

You hung up the phone unwillingly and got into the car, turning on the ignition and heading to LAX. You’d miss your boyfriend, and you wished he could go with you. But you didn’t think it was time _just yet_ to let him meet your son or vice versa.

You somewhat wondered if it was because of Sebastian you didn’t want to establish a relationship between Jayvaughn and Jev…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4143295


	41. Chapter 41

Sebastian smiled once he saw you and Jev heading his way. He met you halfway and picked up his son, taking one of the bags from you and walking back to Margarita, who was yawning into her sweater sleeve. Jev waved at her sleepily and she smiled at him tiredly, waving with a few fingers.

Meanwhile, you and Sebastian were more used to early flights, so you weren’t as tired as the other two. You all went through the usual airport crap, Sebastian getting pulled over for a pat down at one point. The three of you all laughed and giggled at him, while he just looked over at you all with a playful glare and stuck his tongue out.

After what seemed like forever and ever, it was time to board the plane. You hooked your carry-on bag with some snacks over your shoulder and placed Jev on your hip, leading the way. Jev looked back at his father, who was making silly faces at him. Jev giggled at each one of them, and then decided to make a decision all on his own.

“I wan’ sit next to Daddy!”

All three of you froze. You moved out of the way so everyone else could get through the terminal.

“Jev, there’s only two seats for each-“

“Then I sit wit Daddy an’ you sit wit Wita!”

“Tell you what, you can sit _across the_ aisle from me buddy, and-“ Sebastian started.

“No!” Jev shouted, “It my su’pwise, an’ I wan’ sit wit Daddy!”

You sighed and started walking again, “Then sitting next to Daddy you will.”

Sebastian and Margarita looked at each other with wide eyes but nevertheless followed. Margarita leaned in and whispered in her boyfriend’s ear.

_“This is it. She’s gonna kill me now.”_

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head, “She doesn’t have it in her. Slapping is one thing, murder is another. Just be quiet and mind your own business and pray that on the flight back Jev wants to sit next to you or her.”

She took a deep breath and nodded, filing into the plane with everyone else. She watched as you handed Jev to Sebastian and let him settle him in. You gestured for her to take the window seat and she did, glad she was wearing a sweater to cover her goosebumps once you sat down. Jev waved at you both from his side of the aisle, and you both waved back at him.

He looked up at his father and tapped on the window, watching as Sebastian reached over to open it. Jev looked outside at the now rising sun, looking up at Sebastian in amusement. Sebastian grinned and kissed his forehead, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the boy as he looked out of the window.

_Nothing’s more precious than baby’s first flight. #Almost2 #IThinkImGonnaCry #WaitiAlreadyDid #ThenillDoiTAgain_

He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and gave the little one a smaller piece, “When the plane takes off, if you chew gum, your ears won’t pop. And that’s a good thing.”

You smiled at the little lesson Sebastian taught his son about airplanes. Sebastian looked over at smiled at both you and Margarita, passing over two pieces of gum for you two. You passed one to her and quickly popped your minty piece in, placing the trash into your carry-on and settling into your seat.

Your mind shifted over to your boyfriend. He was such a sweetie! You never expected him to actually answer your phone call at such an early hour, but he picked up _on the first ring._ Sebastian _never_ did that, not once. And then he offered to take care of Jefferson during your absence, and he didn’t for a second pressure you into letting him meet Jev.

You liked how he wasn’t famous either. And he had no desires of being famous either, that much was evident back in the day when you knew him. He was just a simple guy that knew what he wanted, and it didn’t include prying eyes on his home life everywhere he looked. Sometimes you wished you were that lucky…

Jay was there for you. He listened to your frustrated rants when Jev had a fussy day, and he’d take you away from it all for a few much too short hours at least once a week. He was silly, he was funny, and he was mature now. Well, _more_ mature than high school, anyway.

After being consumed for so long in your thoughts you realized that Sebastian and Jev were fast asleep, cuddling. You smiled softly at them and unbuckled your seatbelt, curing your legs up and pulling out your phone. You turned on your Wi-Fi and connected nearly instantly, going into Fun Run 2 and checking if anyone was online.

Ack. No one was on right now, and you hated playing with all strangers.

You noticed that Margarita was still awake and doing nothing, and was probably as bored as you. After a few minutes of deliberating internally, you spoke up.

“Wanna play Fun Run?”

She seemed shocked at first that you said anything at all to her, but soon recovered. “Uh, sure!”

Within a few seconds you had her added and you were playing together, no one having joined you both. You were both mindful of the sleeping passengers around you, but all of them except for your boys had headphones or earmuffs on anyway.

“Dammit!” You muttered when you were struck by lightning, her tiger passing you.

She giggled to herself as she crossed the finish line with you trailing closely behind. You laughed a little bit yourself and started the next round.

“No!” Margarita said a bit loudly, a smile on her face as she ran into a bear trap she didn’t see.

You laughed and your dragon soon crossed the finish line. You made brief eye contact with her before looking back at your phone, seeing the little message she left.

_You’re good, but I’m better._

You smirked and typed back.

_It’s on, Margaritaville._

xXx

After an hour of Fun Run, both of your phones were dead, but you weren’t in a rush to charge them. You handed her a pretzel rod and you ate them in unison. You sighed deeply through your nose.

“You’re not bad like I thought you were.”

She nodded, knowing you weren’t talking about the game. You took another bite and continued softly.

“When we land and get settled in the hotel and everything, what do you say we go out for some one-on-one time?”

Margarita smiled softly, “I think that’s a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to clear something up. Jayvaughn is a real person, but he isn't famous. He's someone that I know, and his personality is something I wanted added into this story. I needed a contrast from Sebastian, and that's what Jayvaughn is. They're completely different. And while most of you don't want him here because you want Reader and Seba to be back together, some of you don't like him because he just kinda showed up. I admit, I could've been more subtle about it, but then again, that would add more chapters. I found an easier way out of that because to me, that's not the important part of why he's there.
> 
> As for the ones who don't like him for how he speaks, well, as nice as I can say it, tough shit. I've already tweaked it a bit, but there's a thing about writing where you don't want to change the character too much. Now I know I've completely botched our lovely Margarita, because I'm sure she's very sweet, I also know nothing about her. But I know Jay, and he's a nice guy, but then again, he's also the kind of guy you probably wouldn't take home to your parents and say, "Hey Mom, hey Dad! Meet my soon-to-be husband." Hence the hesitation to introduce Jev and Jay to each other.
> 
> I know someone's probably wondering why I chose someone I know instead of someone famous. I don't want you guys to know who he is, because I don't want a connection like there is with Seb for you guys. Not off the bat, anyway. I want you guys to be just as skeptical as other characters will be. In the story, the media won't have a clue who Jayvaughn is. And neither do you guys. That's what I wanted.
> 
> Also, about Jay saying "bae" all the time, what exactly is wrong with that? In my area, that's a term of endearment. It's an acronym actually, that stands for "Before Anyone Else" and I think it's sweet that Jay is always calling her that. I know it translates to shit in like Danish or German or something, but that's not how we roll here, you know what I'm sayin'? Just trust me guys; I know what I'm doing. (For the most part.)


	42. Chapter 42

You carried the sleeping Jev to your hotel room, smiling softly at his little snores. He hadn’t been awake since the flight, so he still didn’t know where you guys were. But that was okay, seeing as once he had more energy his reaction would be a million times greater. Behind you Sebastian was pushing a cart with all the bags, Margarita holding the carry-on luggage.

You fished out the keycard to yours and Jev’s room, setting him down on the bed instantly. You kissed his cheek and removed his shoes, pulling the covers over him and turning to Sebastian, who was unloading the luggage. You looked at Margarita and she smiled softly, looking at her boyfriend.

“(Name) and I are going to go out for a little bit.”

You snorted at the completely _stunned_ look on his face. He blinked a few times and looked between the both of you, as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Duh, I… Uh… _What?!”_

“Margarita and I are going out for a while. Let us get dressed and we’ll head out. You stay here with Jev and catch up on some sleep, okay? Okay.”

He said nothing, still completely shocked. You rolled your eyes (fondly, but you wouldn’t say you were) and Margarita took his hand, leading him out.

You picked up the suitcase with your clothes in them and placed your phone back on the charger, quickly selecting an outfit and slipping it on silently. You fixed your hair into a nice ponytail and clipped on the necklace Jay had given you.

_He’s so sweet…_

You took your phone off the charger after gliding on some lip gloss and enhancing your eye makeup a bit, taking a quick selfie and posting it to Instagram.

_My baby turns 2 tomorrow! Where did the time go???? #SebastianAndiCantStopCrying #JevHasToWipeAwayTheTears #WhichMakesUsCryHarder_

You leaned down and kissed your boy’s cheek before calling up your boyfriend. You chuckled as he answered once more, sleep still clogging his deep voice.

_“Took you long enough.”_

“I may or may not have forgotten to call you.”

_“You got me wounded, man!”_

You giggled quietly, “I’ll call you back later, okay? I just wanted to let you know that we got here safely.”

_“You already leaving me to go ride rides?”_

“Na. That’s tomorrow.” You laughed.

He laughed softly with you, _“Damn. I thought we had somethin’ special, man.”_

“We do have something special, baby. I just have to go somewhere for a little while. I’ll call you tonight before bed, and it’ll be longer than two minutes, I promise.”

_“Aight. Bye.”_

“Goodbye Jayvaughn.”

You slid your phone in your back pocket and cleaned up a bit. Soon enough Margarita and Sebastian were at your hotel room door, Sebastian in sweatpants (along with the leather cuff you had given him. Had he ever taken that off?) and just itching to jump into bed with his baby boy. You snorted and moved out of the way, both you and Margarita laughing as he dove under the covers to snuggle with his mini-me.

“We’ll be back later.” You promised before leaving with Margarita.

It was silent leaving the hotel, but as you were adjusting the collar of your leather jacket she spoke up.

“So, uh… Is this where we talk about everything?”

“Smart one, aren’t ya? But yeah, I think it’s about damn time we talk about everything from the beginning.”

She nodded and you adjusted Sebastian’s sunglasses that you still wore every day (along with his necklace he gave you) before starting off.

“So what brought you two together?”

Margarita sighed, “Well, when we first met I had no intentions of getting involved with him romantically. We met through a mutual friend at a club, and even though I thought he was _really_ hot, I knew that you guys were an item and had been since high school, so there was no way I was gonna try and destroy that.”

“So what happened?” You asked, curious.

“I’m honestly not too sure. I mean, we kept talking for a few months after that, yeah, but there was nothing romantic between us. And we only talked every now and again; it wasn’t a daily or even weekly thing. And I guess you guys got into a really big fight or something, so he went out to a club and I just so happened to be there with my friends.”

“I remember that fight…” You mumbled, a pain shattering your heart once more that hadn’t for a long time, “That was the first night he didn’t come back home…”

_“Why can’t you just be happy for me?!” Sebastian yelled._

_“I am happy for you, dammit!” You screamed back._

_“And to show it you’re going to complain?!”_

_“Of course I am! You’re going to be gone for fucking ages!”_

_“And you’ve been away from home for **months** because of work, what makes me having to be away for so long any different?”_

_“Because it’s you!” You shouted, “I’m the one that leaves, not you!”_

_“Oh really?” He asked, even more angry, “Well watch me leave now.”_

_And without another word he grabbed his keys and tore his jacket out of the closet, never looking back as he left._

“Yeah…” Margarita mumbled. She didn’t need to tell you where he was… You knew who he was with that night…

“I was so scared that that was really it. He wouldn’t answer my calls or texts, and he didn’t even come back until it was already dark the day after. I was freaking out _so much_ , you wouldn’t believe it. I had a serious anxiety attack when it got to about seven o’clock and I still hadn’t heard from him.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry. I just… I fell for him hard. And somehow, for whatever reason, he fell for me too.”

You chuckled humorlessly, refusing to allow the tears building up in your eyes to fall. Even years after the incident, years after the breakup, you still couldn’t talk or even think about Sebastian cheating on you without tearing up, without feeling that same heartbreak.

“I had known he was cheating on me for a while. I just never knew how to approach it. I mean, I-I didn’t want to _lose_ him, not after all we had been through together. I loved Sebastian more than anything, but I couldn’t go on like we were once he started cheating. And I remember when he would go out how worthless I felt, how much of a failure I was to him. I would lie in our bed and cry, and then wonder who he was with, and how he felt about her.”

“Don’t get it twisted (Name), he still loved you even then. He still loves you now, even. But it’s different. He felt bad during our affair, but even when I would tell him to just choose, he always told me he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave you for obvious reasons, but he didn’t want to leave me either.”

“Of course he didn’t. You were fresh, a new start for him. Margarita, you are the second relationship he’s ever been in. He liked how different it was, being in a new relationship with a new person at a new age.”

She licked her lips and nodded, “I know it really doesn’t seem like it, but I feel bad for it too. I caused so much trouble, so much _drama_ between you two. And that’s not like me, it’s really not. But when I saw you two getting close again, and then I found out you two slept together and conceived a baby… I got scared. I was sure he’d leave me for you. In fact, I’m pretty certain he was going to.”

“What stopped him then?”

She shrugged, “I’m not sure. I think he doubted that you wanted him back. After I found out you guys had sex, he was out on the couch for a while. But I heard him as he talked on the phone one night, I think to Anthony, and I heard one side of the conversation, but it was about you. He said that he’d have put his foot down on everything I did and said if that meant he had a relationship to fall back on. But he knew there was no chance, so he put up with me to make me happy. Even if it made him miserable.”

“Wait. If he thought I wanted him back, he’d have come back?”

Margarita nodded sadly.

“If I thought he still wanted me, I’d have taken him back that night I kicked him out of my house!”

Margarita looked at you, “You mean…”

You shook your head and waved her off, “Not anymore. I’m uh… Seeing someone, now.”

Her eyes suddenly got bright, “You’re dating someone?”

You nodded, “Yeah, for quite a few months now.”

“Who?”

“He’s no one famous. Just someone Sebastian and I knew from school. Uh… Sebastian doesn’t like him. And he doesn’t like Sebastian. They actually hate each other quite a bit.”

“Has he met Jev?”

“No. I want to introduce them, I really do, but… My thing is, is that… Say Sebastian and I had Jev before you. And say we broke up just because we couldn’t work, but he met you a long time after that. And I would want to meet you before you met my son, and I would want to be present when you did. But flip the roles… They _hate_ each other, Margarita. There’s no way Sebastian would be cool with that.”

Margarita facepalmed, “Do you like this guy?”

“Very much.”

“Then I say screw Sebastian and how he feels. Yeah Jev is his son, but he’s _yours_ too! Sebastian left you, remember? For me, no less! That means you’re free game, and you can be with whoever you want. And if it’s with someone he hates, oh friggin’ well! Is that going to make you stop dating this guy that you really like and makes you happy?”

“Of course not.”

“There you go!”

“But they hate each other more than Sebastian and Chris! I mean, you saw that fight they had when I was pregnant!”

“I did. But Sebastian has matured a bit since then. We all have. And you know damn good and well he won’t do anything like that with Jev in the same _state.”_

You sighed, “Why can’t I hate you? You make so much sense…”

She laughed, “I told you, the side of me you’ve seen isn’t how I really am. You just catch me at my worst.”

“Oh yeah, I can attest to that.”

“Sooo… Since Sebastian is an asshole, what do you say tomorrow when we go ride rides, we make him stay put with Jev since he’s too little to get on any?”

You smiled, “I like the way you think. I’m in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4152888


	43. Chapter 43

“Mommy, whe’e we at?”

You giggled, “Two more minutes baby, and then you’ll know Mommy and Daddy’s surprise for you.”

Jev pouted and you and Sebastian chuckled, making eye contact briefly, both of your eyes twinkling. Margarita noticed how you both looked at each other, and though you were with another man, she couldn’t help but feel that you weren’t over Sebastian. And she knew for sure he wasn’t over you…

_Why do I hold on?_

“Alright Jev, you can look!” Sebastian said happily, moving his hand from your son’s face.

Jev gasped, “Di’ney Wo’ld!”

You and Sebastian grinned happily, kissing your boy’s cheeks at the same time as he jumped up and down in your arms. Margarita smiled softly at the sight, though she couldn’t help but feel left out. Sure, she wasn’t part of the family, but she was in a way. Sort of. Well, not for long, anyway…

“Disney World, where dreams come true!” You said happily, excited to start the day.

Sebastian’s grin was as wide as yours as he dug his phone out of his pocket, switching it to the camera and handing it to Margarita without even a glance. She sighed inwardly and held the phone up, snapping a perfect photo of the three of you. Sebastian was quick to take his phone back and post it to Instagram, shuffling his phone back in his pocket quickly before taking his little man in his arms and throwing him up in the air a bit.

“Sebastian Stan!” You and Margarita yelled in unison.

He laughed as he caught the giggling toddler, “What? I caught him.”

You covered your heart with your hand, breathing a bit heavier. “Ass.”

He smirked and sent a wink your way before rushing off.

“Let’s get the Mickey ice creams!”

xXx

After about three rides with Margarita, and laughing at Sebastian each time he pouted, you were ready for a quick break. You sat down with Jev on a bench and allowed Sebastian to drag Margarita to the Rock ’n’ Roller Coaster. You kissed your baby’s cheek and looked down at him.

“Were you surprised?”

Jev nodded vigorously, “Yeah, yeah!”

You grinned and hugged him tight, “Mommy loves you. One day you’ll be big enough to get on  every ride, and then we’ll come again and you can ride with me and Daddy.”

“Yaay!” Jev cheered.

You grinned and bought him another Mickey ice cream, pulling out your phone after and dialing Jay’s number. He answered on the first ring and you grinned.

_“Throw up yet?”_

You snorted, “Negative. I’m sittin’ with my little baby.”

“I not baby!” Jev protested.

You giggled and leaned down, kissing his cheek, “Sure you’re not.”

Jay laughed, _“So I did something yesterday you ain’t gon’ like.”_

You narrowed your eyes, “You sound amused.”

_“Thas ‘cause I am.”_

“I don’t like that.”

He laughed again, _“Well I do. What you gon’ do about it?”_

“Hang up.”

 _“Nooooooo!”_ He protested.

You chuckled, “You know I wouldn’t do it. Not after I didn’t call you last night like I promised.”

You heard Jay shifting, and then some muttering, _“Don’t worry about it, bae.”_

“But I have to. I didn’t call you-“

_“Babe. Don’t worry about it; today’s not about me. It’s about Jev. I’ll talk to you later.”_

He hung up and you sighed. Typical…

Of course he’d be upset about it, but apparently he was planning on being on the down-low about it. But then you just _had_ to bring it up. It seemed like all you were capable of doing was making someone miserable, especially when they didn’t deserve it. And Jayvaughn didn’t deserve the way you were treating him, truly.

You’d been dating for months, still on the down-low about it. He hadn’t met your son, he hadn’t stayed the night even for non-sexual activities, he had to wait for Jev to be with Sebastian or Chris to take you out to a _deserted_ area where you were friggin’ incognito, and to top it all off, you didn’t even call him last night like you said you would.

Jay was immature and pretty much a douche in the two years high school you’d spent with him, but things had changed. He had changed you had changed, the world had changed. High school was long gone, you were both in your thirties, and hell, you had a two year old child. Things had _definitely_ changed.

“Mommy?” Jev asked quietly.

“Yes honey?” You asked, your attention not completely on him.

“Who was dat?”

You sighed and removed the hat Jayvaughn bought for you as a joke—oh, _and_ he bought you gifts just because— and ran your fingers through your hair. You looked down at your adorable son, his blue eyes piercing you just as his father’s did.

_“(Name)…” Sebastian cooed. “It’s okay…”_

_You shifted in his arms, looking up at the sky. He agreed to meet you in the usual spot after school to talk about something that happened earlier in your day. He didn’t know exactly what it was about, but if he had to guess, he’d say it was about the guy you liked: Jayvaughn._

_Sebastian had no idea what you saw in him. He was immature, childish, and it seemed a certain “n” word was in every two sentences he spoke. Not to mention very dismissive of anyone that wasn’t in his year or from “the hood.” And he had a golden grill. That was just tacky and it looked dumb._

_If anyone asked Sebastian—and they didn’t— he’d have said that if there was anyone for you to be with that would **never** hurt you like that, it’d be him. Sebastian had been smitten with you ever since you sat down with him at lunch that day. And he knew that somewhere, underneath all the feelings you had for Jayvaughn, you liked him too._

_“No it’s not…” You mumbled into his chest, “I just don’t get it. Why doesn’t he like me? Am I not likeable?”_

_“(Name).” Sebastian chided, “Don’t start. It’s not you, it’s him.”_

_“It’s obviously me!”_

_“(Name)!” Sebastian said sharply, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger, making you look at those beautiful blue eyes, “It is not you. There is nothing wrong with you. If he can’t see how great you are, it’s his loss.”_

_“You think so?”_

_Sebastian smiled, “I know so.” He leaned in and brushed his nose against yours, his lips itching for the day they got to brush against yours._

“Just… a special friend of Mommy’s.”

xXx

“Pwesent time!” Jev shouted as you arrived back at your hotel room after dinner. Try as you all might, the little bugger was _not_ tired, and you had a feeling he wouldn’t be until he opened his presents.

“Alright, alright!” You caved, “Just remember, you don’t get as many because this trip was the _really,_ really big one, okay?”

“Otay!” Jev smiled.

You kissed his cheek and went to your suitcase, pulling out the one from you and the one from Jayvaughn. You bit your lip before going back to your son, sitting on the bed where he, Sebastian and Margarita had settled themselves after Sebastian had torn his way to his hotel room to retrieve his little boy’s gift.

Jev opened up the present to see a poster from the Captain America movie you left early for. It was your character and Bucky back to back, metal arm shining and a fireball in one hand, though the area around you was covered in ice and snow, which was only a fraction of what her powers were. Jev gasped and jumped up and down, though Margarita quickly handed him the next before he messed up his poster, which Sebastian rolled back up quickly.

After opening the gift, he gasped once more and jumped on his father, hugging him tight. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around his son, kissing his hair and cuddling him close.

“Can we watch it tonight?” Jev asked.

“Not tonight, honey.” You said, “Mommy’s tired, and so are you. We’ll watch it once we get home though; we’ll have popcorn and everything, and Jeffie can sit on the couch too.”

“Deal!” Jev yelled.

He quickly moved into his father’s lap the right way and you handed him the box with the present you bought. He quickly tore off the wrapping paper and pulled out his present, smiling up at you.

“Gua’dians!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand,” You started, pulling out the DVD and the red leather jacket, “A jacket just like Star-Lord’s.”

He immediately had his father help him put it on and you slid the other box over to him. You didn’t know what it was, but you hoped Jev liked it. Jayvaughn didn’t know much about him, so you could only hope…

“Ooooooh!”

Jev tore out the two snapbacks, looking at them both. One was a Deadpool cap, which he put on immediately. The other was an Iron Man one, which he placed on top of the other one. You all giggled at the silly boy, though just as you were going to take a picture, you received a phone call. Your heart rate sped up and you quickly answered the call, rushing to go outside, shooting a sort-of apologetic look at Sebastian before you spoke, going outside.

“Hey! I’m sorry about earlier-“

Sebastian furrowed his brows and looked at Margarita, who had a sneaking suspicion she knew who was on the other end of that phone call.

“Who do you think that was?”

Jev spoke up as he toyed with his new hats, “Maybe it was dat man she was kissin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4164015  
> Deadpool hat: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-P7SlVGkiwnw/U9mj3FrwM6I/AAAAAAABBCE/8-HnxfLDOJs/s1600/snapbackcap.jpg  
> Iron Man hat: http://assets.craniumfitteds.com/images/main/Iron-Man-The-Torn-Snap-New-Era-Snapback-950-9fifty-1.jpg


	44. Chapter 44

“Who was she kissing and when?” Sebastian asked hurriedly.

Jev shrugged, not understanding how serious this was. Well, to his father anyway. In reality it wasn’t a big deal _at all_.

“I don’ know he name.”

“Do you remember how long ago it was?”

“Ummm…” Jev pondered, “Hmmm… I not sure!”

“Was it before Daddy?”

Jev shook his head, “Nope! He new, I tink.”

Sebastian’s jaw went rigid and he looked at Margarita, “Do you know anything?”

She shook her head, thankful that she chose acting as her career. “I don’t know anything about that.”

“Jev, did Mommy introduce you to this man?”

“No. I was goin’ to ask Mommy to get me some wata, but when I went to da stairs I saw Mommy kissin’ so I went back to my bed.”

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

“He had dark hair, like me!” Jev giggled with a toothy smile. Sebastian for once couldn’t return the smile to his son, instead choosing to press forward.

“Anything else?”

“He taller than Mommy! And Jeffie liked him too!”

“He’s been around before…” Sebastian deduced. He looked towards the door, where you were outside speaking with your boyfriend.

_“Did you record him?”_

You facepalmed, “Dammit, I knew I forgot something. I’m sorry baby-“

_“I… It’s aite, bae. Don’t worry about it. Did he like them?”_

“He loves them. He put them both on.” You said with a smile.

_“I’m glad he likes them. I wasn’t sure what to get him…”_

“And that’s my fault. Jay, I promise once we get back and I see you again I’ll start on it-“

_“No rush, babe. If you ain’t ready, you ain’t ready.”_

“I don’t deserve you.”

_“I don’t think I deserve you either. I was a dick back in the day.”_

“But not now.”

_“Well, after some rough times I shaped up. ‘Sides, Mama won’t proud of me in high school.”_

You smiled softly, “I love hearing about your mother.”

_“Maybe one day you’ll meet her.”_

Though he didn’t say it or even relate the two things, you knew just what he was saying. If you met his mom, that meant you were serious. That  _he_ was serious  _about you_. And that he really wanted to be able to go home to his mother and present you to her. But if he was going to do that…

He had to meet Jev. And before he could do that, that meant one thing, and it was something that you’d rather stay  _far_  away from.

Having Sebastian and Jayvaughn meet for the first time after Jayvaughn graduated high school.

_Oy vey…_

“Maybe.”

_“And I hope it’s soon.”_

xXx

Sebastian seemed a bit off once you arrived back into the hotel room after your lengthy conversation. Margarita was currently reading one of Jev’s favorite books to him before he fell asleep, yet Sebastian was staring at you funnily. You cocked an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Long conversation.”

You shrugged, “We had a lot to talk about.”

“Jev told me something interesting when you were on the phone.”

“Oh really? About what?” You asked as you moved to put Jev’s presents in safe spots.

Sebastian looked at his girlfriend, “We’ll be right back. Keep an eye on Jev for me.”

He grasped your wrist and tugged you out of the hotel room, walking a distance from the hotel in silence. You wiggled your wrist.

“Mind lettin’ me go?”

He turned sharply, his grip still on you. His blue eyes felt different; they were sharp and cold cut, not harboring the warmth and latent adoration they always did when he gazed at you. His jaw was rigid and mouth set in a tight line. You’d never seen him look like that ever, much less ever at  _you_.

“What?” You asked, shifting under the hard stare.

“Jev told me he saw you kissing someone. Who?”

“Why do you care?” You avoided the question, not wanting to get into it at friggin’ Disney World,  _much less_  on Jev’s birthday.

“Because if my son tells me he sees you kissing someone, and that Jefferson  _liked_  him, that tells me he’s been there before, and enough for the dog to trust him. Who were you kissing, and why was he in your house?”

“I don’t know if you remember,” You began coldly, tearing your wrist from his grip, “but  _you_  ended things with me. I can do as I damn well please, and I can kiss whoever the hell I want. It is  _my_  house, not yours, in case you forgot. My name’s on it, I make the payments, I fucking live in it. Not you. I’ll have anyone I want in my house. Don’t fucking forget that, Stan.” You spat.

He scowled, “Who is he?”

“Does it matter?”

“How long have you been with him?”

“A while.”

“He’s the one you’re dressing so sexy for.”

“Nice of you to notice. Missing what you let go, are you?”

“Is he the one that was with you when I called?”

“Yep.”

“He sounded familiar.”

_“Good.”_

“What. Is his. Name?” Sebastian growled.

You smirked, “If you think I’m telling you now, on our son’s birthday and on our first day of this trip, you’re insane.”

“Fine. The second we touch down in Cali-“

“Fuck you! You want this information, you get it on  _my terms._ ”

You turned on your heel swiftly, anxiety already creeping up on you.

This trip would be over before you knew it, and then the moment you’d been dreading for months now was coming, and it was coming fast.

“’Hey Seb, meet Jayvaughn, the guy that used me for homework and led me on in high school.’ That’ll be just fucking peachy…” You muttered, heading back into the hotel.

And just as you predicted, the vacation was over quickly. Sebastian had agreed to wait two days after you all got back home for you to tell him who you were seeing, and he had to meet him before Jev did. Just as you suspected.

The flight back was nerve-wracking,  _especially_  because Jev wanted to sit next to Margarita, which meant you were stuck sitting with your ex. It wasn’t fun. You sighed and went into your news feed on your phone, hoping something interesting would take your mind off of the drama.

Only it didn’t.

_Family Trip to Disney World!_

_Family Together Again?_

_(NAME) AND SEBASTIAN: REUNITED?_

You groaned and went to Instagram, looking at one of the many photos of you, Jev and Sebastian. You smiled softly until you looked at the comments, which you kept telling yourself you wouldn’t read…

_Awww!_

_Jev is so cute!_

_He’s growing up so fast!_

_Does this mean you’re finally back together?_

_There’s no way you guys aren’t together again._

_Jev is so adorable! Anyone else think they’re dating behind all of our backs?_

_Guys! What if Jev is what patched up their relationship?_

You bit down on your teeth. Jayvaughn would read the comment on the pictures—it was a natural part of going on your partner’s Instagram— and would be all up in his feelings about it. You couldn’t let that happen. Sure the world didn’t know you were dating anyone, much less a valet guy, but the speculation was ridiculous. Why did  _anyone_  not in your immediate circle care who you were seeing?

It was time to put the rumors to rest. Not only for Margarita and Jayvaughn, but for you. It was time to let go of the fantasy that you’d have Sebastian once more in your arms, in your bed every night. You’d held on for a long time, but now you didn’t need to. You were sure of where you wanted to be,  _who_  you wanted to be with. Why allow Sebastian to break your heart once more when there was a man that was willing to put up with you and your foolish mistakes?

You couldn’t take the torture anymore. You couldn’t allow your heart to have that one special spot for Sebastian, not when there was someone pining for you in such a way that you found it endearing. Sebastian didn’t deserve you anymore. He was a dog, and if Margarita got smart, she’d leave him too.

 _What goes around comes back around._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a break from posting for a while. I want to work on some other stuff, though I'll still be writing a little bit here and there. But I've got longer stories that need writing, and with 44 parts to this, you'll have plenty of time to just go ahead and re-read if you miss this. Also, sorry this wasn't posted last night, my Wi-Fi wasn't cooperating with me.


	45. Chapter 45

“Jay? Can you come over? I’ll be home in about ten minutes.”

_“Babe, where the hell do you think I’m at?”_

You smiled, “You’re still at my place?”

_“Hell yeah. Jefferson likes me.”_

You grinned, “I think I know someone else that will like you too. He’s with his dad right now, but tomorrow he’s with me.”

_“I really can’t wait to meet him, babe.”_

“I can’t wait either. I really, really can’t.”

xXx

You pulled up the driveway with a grin and quickly stepped out, not bothering to grab any of your luggage. You ran up to him and jumped into his arms, your limbs wrapped around him in a very tight hug. He chuckled and turned for the front door, stepping in and kicking the door shut behind him.

You pulled back and looked at your boyfriend with a smile, instantly mashing your lips to his. He pulled you closer, dragging his tongue across your bottom lip gently and slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moaned lightly and pulled away, looking down at him with that same grin.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. How was the trip?” Jay asked as he moved to sit on the couch. You settled yourself comfortably into his lap and kicked off your flip flops, snuggling into him.

“As much as I love my baby boy, I really would have preferred sharing a bed with you.”

Jayvaughn sighed, “Me too, but I haven’t stayed the night since we slept together.”

You licked your lips and looked up at him, “Well… What if I told you that… That you can start spending the night soon?”

He looked down at you in surprise, “But you said-“

“Sebastian found out that I’m dating, and Jev saw us kissing. He figured out that you’d been around before because Jev said Jefferson likes you. I told him that I’ve been seeing someone for a long time, and now that he knows that you’ve been in the house, he’s demanding that I introduce you both.”

“You don’t have to do it, babe.”

“Yes, I really do. I’m ready for you and Jev to meet; I’m ready to move up in our relationship. I want people to know that I have moved on from Sebastian. I’m tired of everyone spamming my Instagram with these fucking rumors and theories that Sebastian and I are dating secretly, or that we’re actually married and that we’re expecting our next child. I mean, I was wearing a dress on one of the days we were in Disney and Seb had Margarita take a picture of us and Jev, and the angle mixed with the wind and it made me look pregnant, and the entire picture has comments _flooding_ with these stupid theories…”

Jay listened as you ranted on about Sebastian. It was always, _always_ about Sebastian…

Jayvaughn may not have been the smartest in school, but he knew you weren’t over Sebastian. He didn’t really think that would be possible, considering the years you’d spent together. He’d witnessed the early stages of your relationship with him at school, and he saw how happy and innocent that bond was. And he’d caused drama between the two of you for no real reason besides the fact that he was just an asshole in school, just like all of his other friends.

“Hey babe, I’ll see you tomorrow, aite?”

“Are you sure? I mean, I just got home-“

“I know, and I’m sorry. But I gotta get to work soon, and I wanna go take a shower and grab a bite to eat before I go. I’ll text you after my shift, swear.”

You sighed, “Well… Alright, I guess.” You leaned up and pecked his lips before climbing off of him, watching as he left without another word.

You sighed once more and went to the back door, opening it up and crouching down to greet your dog, though the amount of enthusiasm he had to see you wasn’t completely reciprocated…

xXx

“I can’t believe her! I mean, not only does she date someone _without_ telling me, she brings him into the house—the house we picked out together!— and kisses him and just lets my son see it!”

Margarita rubbed her temples, tuning him out. She was sick of this, absolutely sick of it. All Sebastian ever talked about was you. You, you, you, you, you. Never Jev, never her, never himself—Just you! And while she was on good terms with you, that didn’t mean all she desired to hear from her boyfriend was tales and rants about his ex-girlfriend.

She stood from the couch and pulled on her coat, “I’m gonna go out for a little bit, okay? Y’know, give you and Jev some quality time together.”

It was as if Sebastian didn’t even hear her, and all she could do was roll her eyes and grab her keys, storming out without another word.

She shook her head as got into her car, driving to the closest bar she could find. Once inside she sat down on an empty barstool next to a light-skinned man, not paying him any mind as she let her thoughts consume her.

The man next to her passed her one of the shots in his possession.

“You look like you need a drink.”

She chuckled humorlessly and downed the shot in one swift movement, licking her lips after. She turned her head with a sad smile.

“Thanks. You look like you need two.”

“Already had three.”

She smiled softly, “Next round’s on me.”

He grinned, “I can get with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little update because I have some time and I love you guys. <3
> 
> Also, I really suggest reading chapter 43 again a little closer. There was a very important detail in there that I only grazed once, and no one noticed it. At least, if someone did, they didn't let me know.
> 
> I have a feeling quite a few of you won't regret it. ;)


	46. Chapter 46

_I’ll be over in twenty. Margarita’s going to watch Jev for a while._

You groaned as you saw the text, getting up from your bed and going to get dressed, dialing the number of your boyfriend while you were at it. He picked up within a few rings, sounding tired.

_“What’s up?”_

“Sebastian’s coming over in twenty minutes. How soon can you be here?”

He stretched and checked the time, _“Give me half an hour at best. Maybe more; I need to shower off last night’s germs and shit.”_

“I understand. I’ll see you then, okay?”

_“Mhm.”_

“Are you okay, honey?”

_“Just tired. Long night last night.”_

“I promise that after we get this meeting over with, he’ll go home and we’ll take a nap in my bed with Jeffie. Does that sound good to you?”

He smiled, _“Sounds great, babe. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”_

He hung up and you smiled, pulling on a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top, tying your hair back in a tight bun and putting on the tiniest amount of makeup. You told yourself it was for your boyfriend, but a part of you knew it was for Sebastian as well.

You took a deep breath and moved downstairs, letting Jefferson outside and grabbing his brush. Sebastian loved brushing the dog, and it calmed him down, so you were especially glad Jayvaughn kept forgetting to brush him.

While you were changing the water and giving him food, there were three quick raps on the door followed by the sound of said door opening and then closing. You sighed in exasperation as you heard his footsteps nearing in.

“Where’s he at?” He asked quickly.

“Good morning to you.”

“Morning. Boyfriend?”

You rolled your eyes, “He’s not here yet. He said half an hour at best. You didn’t exactly give me much notice!”

“Sorrynotsorry.” He said quickly.

“Coffee?”

“You know how I like it.”

You nodded and made him a cup of coffee, watching as Jefferson ran back inside a few minutes later, jumping on Sebastian. The brunet laughed and pet his friend, reaching for his brush.

“Hey buddy.” He grinned, “Stay still so I can brush ya.”

Jefferson licked his face and calmed down enough so he could get a thorough brushing. You brought over your mugs of coffee and set his down on a coaster, curling your legs up underneath you on the couch and watching as your ex and dog bonded.

Sebastian looked at you with a smile, which naturally brought a smile out of you. He winked before turning back to his favorite dog.

“So I think Margarita’s mad at me.”

“About?”

“I’m not sure. Might be that time of the month. But she went to a bar last night and didn’t really say anything when she came back. I felt bad about her being there alone, but she told me she made a new friend so I don’t feel that bad now. I’ll make it up to her; I know it’s been a little rough on her lately.”

You nodded, “Same with my boyfriend. I’ve been neglecting him, but I’ll make it up to him.”

You phone buzzed and you smiled at the text.

_I’m on my way. I’m bringing donuts too, aite?_

_That is totally fine. Blueberry? c:_

_Lol, yeah, that’s cool. Be there soon._

You set your phone down and sipped your coffee in silence for a good ten minutes, heart pounding more and more. This wouldn’t go well. You knew it wouldn’t.

You nearly had a heart attack when you heard the knocks on the door. Sebastian’s head snapped up and you jumped up, setting the cup down and running to the front door. You opened it and smiled at Jay, getting up on your tip toes and kissing him.

“Hey stranger.” You whispered.

He chuckled and kissed your lips again sweetly, “I brought the donuts, as promised.”

You grinned and took his hand, pulling him inside. You took the box from him and whispered into his ear, “Give me one second. Just stay right here, okay?”

You quickly set the donuts on the coffee table and put Jefferson outside. You looked at Sebastian sternly.

“Play. Nice.”

You took a deep breath to calm yourself before heading back to Jayvaughn, taking off his jacket for him and placing it in the closet. He rubbed your arm and smiled at you.

“It’ll be fine.”

“He got in a fist fight with my last boyfriend at a special _Marvel_ event with people everywhere. And Chris wasn’t even my boyfriend anymore at the time.”

He chuckled softly, “And I’m your boyfriend now. He doesn’t own you, babe. You’re my girl now, right?”

You grinned, “Of course I am.”

xXx

Margarita sighed as she sat on the couch, picking up her phone and biting her bottom lip. She wanted to text him, she really did, but she didn’t want to bother him. Not with this kind of problem. She had only met him last night anyway, and though they had both talked about problems they were having over their drinks and dinner, she didn’t really know him. Yet, anyway. She planned on getting to know him better; he was a cool guy, and for sure a good friend.

She moved her phone around in her hands a few times. She needed someone to talk to; she needed a friend. One that was close by, one that she could hold. But right now she was stuck with Jev, who was very interested in whatever cartoon he was watching.

She sighed and sat down on the floor next to him, placing him in her lap. He snuggled back into her, his eyes still firmly trained on the show. She kissed his hair and wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go. She loved the little boy; he was so sweet and a loveable boy. She’d miss him more than Sebastian, she was willing to bet…

“I love you.” She whispered softly.

He tiled his head back and looked up at her with a smile, those familiar blue eyes rocking her to her core. Damn those sinful blue eyes of Sebastian’s… Jev just had to get them, didn’t he?

“I wuv you!” He sat up and kissed her cheek, giving her a big hug.

“I’ll miss you, sweetheart.”

“Whe’a you go?”

She sighed, tears filling her eyes to the brim, “Away, honey. I’m not gonna see you as often anymore, maybe not ever.”

“Why?”

She sighed and kissed his forehead, “Because your Daddy and I aren’t working out anymore. But I’m friends with your Mommy, so I might still see you every now and then.”

“Okay…” He pouted, giving her his sad eyes.

She gave him a big hug, her tears finally falling once he returned the hug. She wanted a child; she was ready to settle down. And she thought she could do that with Sebastian, she really did, but no matter what she did or said, he just couldn’t commit himself to her.

Sebastian was hopelessly in love with you. He made it clear that leaving you was the biggest mistake he’d ever made, and even though he had made promise after promise, you were the one he wanted. Margarita was positive you were all he ever wanted, and she was tired of being second best. She’d find a man that put her first. She’d find a man that would take care of her and wouldn’t dwell on his last girlfriend.

She didn’t know when, but she hoped it happened. Not soon, but eventually, and the prospect of being that man’s one and only was enough to keep her moving along.

xXx

You bit down on your bottom lip and took Jay’s hand, leading him into the living room. Your fear for this meeting hadn’t calmed down in the slightest. Ever since high school they’d hated each other, and while you were positive Sebastian was going to react negatively, you weren’t sure how Jay would react to Sebastian’s reaction. Would he be mature about it?

Somehow you doubted it.

_Sebastian clenched his teeth as Jayvaughn walked by. They traded glares, sneering at one another while you sat next to Sebastian, not looking at Jayvaughn. The older student suddenly smirked._

_“Saw yo’ girl last night in those tight ass shorts at the beach. Made my shorts real tight.”_

_Sebastian’s fists clenched and he stood up, despite you grasping at his arm. Jay was just goading him, trying to get a rise out of him. It was easy to do, and he just so happened to be really good at it, even though it was oftentimes at your expense. But that was the thing with Jayvaughn, and so many guys his age; they didn’t care who they hurt._

_“Ignore him.” You said quietly._

_Instead of ignoring Jayvaughn, he ignored you. His blue eyes glared harshly at the senior student, who found it very amusing._

_“Sure made my last night of summer break worth it, man. I woulda gone and fucked the shit outta her, y’know, give her a proper fuck since you don’t know what the hell you doin’, but I got sidetracked.”_

_“By Shawn’s ass?” Seb quipped._

_“Bro, you playin’! I ain’t gay.”_

_“Coulda had me fooled. While I actually have a girlfriend, you’re always hanging out with a guy.”_

_“Look man, I ain’t gay!”_

_You stood up and grabbed Sebastian’s hand, pulling him away from the immature man, taking him outside and pushing him against the tree. You placed your hands on your hips._

_“What did we talk about? What **have** we talked about multiple times now?!”_

_He sighed, “I’m sorry. I just… He makes me **so** mad. The way he talks about you… It pisses me off so much. I don’t care how the hell he talks about me, but when it comes to you I just can’t stand it. How could you have ever liked him?”_

_“I don’t know! I just… Looks can be deceiving. And he was nice to me at first; I didn’t know! Don’t turn this on me, Seba. This is back to the point. Jayvaughn is annoying, immature, and not worth the trouble he causes. Please, Sebby, don’t let him bother you. He has one more year of school before he’s out of our hair for good.”_

_He sighed, “Promise?”_

_You smiled and cupped his face, rubbing your nose against his, “Promise, Sebby.”_

Sebastian looked up and that fire in his eyes returned upon seeing his high school nemesis. He stood up immediately, his hot gaze on you.

“What the hell is this?!”

“Sebastian, calm down.”

“(Name), what the _hell_ is he doing here?”

“He’s my boyfriend.” You said quietly.

His brows furrowed, “But why? Do you not even realize who this is??”

“Of course I do!” You shouted, “But he’s changed, Seba.” You said gently, giving him those soft eyes, using his old nickname.

He swallowed thickly, “But why?” He whispered.

You closed your eyes and sighed deeply before looking at Jay, standing on your tip-toes and whispering into his ear.

_“Let me take him out back for a talk. I’ll let Jefferson in to keep you company.”_

He only nodded and watched as you took Sebastian’s hand, taking him outside and making sure Jay and Jefferson had reunited before you closed the door. You sat on the porch swing with your ex and sighed, squeezing his hand.

“Sebastian, I know how he was in high school. But believe me when I say that he’s changed.”

“I just… I don’t see how it’s possible.”

You licked your lips, closing your eyes and taking your hand away as you spoke.

“You changed.” You started softly, “You went from a sweet, loving, caring and all in all a great guy, to a liar and a cheater. People change.”

He bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes, “You promised me…”

You didn’t know why, but you suddenly felt yourself tearing up. You sniffed and wiped your eyes, feeling some of the moisture on your fingers.

“You promised me you’d love me forever. You promised me the world. You said we’d be together forever, and that you’d never hurt me. You broke those promises too.”

“I only broke one. I didn’t give you the world like I said. I didn’t give you a wedding, and I gave you a son, sure, but not in the way I wanted. I wanted to be married before we had kids. I was gonna propose to you before I met Margarita, I had it all planned out. But then we just got busy, and then we started fighting and… I couldn’t propose after that. Not when I was sleeping with another woman.

But if there is one promise I will never break, it is that I’ll love you forever. I love you now still, and it’s taking all of me to not just kiss you and hold you and just shut the world out. I love you. I never stopped, and I promise you I never will. I am so far in love with you that I’ll never get out, not even in death. Each time we were together after we broke up, I wanted to mend things. I was going to wear my half of the couple’s necklace the night Chris and I fought, just hoping you’d wear yours or… Or notice that I had mine on. Hoping you’d be wearing yours too. Hoping that you’d get my hint; the hint that I’m still in love with you.”

Sebastian wished he’d said all of that. But instead he just shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I just… I gotta go. I’ll bring Jev back in a few hours.”

He stood and went inside, grabbing his keys and heading out. You sighed and sat on the couch next to your boyfriend, cuddling into his side. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed your forehead.

“Wasn’t how I expected it, but at least there wasn’t any fighting…” You mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it right now, babe. Just relax, eat a donut, and take it slow.”

You nodded and picked a blueberry donut out of the box, leaning back into his side and smiling up at him.

“What was it that you did that I wasn’t going to like?”

He chuckled, “I cut my hair.”

You gasped, “You did, you bastard! Why?”

“It was time. It’ll grow back, just give it time.”

You pouted, “Meanie!”

He leaned down and pecked your lips, “Let me kiss the betrayal away, baby…”

You looked into his eyes and set the donut down, straddling him and mashing your lips together.

xXx

Sebastian wiped his face as he walked inside. He took a deep breath and once he opened his eyes, startled to see his girlfriend. She looked at him with sad yet happy eyes. He furrowed his brows, but before he could say anything, she spoke.

“Don’t. Jev’s been out cold for about an hour, and we need to talk.”

He nodded and sat down on the couch. She sat with him and took his hands, looking into his eyes. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled sadly.

“It’s not working anymore, Seb. I’m sorry to be so blunt about it, but… I just can’t take this drama anymore. I know you still love her, and that I’m no match for her. I know she’s seeing someone now, but I can just tell that you and (Name) are end game. Just like Ross and Rachel. I’m ready to settle down. I’m ready for kids, and marriage, and everything. We both know I can’t get that with you, Seb.”

“Margarita-“

She shook her head, “Don’t make this harder, Sebastian. I’ve given this a lot of thought, and for a long time now. And I made up my mind at Disney. That was a family there, and I didn’t belong.”

He closed his eyes and said nothing. She kissed his cheek and cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m going to go stay at a hotel for a while. You can keep the house if you want it, but if you don’t, I’ll keep it. I’ll let you decide.”

He only nodded and watched as a tear fell down her face. She kissed his cheek once more and left the house, a cold, empty feeling in his heart. He leaned into the back of the couch, covering his face and letting the tears roll.

Twice now, he’d screwed up long-term relationships. And no matter what anyone said, they were now both far, _far_ out of his reach now.

He sniffed and felt as his throat and mouth fill with moisture, feeling hideous as he let the tears fly freely. It’d been so long since he’d had a good cry, and this was what tipped all of his emotions over the edge.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when he felt soft, little arms embracing him he stopped crying, uncovering his face and looking down at his son as he hugged his Daddy better.

“It otay Daddy… It just won’t wo’k. But you gonna be otay, ‘cause I gonna be wif you. I make it betta. Pwomise.”

Sebastian said nothing and instead brought him up into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around him, so glad he had the best son in the world. Jev kissed his father’s drenched cheek and nuzzled his face into his neck, hugging him tight.

He was miserable, but this little spark of sunshine would make it all better. He promised he would, and Sebastian would be damned if he didn’t believe him.


	47. Chapter 47

You relaxed on top of Jay, breathing heavily and slick with sweat. He chuckled lightly as he caught his breath, running his hand down your nude back and leaving gentle kisses on your neck and jaw.

“That was great, baby…” He murmured.

You kissed the shell of his ear, “Definitely better than the last time. Though that wasn’t shabby at all. _Not one bit…”_

He chuckled and suddenly his phone went off. He turned his head and read the text quickly, muttering swears as he responded. He set his phone down and kissed you.

“Gotta go babe. I’ll come back later, aite? Swear. Then I’ll take you and Jev out for dinner tonight. Cool?”

You nodded, “Of course. I’ll see you later, sweetie.”

He kissed you again, putting forth all of his love into it. He wrapped his strong arms around you tightly and kissed your nude shoulder. You lifted yourself off of him, pouting slightly as his length slipped out of you.

“Ah shit…” You muttered, “We forgot to use a condom. How the hell did we do that?”

He rubbed his face, “I dunno. Let’s just hope I didn’t knock you up…”

You chuckled and picked up his shirt, “As much as I’d love another child someday, right now isn’t the time. I’d like to be married, first, and I’m sure we’re a long ways away from that.”

He nodded, “We def too far away from that.”

He pulled on his shirt, fixing his pants and leaving a kiss on your lips. He grabbed his coat from the closet and smiled at you, winking before he left. You sighed and picked up your clothes, tossing them into your bedroom and heading for the shower, praying you didn’t just stupidly get knocked up with a man you’d only been with for a few months.

xXx

He hooked his keys to his jeans after he locked the car, walking into the park and looking around through his sunglasses. He took his glasses off once he spotted his new friend sitting on a bench, wiping her face. He sat down next to her with a soft smile.

“Broke up with him, huh?”

She nodded and sniffed, “It was just time. He loves his ex-girlfriend…”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his body in a sort-of hug, “I know what you mean. My girl… She got a kid with her ex. And sometimes… I dunno man, I just get the feeling she’d rather be with him sometimes. She’s always talking about him, but then the next minute she’s sayin’ that she wants me and that she’ll make it up to me and all.”

“Least she says that. _He_ never said anything like that…” She sniffed again, wiping her eyes and hiding her face in his shoulder, “I just… I’m ready for the day where I meet the man I’m going to marry, you know?”

He nodded, “I get you. I mean, I want that too, but I’m not even sure if my girl wants that _with me_.”

“Well if you aren’t sure it’s going to go anywhere, why not end it while you’re ahead? Don’t invest years like I did, Jay. It’ll only hurt you more.”

He sighed, “Because I love her. And I want that with her.”

“That’s what I wanted with him, and you see where that got me. It’s not worth it. It’s really, really not.”

He rubbed her arm, “For her, anything is worth the pain. Even though I still haven’t met her son, I’m getting there. I’m ready to meet this boy. I wanna be his friend; I wanna be someone he looks up to. I wanna be that person he talks to when his mom or his dad are just not getting him, y’know? And I know I won’t ever be his dad, but that ain’t a bad thing. Point is, I’m ready to move up in our relationship, and if I knew that that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, I’d be in the same boat as you, girlie. But I’m not, ‘cause I know we’re movin’ up. I love her.”

She looked up at him, “Does she know that?”

He shrugged, “Prolly not. I ain’t told her, so…”

“Will you tell her?”

He sighed and looked at the sky, “I dunno. I mean, I _wanna_ tell her, yeah, but right now it just ain’t practical. She got a lot on her plate right now, and I don’t really know how she feels ‘bout me, y’know? I don’t wanna make her feel guilty; I couldn’t care less how I’d feel if she didn’t feel the same. It’s all about her, y’know?”

She sighed wistfully, “I really wish I had met you before my ex. That dedication you have… It’s sweet. Try as I might, I never got that from him.”

He chuckled softly, “You’ll find a guy like that, I swear. And he’s gonna take you home to his mama and tell her proudly that you’re his girl. And then he’ll marry you, and then he’s gonna have beautiful babies with you. You just gotta hold on, aite? Let yourself heal, too. You just ended a long-term relationship; can you honestly say you’re ready to dive back into love and romance an’ shit?”

She sniffed and shook her head, “No. No, I… I really can’t. Right now… I just need a friend to watch Netflix and eat Chinese with as we sit on my couch in our pajamas.”

He smiled softly, “Well, I can always do that with you. Though I gotta warn you, I sleep naked, so brace-“

“Ew!” She shouted, laughing as she pushed him away playfully.

His bright smile was blinding as he laughed, “Aite, aite, chill! I’m just playin’, man, swear.”

She rolled her eyes fondly, “What do you say you join me? I’m staying at a hotel right now, and I’ve already got my Netflix set up. Are you game? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want, since we just met…”

“I’ll be there.” He promised. “Matter of fact, let me grab my stuff and I’ll meet you there soon. Then we’ll go out and do somethin’, have some lunch, and binge-watch _Friends_. Cool?”

She smiled, her eyes shining with happy tears, “Very cool. I’ll text you the details.”

She hugged him and he hugged her back, feeling great. Yeah, he’d have to cancel his dinner plans, but after his talk he realized that now just wasn’t the time, and that helping his new friend out was more important.

It felt so good to be depended on, to be needed…

xXx

Just as you were combing your hair you got a phone call. You smiled at the contact and picked up immediately.

“Hey baby!”

_“Hey babe. Listen, I gotta cancel on dinner.”_

“Aww. Why?”

_“I gotta friend that needs my help tonight. Broke up with someone after a few years. Pretty broken up about it. ‘Sides, I don’t think you’re ready to introduce me and Jev anyway.”_

You sighed, “You’re sort of right. I’m ready, but I think we should wait just a tad bit longer. Then I promise we can go out to dinner and talk to Jev.”

_“That’s all I needed to hear, babe. Later.”_

He hung up before you could even respond. You frowned slightly before just letting it go. He was most likely a bit upset with you, and you could understand completely. So you wouldn’t let that bother you.

Not even two minutes after he hung up, your phone rang again. Only this time it was Sebastian.

“Hello?”

_“Mommy!”_

You smiled, “Hey baby boy! What’s up?”

_“I wan’ live wif Daddy!”_

You dropped your phone and your blood went cold.


	48. Chapter 48

“You… You what?” You asked after regaining your composure and picking up your phone.

_“I wan’ live wif Daddy!”_

“But… Why? What’s wrong with living with me?”

_“Nuffin’!”_

“Then why do you want to live with Daddy?” You asked, heartbroken.

Before Jev could even respond you spoke up again, “Never mind, honey. I’m coming over.”

You hung up and shoved the phone in your back pocket, sliding on the first set of clothing you grabbed and blue Converse, your hair going up into a messy bun and the sunglasses Sebastian gave you going on your face. You started running down the stairs, but you quickly turned back and went to your jewelry box, your thumb running over the silver beads.

You licked your lips and brought the dog tags to your lips, leaving soft kisses on them before putting it over your head and tucking it safely between your breasts and heading down the stairs once more.

Those tags meant the world to him, and ever since he gave them to you, you hadn’t left the house without them.

_You walked into the house to an absolute **mess**. Your mouth fell open and your purse fell to the floor, your voice strained from trying not to scream._

_“What. The hell. Did you do to my house?” You managed._

_“I can’t find them!” He shouted, overturning the couch, clearly frustrated and upset._

_You picked up your purse and set it on the kitchen table before cautiously approaching him. You placed your hand on his back and felt as his heart pounded. You moved your other hand to his cheek and spoke softly._

_“Breathe.”_

_He took a deep breath, though the breathing quickly picked up again. You swiped your thumb across his cheekbone and brought his forehead down to yours, closing your eyes and speaking softly once more._

_“Deep breaths, count to ten. One… Two… Three…”_

_“Four… Five… Six…” He continued with you, calming down all the way to the count of ten._

_You opened your eyes and smiled softly at him as his beauteous blues opened up. He wrapped his arms around you and whispered softly into your ear._

_“I can’t find my necklace…”_

_“The one with the tags?”_

_He nodded and you chuckled, kissing his cheek. You broke apart from him and went to your purse, pulling out the item he’d torn up your house looking for. He gasped and jumped over the couch, tearing them from your hand and sliding them over his head, a deep breath of relief escaping him._

_“I’m gonna kill you.” He said, eyes closed and head tilted towards the ceiling._

_“Why?” You asked, perplexed. You flipped the couch the right way and began looking for the cushions._

_“I thought they were lost!”_

_“Well, they needed to be primped. So I got them cleaned. They look nicer, don’t they?”_

_He took them in his hands and looked at them, “Yeah, I can give you that. But please babe, don’t ever do that to me again. I thought I was gonna die.”_

_You stopped what you were doing and cupped his face, smiling and looking into his eyes. “I’m sorry honey. I didn’t realize just how much they meant to you. If they aren’t on your person, they’ll never leave this house again. Promise.”_

_He grinned and kissed you, “Thank you.”_

_You smiled and slapped his butt, “Now help me get my house in order again.”_

xXx

Sebastian ran his fingers idly through his son’s dark hair. They were lying down on the couch, Jev’s head resting on his chest, listening to his father’s heartbeat. His little arms were spread out as much as they could go, wrapping around the broad shoulders as best they could. They were in silence, but it was surprisingly peaceful despite the storm that was going to be bursting through the door any moment.

“I love you, Jev.” He whispered.

“I wuv you, Daddy. Don’ wo’ry ‘bout Mommy; I make it betta.”

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his forehead. This child was, well, the _child_ , yet he seemed to be taking care of his parents more than they took care of him. He rubbed his back and closed his eyes as he heard the front door burst open, followed by the sound of quick footsteps.

Jev sat up to look at you, holding his finger over his mouth, “Got be quiet, Mommy.”

You immediately went and picked up your baby, holding him tight as Sebastian sat up, wiping his eyes and holding his head in his hands.

“Jev…”

“Mommy. I wan’ live wif Daddy.”

_“But why?”_

“He ‘lone!”

“No he’s not. He has Margarita.”

“Not anymore…” He mumbled.

You furrowed your brows and sat down on the couch, looking at your ex with a soft expression.

“What happened?”

He shook his head, “She’s done with me. I came back home and she told me how she was tired of fighting for my love and affection. Not that I can blame her; I’m surprised it took her that long.”

You shifted the toddler on your lap and freed a hand, weaving your fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “Oh Seb… I’m sorry.”

He licked his lips and sniffed, “It’s alright. Not your fault. Just… Jev doesn’t have to live with me; that was his idea. I understand that you don’t want him to go away, since he’s been with you from the beginning.”

You looked away and bit your bottom lip, moving Jev onto the floor and fiddling with your hands.

You didn’t want to let Jev go for obvious reasons. You’d be terribly lonely, not to mention the house would be cold, even with the heat up. Jev brought a warmth to the lives of everyone ever, and if he left the only house he’d lived in since his birth, it’d be as cold as it was when you and Sebastian broke up all those years ago.

But you also had a mate, and one that you didn’t want to lose. _Especially_ not in the way that Sebastian lost Margarita. He lost her because of you, really. The child, the old feelings he once held for you, and the amount of time you’d spent together because of Jev.

But now Sebastian was all alone. When Jev wasn’t there, it was just him and Margarita. And now… It’d be just him. He’d be alone; he’d be the one in the cold, empty house now.

And you couldn’t let him be like that. You couldn’t let him be that miserable, not when there was a way to fix it, unlike when you were feeling that way those years ago.

You looked at him, watching as the tears silently fell down his face. You couldn’t help yourself as you wrapped your arms around him, tucking his head into the crook of your neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist tightly and let his tears fall. You kissed his temple and rocked him side to side, a hand running up and down his back.

 _“It’ll be okay, Sebastian.”_ You whispered.

He shook his head and you sighed, pulling his head from your neck and cupping his face. You brushed away the tears with your thumbs and looked into his eyes.

“It’ll be okay. You won’t be alone. You have me… And… You’ll have Jev…” You licked your lips and spoke softly.

“Here, to keep you company. Jev can live with you, Sebastian. Starting tonight.”

“Really?” He whispered.

You nodded, tears of your own filling your eyes. “Yeah. I’ll pack up a bunch of his clothes, and whatever you don’t have here and bring them by tomorrow.”

He grinned and hugged you tight, whispering into your ear, his tears now of joy.

_“Thank you, (Name). I love you, truly.”_

You smiled and he pulled away, wiping his face and picking up his son, throwing him up in the air and catching him, hugging him tightly.

“Guess what?!”

“Wha’?”

“You get to live with Daddy!”

Jev gasped and wrapped his arms around his father’s head, hugging him as best he could.

You watched from your spot on the couch, happy yet upset at the same time. On one hand, Sebastian wouldn’t be alone, but on the other…

Jev was so happy to leave you. He was so _ready_ to move in with his father.

And that hurt quite a bit.

After saying your goodbyes you went back home, daring yourself to go into your son’s bedroom. Sure he’d be back for visits, but it wasn’t the same.

 _Sebastian_ was supposed to get the weekends with Jev. _You_ were supposed to get the weekdays with him. And now that’d be flipped…

You sighed and packed up his favorite toys and clothes, leaving them all in a bag on his bed. Sebastian had gotten many things for the boy, but he didn’t have everything Jev needed and wanted. And now he would, and you would not.

Soon after packing you were in your bed with a strong glass of the Viniq wine in your hand, the bottle sitting on your bedside table. You downed the last of your glass before passing out completely, your heart still broken and tears still falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4230295


	49. Chapter 49

_You woke up with a smile, feeling warm and happy, the sun leaking in behind the dark blue curtains. You grinned and wiped the sleep from your eyes, blinking a few times to clear your vision before looking to your right, your smile widening just a bit more._

_You leaned over and left a kiss on his lightly bearded cheek, and though he was still sleeping, he wouldn’t be for long. You rubbed your belly and left a little pat in response to the kick you received._

_“Good morning, little one.” You murmured._

_There was another kick in response before the movement stopped, leaving you to once again turn your attention to the man next to you. You moved your fingers through his brown hair, his head nuzzling into your hand. His pink lips curved into a smile and he opened up his blue eyes, entranced by the way you looked with the sun peeking out behind you._

_“Good morning.” He muttered, leaving a swift peck on your cheek before moving down south, peppering soft kisses onto your belly, “And good morning to you too, baby girl. Daddy can’t wait to hold you, and play with you, and root for the Patriots with you!”_

_You snorted and flicked his forehead, “You will not be forcing our daughter to be into sports if she doesn’t want to be, Chris.”_

_He pouted, “But any child of mine **has** to be a Patriots fan! It’s only right.”_

_You chuckled, “It’s not right, however, that my belly has gotten more kisses than me. That’s favoritism.”_

_He chortled before moving back up next to you, kissing your lips and wrapping his arms around you. You nuzzled your face into his chest, his smooth skin soft against your cheek. He rubbed your back and tangled his fingers into your bed hair, tugging out some of the knots and tangles._

_“I love you.” You whispered, basking in the glory of the beautiful morning._

_“I love you too.” He muttered. “And our baby girl.”_

_You smiled against his chest, “Me too. I’m glad you’re the father, really. I just… I missed you…”_

_“Shh…” He pressed his soft lips to your forehead, “Let’s not talk about that. As far as I’m concerned, we just… Needed some to recuperate. But now we’re perfectly fine. Engaged, baby on the way, and we’re at the top of our game. And so are the Patriots.” He said with a wink._

_You giggled and shook your head, “Dork. I love you.”_

_“I love you. Breakfast?”_

_“Do you even really have to ask?”_

_xXx_

_“Hey Chris…?”_

_“What’s up, honey?” He asked as he played on his 3DS._

_“I think my water just broke…”_

_His eyes went wide and he jumped up, running into the kitchen, “Huh?!”_

_“Well, there’s water on the floor and there was a gushing that went down my legs…”_

**_“Oh my god you’re having a baby!”_ **

_“Yeah.” You deadpanned, “Your baby.”_

_“Are you having contractions?” He asked, running to the closet to grab the suitcase._

_“I don’t thi- **Ow!”** You shouted, gripping the granite counters tightly._

_“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” He muttered, grabbing the car keys and then picking you up bridal style. He snorted as he rushed to the car, “We got this totally ass backwards. Shouldn’t we have done the threshold thing **before** we had a baby?”_

_You shrugged, “I’ve always been rather screwed up. Now can we go have this baby?”_

_xXx_

_Chris smiled as he cut the cord, tears of joy decorating his young face. He looked up at you and watched as the nurses tore down your hospital gown, allowing you the skin on skin contact you made clear you wanted to have. Carefully the sobbing infant was passed to you and you cried with her, but softer and for another reason entirely._

_“Oh baby girl… You’re beautiful!”_

_“Just like her mother.”_

_You looked back up and smiled at your fiancé, allowing him to look down at the baby, her cries having softened once she was laid on your warm body. He carefully took her tiny hand between his thumb and forefinger, kissing her little fingers and then your temple._

_“My girls… I love you both. And I’m always gonna be there for you, no matter what. I promise.”_

_You sniffed and kissed your soon-to-be husband._

_“I’ll be holding you to that.”_

_xXx_

_“Get back here you little-!” Chris shouted playfully, chasing after his young daughter._

_She giggled and continued to run in the house with her father (even though her mother made it very clear that there was to be **no** running in the house, lest they rile up the golden retriever dog you had.)_

_Though try as she might, she could never even hope to outrun Captain America. He soon caught up to your little girl and scooped her up, tossing her in the air before catching her in his strong arms, kissing her forehead and snuggling her close._

_“I love you…” He muttered._

_“I love you, Daddy!”_

_You smiled and approached your little family, wrapping your arms around your husband’s waist and kissing your daughter’s dark hair. She clapped and began bouncing, reaching down for your belly._

_“I wan’ rub yo’ belly!”_

_You chuckled, “Later. Go out and play with the dog for a little while, alright?”_

_She nodded and Chris set her down, smiling as she ran to play with her best friend. Chris wound his arm around you and kissed your temple._

_“How ya feelin’?”_

_“Six months pregnant.”_

_He chuckled, “So who was on the phone?”_

_“Anthony. Updated me on Sebastian.”_

_“Oh yeah? How’s he doing?”_

_You sighed, “He’s recovering, but slowly.”_

_“At least he’s getting better.”_

_“He’s still miserable though.”_

_“Well,” Chris shrugged, “I guess that’s what happens when you let a woman as great as you slip through your fingers.”_

_“Maybe… But anyway, happy anniversary.”_

_He grinned and kissed you, rubbing your belly, “Happy anniversary.”_

_He kissed you again, eternally grateful that the baby was his all those years ago. Because if it wasn’t, he knew for sure he wouldn’t be where he was with you right now. And that was something neither of you wanted to think about._

_You were in it, together. You were a team; you were a very strong, dedicated, and loving team._

_And that’s what made everything work out._


	50. Chapter 50

_You sat up and wiped your eyes, alone. Just as you were when you had gone to sleep. You sighed and looked at your phone._

_It’d been a few weeks since Jev wanted out of the house._

_That was odd. You could have sworn it was only a few hours ago that you let him move in with his father…_

_You suddenly clutched your stomach, bile rising quickly. You rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to upchuck the entire contents of your stomach. You took a deep breath and brushed your teeth, leaning against the sink afterwards, holding your upset tummy and wiping some sweat from your forehead._

_Too much of that Viniq wine was a recipe for disaster…_

_Or was it not the wine?_

_Was it something else?_

_Perhaps you were sick…_

_Or…_

You woke up with a gasp, wiping your face and covering your mouth. You ran to the bathroom and vomited, though you were sure it was because of the wine. Once you settled down enough to breathe without vomiting, you analyzed your dreams.

The first one…

It was your interpretation of what life would have been like if Chris was the father, not Sebastian. There was no Jev, but instead a beautiful little girl. You were married, you were still successful as an actress since you didn’t have to be home all the time with the baby since her father was around, and you were loving life.

You were with a man that loved you and would never leave you. He cared for you, he loved on you, he made you happier than you’d ever felt.

And it was Chris. Who now was happily married with children.

You sighed. You’d lost Sebastian, you’d lost Chris, and if you didn’t stop what you were doing you’d lose Jay too. You didn’t want to lose Jay; he was the most patient boyfriend you could have asked for. And you needed him in your life.

Without Jev, you’d be able to be more of a normal couple. Sure Jev wasn’t gone completely, and you’d be sad without him, but with Jay being around more often…

The relationship could become what you’d desired for so long. It could be what was in that dream, only with him instead of Chris. You were ready for that, and you were sure he was. Next time you had Jev with you, Jay would get to meet him.

You could promise him that.

xXx

Jay groaned and sat up, wiping his eyes and looking next to him. He smiled softly and pulled a blanket over her before checking the time on his phone.

Almost noon.  They’d gone through about four seasons of _Friends_ before they finally fell asleep. He stretched and dialed your number, going to look out of the window.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey babe. Hungry?”

_“Starving.”_

He smiled, “How ‘bout I come over and we have lunch?”

_“I’d love that.”_

“I’m glad. I’ll be there in about an hour, alright? I’ll bring Chinese or somethin’.”

_“How ‘bout… We go out? Like, Red Robin.”_

He furrowed his brows, “You sure? I mean, you and yo’ ex got caught hangin’ out there once-“

_“I don’t care about the paps. I care that I get to date my man. And if I want to go out to a crowded place for lunch, we’ll go to one.”_

He grinned, “Alright. Give me forty-five minutes then.”

You made a kiss sound, _“Deal. See you then.”_

He grinned and shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbing his shoes and quickly laced them back up before looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. He didn’t want to leave her alone, but he had already cancelled on you last night, and he really didn’t want to again. He wanted to see you.

He found a pen and paper and wrote a quick note for Margarita before grabbing his stuff and rushing out, heading home for a quick shower and a change of clothing. It was time for your first official date, and he wasn’t gonna miss that for the world.

xXx

You took Jay’s hand as you walked into the restaurant. He pushed his sunglasses up into his hair once you walked inside, squeezing your hand as the hostess brought you to your table. You smiled at your boyfriend as you sat across from one another, making silly faces and laughing at each other.

“This is nice.” You said dreamily.

He nodded and took your hand, running his thumb over your knuckles, “What made you change your mind? Thought we were on the DL.”

“I don’t wanna be on the DL anymore.” You admitted, “I’m not embarrassed of you or anything, so why would I keep you a secret anymore? I’m ready for the world to know that I’m with a wonderful man, and that I don’t need Sebastian. He’s just the father of my child now. You’re the one that I want.” You said with a reassuring smile.

He grinned and kissed your knuckles, “I’m the luckiest guy alive… And I love you.”

You gasped softly, “You… You love me?”

He nodded, “I do. These months with you have been the greatest months of my life. I know we haven’t even hit a year yet, but I really am in love with you. I can’t describe it, I really can’t, but you make me feel good about myself. I feel great when I’m with you. My last girlfriend didn’t, but you do.”

You sniffed and leaned over the table, planting your lips directly on his. You ignored the stares and the cameras flashing, instead focusing on Jayvaughn. You pulled away and licked your lips, kissing him once more before sitting back down in your seat completely.

“I love you too, Jay.”

xXx

_“I can’t believe it! Our girl is dating someone new!”_

_“I don’t recognize him.”_

_“I don’t think he’s famous. Though I feel I’ve seen him somewhere before…”_

_“Figures you would; you’re at all the parties in California.”_

_“Yeah, that’s probably it. But anyway, just look at them! They are adorable!”_

_“They really are. And the baby must be with Daddy, who I heard is single now.”_

_“He’s what?!”_

_“Single again! She’s been seen staying at a hotel for a few weeks now, and her Instagram has been stripped of anything to do with him!”_

_“Wow… Looks like the tables have turned!”_

You rolled your eyes. This show was so stupid… But you couldn’t help but watch it anyway.

In truth, you were the one that advised her to take down any pictures of him. She was hurting quite a lot, and those reminders wouldn’t help with the pain. She made it clear she wasn’t going back to him, and you couldn’t blame her. Since you were busy with work once again, you didn’t always have the time to hang out with her, which made you feel a bit bad.

Though she assured you that it was okay, and that she had another new friend that was helping her out and spending time with her. And as long as she had regular support, you were alright.

You groaned as you felt nausea creeping up on you once again. You stood from your bed and rushed to the bathroom, once again emptying the contents of your stomach. You groaned and tied your hair up, texting Sebastian after.

_Gonna have to cancel on bringing Jev over. I’m still sick._

Within a few moments he responded.

_Are you alright? You’ve been getting sick a lot lately._

_I wouldn’t say it’s a lot. On and off for a few weeks now._

_You should see a doctor. We’ll talk more later, okay? Jev wants to go play at the park._

_Alright. Send him my love and tell him I’m sorry._

_Will do. Get some rest. :)_

You sighed and threw up once more, rubbing your forehead and your stomach after. What was wrong, you didn’t know. But you did know you needed to find out.


	51. Chapter 51

You groaned as you set down the phone. You had a doctor’s appointment for the next day at ten-thirty in the morning, and it could not come soon enough. All you could keep down was Saltines and orange Gatorade, and you absolutely would not let Jayvaughn be around you. This sickness could be contagious, and the last thing you needed your boyfriend to get was a terrible stomach virus.

Stomach viruses weren’t sexy.

You whined as you felt the period cramp attacking you. Not only did you have a virus, you were also on your period. And Jay was wondering why the hell you didn’t want him around you!

You dialed Robert’s number and whined into the phone.

“I’m sick!”

_“Sorry to hear that! What’s goin’ on, girlie?”_

“Well, for starters, Jev moved in with Sebastian because Margarita broke up with him-“

_“Took her long enough…”_

“That’s what I’m saying! But anyway, Jayvaughn told me he loves me-“

_“Who??”_

“Did I not tell you?!”

_“No!! And I am offended, woman!”_

“I’m sorry! But anyway, Jayvaughn is my boyfriend and a guy Seb and I knew back in high school, and they have always hated each other, but I really love him and he loves me so Seb can just fuck off with any hate.”

_“Power to you Glen Coco; you go Glen Coco!”_

You giggled, “Dork. But anyway, I’ve just been so sick lately and I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow to find out what bug I have.”

_“Hmmm… Last period?”_

“On it right now.”

_“So we can rule out pregnancy.”_

A wave of panic hit you before you calmed down. You hadn’t considered the pregnancy idea, but seeing as you hadn’t missed any periods, you were in the clear.

“Definitely.”

_“Hmmm… Well in that case, it’s probably just a bug. Feel better soon sweetheart, okay? Get tons of rest and all that jazz so you can babysit Avri again.”_

You laughed, “You know you have an adult son-“

_“Oh please, he’s in his early twenties; you really think he’d actually watch the kids?”_

“Point. I’ll talk to you tomorrow after my doctor’s appointment. Love you.”

_“Love you too, girlie. Get well, dammit!”_

“I will!”

You heard him chuckle before he hung up, leaving you alone in your sickness once more. You pouted and turned on the tv, going to Netflix and turning on _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_ , a show that always made you feel better.

xXx

“Daddy, I wan’ see Mommy!”

“We can’t right now, honey. She’s sick.”

“Sick?”

“Mhm. She’s got a stomach virus or something. She’s throwing up a lot.”

“Ew!”

Sebastian chuckled, “Very ew. She’ll be better sometime though.”

“Soon?”

“I hope so. Being sick isn’t fun.”

“Nuh-uh!”

Sebastian kissed his baby’s cheek and set him down, letting him run to a group of boys his age, smiling softly as they let him play with them. He sat down on a nearby bench and took a deep breath.

The anniversary of your meeting was coming up, and he really wanted to do something, anything to _maybe_ convince you to give him another chance. He knew you were dating Jayvaughn, but he honestly didn’t care. You didn’t belong with Jayvaughn; you belonged with Sebastian!

And he really wanted to show you that. But it wouldn’t really work with you being so sick. But hopefully you’d be better in a few days so his plan could work out and you both could live happily ever after like you both deserved to.

You had a child together, for Christ’s sake! You and Jay didn’t; hell, you hadn’t even been an item for a year yet. He hadn’t even met Jev!

And if—No, _when_ his planned worked, he wouldn’t ever have to.

But all he could do now was wait and pray that you got better soon.

xXx

You licked your lips as you exited the doctor’s office.

You were sick alright…

There was a _serious_ problem that you didn’t know how to face…


	52. Chapter 52

_Are you feeling better?_

_Yeah. Go ahead and bring Jev over._

You set your phone down with a sigh, tightening your bun and wiping your face. You stood and went to your closet, pulling on some black skinny jeans and then a blue denim button down over a white tank top. You yawned and brushed your teeth before doing your light makeup and flat ironing your hair, sliding on a pretty teal slouch beanie Margarita gave you for your birthday after.

By the time you were done with all that, the boys were downstairs and playing with Jefferson. You picked up a nude pair of wedge sandals and headed down the stairs, smiling as your little boy ran up to hug your legs.

“Mommy! I miss you!”

You grinned and picked up the little one, kissing his cheek and squeezing him tight, “I missed you too! But now Mommy’s all better!”

“Good! I wan’ go park wit’chu an’ Daddy!”

You smiled, “Sounds good to me. Let me put on my shoes, alright?”

Jev nodded and you set him down, moving to the couch and sliding your foot into first shoe, looking over at Sebastian with a smile as you put on the other.

“So how was an entire week with Jev?”

He smiled, “Amazing. He missed you though.”

“Aww. I missed him too. I was… really “sick” though so…He’d have been with you anyway.”

Sebastian nodded and reached into his pocket, “I got you a get well soon gift. I hope you like it.”

You carefully took the item and smiled, handing it back to him and turning away, holding your hair up long enough for him to clip the necklace around your neck. You kept your smile as you smoothed your hair back out and gave him a hug.

“I really like it, Seb. Thank you.”

He hugged you back and kissed your temple, holding you longer than you deemed appropriate. Sure he was single now, but you were not. And you’d preferred if he respected that.

You broke away from his embrace, missing his soft pout as you looked at your son, who was talking to Jefferson about whatever he had done over the last week. The husky licked his best friend’s face and barked, earning a giggle and a hug from Jev.

The boy looked at you and Sebastian, “Can we take Jeffie fo’ walk?”

You nodded, “You know where his leash is.”

He grinned and ran for the closet, Jefferson following closely behind. You chuckled and stood up, though Sebastian caught your hand before you could walk ahead.

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Well, besides Jev, yeah.”

“Can we get Chris and Ria to let him spend the night?”

“Um, I guess. Why?”

“I’d just like to take you out.”

You groaned, “Sebastian-“

“It’s not a date! Just… I dunno, I feel like we just need to solidify our friendship, y’know? Take a break from Jev and hang out with each other. We can go see _American Sniper_ and then the next day we’ll take Jev to see the new Spongebob movie. What d’ya say?”

You sighed and rubbed your temples, “Fine…”

He grinned and stood, hugging you and kissing your temple once more before going to help Jev clip the leash onto Jefferson’s collar. You swiped a hand over your stomach before adjusting your slouch beanie and sliding on your sunglasses, leaving the house with the boys and wondering how tomorrow night would end.

xXx

“Good night Jev. I’ll see you tomorrow and then Daddy and I have a surprise for you, okay?” You said with a smile.

He nodded, already occupied with playing with his cousin. You just rolled your eyes fondly and kissed his hair, waving goodbye to Chris and his wife before walking out onto the porch where Sebastian was waiting. You sighed and shook your head.

“Y’know, there’s no point of this hatred between you and Chris. You guys used to be such great friends!”

“Yeah? Well, things change when a guy dates his friend’s ex.

You just shook your head and climbed into the passenger seat of his car. He slid in the driver’s seat and looked at you before he started it.

“So what was it that was messing you up?”

“Oh… Just uh… Little stomach bug.” You lied.

He nodded, “Well, I’m glad you’re okay now. I really wanted to take you out tonight?”

You raised an eyebrow, “Why tonight, specifically?”

He smiled softly and took your hand, “This is the day we met all the way back in high school.”

You gasped lightly and checked your phone, surprised that it in fact _was_ the first day you met him about twenty years ago.

“Oh wow… I wouldn’t have even remembered if it wasn’t for you.”

He chuckled and swiped his thumb across your knuckles, “Well it’s a good thing I remembered then, huh?”

You nodded once and took your hand from his, “So uh… Let’s go see that movie.”

He sighed, temporarily defeated. Hopefully after the movie you’d be a bit more open to his advances…

xXx

In the theatre after settling in, Sebastian’s arm was around your shoulders instinctively. You licked your lips, unsure of what to do. On one hand, you didn’t want to push him away. But on the other one, you did. It was getting uncomfortable, quick. Not because it was him, but because you were in a relationship.

A relationship that was about to change drastically, what with Jay meeting Jev soon and then you planning on taking a trip to go meet his mother shortly after…

You took a deep breath and shifted away from him, crossing one leg over the other and sipping on your soda, allowing the movie to suck you into its magnificent acting and story.

Though, the same couldn’t be said for Sebastian. Every now and again he’d swipe his thumb across your shoulder, but was put off when you made no response, physical or verbal. But he wouldn’t quit. He loved you, and knew that you both were truly better off together than apart.

Once the movie was nearly over you suddenly stood, rushing out of the theatre. Sebastian furrowed his brows and followed suit, watching as you rushed into the restroom. He sighed and waited on the outside for a few moments before you came back out, an apologetic smile on your face.

“Sorry; I _really_ had to pee.”

He chuckled, “Well, the movie’s almost over, so what do you say we just head out now?”

You nodded and left the theatre with him, walking down the sidewalk together. You crossed your arms and rubbed them, a bit of a chill in the weather. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him, his hand replacing yours and rubbing your cold skin.

You pushed your bangs out of your face and let him open the passenger side of the car for you, avoiding eye contact as you stepped in the car and put on your seatbelt. He grinned and jogged over to his side, taking your hand once again and driving the long way to your home.

You sighed and closed your eyes, allowing the song playing to replace the thoughts in your head.

_“Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I’ve been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear._

_‘Cause that’s just who I am this week._

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum._

_I’m just a notch in your bedpost._

_But you’re just a line in a song.”_

You sighed and wiped your eyes, just ready to go to bed. This was the _last_ thing you needed to think about right now…

_“Drop a heart, break a name._

_We’re always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team._

_We’re goin’ down, down in an earlier round._

_And sugar we’re goin’ down swingin’._

_I’ll be your number one with a bullet._

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

_We’re goin’ down, down in an earlier round._

_And sugar we’re goin’ down swingin’._

_I’ll be your number one with a bullet._

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it.”_

Your mind moved from the radio to Sebastian, who evidently knew the words and was singing softly.

“Is this more than you bargained for yet?

Oh don’t mind me, I’m watching you two from the closet.

Wishing to be the friction in your jeans.

Isn’t it messed up how I’m just dying to be him?

I’m just a notch in your bedpost.

But you’re just a line in a song.”

You couldn’t believe how irony worked at a time like this, with a song like this, with a man like _that_.

He stopped outside of your house, but before he could get around to your side to let you out, you had already let yourself out and started heading for the front door. He quickly jogged up behind you, though you were just trying to get far away.

“(Name)-“

“Sebastian, stop.” You said, unlocking the front door, though you were hesitant to open it up.

“(Name), please-“

“Sebastian, I am with Jay now and-“

“I don’t care! You don’t belong with him; you belong with me! And I think it’s time you realize that so we can be together again and be a _family_ like we should be!”

“Sebastian, please! I am happy now and it’s mainly because of Jayvaughn-“

He suddenly cupped your face and planted his lips square on yours. You pulled away and stormed into your house, tears welling up in your eyes.

He followed after, not willing to give up.

“(Name), think about it. You haven’t even been together for a year! You haven’t met his family, he hasn’t met Jev, and you don’t have a child together! _We do!_ ”

 _“Stop!”_ You shouted, “Stop it Sebastian! No matter what you say, I’m not leaving Jay for you!”

“But why?” He pleaded.

_“Because I’m pregnant!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4241204
> 
> Right on the money, Joanie. ;)


	53. Chapter 53

Anger.

Heartbreak.

Defeat.

Each emotion attacked Sebastian at your revelation. He was confused and then he was horrified, and then he was angry again, only to go back to horrified and devastated. Out of all things he’d thought would happen, he _never_ would have guessed a baby on the way was one of them.

“What?!”

You took a deep breath and steadied yourself, “I am pregnant, Sebastian. One month.”

_“How??”_

“Because we’re two people that got too lost in each other to remember things like condoms. Kinda reminds me of another situation that’s pretty similar.”

“Don’t you dare compare what we had that one night to whatever the hell this is!”

“Who are you to be talking to me like that in _my_ home?! The same thing happened with Jay that happened with you! We were stupid and let our emotions take over and I got pregnant! There’s no good excuse for it, but I will _not_ regret what happened. That wouldn’t be fair of me to regret my second child and not my first child, even though they are _both_ accidents. Shit happens, and instead of focusing on how we fucked up, I’m going to focus on preparing for this baby, because he or she is coming whether any of us like it or not!”

“You haven’t even been together for a year!”

“ _We_ weren’t even _together_ when we had a kid!” You pointed out, angry now. “At least this baby was made by two people who are in a relationship and are in love! I don’t care what your fuckin’ opinion on it is, because I’m pretty damn sure I didn’t ask!”

“You… You’re in love with him?”

“Of course I am! I’ve known him for years now! It’s not like he’s just some… Some _stranger_ that I fucked and got knocked up by! Jay is good to me, and he’ll be good to Jev and this baby. He may not be ready yet but that’s okay because neither am I! But we will work together on it and by the time this baby is here we will be as ready as we can be. You have no say in this whatsoever; it’s not like anyone has a say as it is. It won’t erase the fact that I’m pregnant. And I just hope this baby is perfectly healthy, because I drank a helluva lotta wine recently and I’m actually a bit scared that I’ve hurt my baby before he or she is born.”

He just shook his head, “Fine. I’m sorry, I… I won’t bother you anymore about getting back together. Ship has sailed.”

You nodded and swallowed thickly, “I’ll… See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah… Gotta… Gotta take Jev to see the movie like we promised. Can’t let him down.”

“Absolutely not…”

He nodded and started to turn, though he quickly looked back at you.

“Did you… Did you tell him yet?”

You shook your head, “I haven’t even told Robert yet. You’re the first…”

He chuckled humorlessly, “Funny how I was the last to know of your pregnancy with my child, yet to first to know of your pregnancy with another man…”

He said nothing after and left your home, leaving you to move your hands through your hair and just fall out on the couch, rubbing your belly as you pulled out your phone and dialed a number.

“My life is a mess and I need you.”

_“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand what is the problem of the day?”_

“Well, Sebastian wants me back.”

_“… I said problem sweetie.”_

“I’m in love with another man.”

_“Then tell Buck-boy to back off.”_

“I think I did… Don’t know if he’ll follow through, but…”

_“Then tell Evans and he’ll just kick his ass again.”_

You sighed and rubbed your temple, “That’s not even my actual problem, really.”

 _“Then spill it!”_ He demanded eagerly.

You chuckled for a moment before your face fell, “I’m pregnant again.”

_“… Just saying, I called it when you told me you were sick.”_

“Oh whatever! You totally dismissed it!”

_“Can’t prove it.”_

“… What?!”

_“Anyway, have you told the baby’s father?”_

“Not yet. I, myself, just found out.”

_“Are you gonna make this one wait a year and a half too?”_

“Okay, thanks for that, asshole. And no, I’m going to tell him tomorrow night.”

_“Good plan. Let me know how it goes, dear. I’ll be thinkin’ of you, alright?”_

You smiled, “Thanks, Bob. This means more to me than you know.”

He gasped, _“You finally called me Bob!”_

“You deserve that much!”

_“Yes! Susan, she called me Bob!”_

You chuckled and hung up the phone, sending him a text with a heart before setting your phone on the coffee table and letting out a deep sigh.

You had one hell of a day before you…

xXx

Jev bounced happily between you and Sebastian as you walked with him, both of you on either side of him and holding one of his hands. You smiled down at your baby and walked into the theater, carefully climbing up the steps and into a row with three empty seats.

Jev settled himself between you both and grinned at you both, “Tank you Mommy! Tank you Daddy!”

You both smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheeks, avoiding eye contact with one another the entire time. You crossed one leg over the other and silenced your phone, shooting a text over to your boyfriend.

_Come over tonight? Romantic date if it makes you say yes. ;)_

_Oh, I’m coming over. What time?_

_Jev is staying over, so don’t expect any sex, mister._

_Damn, I even bought condoms._

Your heart sunk for a moment before you messaged him back.

_Come over at nine. It’ll be too late for dinner, but we can always just hang out and talk. Maybe even have some dessert._

_That sounds amazing, babe. I’ll see you then. I love you. <3_

You grinned and felt a tear fall down your left cheek. He was such a sweet man!

_I love you too. I’ll talk to you later; we’re watching the new Spongebob movie and I feel the kid sitting behind me giving me the stink eye for using my phone._

xXx

After the movie ended Jev asked for a walk in the park with his Mommy and Daddy, and neither you nor Sebastian could stand to refuse him that. There was an ice cream truck just outside the park, and with a few choice words and a certain puppy dog look, the boys convinced you that ice cream was totally okay to have after popcorn, soda, and candy for an hour and a half.

You settled in on a park bench, Jev in between the two of you as you all ate. It was rather silent for a while, which was odd considering you were in the presence of a two and a half year old.

Though your little boy wasn’t often silent, it was when he was that you knew he was thinking. And that’s when he brought up his most earth-shattering wants.

“I wuv you guys.”

“We love you too.” You said with a grin, wiping away some ice cream away from the corner of his mouth.

He smiled and looked at you both, “I had fun hangin’ out wit’chu both!”

Sebastian grinned and ruffled his hair, “Same here, buddy.”

He bounced in his seat, “An’ I wan’ live together, so we all be together all da time!”


	54. Chapter 54

You nearly fainted.

“Jev…. That can’t happen.”

“Why not?” He asked innocently.

“Because…” You broke off, unsure of how to tell your little boy why his parents couldn’t live together.

“Why can’ we be fam’ly?”

“Jev, Daddy and I… We aren’t… Together. You remember Margarita? Daddy’s old girlfriend?”

He nodded, “She gone now! So you can be togeder!”

You shook your head, “Honey… That’s not how it works.”

“Why not?”

Sebastian licked his lips and took his son’s hand, “Daddy needs time to heal. He loved Margarita very much, and is still really sad that she’s gone now.”

Your heart nearly cracked in the middle as you saw his crystal blue eyes well up with tears. You took a deep breath.

“There aren’t any extra rooms anyway. We have a big house, but there were only two bedrooms when we first moved in it _way_ before you were born, honey…”

“Oh… Daddy house too small too…”

You just about kicked yourself as you felt the word vomit come up.

“But we can always get a bigger house.”

Jev gasped and Sebastian looked at you, confused. You licked your lips and shrugged.

“I’d have to move soon anyway…”

He looked away, remembering that you were currently with child and did have to move into a bigger home. With Jay…

Jev grinned up at the both you, too young and too out of the know to understand how bad this really was.

And he didn’t even know you were dating yet.

Or that you were pregnant.

_Ah shit…_

xXx

“Good night, honey.”

“Nigh’ Mommy! I can’ wait to live wif Daddy!”

You sighed and kissed his forehead, turning off his lamp and waiting for his night light to turn on before you left his room. You wiped your sweaty palms on your jeans and walked down the stairs, petrified.

Jay had just texted you saying that he just had to stop for gas first and then he’d be there. And then you’d have to break the news. You tried to calm yourself, but that was impossible to do.

Jayvaughn had _no idea_ that you were about to drop this bomb on him. It would change his life forever, and you felt pretty terrible you’d be doing that to him. Even though it was half his fault, you still felt very nervous about tonight.

You heard the knock on the door and nearly jumped out of your skin, something that was in _no way_ good for your heart rate. You opened the door and Jay grinned, wrapping his arms around you and descending his lips down on yours. He grinned against your lips, not pulling away very far as he muttered:

_“So glad you’re feeling better now. I missed you.”_

“I missed you too, baby. I really, really did…”

He rubbed your back and walked in completely, kicking the door shut behind him and picking you up, carrying you to the couch and sitting down, kissing your cheek and rubbing your arm. He frowned a bit at your lack of response.

“You’re tense, babe. What’s goin’ on?”

You licked your lips and swallowed thickly, moving off of him and to the kitchen, “Want something to drink?”

“If you feel like makin’ somethin’ for me, yeah, sure.” He said, trying to figure out what was wrong.

You came back a few minutes later with a water for you and an iced tea for him. He thanked you for the drink and took a sip before setting it on a coaster and turning to you.

“Can you tell me what’s up now? Please?”

You sipped the ice cold water, drinking it all down and even crunching on a few pieces of ice, avoiding his concerned gaze. He suddenly ripped the glass from your grip and moved as close to you as he could, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and kissing your temple, murmuring lightly into your ear.

“Babe, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Jay… I… Y’know the last time we had sex?”

He nodded, “Yeah. What about it?”

“I… Well… We…”

“Spit it out, babe.”

 _“I got pregnant.”_ You whispered, tears in your eyes.

The realization of your statement slowly dawned on him, his mouth slowly falling open and his arm retracting from your shoulders and his body moving away. He took a deep breath and hunched forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands wiping up his face, tangling into his curly dark hair. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly before leaning back into the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

It was a few minutes before he spoke.

“Please… Please for the love of _God_ tell me you cheated on me…”

You shook your head, tears falling down your face, “No… This baby is one-hundred-percent yours.”

He closed his dark eyes again and let out the air he’d been holding in, “We’re gonna have to tell my Mama when we see her…”

“I know…”

“She’s real traditional. She’ll let premarital sex slide, but…”

“But what?”

He bit down on his tongue before answering, “She’s gonna want us to get married.”

_“What?!”_

He nodded, “We don’t have to, but I’m just givin’ you a heads up. Second she finds out, she’s gonna preach ‘bout how her grandchild deserves a proper home life and a mom and dad that love each other and are united under some holy bullshit or whatever… I didn’t go to church with her anymore once I turned fifteen, if you couldn’t tell.”

You licked your lips, “And if we didn’t get married?”

“I dunno. Not good, that’s for damn sure. She already gonna be pissed that I knocked you up already, and she ain’t even met you yet.”

“Jayvaughn… Do _you_ want to be married?”

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the direction of the kitchen, his black eyes closing, “I-I mean… Eventually, yeah, but… I mean… I wouldn’t really, y’know… Be mad or nothin’ if we did, y’know… _Get married_ … But y’know…”

“Jay. Do you want to marry me?”

“Babe, don’t let my Mama’s beliefs and shit influence you. One step at a time, aight?”

“Jay.”

“Fine! I think… I think it’d be pretty cool, okay? I mean, I know I still got some growin’ up to do, but… Gonna have a baby soon anyway, so I might as well start now and get ready.”

You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair, “I’m glad to hear that…”

“But you ain’t ready yet, you even said so, so-“

You cut him off with a kiss, “I am now.”


	55. Chapter 55

The next morning you woke Jay up early. He had stayed the night with you after running home to grab some clothes, and considering you were now engaged it made sense to you. You had him shower while you went downstairs to start preparing breakfast for Jev, making his favorite.

Pancakes and eggs.

You glanced over at your phone, biting your lip nervously. Should you call Sebastian? You’d want to be present if he introduced Jev to a mate…

Especially if she was pregnant.

And if you were going to move in with him soon.

Something you also failed to mention to Jay last night…

_How the hell is that gonna work out?_

You shook your head and dismissed it. It wouldn’t work because Sebastian wasn’t going to move in. You two would create an excuse that Jev would buy and everything would be great. Besides, he didn’t actually believe he was going to live with you, did he?

Your phone started buzzing against the counter and you let out a sigh before answering it, tucking it between your shoulder and face as you cooked.

“You’re up early.”

_“I was looking at houses.”_

Your eyes went wide, “You what?”

_“Looking for houses, y’know, since we’re moving. I found some pretty nice ones with enough bedrooms for Jev, the baby, and you and me.”_

“You do know Jay will be a part of that, right?”

_“Does he have to be?”_

You resisted the urge to facepalm, “Seb, you know he does. He’s the father of my child!”

_“Technically, so am I.”_

You sighed, “I can’t talk right now, okay? Can we talk later? I’ll make dinner and the four of us will all chill out-“

_“Four?”_

“It’s time, Seb.”

You heard him let out a defeated sigh, _“Fine. I’ll bring blueberry donuts.”_

You smiled, “Thank you. Six o’clock, okay? And when Jev is in bed and Jay goes to work we’ll talk.”

_“Gotcha.”_

He hung up without another word, leaving you with a heavy heart and an empty feeling in your chest. You hated hearing him so sad; a sad Sebastian was always heartbreaking.

You heard little footsteps and smiled, turning around to look at your son, who was wiping his eyes in that childish manner that just made your heart melt.

“And I didn’t even have to come get you!”

He grinned and climbed up into his chair, “I big boy!”

“Yes you are, honey. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Pancake an’ egg?”

“You bet.”

“Yay!” He cheered, giggling.

His laughter was infectious as you felt it bubble out of you. You poured him a glass of apple juice and kissed his cheek, smoothing out his hair.

“Daddy’s coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Weally?”

“Mhm.”

“Yay!”

You finished cooking and let the dog in after filling his food bowl, fixing up your son’s plate and then Jay’s, who would be coming down any minute now. Your heart was threatening to fly out of your chest as the moments where the two would finally meet.

How was Jev going to take this? It was different with Margarita; she met Jev when Sebastian did. But Jev had been with you, quite literally, his entire life. Would he think it was weird that his mother was dating someone?

“Hey bae, after breakfast I gotta head out for a bit-“

Jev’s head snapped up as he heard the deep voice. Jefferson looked up from his bowl and barked, running over to greet the man he’d grown accustomed to. Jayvaughn smiled and kneeled down, allowing the dog to give him his slobbery kisses. His dark eyes looked up to meet a pair of blue ones he’d never seen in person before until now.

Jev looked at you, “Mommy… Who dat?”

You licked your lips and set Jay’s plate on the table, motioning for him to join the two of you. He sat down, his seat one side of Jev while yours was on the other. You took your son’s hand carefully and looked at him.

“You know how Daddy had a girlfriend?”

Jev nodded. You swiped your thumb over his little knuckles before kissing his forehead.

“Well… Mommy has a boyfriend. His name is Jayvaughn.”

Jev turned his head and looked at Jay, analyzing his mother’s “special friend.” Jay smiled slightly, though the intense stare of the child was starting to make him uncomfortable.

“Why he he’a?” Jev asked without turning his head.

“Because he stayed the night. And when we move, he’s coming with us.”

“And Daddy?”

Jay frowned and turned his gaze to you, opening his mouth to say something before you shook your head.

 _“Later.”_ You mouthed.

He only nodded and looked down at the boy, who had never looked away from him.

“A’e you good man to my Mommy?”

He chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, I’m a good man to her. I love her.”

“She wuv you?”

“I hope so.”

“Hmm… I Jev!”

Jay smiled, “My name is Jay.”

“Hey Jev, you remember those hats you got for your birthday? The ones you wear all the time?”

“I’on Man and Deadpool?”

“Yep. Jay bought those for you.”

Jev gasped and happily hugged the man, “Tank you for da hats!”

Jay smiled warmly and carefully hugged him, “It was my pleasure, Jev. Believe me.”

You teared up at the site of the boys. Jay would be a great father to your child; you just knew he would! Jay kissed the boy’s hair and they broke apart, both reaching for their forks and shoving pieces of pancake in their mouths that were too big for their mouths. You cracked up and went to retrieve the baby wipes for when they were both done.

It was true that boys don’t get older, and that they just get bigger…

_“Sebastian Stan, you are twenty-seven years old and you still eat pizza like a two year old.”_

_“No I don’t!” He managed between his large bite of pizza._

_You rolled your eyes and wiped some off the red sauce from his face, “Yes, you do. Smaller bites, okay? I don’t want you to choke.”_

_He swallowed down his pizza and licked his lips, “You sound like my mom.”_

_“You’re acting like a kid.”_

_“… Problem?”_

_You narrowed your eyes, “The only kid I want to deal with is my own. And you are not that. If anything, you’ll be the father I’ll be providing for too.”_

_“Hey! I could take care of myself if I wanted to!”_

_“Then why don’t you?”_

_“Key words: if I wanted to.”_

_You snorted and rolled your eyes, “You’re a lost cause, baby.”_

_He grinned and took another big bite just to annoy you._

_“Your lost cause.”_

xXx

“Hey stranger!” Margarita said with a smile as she opened up the door to her hotel room.

Jay smiled softly, “Hey. We gotta talk.”

She nodded and led him inside, sitting down and looking at him. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, wiping his face as he thought of what to say.

“So what’s been going on with you?” She asked curiously.

“Well… My girlfriend’s pregnant.”

Jay had to look over and see if her jaw actually hit the floor.

“… Really?!”

He nodded, “She just told me last night. And uh… One thing led to another and uh… We’re engaged now.”

“Oh… Guess that means we can’t hang out, huh?”

He shrugged, “I mean, I don’t know how she’d feel. She might be jealous and suspicious, or she wouldn’t care. I dunno. But even if we can still hang out and, y’know, be friends, I’m not gonna have a lot of time. Not only do I have a baby on the way, but I’m gonna be a step-dad to her son…”

“What about the kid’s dad?”

“I don’t like that fucker, and according to her son, he’s supposed to be moving in with us when we get a new place.”

“… That doesn’t make _any_ sense.”

“That’s all I know for now. My girl said she’d tell me later.”

She sighed, “You’re all I have, Jay.”

He pulled her in for a hug, “Hey girl, don’t get upset. You’re still gonna see my, aight? I’ll figure out a way.”

“You will?”

He smiled, “Hell yeah. After your ex fucked you up like that, I can’t just leave you alone, girl! You need someone, and I’m gonna be that person.”

She looked into his eyes, “How did I not meet you before Sebastian…?”

Jay let her go and stood up, “Just how things turned out. I’ll talk to you later, cool?”

“Yeah…” She said softly, watching as he left the hotel room.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, leaning back and covering her face.

Why couldn’t she fall for a man that was single?!

xXx

It was tense at the dinner table.

Jefferson had even gone into the living room to get away from it, whereas usually he’d be begging for food from Jev, who always gave in when his parents weren’t looking.

It seemed even Jev knew just how awkward the dinner was, as he remained quiet through just about the whole thing. You weren’t even sure if Jay ever looked up from his plate, and Sebastian attacked his steak apparently with the intent to murder the already dead meat.

Meanwhile you were unable to keep anything down, thanks to the combo of your nerves and the baby growing inside of you. Your bottle of orange Gatorade sat faithfully in front of you, and as always the bathroom door was open just in case you needed to make a break for it.

“It’s good, babe.” Jay said, taking your hand in his and swiping his thumb across your knuckles.

You smiled and kissed his cheek, not noticing how Sebastian gripped the silverware tighter and sent a death glare to the man.

However, Jev did notice.

_Daddy not like Jay?_

He sipped on his cup, though he soon dropped it and caused the top to pop off and get the juice everywhere. You groaned and swore under your breath before standing and moving into the kitchen to grab a rag to clean up the mess. Jev flinched, not used to such an open (and negative) response to an accident.

And before he knew it, he was tearing up and crying.

Jay noticed first and immediately moved over to the boy, picking him up carefully and bringing him into his arms. He bounced him lightly and rubbed his back in the exact same manner Sebastian did, which only pissed off the actor even more.

“Hey buddy, don’t cry…”

The little boy continued to sniffle and the hot tears kept falling down his precious face. Jay felt his heart breaking as he witnessed the child sob. He moved out of the dining room and into the living room, where Jefferson immediately popped up from his spot on the floor and followed Jay as he went out to the back with Jev.

He kissed his hair once he sat down on the porch swing, pulling him back to make him look at him. He swiped away the tears gently with his thumbs and carefully kissed his forehead, smiling softly at him.

“What happened in there? Why’d you start cryin’, huh?”

Jev sniffled and hiccupped, wiping his eyes.

“’C-Cause Mommy… Mommy gotted mad at me an’… An’…”

“And what?” Jay asked carefully.

“An’ I don’ want her to be mad at me!”

“Your mama’s not mad at you, Jev.”

“Yes she is! She said bad wo’d and gotted mad!”

Jayvaughn sighed and hugged the boy, leaning back into the swing and allowing the boy to rest his head on his chest and cry some more. He rubbed his back and began humming lightly in hopes of calming the toddler down.

In truth, you were pissed off at the _adult_ men at the table. Both were acting childish and just plain stupid, and you were surprised you didn’t smack both of them yet. Especially Sebastian, who wasn’t making things easy, what with the glaring and the way he completely disregarded Jayvaughn’s (albeit weak) attempt to be friendly.

Sebastian glared as he looked out the window and watched as Jay comforted Jev. That was _his_ job, not Jayvaughn’s! Last time he checked, he was the father of the damn child!

“What the hell is wrong with you now?”

“Who the hell does he think he is?!”

You rolled your eyes and began clearing the table, “He’s bonding with Jev.”

“Taking care of a tantrum is _not_ bonding.”

“It is when you’re a toddler.”

The actor just rolled his eyes and stood up, helping you clear things up and start cleaning the kitchen. You assigned him to drying and putting away the dishes, as you were sure he’d break a few if he washed them. It was mostly quiet during the process, and you couldn’t help but want to fix it. You didn’t like having animosity between the two of you; it just didn’t work with you both.

“Jay has to leave to go to his apartment and get ready for work soon, and I’m sure Jev will pass out after, so we can talk then.”

He only nodded and soon Jay came back in with Jev, who was no longer crying and more on the verge of passing out. Jev was nuzzling his face into Jay’s jacket, which was fairly soaked and needed a run through the washer and dryer now.

You dried off your hands and approached them, gently prying the boy off of your fiancé and kissing his damp cheek. You smiled at the adorable thing you made and began to head for the stairs, though Jev made a noise of protest.

“Wan’ Jay ta tuck me in!”

“Honey, you need a bath and Jay has to go to work now-“

“I can wait.” Jay said suddenly.

“Jay, you’ll be late for work because you need to go all the way to your apartment-“

“Babe. He said he wants me to tuck him in and I’ll do just that. Not like they’re gonna fire me.”

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Bae, the longer you wait to clean his ass up, the later I’m gonna be.”

You licked your lips and nodded, moving up the spiral stairs and heading for the bathroom. Jay let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, peeling off his wet jacket and setting it on his lap, scratching behind Jefferson’s ears. He felt Sebastian’s cold blue eyes piercing him, but he didn’t have a care in the world as he continued to pet the dog.

“Bro, the more you keep fuckin’ starin’ at me, the weirder this shit’s gonna get.”

Sebastian bit his tongue and continued to dry the rest of the dishes, nearly breaking a few of them. Soon enough Jev carefully made his way down the stairs, grabbing a new bar as he walked down the stairs, his dark hair wet and his blue pajamas on. He smiled at Jay and hugged Jefferson, who licked his face happily, overjoyed to see his best pal happy once again.

Jev looked up at Jay, “Can we has ‘ssert ‘fo’ you leave?”

Jay smiled and picked up his future step-son.

“Ain’t even have to ask, Jev. ‘Course we’re getting dessert before I go!”

xXx

You kissed Jay before he left, promising to have a key made for him soon. He left with a grin, leaving you alone with your ex once again.

Last time you were alone, you dropped the baby bomb on him…

And this time…

The marriage bomb.

You took a deep breath and moved to the back porch where Sebastian had been sitting for a good hour now. He wouldn’t even come inside to say goodnight to Jev, who had to go outside to hug his father goodnight.

You sat down next to him and looked up at the starry night sky.

“So…”

“We’re still moving in together, right?”

_After the disaster that was tonight, you still want to move in?!_

You looked at him and noticed the desperation in his eyes.

The desperation to be close to you again. You licked your lips.

“I… I don’t see how it would work. I mean… You and Jay can’t stand each other-“

“It’ll work!” He said quickly, “I promise. We won’t interact with each other, I promise. It’ll be fine.”

You sighed, “If Jay isn’t okay with it-“

“Fuck him! Who has the history here?”

“We all have history with one another, Seb…”

“We have the most history.”

_Well no shit, Sherlock!_

“I’ll talk to him about it.”

He grinned, and you hated yourself for what you were going to have to say.

“Um… I just… Sebastian, you may not want to live with me after this.”

“You’re already pregnant; what could possibly deter me?”

You bit your bottom lip, “The fact that I’m getting married.”

Sebastian was sure his heart stopped for a moment.

“No… You can’t be getting married; you two hardly know each other like that!”

“His mother is real traditional-“

“I don’t care about his mom! I care about what’s best for you, and getting _married_ isn’t good for you! You guys need time, a-and effort! You’re rushing it!”

“Sebastian-“

“(Name), how do you know you _want_ to marry him? You’ve never lived with him! A relationship just short of a year doesn’t mean get married and have a baby!”

You set your jaw, “And I suppose sixteen and a half years is the perfect amount of time for that, isn’t it?”

“That-“

“How is it different?! We could have _been_ married; we could have already had two or three kids by now! But instead you just decided to wait and wait, and now you don’t have the right to tell me when to get married!”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be married! I’m saying you shouldn’t get married to him!”

You rubbed your temples and closed your eyes, “Sebastian-“

“Marry me.”

You opened your eyes, “What?”

“Marry me instead.”


	56. Chapter 56

_Sebastian… That’s that mother fucker’s name?_

Jay shook his head as he drove for work. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Margarita’s Sebastian was the Sebastian he was currently dealing with.

And in his heart he knew it was exactly the same one. Because really, how common was the name Sebastian?

And that meant he was friends with the woman that had been the root of your problems for so many years.

And though you two were cool, he highly doubted that you’d be okay that he’d been hanging out in her _hotel room_ together. Nothing sexual happened of course, but he doubted you would ever trust Margarita around a man of yours.

Thing was…

He liked Margarita. She was a cool person to be around, and he enjoyed having her as a friend. Never before had he given up a friend for a girlfriend of his, but it would be very different this time around.

In about eight months he’d have a baby to care for, and he was going to get married to you at some point. That was _much_ further than he’d ever been before in a relationship!

So that meant making sacrifices, right? Even if said sacrifice would really bum him (and ultimately, Margarita) out. And he’d already assured her that they could still be friends, though he hadn’t pieced everything together quite yet at the time.

Maybe… He didn’t have to tell you. It wasn’t lying, right? Therefore he was okay to keep hanging out with Margarita. And according to Jev, your ex would be living with you guys, so what was the harm?

If he just went along with the living arrangements… He had that as backup if you ever found out!

Yeah…

That’s what he’d do.

_No harm, no foul._

xXx

“Sebastian…” You said softly.

His bottom lip quivered, “(N-Name)… Please…”

You stepped forward and cupped his face, bringing his forehead to yours. You closed your eyes and spoke as soft as you could, not wanting to break him even further.

“Seb… If circumstances were different, I’d have asked myself a long time ago.”

“Can’t you just… I dunno… Change them?”

You chuckled softly, “No. And even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t.”

He only sighed, disappointed. You brushed your nose against his a few times.

“Believe me, Seb… If things were different, I would.”

He let out a shaky sigh, “I should have asked you at least ten years ago…”

You chuckled weakly, “Well, I won’t argue that one. But we can’t lament about the things we didn’t do, Seba. We’ve got to move forward and make sure that we don’t make that kind of mistake again. Aim for no regrets, y’know?”

“The longer I’m without you, the more regrets I’ll have, baby.”

You sighed and licked your bottom lip, “Seb… It wouldn’t work anyway. I’m gonna have a baby!”

“So? (Name), I can be this baby’s father too!”

“As for Jay?”

He shrugged, “I dunno, he can go… Die in a hole or something, I don’t care.”

“Well _I do_. Jay wants to raise this baby and you can’t take that from him.”

“Then I’ll be a step dad! I'll love this kid too and treat him or her as my own. I won’t play favorites with Jev, I swear!”

You chuckled lightly and looked into his eyes, “Sebastian… We both know you’re fighting for a lost cause right now.”

“I know… Doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Guess not… But I think you should go now, alright? Go get some sleep and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

He nodded and brushed a brief kiss across your lips before heading back inside to go grab his things and head home. You let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of your nose, extremely conflicted.

Hopefully Jay would protest the living together idea and things would be okay.

xXx

“I’m in.”

_“What?!”_

“I said I’m in. Jev wants to live with both of you; who am I to tear up that baby’s dreams?”

You blinked a few times, not believing what you were hearing.

“Jay-“

“Babe. It’s aight with me. Just make sure we get a house where he’s on the whole other fuckin’ side of it and we cool.”

You nodded, “Yeah… Alright.”

He smiled and kissed you, rubbing your growing belly with a large grin.

Meanwhile all you could do was hope things would actually work out.

_Fat fuckin’ chance!_

xXx (Two months later)

“Ah-ah! (Name), put that box down!”

You pouted and set down the heavy-ish box, glaring lightly at Sebastian.

“Seb!”

“Nope. You’re pregnant and you’re not lifting a damn thing.”

“He’s right, bae.” Jay said as he came back down the stairs with a large box in his strong arms. “I already told you not to ten god damn minutes ago.”

“But I wanna do something!”

Jay set the box down with a grunt, “Then go take Jefferson out for a walk or something.”

“He’s chilling in the backyard right now.”

“Then I don’t know what to tell you. We’ll be done soon.”

“How soon?”

Sebastian snorted, “Four hours at best. You own a lot of shit, believe it or not.”

You rolled your eyes, “I need something to do!”

“Call Robert.”

“He’s on vacation right now! I don’t wanna bug him.”

Both the men were getting increasingly annoyed at this point.

“Bae, go find somethin’ to do.”

“Call a friend or something.” Seb said as he helped Jay pick up something that required both of them to move.

You sighed and watched as they worked together to move the large item out of the house and decided to head out to the back patio.

Funny how they could work together when moving, but with anything else they couldn’t fucking stand one another!

You pulled out your phone and called Margarita. It’d been a while since you’d seen or even heard from her, what with being pregnant and in the process of moving.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey stranger!”

 _“Me stranger?”_ She laughed, _“I think you’re the stranger here. You’ve gone ghost on me!”_

“Sorry. I’ve gotten pretty busy lately. You wanna go get a smoothie or something?”

_“Sure! Tropical Smoothie?”_

“See you in ten.”

xXx

Margarita studied you carefully. Something was off…

“Why are you staring so hard at me? Somethin’ on my face?”

“No, just… You look different.”

“Oh. I’m pregnant.”

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

_“Really?”_

“Yeah. Three months now.”

Margarita looked down at her smoothie… Three months.

Wasn’t Jay’s girlfriend pregnant…?

“And I’m engaged.” You held up your left hand with a smile, “His mom gave it to us when we went to go see her. She slapped him so hard when we told her I was pregnant, I thought he was out cold for a moment.”

Margarita bit her tongue.

_“Why is your face red?”_

_“My mama smacked the shit outta me a few days ago and it still shows.”_

_“Why?!”_

_“’Cause my girlfriend’s pregnant.”_

“Hey (Name)?” Margarita asked carefully.

“Yeah?”

“What… What was your boyfriend’s name again? Or, I guess, _fiancé_ now…”

You smiled, “Jayvaughn.”

“He wouldn’t happen to be… Tall, would he? With dark eyes, dark curly hair… Smells really good…”

You narrowed your eyes a bit, “That’s exactly him. Why?”

She closed her eyes, “That’s the friend that I met at that bar before I broke up with Sebastian… And we’ve been hanging out at my hotel room ever since.”


	57. Chapter 57

“You mean to tell me that you’ve been “hanging out” with _my_ boyfriend in your god damn hotel room?!” You shouted, standing and clearly angry.

Margarita held her hands out and stood, “Calm down, (Name). It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“Really? Because it sounds to me like you’re doing exactly what you did last time I was in a serious relationship!”

“It’s not, I promise! There is _nothing_ going on between us, okay? It’s all… Platonic.”

“Platonic.” You said simply, crossing your arms, “You hesitated when you said that.”

“I… was just… looking for the right word.”

You narrowed your eyes and grabbed your keys, “We’re going to my house.”

“I-I don’t think that’s-“

“It’s completely necessary. Last time you were “hanging out” with my boyfriend, he fucking left me for you. I’m getting to the bottom of this, _now_.”

xXx

Once Jay and Sebastian saw you pull up (way past 25 mph) and park sharply in the driveway, they both looked at one another.

Jay took another look at you before shouting, _“Shit!”_ and running away, Sebastian right on his heels.

You slammed your car door shut and waited for your passenger (who was looking a bit sick) to get out before you stormed to where they ran off.

_“Jayvaughn Tolbert, get your ass over here, **now**!”_

“Hell naw, man!” He yelled back.

“Jay!” Margarita yelled, making him freeze in his tracks, along with Sebastian, who recognized that voice quite well.

They both turned, slowly, afraid to see what would happen when they did. You stormed up to your fiancé and nearly slapped him, though you managed to refrain from doing so.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Jay held his hands out innocently, “Babe, calm down.”

 _“Bad move, dude.”_ Sebastian muttered.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

_“Told you.”_

“Babe, what’s the problem?”

“You’ve been hanging out in a god damn _hotel room_ with the woman that fucked up what I had with Sebastian?!”

“I know how that sounds, babe, but listen to me. I didn’t even know this was the same chick until recently!”

“How recent is recently?” You asked venomously.

He sighed and wiped a hand down his face, “Two months ago…”

_“What?!”_

“I put it together two months ago, babe, aight?”

“So why did you keep seeing her? Why would you even “hang out” with another woman in the first place, _much less_ in her fucking hotel room?”

Jayvaughn sighed, “Can we talk about this somewhere else? Please?”

You nodded and he took your hand, bringing you to the front porch and sitting down on the steps, leaving Margarita and Sebastian alone in an awkward silence.

Jay kissed your hand and rubbed your knuckles in hopes of calming you down and relieving your stress.

“I met her before we got real serious. Right after y’all got back from Disney. We met at a bar and talked and we clicked. I didn’t know it was her.”

“Then how come when you found out you kept hanging out with her? You know what she did to me, to my life!”

Jay licked his bottom lip and looked at the sky, “Baby, she’s a friend. I couldn’t just ditch her, especially after that breakup. It’s just a friendship, babe. I ain’t got no feelings for her; I love you and I wanna be with you and raise our baby together. I would never in my life compromise that, you hear me? I’m all yours, babe.”

You sniffed and the tears rolled down your face as you wrapped your arms around him tightly. He hugged you back and kissed your hair, gently rocking side to side with you as you sobbed into his neck.

Across the way Sebastian glared at Jay. He was honestly hoping you’d smack the shit out of him, but was disappointed to see you instead hugging him tightly, as if he was an anchor for you.

“You know, you don’t have to glare so hard at him…” Margarita muttered.

“Yes I do. He’s getting married to the woman I love; he _knocked up_ the woman I love.”

“And there’s nothing you can do to change that, Sebastian.”

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, “Margarita, I really don’t want to get into this with you.”

“Sounds like you need a reality check, though. (Name) told me how you’re trying to “win her back,” and I can tell you right now that you’re fighting a losing battle. She doesn’t want anyone but him.”

Sebastian shook his head, “I refuse to believe that. She told me she’ll always love me and I believe her.”

“There’s a difference between loving someone and being in love with them, Sebastian.” Margarita said softly.

He looked at her, noticing how she was looking over at you and Jay. He followed her eyes and noted how they landed on Jay. He stepped closer to her.

“Marg… Are you in love with someone?”

She looked at him, “What?”

He narrowed his eyes, “You’re in love with Jay.”

“What? No I’m not.”

“You looked away. I know your tell, Margarita! You’re in love with him!”

“Fine.” She said, defeated, “I’m in love with him.”

xXx

You picked Jev up as he ran to you, twirling him around and kissing his cheek. He hugged you tightly.

“I miss you, Mommy!”

“I missed you too, baby! But now we’re all moved in and ready, so you don’t have to spend the night at Uncle Chris’s so much anymore!”

“Yay!” Jev bounced in your arms happily.

“But before you can go check out your new bedroom, we have something to tell you.” You said, walking to sit on the couch next to Jay.

Sebastian hooked his keys up and moved into the grand kitchen, listening in as he made a sandwich for Jev. He knew what you were going to tell him, and while part of him wanted him to throw a gigantic tantrum, the other part of him knew he’d be excited for a little brother or sister.

He just wished that he was the father of this one.

You took his little hand and placed it on your belly.

“Did you feel something?” You asked with a smile as you felt a kick.

Jev frowned adorably as he nodded, “Mommy, what’s wong wit yo belly?”

You giggled, “Nothing, honey. As a matter of fact, something really really great is happening!”

“What is it?”

“Mommy and Jay are having a baby. You’re gonna be an older brother!”

“Like Landen?” He asked excitedly.

“Exactly like Landen.” You promised.

Jev gasped and began jumping up and down in your lap, giving both you and Jay gigantic hugs. Sebastian sighed and set his son’s food on the table, pairing it up with Veggie Straws and quickly moving up to his bedroom.

Why the hell did he want to move in with you? He was absolutely miserable…

But being this close to you was worth it. And hopefully, that would be him in Jay’s position one day, telling Jev and his little brother or sister that there was another one on the way.

That thought alone kept him going.

It would happen one day. He knew from the bottom of his heart that it would.

And he’d never give up that hope.

He’d never give up on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging on, guys. :) My laptop battery has been replaced and now we're good to go once more!


	58. Chapter 58

You took Jay’s hand with a grin, “We have an appointment today. We might be able to find out the sex of the baby!”

Jay grinned back and kissed you, rubbing your growing belly. “Can’t wait, babe. What do you want to have?”

“You know, I really, really want a baby girl. I wanna spoil her and dress her up and have her be my little princess!” You gushed, “I mean, I love Jev with all my heart, but he’s a gross boy like his father! Hell, like _you_!”

Jay snickered, “I hope it’s a boy.”

You pouted, “Spiteful thing you are.”

He chuckled and kissed you, rubbing the baby bump with that same grin, “Aight, aight. I’m just messin’, bae. But for real, I want a healthy, happy baby.”

You giggled and hugged him, “I can’t wait for this appointment!”

xXx

“Would you like to know the sex of the baby?” The doctor asked kindly.

You took a deep breath and looked at your fiancé, “I can’t lie, baby. I actually kind of want it to be a surprise.”

“Real talk, me too. Gotta get back at my mama for the smack.” He said with a smirk. His mother had been absolutely dying to know any and everything about the pregnancy and the baby, and she’d been most excited about the sex of the baby.

You giggled and looked at the doctor, who just knew you wouldn’t last out the entire pregnancy without knowing if you were having a boy or a girl, just like the last one. She wrote it down on a slip of paper and folded it up, handing it to you with that knowing grin.

“Just a precaution, since last time with baby Jev you couldn’t wait for three days.”

You blushed lightly and soon got squared away, thanking the doctor one more time before heading to the car with Jay. You looked at him with a smile and tucked the paper into your purse, though your fingers were sorely tempted to just open the damn thing.

“Don’t do it babe.” He warned.

You pouted and he began the drive home to drop you off. Lately things between he and Sebastian had been particularly rough, and since he’d never sold his apartment, he’d been spending time there lately. He still came home most nights, though sometimes he didn’t so he wouldn’t come home and end up in a fist fight with Sebastian with an almost three year old and his pregnant fiancée.

You sighed as you walked to the front door with Jay.

“I wish you two would get along in the slightest. I miss you holding me at night.”

He brushed his lips across your knuckles apologetically, “I’m sorry babe, but this living arrangement just ain’t cuttin’ it. Though once the baby’s born, he’d have to kill me to get me outta that fuckin’ house.”

You smiled softly and kissed him, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night at work, okay?”

He chuckled, “I won’t, but I appreciate you trying. I love you.”

“I love you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you sweetly, his thumb swiping across your cheek. He pulled away and winked at you before walking back to his car. You sighed and watched as he got in his car and waved, and though he waved back, he waited for you to go inside before he drove away.

Once inside you were immediately met with the other boys of the house.

“How it go, Mommy?” Jev asked excitedly, his hands moving to your belly immediately.

You grinned, “It went great, honey! The baby is perfectly fine, as far as the doctor could tell.”

“Yay!” Jev cheered. It was then you noticed the book bag on his shoulders.

“Ria called. Chris and the boys want their favorite person in the world to go camping with them.”

You nodded, “Are they picking him up?”

“Ria said they’d be here soon.”

You nodded and watched as Jev went to go play with Jefferson. You let out a sigh and looked at your ex.

“You and Chris should talk.”

“There’s nothing to be said.” He said, clenching his jaw.

“Seb, you had a great friendship. It makes no sense that you guys threw it away over _me_. It makes me feel terrible because it was _my_ fault that happened!” You said, tearing up.

Sebastian placed his hands on your shoulders and rubbed them, easing some of the tension in them. He kissed your forehead and gave you a reassuring smile.

“Sweetheart, it wasn’t you. Sure we were fighting over a beautiful woman that neither of us were dating then and are currently not dating now, but still.”

You pouted, “Talk to him.”

“There’s no point.”

“Yes there is! You guys were such great friends! Hell, had me thinking you had the hots for each other!”

“Okay, uh, _no_ , we never had the hots for each other.”

“Don’t care. You’re talking to him. I don’t care if it’s a simple hello, you have to do something to talk to him. Who knows? You might find that you miss each other.”

“Doubt it, but I’ll do it for you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, moving to the bathroom right after.

_“Right on top of my fuckin’ bladder!”_

xXx

You nearly tore the door off of its hinges once you heard the knock on the door, revealing none other than Chris Evans. You grinned and took his hand, pulling him inside.

“Jev’s eating a snack real quick. You want somethin’?”

Chris shook his head politely, “Na, that’s alright. Besides, I should save the snacks for the pregnant one, since I know just how much she _adores_ oatmeal cream pies and Veggie Straws-“

You smacked his chest playfully, “Shut up! Anyway, I need to talk to you about something.”

“What’s up?”

“Come here, Stan!” You called.

You snickered at his loud groan and watched as he moved down the stairs, avoiding the gaze of Chris. He stood next to you and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor.

“How may I help you?”

“You know damn good and well what you can do.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at the large male before him.

“Hi.” He said simply.

“Hey.” Chris said back.

You could have cut that tension with a fucking butter knife.

“That’s it! You two, back porch, get to talking. Now!” You demanded.

They quickly rushed to the back porch, not willing to test out how mean your swing was these days.

They sat on the porch swing, a small amount of space that Jev could fit in between them. Chris looked around the backyard, his gaze lingering on the pool for a while.

“Nice place you got here.” He finally commented.

“Thanks. All credit goes to (Name) though.”

Chris nodded, “I can only imagine…”

It got silent once more. After a few minutes Chris shook his head.

“I felt really bad after that fight. I mean, you were a close friend of mine. I hate how we ended it.”

Sebastian nodded slightly, “Yeah… Look, I’m sorry man. But seeing you with her… with my girl… I-I dunno, it just… Really pissed me off.”

“I understand. If I saw my wife even hanging out with another guy, I could only imagine the insane jealousy I’d be going through.”

Sebastian scratched his head, “(Name’s) been trying to get me to talk to you for a while now.”

“She and Ria have been teaming on me lately for the same thing. Evil women, they are…”

Sebastian chuckled softly, “Since I actually do hate her current boyfriend, well, _fiancé_ now, do you think… Y’know, only if you _want_ to, but…”

Chris laughed, “Sounds like you’re asking me out. I knew you had the hots for me.”

Sebastian snorted, “Oh yeah, I’ve been wantin’ to get into those tight ass spangles of yours for _years_ now.”

Chris laughed and held out his hand, “Friends?”

Sebastian smacked away his hand and instead gave him a hug, “Dude, come on. No one’s around; we can hug and not look gay.”

Chris laughed and hugged Sebastian back, though the hug was short-lived. They both stood and exchanged numbers before heading back inside, where Jev was waiting patiently with Jefferson on the floor. He looked up and smiled, popping up and running to his uncle and father.

“We go now?”

Chris picked up Jev and grinned, “You know it, buddy. Did you say bye to your mother?”

“Yeah! She went upstairs to go make phone call!”

Chris nodded and allowed his friend to say goodbye to his son before he headed out to his car and drove back to his house.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and jogged up the stairs. Just as he was going to head into his bedroom, he heard you call his name.

“Yeah?” He asked as he approached your bedroom.

“Take this slip. Do not lose it.”

He raised an eyebrow and took it gently, opening it up and his eyes widening. He looked at you.

“You found out-?”

“No. You and the doctor are the only ones who know. We want it to be a surprise.”

He nodded and tucked it into his back pocket, “Alright then. I’m glad you entrusted me with this.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, “Thanks, Seb. And if you can, don’t let me drag it out of you, okay?”

He chuckled and kissed your hair, “Believe me, there’s only one way you’ll get it outta me, and I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna like it.”

“Then I won’t even try it.”

Soon you broke apart and Sebastian moved to his bedroom, sighing as he plopped down on his bed.

What he’d do to make that baby his…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!
> 
> Next chapter we're gonna go Paul Revere up in this mother fucker... Sorta.
> 
> "The baby is coming! The baby is coming!"
> 
> Forgive me, I've been rocking history in Trivia Crack, and I'm currently taking VA/US History.


	59. Chapter 59

You’d managed to hold out a month or so before your curiosity got the best of you.

“Seb, tell me the sex of my baby.”

“Nope.” He said lazily, looking at the television. It’d been going on for about a week now, so he’d learned to just ignore you as best he could and everything would be fine.

“I wanna know!” You pouted, sitting on the couch next to him.

“(Name), no, you don’t. You and Jay are gonna find out when the baby is born, remember?”

“I changed my mind! Sebastian, please tell me the sex of my baby.”

He smirked, “I told you, to get it outta me, you’re not gonna like what I want from you.”

You groaned, “God dammit Seb, just tell me!”

“No.”

“Then what do you want me to do?!”

He chuckled lowly, “You’re not gonna like it…”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m serious; you won’t go for it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Nu-uh!”

He chuckled and shook his head, “(Name). I promise you’ll get pissed off and won’t even look at me for two weeks.”

“Seb. What’s the fucking proposition?”

“Show me you love me.”

You raised an eyebrow, “How the hell do I show you that I love you?”

“Tell me. Kiss me. Make love with me.”

You sighed and covered your face, “Seb, you know damn good and well that won’t happen. I’m getting married after this baby is born, dammit!”

“And you still can get married after the baby is born. To me instead.”

You clenched your fists and grit your teeth, standing up and storming up the stairs.

Why couldn’t he understand that you were happy just the way you were?! You were in love, you were getting married, having another baby…

Everything was going your way, for once in your life.

But Sebastian kept trying to take that away from you.

He couldn’t let you be happy unless he was happy, it seemed. It was selfish and that only angered you even more.

Even if you did completely understand _why_ he was like that. You’d been the same way when he was with Margarita, like when you slept with him…

You sighed and wiped your face, unsure of what the hell to do. It was obvious the living arrangements couldn’t continue the way they were. There was a house just two doors down that was for sale; Sebastian could move in there and Jev could still be close to his mother and father without them living in the exact same house…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

You sighed and covered your eyes with your forearm.

“Come in, Seb.”

He was silent as he entered your room, slipping in next to you on the bed. He laid on his side, leaning on his elbow and taking your free hand, kissing your knuckles lightly.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been out of line.”

“I understand your side of things, Seb, but you can’t keep doing this to me. It’s time to move on.”

“I know.” He said softly, running his thumb across your knuckles, “Trust me, I know. All it’s done is hurt me, hurt you, and ultimately hurt our son. But I can’t stop loving you, (Name). I’ve tried so hard to. But I just can’t and that’s because I genuinely believe you’re the one for me. And if I could go back and change things… Go back to that first night I spent with Margarita and just tell her no, and then come home to you instead… I would. I’d marry you and then we’d have Jev on completely different but even better terms than what we did.”

“But that’s the thing, Seb…” You started softly, moving your arm to look at him, “You can’t go and change the past. You can’t lament over things you did or things you never did; you’ve gotta keep on rolling and move on with your life. I want you to understand that I am happy now. I love Jay, I love my unborn child. I love Jev, and, of course, I love you too. You’ve been a part of my life for so long, it’s only natural.

But we can’t keep living like this. It’s not healthy for you or me. We’re just a statistic, Seb. High school sweethearts don’t often last, y’know.”

“I know…” He whispered, “But it would have lasted if I didn’t mess it up.”

You placed your hand on his cheek, “You can’t always blame yourself for what happened. I wasn’t helping all those years ago, not in the slightest. I think it’s time we just forget about it and forgive each other and ourselves. Don’t you?”

He smiled slightly and nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

You smiled and watched as he leaned down, leaving the most meaningful kiss on your lips that he could. It wasn’t exactly chaste, but it was a soft and sweet, closed mouth kiss.

He pulled away very slightly and licked his lips, “But I won’t forget how much I love you and always will.”

And with that he stood and went to the door, but not before turning back and looking you in the eye.

“Hope you’re ready for a baby girl.”

xXx

It’d been peaceful for the rest of your pregnancy. Sebastian stopped making his passes at you (though you still felt his passionate eyes whenever Jay wasn’t around) and Jay eventually started living there full-time once more. Jev was happy, Jefferson was doing well, and you were excited to welcome your daughter into the world.

The nursery was yellow with pink and purple flowers, blue birds scattered throughout the walls. Her changing table was set up and ready to go, along with a bunch of clothes you’d gone on a spending spree for. Her crib was all ready for her and Sebastian had even bought a stuffed animal for her, which was sitting faithfully in the crib, waiting for its companion to be brought into the world.

Jev was spending the night at Robert’s house when it was time. Jay was finishing his shift once your water broke, leaving Sebastian to call him and let him know his first born was going to be born soon. He met up with you guys at the hospital, where he took over Sebastian’s role and went in with you once it was time for the baby to actually be born.

Sebastian was incredibly worried. It was taking _forever_! He’d consumed about three cups of coffee, and no one had come to update him on _anything_. He had no idea what the birthing process was like, considering he was absent for the birth of his only child, though through no fault of his own.

Meanwhile in the delivery room, the end was near. And not just the end of the birthing process…

You gave one more strong push before the baby was out of your body, though you and Jay frowned immediately upon hearing the doctor’s first words.

“Oh my god…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long! I don't even have a valid excuse this time; I've just been playing Smash 4. :/ I got a Wii U about a week ago, and I started writing this chapter, but then my mom bought Smash on Wednesday or Thursday for me and since then I've been playing and playing. I'm sorry guys. :( I just love playing Smash!
> 
> If anyone wants to play me, hit me up! Same thing applies for Trivia Crack. :)


	60. Chapter 60

“W-what’s wrong?” You asked fearfully, heart threatening to leap out of your chest.

The doctor looked at you and Jay with the utmost sympathy, “I’m terribly sorry for your loss.”

It was as if the world around you stopped. The realization, though it tried, just wouldn’t hit you.

“No… Give me my baby.”

The doctor sighed and cut the cord, gently handing the lifeless infant to you. Your arms were shaking and Jay was silent, never moving since the doctor’s words hit his ears. A nurse helped you remove the gown from your shoulders and down your body, and even though she knew it was fruitless and that the baby was not coming back, she couldn’t deny you that contact you so desired.

You cradled the baby in your arms, looking down at her with tears in your eyes. You didn’t tear your gaze from her, but you saw in the corner of your eye that Jay was not looking, and that instead he had moved away and covered his face.

You sniffed and rubbed your lips together, bringing your index finger to gently stroke her cheek. You weren’t sure when the tears began leaking from your eyes, but you did know that the reality soon hit you, _hard_.

Your baby was stillborn.

Jay sniffed and wiped his face. You broke your gaze from the infant and looked over at your fiancé.

“Jay… Come hold her…”

He shook his head, refusing to uncover his eyes or even turn his head in your general direction.

“Jay…”

“No.” He said, his voice cracking.

And just as you thought your heart couldn’t break any further, it did.

You already had a son. A healthy, happy, beautiful child that loved you with all his heart.

This was Jay’s first born, who was dead before she even left the womb. And you felt _horrible_ for it.

“Jay…” You pleaded, your voice becoming strained. “Come hold her. _Please.”_

He shook his head even more vigorously, “I can’t…”

“Jay…”

He removed his hand from his face, his tears falling more freely and the red rimming around his black eyes visible to you.

“No. I’m not gonna fuckin’ hold her.”

“Jay… Please. She’s your daughter.”

“My _dead_ daughter.” He said harshly.

A few more tears fell from your eyes, “Jay…”

“I can’t do this right now…” He muttered, wiping his eyes and shaking his head, looking away from you.

And before you could say anything more, he fled from the room, leaving you alone with the deceased infant you both created, and an infinitely broken heart.

xXx

Sebastian frowned once he saw Jay rushing towards the front of the building. He stood and placed his hand on his chest, confused.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“I can’t stay here man…” Jay said, looking away.

“What about (Name)? What about the baby?” Sebastian asked angrily. What the hell was Jay’s problem, leaving right after his daughter was born?

Jay only pushed Sebastian’s arm away and rushed out of the hospital. Sebastian grit his teeth and immediately headed into the room you’d been taken into. He disregarded anyone that started to speak to him and pushed his way into the room, instantly feeling the cold, icy and empty atmosphere of the room.

He frowned once he heard you crying, carefully stepping forward to investigate further.

“(Name)…?” He asked softly.

You sniffed, your eyes never leaving your daughter.

“She didn’t make it.”

And even though the child was not his and he would in no way be any type of father to her, Sebastian felt his own heart breaking. He licked his bottom lip and carefully sat on the bed next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and bringing you close, kissing your temple and looking down at the infant.

“She’s beautiful…” He whispered.

“I know…” You whispered back.

“I tried to stop Jay-“

“Hush…” You commanded softly, “He’s taking it just as hard as I am. He wouldn’t even hold her.”

“And that’s wrong, just like leaving you here alone was-“

“Can we please not talk about it? He just… We just…” Your tears started back up once more as you continued to speak, voice high-pitched in a way only Sebastian could understand from being with you for so many years.

_“We just found out our baby died. Cut him some slack…”_

Sebastian sighed and kissed your temple once more, staying with you for the rest of the time in the hospital.

xXx

Jay hadn’t come back around since the night you gave birth. It’d been a few days since he bailed, and you were getting increasingly worried. He hadn’t come around, he hadn’t called, texted…

He hadn’t done anything.

Which meant you’d have to decide funeral arrangements on your own. Though you weren’t completely alone…

Sebastian’s arms wrapped around you and he kissed your forehead. You were still in the hospital, as the doctors knew of your suicide attempt way back when and didn’t trust you enough just yet, along with the fact that you didn’t want to leave the baby just yet.

You asked Sebastian to go home and pick out the bright yellow dress you’d bought for her, along with the teddy bear he’d bought her. He watched in silence once he had come back with the requested items as you dressed up your baby.

The psychologist of the hospital had suggested that dressing up the baby, reading her stories and singing lullabies and the like were healthy and would help the grieving process. And it was actually working a bit.

Sebastian pulled out his phone and snapped a picture as you held your baby close to you, singing softly. He didn’t know if you planned on taking any pictures, but he knew he wanted at least one picture for himself to look at.

You looked at Sebastian and gave him a soft, sad smile.

“Will you take a picture of her and her bear?”

“Of course I will.” He said softly, kissing your forehead and switching to his camera.

You back out of the frame after laying her down with the bear, looking at your nails. They were already styled for your wedding…

Would there even be a wedding now?

A few hours had gone by when you heard the knocking on the door. You and Sebastian turned your heads to see none other than Jay, who wasn’t making eye contact with either of you. You looked at Sebastian and he took the hint, leaving the room immediately.

You looked at Jay and watched as he walked further into the room, sniffling once again as he saw the baby.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“It’s alright… Where did you go?”

He swallowed thickly, “I went to my mama. Told her what happened… I think she took it worse than both of us combined.”

You chuckled humorlessly, “I don’t doubt it…”

“Can I… I...”

You picked up the baby girl and brought her to her father. He carefully cradled her in his arms and looked down at her.

“What’re we gonna do about…”

“I think we should cremate her…”

He nodded and nothing else was said for the rest of the night as you two moved to the hospital bed, crying over your dead child.

Why did misery love your company so?

xXx

The first day back home was _hard_.

Jay wouldn’t step any further than the mailbox to the house. Because he knew that inside was the nursery, the bottles, the toys, and everything the baby would be using had she lived. You wouldn’t force him in the house and not another word, hug, or even kiss was shared once he left to return to his apartment.

Sebastian was currently on his way back home with Jev, who had been staying with Robert during the entire process. You didn’t know how the hell to tell him why his baby sister wasn’t here like she was supposed to be…

You curled up on the couch, and even though he was once the only relief to your misery, Jefferson was doing nothing to help you. He was fully grown now…

And your baby never would be.

The hot tears poured down your face once more. She’d be cremated within the next few days and then you were going to plant a tree in her honor. You hadn’t yet decided on whether or not you were going to scatter her remains or keep them in the house, but as of right now you didn’t want to think about it anymore, though nothing would be able to take your mind off of it.

Slowly, like a zombie, you headed up the stairs and to your bedroom, which reeked of Jay’s cologne, only making your heart sink more.

Ever since that dreaded day… He’d been distant. He didn’t speak much, he didn’t look at you, didn’t touch you…

He shut down from you.

You heard a couple car doors shut and closed your eyes tightly. Any minute now Jev would be up in your room, asking painful questions with even more painful answers…

xXx

“Jev.” Sebastian said softly before they walked inside the house.

“Yeah, Daddy?”

Sebastian kneeled down, “Something very bad happened recently, okay? And Mommy’s hurting a lot right now, so can you do Daddy a big favor?”

Jev nodded eagerly. Sebastian smiled and kissed his son’s forehead.

“Don’t ask any questions, alright? I know it’ll be hard, but Mommy will tell you when she’s ready, okay? I think right now you should just go give her the biggest hug and kiss you can and tell her you love her, alright? Can you do that for Daddy, and, more importantly, Mommy?”

Jev nodded and Sebastian grinned, picking him up and walking inside. He walked up the stairs and set down his son, taking his backpack to his bedroom while Jev went ahead to your room. You opened your eyes once you heard the door open and watched as Jev carefully waved at you. You waved back slightly and he took off his shoes before climbing up onto your bed and snuggling up to you.

You were surprised he hadn’t said anything, but also grateful at the same time. He kissed your cheek and looked up at you with those blue eyes.

“I love you, Mommy. Mo’e than anything!”

You hugged Jev will all the strength you had left and kissed his hair, allowing a few tears to fall. Soon enough Sebastian joined you both and slid in the bed behind you. He wrapped his arms around you both and you all sat closely together in a comfortable silence, love and support coming from both of the boys on either side of you.

“Thank you…” You whispered softly hours later. Jev was asleep, though his hold was still tight.

Sebastian squeezed you a little bit and kissed your cheek, “Don’t thank me, baby. I’m just doing my job as the man who loves you.”

You said nothing else and relaxed into him as you felt your eyes start to get droopy, allowing him to gently pepper kisses along your face and, occasionally, your lips.

And unlike all his other advances he’d made over the months…

You were perfectly fine with all of his kisses.


	61. Chapter 61

Jay sat in front of the tree, looking at the yellow ribbon you’d tied on it. His knees were curled to his chest and his arms held them to him, his chin propped up on his forearms as his dark eyes stared at the tree.

There wasn’t much left of Sonsuze (Suzy for short) and Jay did not want to let her go. He remembered your call, reminding him of the ceremony (as if he could even forget) and he’d damn near got a speeding ticket trying to get there. He was early, and he sat in silence by himself until it started. He stared at the tree, the words being spoken deaf to his ears.

All he could focus on was the fact that he was letting go of his daughter. Who never got to live…

It should have been the other way around, in his opinion. She should have lived a long, happy life and one day in the far, _far away_ future _she_ would scatter _his_ remains.

But instead he was doing it to her. It just wasn’t fair…

He’d looked at the ashes the first chance he got. Seeing them… the remains of such a young child… _his_ child…

That alone was enough to end him.

The ceremony was long over now, though he didn’t leave to the tent like everyone else. His mother’s crying was nearly ridiculous, but he couldn’t blame her. She wasn’t getting any younger (and neither was he) and she’d yet to have a grandchild. She was just as ready for this baby as he was.

He sniffed and wiped his face, looking back at the tree. Her ashes were sitting in the box in front of him and the tree, her name printed in black cursive letters on the top.

_Sonsuze Milă Tolbert._

He licked his bottom lip and ignored the footsteps he heard coming his way. Who was there, though, he wasn’t expecting.

Her arms wrapped around him carefully and she gave him a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Jay.”

Jay hadn’t grieved around anyone, save for that moment with you at the hospital. Other than that, he’d done it alone, and that was how he preferred it. He’d been alone before, after all…

He didn’t feel comfortable around anyone else. He didn’t know what his deal was; was it his pride?

Well, whatever it was, he didn’t feel it around her.

“She’s gone… She’s fucking gone…” He muttered softly, his tears wetting her neck.

“It’ll be alright… Once… Once you guys heal, you’ll get married, and… And go from there.”

He shook his head, “I can’t… I just… I see her and… I see my baby girl…” He sniffed as Margarita swiped away a few tears with her thumb.

She sighed and continued to hold him, knowing no words would be enough at this point in time. The only thing that would help was time, and a lot of it.

xXx

You looked at the ring on your finger as you laid in your bed. The scent of Jay’s cologne was fading, fast. He hadn’t been inside ever since Suzy died, and you didn’t think he would ever again. Most of his stuff was gone, as he’d asked Margarita to pick up his clothes and such things a month ago. The polish on your nails was chipped and faded, as four months had gone by since they’d been done.

You knew in your heart that that wedding wasn’t going to happen. Not now, not soon, not _ever_. But you didn’t want to admit it; you couldn’t handle one failure after the other.

Suzy’s teddy bear was held close to you tightly. Jev, while as understanding as a three year old could be, was tired of being your teddy bear and just wanted to go play with his dog and his father in the backyard, where they currently were.

You sighed deeply and reached for your phone. You unlocked it and went into your gallery, looking at all the pictures you had of your baby girl. You lingered on the single picture you had of Jay and Suzy, feeling the familiar burn in your throat as you tried not to start the waterworks again.

Saying things were stale between you and Jay was an understatement. Things were _gone_. Something about losing a child just made it go south…

You exited your gallery and pressed the phone icon, tapping Jay’s number and placing the phone on speaker, laying it down next to you and holding the bear tighter. You were surprised when he answered.

 _“What’s up?”_ He asked tiredly.

“Can you come over? Please?” You added.

_“Yeah… Be there in ten.”_

xXx

The boys were still in the backyard when Jay arrived at the house. He texted you saying he was on the porch, and you knew then that that would be as far as he would ever go in the large house again.

You stepped out onto the front porch with a soft smile. He offered you one in return before you both sat on the swing, the spring breeze pleasant for you both.

“Feels like I haven’t seen you in years…” You admitted softly.

“I know.” Was all he said in return.

You glanced at your ring, “Jay…”

“I’m sorry I ain’t been there for you. I’m sorry I won’t grieve with you, or look at you, or hug you or nothin’. It’s not you, (Name).”

You nearly flinched at his use of your name. You couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t called you something along the lines of “bae” or “babe” and the like.

This really was damaged beyond repair.

“We should be married right now… With our… our beautiful four month old daughter…” You said, tearing up once more.

“Don’t…” He said softly, closing his eyes, “Please don’t do this to me now.”

You acted on impulse, not entirely sure where it came from.

“Let’s have another baby. Statistics say that women who have stillborn babies don’t have a good chance of having another one, but rather healthy, happy babies.”

Jay’s head snapped up at that and he looked at you in utter confusion, “What the hell?!”

“Come on. With my luck, I’ll be pregnant within the week. And then in nine months we’ll have the baby we should have right now.”

“We’re not gonna fuckin’ _replace_ Suzy!” He said angrily, standing up and backing away a bit.

You stood too, getting angry yourself.

“Jay! It’s not a replacement!”

“Then what the fuck is it? ‘Cause it sounds like you’re tryin’ to just forget about my baby girl and just move the fuck on to the next one!”

“That is not true!”

“Then why the _fuck_ you tryin’ to get in my pants right now?!”

_“Because I want a fucking baby!”_

It got silent for a moment before Jay spoke again, softly but a bit of hostility beneath them.

“With me?”

You lost all of your anger then, along with Jay.

He knew Sebastian hadn’t left your side like he did. And that’s why Jay left; he knew you wouldn’t be alone, _ever_. As long as that damn man was living, you’d never be without help, love, and support. Never in your god damned life.

He sighed sat back down, motioning for you to follow him. He took your hand and looked into your eyes for the first time in forever.

“It’s not happening, (Name). I don’t want another baby right now, and maybe never.”

“But Jay-“

“Hush. You know this relationship is dead, girl. It died with Suzy.”

“But Jay…” You whispered softly.

He pulled you into a warm hug, “Admit it, (Name). Say it. Tell me that we’re not meant for each other.”

“But-“

“Say it.”

“Jay, I-“

_“Say it.”_

You sighed, defeated. He was right.

“We’re not meant for each other. We’re not working out, and after this experience, I don’t think we ever will.”

“Damn straight.” He said with that crooked smile of his.

You chuckled and kissed his cheek before sliding off your ring, “Well, for what it’s worth, I had a nice time for the most part.”

He laughed and accepted the ring, “I did too, when things weren’t shitty.”

You sat in silence again, another soft breeze going by. You’d expect the silence to be awkward, but it was anything but. It felt like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders; a feeling of dread in your chest had disappeared.

You felt free again.

“I don’t really have a whole lot of stuff here anymore besides some bullshit I prolly don’t even need, so… Do what you want with it, I guess.”

You smiled softly and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

“Best of luck, Jay.”

He smiled and gave you a squeeze, “Back at you, girl. Keep in touch, aite? And this time I mean it.”

You smiled and waved him goodbye as he left the final time, feeling the best you had in months.

Feeling happy.

**_And not miserable._**


	62. Chapter 62

You laid on your side, legs curled up in front of you, Jefferson snoozing soundly by your side. Jev was spending the weekend with Chris and Sebastian was out of town filming for a few weeks.

You sighed and closed your eyes. You were restless, but you didn't have the energy to get out of bed. Sebastian and Chris had just recently taken out all of the baby stuff in the nursery, and ever since you'd been down more than usual. It just wasn't fair…

What kind of cruel game was God playing, taking your baby away from you like that? The entire future you'd imagined during the pregnancy was shattered. You'd be sitting on the back porch, watching Jev play with his younger sister as your husband cooked dinner on the grill. And soon Ria and Chris would come over with their kids, and Robert and Susan as well with Avri and Exton. Then Margarita would come over with Sebastian and everything would be a perfectly happy time…

"I'm just not meant to be happy…" You whispered softly.

After a few more minutes of sitting in your misery, your phone started to ring. You answered it before the faithful husky beside you could wake up and start jumping around.

"Yeah?" You asked softly, sitting up to move to another room.

"How you doin'?"

"Same as when you left."

He sighed, "I'll be back soon."

"It's okay… Don't rush anything…" You went silent, moving into the empty nursery after. Sebastian was still on the other end of the line, but he stayed quiet.

You looked around the bedroom. It was still painted with yellow and flowers, as you wouldn't let Sebastian paint over it. You liked the color and the atmosphere of the room, even though it ultimately gave you a dark feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"(Name)…" Sebastian said softly, "Get out of the nursery."

You bit your bottom lip, "Why?"

"It's not healthy. Let me paint over it, sweetheart. It can be a playroom for Jev, or an office or something. Don't do this to yourself."

"But she's gone…" You whispered. "I don't have anything but her bear and this room…"

He sighed, "I know. But honey, it's been three months. You have to start healing, and to do that, you've gotta let go."

"But I can't!" You said, your eyes watering and voice going up a few pitches, "It's so hard!"

"I know, baby. I know. It's hard, and your heart hurts. Mine does too. She may not have been mine, but that doesn't matter to me. Nothing is more tragic than a child dying before she even opens her eyes for the first time."

You wiped away a few tears, a few hiccups escaping you. "Seb…"

"I'll be home soon. Then we'll get you some help, okay?"

You nodded, "Okay."

"I love you."

You swallowed thickly, "I know…"

"I'll call you again later. Bye."

You set your phone next to you and took a deep, shaky breath. Seb would be home soon, and you couldn't wait.

xXx

Margarita threaded her fingers through his hair. They were at his apartment and he was resting his head on her lap on the couch. He'd fallen into the same depression you did, not that she could blame him. She'd be the same way, she was sure.

He sighed deeply and shifted a bit, "How long's it been?"

"About three months now."

He licked his lips, toying with his lip piercing a bit, "Hard to believe it's been so long… I miss her."

"She's looking down at you, I'm sure."

"It just... It won't fair, man. She didn't deserve it…"

"No baby deserves to die, Jay. But I'm sure she's being taken care of wherever you go when you die."

He glanced up at her, "You sure?"

She smiled softly, "Positive. She's just waiting for the day when she can see you again and show you those beautiful eyes of hers for the first time."

Jay smiled back, his dark eyes lightly tearing up, "Thanks for being here for me, Margo. Appreciate it."

She grinned, "I know you do."

xXx

You gave Sebastian a big hug the second he walked in the door. He kissed your forehead and held you tight, not even bothering to close the door or anything. He rubbed your back soothingly and closed his eyes, glad to be back home and in your arms once more.

"Welcome home." You murmured into his shoulder.

He grinned and kissed your temple, "Good to be home. What do you say we go pick up our little boy and get some ice cream?"

You smiled up at him a true blue smile, "That sounds perfect."

He smiled and watched as you went to get your jacket. It would be a process, but you'd heal, and he'd be with you every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, looks like I know how to update again. Fun times.
> 
> Okay, raise your hand if you nearly screamed (or did scream) when you got the email saying I updated?


	63. Chapter 63

Sebastian knocked on your door lightly before entering your bedroom.

"I brought food."

He chuckled as you made grabby hands for the pizza box. He set it on the bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing next to you and kissing your temple, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

"Jev's sleeping."

"Already? That's early for him."

"Uh… That's actually his normal bedtime. Has been for months now."

"What?" You furrowed your brow in confusion, "No it's not. He goes to bed at like nine."

Sebastian shook his head, "He's been going to bed at eight now for a while. Getting him prepared for preschool."

"Preschool?!" You screeched.

Sebastian flinched slightly before patting his lap. You crawled into his lap and felt as he began massaging your shoulders. It'd become a thing since your first time at therapy, where you'd been stressing out too much to even get a sentence out. Sebastian had gone behind you and began massaging your shoulders, and as the therapist noticed how the tension just oozed out of your body, she suggested you keep the practice up, and you did.

"He's turning five soon, which means we have to enroll him for preschool." He murmured lightly with an added kiss to the back of your neck.

"My baby boy is growing up so fast… I didn't even realize how much time has gone by…"

"It's alright, sweetie. He understands that right now, Mommy is going through a rough time, and has been for a long time now."

"Seb… How long has it been?" You asked, unsure of the time that had lapsed.

He licked his lips, "Almost a year."

"Seems like just yesterday I was pregnant..."

"I know…" He murmured.

You sighed and opened the pizza box, taking out a slice.

He kissed your shoulder, "(Name)…"

You turned around to look at him, "Yeah?"

His cheeks were lightly dusted pink, "Um… I know it hasn't even been a year since you broke up with Jay, but…"

You looked away and set your pizza down in the box, sighing.

"Seb… Not now. I've got too much on my plate. What I need to do is reconnect with our little boy. I haven't been playing with him like I used to, or tucked him in or anything. He's my number one focus now, okay? I don't... I just... We can't just pick up where we left off. After everything we've been through, it just doesn't work that way. And frankly… I just don't want to date anyone. Not even you, Seba."

He nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry, I… I should've known better."

"Seb…"

He shook his head and slid out from underneath you, "No, it's okay. You're not ready, and I don't want to rush you. Um… I need to shower, and I should probably let Jefferson outside, so… goodnight."

"Goodnight." You said softly, watching as he left without another word.

But even though his departure was swift, it didn't mean you didn't see the tear falling down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favor. Read this. Comment on it. Love it. And then tell me what team you're on.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3902083


	64. Chapter 64

You combed through your hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, sliding on a conservative amount of lip gloss and putting on your sunglasses. You smiled softly at your reflection and left your bathroom, moving to the living room where your son and his father were.

You sat on the couch next to your son and smiled, "Good morning, baby."

"Morning, Mommy." He said simply.

You were a bit taken aback at his lack of enthusiasm. He'd always been a happy little baby, and that'd bled through his toddler years too.

"Um… Mommy wants to spend the whole day with you. Is… Is that okay?"

The little brunet boy looked up at his father and then you, "Do I haf to?"

You closed your mouth and looked down at your hands, "I... I don't suppose so…"

"Jev. Spend the day with your mother." Sebastian said firmly.

The boy sighed, "Okay, Daddy."

"Go get dressed and brush your teeth."

Jev nodded and got off of the couch to do as his father asked. Sebastian looked at you and scooted next to you, pulling you into his arms and kissing your temple. He rubbed your back and shut his eyes.

"I don't know what's gotten into him…"

"He just doesn't want to be around me anymore…"

Sebastian licked his lips, "He will. He's grown up a little bit since you last spent a good amount of time together. Once you reconnect everything will be fine."

You sighed shakily, "I hope so…"

Jev returned a few minutes later, dressed and nearly ready to go. He sat down on the floor in front of you and Sebastian and set his shoes on his father's lap, looking up at him expectantly.

Seb pulled away from you and helped the boy put on his Vans, tying them and pulling him up off of the floor after. He kissed his son's forehead and gave him a tight hug.

"Be good for Mommy, okay? She wants to spend time with you because she loves you."

"Are you gonna be wif us?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Nope. It's a Mommy-Jev day. I'll be here when you get home though."

"Okay!" Jev said happily, bubbling up like the bright little boy you usually saw. He kissed his father's cheek and went to where Jefferson was lying down to go say goodbye.

Sebastian took your hand and massaged your knuckles, "Just give him some time. He misses you more than he's letting on."

You nodded and tightened your shoelaces, standing to pick up your purse. You looked over at your son and smiled at him once he stood up from the dog and walked over to you. You held out your hand.

"I was thinking we could walk to breakfast and then the park, okay?"

Your phone buzzed in your purse, though you ignored it for the time being.

Jev nodded and silently took your hand, looking back at his father and waving with his free hand.

"Bye Daddy!"

Sebastian smiled softly and waved back, "See you two later. I love you."

"I luf you!" Jev said loudly with a little jump. You smiled, though you felt both jealous and hurt.

He was all smiley and happy with Seb, but not with you, his mother.

You squeezed his hand slightly, "Come on, baby. Let's get some food."

xXx

To say the silence at the restaurant was awkward was the understatement of the century. Jev hardly looked at you once, let alone spoke to you.

You were surprised when he ordered a waffle and bacon instead of pancakes and eggs. That just totally threw you off of your game.

"I don't like it." He responded when you asked him about it.

You remembered that once upon a time, it was the only thing he'd eat for breakfast.

"When did that happen?"

"Um… A long time 'go."

Your eyes closed and you rubbed your forehead. Some mother you were. Your only child's eating habits changed and you hadn't the slightest clue.

"Hm… Well, now I know to buy bacon more often, huh?"

Jev nodded and sipped on his apple juice, kicking his feet to the tune of the song playing. You checked your phone to see the text sent to you earlier, and your curiosity piqued as you realized it was sent by none other than Sebastian.

_Don't say okay after you give him a not-really set of choices. He's gotta remember that you're the parent and he's the kid. What you say, goes. Whether he likes it or not._

"Wow…" You muttered. Someone had definitely been on those parenting sites…

You set your phone back in your purse and looked at your son.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Fo' what?" He asked absentmindedly, coloring.

"Can you please stop the coloring and look at me for a moment?"

Jev sighed and put down his crayon, looking up at you. You messed with your fingers under the table, uncomfortable with how your son had changed. He wasn't the cute little sweetie pie you'd known previously. He used to be damn near attached to you, and now he could hardly look at you.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been a good mommy lately. I haven't read you bedtime stories or anything in a long time and I'm very sorry. Mommy's just been having a hard time."

"I know." Was all he said in response.

You sighed, "I love you, Jev."

Jev hesitated, "I luf you…"

You licked your lips and the rest of breakfast went by in silence. You gnawed on your lower lip as you took Jev to the restroom, wondering what the hell it was going to take for your son to forgive you.

xXx

"Can I call Daddy?" He asked once you arrived that the park.

"Why do you wanna call Daddy?"

"I gots to tell him somefin."

You sighed and dug out your phone, handing it to him. He quickly dialed up his father's number, as he and Sebastian had spent three hours memorizing it, and held it to his ear, walking to sit on the edge of the sandbox.

You didn't want to eavesdrop, but you couldn't help but wonder why he was calling his father, so you moved closer so you could hear better but without Jev getting suspicious.

"Daddy... I wan' go home."

 _"What's wrong? It's a Mommy-Jev day, remember_?"

"I don't wan' be wif Mommy. I wan' be wif you."

_"How come?"_

_"_ Cause I don't like Mommy."

You could've been shot in the heart right then and there, and you wouldn't have cared.


	65. Chapter 65

"Jev… Please tell me you didn't say what I think you said."

_"I don't like Mommy. She don't like me so I don't like her."_

"Jev… Are you at the park?"

The boy nodded, _"Mhm."_

Sebastian sighed and went to grab his keys, "I'll be there in a few."

_"Okay Daddy."_

Sebastian groaned and locked the front door behind him and hurried to the car, quickly making his way to the park and jogging to where you and Jev were, the boy on the swings and you on a park bench.

He sat down next to you, "You know he doesn't mean that."

Silence.

"Jev loves you. He loves you a lot. He's conflicted right now."

"He doesn't like me."

"Right now he doesn't. But he stills loves you always, you know that."

"It's my fault."

Sebastian sighed, "This isn't a situation where you can place blame, (Name)."

"My son hates me."

"He never said anything like that. He's changed a lot, but he'd never be able to hate anyone. He's still that ray of sunshine, honey. Just not to everyone."

"Not to me."

"Or me, sometimes. He's getting older."

"He thinks I don't like him, Seb! That's my fault! It's because I stopped playing with him, and… and tucking him in, and making dinner…"

"Well it's not like you straight up disappeared. You were distant, yeah, but he knew you were still there. He still saw you every day and gave you hugs and kisses. He knew you were going through a hard time. I didn't tell him what happened really, since I didn't feel like it's my place. The baby… She wasn't mine. So I didn't feel I had the right to tell him. I just… I explained that the baby just couldn't come home. He asked a lot of questions at the funeral, but I didn't want you or Jay to talk about it so soon. Especially not you."

"Seb…" You looked at him with wet eyes, "I don't know how to fix this."

"How about I talk to him? He opens up to me more than he used to. Maybe that will help."

"You can try…" You whispered.

He licked his lips and pulled you into his embrace. You hugged him back and tried to hold back your tears. There'd been too much of those for the past year.

"It'll get better, honey." He muttered, "Just give me a chance. I'll make it right."

You sensed he wasn't just talking about your relationship with Jev.

He kissed your temple, "Let's go home so it's more private, okay?"

You smiled slightly, "Don't say okay after giving me a not-really set of choices."

He chuckled and kissed your hair, "You're precious."

He let go of you and stood, walking to the swings and convincing Jev to go home. He held his hand and walked to you, smiling.

"Hey Jev, why don't you hold Mommy's hand?"

The boy held his other hand out for you and you took it with a smile. The three of you headed for Sebastian's car hand in hand. Your ex looked over at you and winked before looking at your son.

"Hey Jev, you wanna swing?"

He looked up at his father confused, "But we leavin'!"

Seb smiled at you and you grinned. At the same time you both lifted him up and swung him forward and then back, making the child laugh with glee.

"Do it again!"

"I don't know, Jev. Maybe if you ask your mother nicely we can do it again."

Jev looked up at you with those big blue eyes, "Mommy, can you and Daddy swing me 'gain, please?"

You smiled and nodded, "Yeah." You said softly.

He jumped up in excitement and you and Sebastian continued to swing him all the way to the car. Sebastian laughed as Jev insisted he was now a big boy and could strap himself in.

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, and whether you were aware of it or not, your arm found its way around his waist.

"Watch this." He whispered.

He unlocked the car and watched as Jev scrambled in. He sat down in the booster seat and grasped the seat belt, pulling on it and clicking it in. He looked up at Sebastian with a big smile on his face, proud of his achievement.

"Good job, buddy." Sebastian pulled out his phone and switched to a game Jev liked, handing the device to his son and nodding once before closing the car door and looking at you.

"I think we should talk before we go home. How was it after you left home?"

"Quiet. He's not really interested in me at all anymore. He hesitates when I tell him I love him and he doesn't look at me. This isn't the Jev that I know…"

Sebastian took your hand, "When you locked yourself in your bedroom, Jev and I would talk a lot. He showed me pictures I hadn't seen before of you two and told me stories every night, and even if I'd heard the story before I let him keep going. Then I'd tell him stories about us when we were younger and he'd laugh and smile and say he missed you. And then he would start crying. Does that sound like a boy that doesn't like you or love you?"

"No…"

He squeezed your hand, " It'll get better. He's being hard headed. That's how he gets when he's hurt. Wonder where he got that from…"

You flicked his ear and pouted, "Not me."

He laughed and threaded his fingers with yours, "Back to the point. Don't take what he said too seriously. You know how people say things they don't mean when they're upset?"

"Yeah…" You could recall a few times when you said things you didn't mean to the man standing right next to you…

"That's what's going on here. I'm sure of it. We'll start slow and subtly. It's gonna get warmer this afternoon. Why don't we all get in the pool after his nap? And then I can cook dinner on the grill and then we can play some video games while our food settles and get back in the pool for a little while. How's that sound?"

You smiled, "That sounds really, really nice."

He kissed the top of your hand and ran his thumb over your knuckles, "We can go right now to the store and pick up the stuff."

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

Sebastian chuckled and let go of your hand, opening up the car door for you. And as he crossed over to the driver's side, he was filled with joy at seeing your smile again.

xXx

You tied the strings of your bikini top around your neck before tying your hair up into a bun and leaving your bedroom. You rubbed your lips together before walking to your son's bedroom and knocking.

"Jev, can I come in?"

The door opened up and you smiled, kneeling down to look at your little man.

"Ready to go swimming with Mommy and Daddy?"

He nodded his head and smiled a little. You stood and nodded your head to the stairs before walking down them, Jev right behind you. You slid the glass door open and let your son exit before you, watching as he immediately jumped into the pool and into his father's arms.

You chuckled and took a more graceful way into the pool, instead choosing to walk down the steps. You turned on your back and floated over to the two boys.

"You know what you do when you see a pretty lady swimming peacefully, Jev?" Sebastian asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"No. What?"

_Oh God no…_

"This!"

You plugged your nose just in time before he jumped onto you, submerging the both of you under the water. Jev laughed as he treaded water and watched as his mother and father came back up, both of them completely soaked now.

You let go of your nose and tried to glare at Sebastian, but instead you found yourself laughing with Jev. The Romanian joined in and pulled you both in for a large hug, kissing your foreheads after.

"Hey Jev?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Do you know what to do when meanie Daddy dunks Mommy?"

"No."

"You dunk him back." You quickly demonstrated before he could get away, taking pride in your son's giggles.

That is, until Sebastian stood from underneath you and tossed you over his shoulder.

"See, now that Daddy's got muscles and abs and stuff, he can do stuff like this." He said to Jev with a smirk.

You kicked your feet, "Seb! Put me down!"

He shook his head, his grin broad as he acted oblivious to your struggle. "Na, I'm good."

You pouted and reached over, flicking his ear. In retaliation he left a good smack on your behind, causing you to gasp a bit. You placed both of your hands on his shoulders, sitting up and looking down at him.

"That wasn't nice."

He chuckled, "Flicking my ear wasn't nice either."

"Can you put me down now? Pleeeeease?"

"Hmmm… Nope."

Jev laughed and splashed the water, "Daddy, why you not gon' put Mommy down?"

"'Cause it's fun. See, Daddy used to not be able to pick up and hold Mommy like it was nothing, but now I can."

"Oooh! Can you pick me up too?"

Seb grinned and held out his arm to his little boy. Jev swam over and allowed his father to throw him over his shoulder, all three of you laughing. Jev stopped his laughing once you made eye contact with him. You only got a moment to look into his clear, vulnerable eyes before he looked over at the house.

You sighed and looked down at your ex, poking his nose.

"Can you put me down now please?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna cost ya."

And before you could ask the cost, you heard a bark and turned your head to see Jefferson jump into the pool to join the three of you. The knockback caused the three of you to go under the water, Sebastian losing his hold on you both. And as you all came back up laughing, Jefferson swam over to his best friend and licked his face, barking.

Jev laughed and barked back before hugging his dog. You and Sebastian chuckled and he wrapped his arm around your waist.

"I think we're off to a good start."

xXx

Sebastian pushed some of Jev's hair out of his eyes. He'd just given Jev a quick shower and now sat at the edge of his bed, but before his son fell asleep he wanted to talk to him.

"Did you have fun today?"

Jev nodded and yawned. This was the perfect time to talk to the boy; he was always more open when tired.

"Did you have fun playing with Mommy?"

"Yes…"

Seb smiled, "She had fun too."

"Daddy… Is Mommy gonna go 'way again?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Never. Mommy's a lot better now and I promise it'll be how it was before. She'll tuck you in, read to you, play with you… Everything. I promise."

"'Kay... I miss her."

Sebastian smiled softly and kissed Jev's forehead, "She missed you too. She can't wait to be your best friend again."

Jev yawned and turned on his side, "'Kay…"

Sebastian chuckled and accepted the fact that the boy was a tad bit too tired this time. He turned off the light and went back downstairs, carefully stepping over Jefferson as he slept. He grabbed a couple of candles and a lighter before heading outside where you were still in the pool, swimming in the moonlight.

He stepped outside and lit one, setting it on one of the glass tables and then the other.

"Little bit too dark out here, don't you think?"

"It was, but the candles make it just fine." You said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Unless you wanna get splashed, I suggest you step back and watch this awesomeness."

You snorted and swam back to the edge of the pool, climbing up and sitting on the edge, swinging your feet as much as you could in the water. He stuck his tongue out and jumped, flipping and turning into a canonball before landing in the water.

You laughed, "Nice, Seb!"

"It was, wasn't it?" He asked, wiping the water from his eyes and smoothing his hair back. He walked over to you and nestled himself between your legs, looking up at you.

"So I didn't get to ask him too much before he fell asleep, but I think I got enough."

"What'd he say?"

"Well, he's scared you're gonna be distant again. There isn't much we can do there besides prove him wrong."

"I'll definitely prove him wrong. Never again will I do that to him."

He nodded, "I made sure to tell him that. Still, you know what they say about actions and words."

You nodded, "I know. Anything else?"

"He said he misses you."

"Did he?" You asked, a hopeful look on your face.

"Yes he did." The man smiled up at you, taking both of your hands in his and interlocking them.

You grinned and hopped off the edge of the pool and back in with Sebastian. He pulled you in his arms for a hug just as one of the floating chairs made its way around.

He smiled softly and climbed on, holding his hand out for you. You rolled your eyes playfully and climbed on the chair with him, laying on him and resting your head on his shoulder.

After cycling the pool a few times in silence, Seb spoke.

"You don't know how great it feels to see you smile again…"

"It feels great smiling and laughing. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from me. I still miss her, but it's not so bad now. It's not controlling me anymore."

"I'm proud of you. I know it wasn't easy, losing Suzy."

"It wasn't. I think it was worse for Jay though. I hope he's okay..."

"He's better too."

You shifted your head to look at him, "How do you know?"

"He and Margo spend a lot of time together. I saw her at the store the other day and we talked for almost an hour. She said it was really bad, way worse than you, but she helped him and he was able to get a handle on his life again."

"That was sweet of her."

"People do anything for the people they love."

"They're together?"

"No. But she's in love with him."

"Why hasn't she asked him out? Or told him how she feels?"

"She doesn't want to rush him. He's still healing, even if he can laugh and smile and be his usual self. She cares about him and she'll wait as long as she has to until the time is right. That's dedication if I ever saw it."

You stayed silent for a few moments, looking up at him. Margarita was with Jay, helping him and giving him time, simply because she loved him.

Oh the parallels…

You cupped Sebastian's cheek, swiping your thumb under his eye, wiping away a drop of water. He swallowed thickly and licked his bottom lip.

"Since when are your lips so pink…?" You murmured before leaning up and pressing your lips to his.

His hand immediately moved to tangle in your hair, which had been removed from its bun by your son earlier in the day. You cycled around the pool over and over again, continuing your lip lock the entire time.

You suddenly shivered, the cold air of the night mixing with your damp skin and hair. Sebastian pulled away from your lips, rubbing your arms and moving to the edge of the pool. He stepped off and helped you out, wrapping your towel around you tightly and cupping your face, leaving a sweet kiss on your lips once more.

You broke the kiss after a beat, "I… I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah…" He whispered, letting go of your face and looking down at the pavement.

You went inside without another word, leaving it at that.


	66. Chapter 66

You ran the towel over your hair as you looked in the mirror. You took a rather long shower, just mulling over what had happened. That was the first time you'd kissed him in a long time without any initiation on his part.

It was… Pleasant.

You licked your lips and finished drying off, blow drying your hair and putting on some pajamas. You climbed into bed, turning on your Xbox and hoping Sam and Dean would be able to take your mind off of things.

You made it three episodes before you couldn't take it anymore. You turned off the console and the television before leaving your bedroom, carefully walking down the hallway and stopping outside Sebastian's door.

You took a deep breath and knocked three times. You heard Seb shuffling around before he opened up the door. He looked surprised at first but then he smiled softly at you.

"What's up? Everything alright?" He asked.

You began to nod, but then thought against it and shook your head. He opened his mouth to ask how he could help you, but you instead just grabbed his face and pulled it to yours, your lips mashing together with his.

His hands roped their way behind you and pulled you closer to him, your chests flush against each other. You hummed softly and moved your fingers through his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

He hummed in your mouth and pulled you into his room, his lips never leaving yours. He closed the door and pressed you against it, a hand coming up to caress your face.

You pulled away and looked into his eyes with a look he hadn't seen in a long time.

You wanted him. You really, really wanted him.

He connected your lips again with a bit more force and you pushed back, your hands moving into his luscious brown locks once again. His hands rested on your hips, his tongue gliding with yours and his thoughts running wild.

You pulled away and smacked your hands on his chest, pushing him back into his bed. You straddled his lap and leaned down, your lips back on his. He gently glided his hands along your sides as he kissed you.

You relaxed on top of him, your kisses less fervent and more languid. Sebastian hummed beneath you, his hands moving to settle, one on your back and one holding the back of your neck, pulling you closer.

Eventually you rolled off of him and on his side, though his body turned to face yours. He gently cupped your cheek and pressed those sinful lips of his on yours again, softly, slowly, and not in the least bit demanding.

You both pulled away after a while, little smiles on your faces and soft chuckling spill out of you both. Sebastian licked his lips and rubbed your arm.

"Feel free to greet me like that for the rest of my life."

You hid your face in his shoulder and laughed until you snorted, which only made the both of you laugh even harder to the point that tears were streaming out of your eyes because of something that wasn't all that funny to begin with.

The laughter died down and he wiped your face, gently kissing your nose. "So is there a reason you came and ambushed me with those lovely kisses?"

You shrugged, "I just… I dunno. I tried to watch some Supernatural, but I couldn't really focus on anything but you. You're clouding my mind, Seb!"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah? It's been like that for me for about three, four years now."

You just shook your head and kissed him again. He pulled you close and wrapped his arms around you tightly.

"I leave for filming soon." He whispered, "But I promise you, the night I get back, I'm taking you on a date."

You smiled and closed your eyes, snuggling into his warmth.

"I'm counting down the days already."

xXx

You woke up still wrapped in Seb's arms, his scent strongly surrounding you. You smiled and nuzzled further into the heat he was giving off. His arms tightened around you and he kissed your forehead.

"Breakfast?" He murmured sleepily into your hair.

You nodded, "Let's go out. I don't feel like cooking."

He chuckled into your hair, "Feel too good, huh? Don't wanna do anything?"

You looked up at him, "Yeah. How did you know?"

He grinned, "Because that's how I feel."

A smile erupted on your face and you surged forward, kissing him quickly before sitting up, heading for the door. Until two strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back onto the bed, that is.

You giggled as he peppered kisses on your neck, "I never said breakfast right this second." He mumbled.

You just chuckled in response and relaxed on the bed, allowing him to press his lazy kisses all along your neck, shoulder, and face. You turned your head away when he went for your lips, though.

"Morning breath." You supplied.

"I woke up next to you every day for over ten years. I'm used to it." He defended, his lips itching to be against yours.

You shook your head and giggled, "I wasn't talking about my breath."

The corner of his mouth perked up and his eyebrows rose, "Oh? Is that how this is gonna go?"

"That's how this is gonna go." You confirmed.

He snickered and suddenly his fingers were attacking your body, gliding over your sensitive spots and making you shriek lightly as he tickled you. He smirked and kept up his assault, not wavering in the slightest once you began begging.

You both were laughing as his bedroom door opened, Jev and Jefferson looking in curiously. Jev smiled as he saw his parents laughing together. His cousin's parents did that, but he never saw his Mommy and Daddy do it. They didn't kiss or give hugs or say they loved each other.

Was that gonna change now?

He grinned and pushed the door open more, he and his faithful dog running and jumping on the bed, Jefferson barking and giving kisses while Jev snuggled in between the both of you, laughing as loud as he could when you both kissed his cheeks and blew raspberries in unison.

After the laughter had settled and Jefferson laid down on Seb's legs, Jev looked up at you. You gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and he hugged you, something you eagerly returned. You kissed his hair and rubbed his back.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby boy." You smiled as wide as you'd ever smiled, looking at Sebastian as your eyes watered.

He grinned at you two and joined in on the hug. You and Jev still had some time to spend together, but since the awesome day in the pool yesterday, he'd warmed up to you already. Which was only natural, seeing as you were his mother and he loved you with all of his heart.

Jefferson barked and laid across the three of you, nuzzling his head into your lap. You scratched behind his ears and looked into Sebastian's eyes, positive you could spend every morning like this forever and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took almost quite literally a month, and I'm sorry it's short. I'm interested in closing this up soon, but I don't want to just end it. I want to write out the date and everything, along with an epilogue. I'll get there, okay? I've just been taken over by other interests. I've recently gotten into Supernatural (Dean's the bae, guys.) and I've just started a multi-chap for it. If you're interested, check it out. If not, well...
> 
> Don't.
> 
> Anyway. I'm sorry.


	67. Chapter 67

You looked in the mirror, nervous. Was this a good idea?

Red flannel, ripped skinny jeans, black Chucks…

It _was_  Thursday, after all. Hopefully there'd be an appreciation for it, if he noticed. And if not, well, fine by you. Your first date was a very long time ago, and out of all things to remember, something like that didn't matter at all.

You sighed and moved your fingers through your hair before leaving it be and hooking your keys to one of your belt loops. Sebastian said to be ready at seven, and for once in your life you felt like you could be on time for him. He'd taken Jev out for some ice cream before taking him to a sleepover, and then he'd go back home to pick you up for the date the both of you couldn't wait for.

You settled down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and petting your dog, who hopped on the couch next to you. You leaned down to kiss his fur, so happy to have him in your life. Jefferson was the reason you weren't a cat person.

You raised an eyebrow at the three hard knocks on your front door. Just who the hell would be knocking, exactly? You stood, Jefferson beating you to the door and barking. A laugh escaped you as you opened the door.

"You are something else, Stan."

He laughed with you, "This is a date, right?"

"Obviously."

You stepped outside, locking the door before locking hands with Sebastian. He grinned and kissed your hand.

"Should've told me what you were wearing, I'd have put on some baggy clothes to match."

You snickered, "Can't believe you actually remember!"

"Throw backs are my thing, babe!"

He opened the door for you dramatically, causing you to playfully push his head away as you stepped inside the vehicle. Seb merely stuck his tongue out and hurried to get in on his side.

"So where are we going?" You asked him.

"Movie."

"This is shaping up to be quite the repeat of our first date..."

He sniggered, "I just hope we get the same outcome of that first date."

_Sebastian grasped your hand shyly, glancing over at you to see if that was okay, and that he didn't just ruin the perfect date. You smiled at him and squeezed his hand._

_"Thanks for such an awesome date, Seb."_

_He blushed, "I-it's nothing…"_

_"It totally is not 'nothing.' I don't know if I can thank you enough. I mean, I'm pretty sure this is the best first date you can have."_

_He looked down at his feet, "Well… I mean… You don't really have anything to compare it to…"_

_You used your free hand to make him look at you, "I don't need to compare. I'm positive that no one could make this date so perfect for me but you."_

_He smiled lightly, "You mean that?"_

_You leaned forward and kissed him, "Every word."_

Sebastian held your hand as you walked into the movie theater, pulling the tickets out of his jacket pocket. He grinned widely.

" _Deadpool_."

You nudged him, "I think I tweeted about wanting to see this. Someone did their homework."

He rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Riiiiight. It's not like I know you like the back of my own hand or anything, and already knew you'd want to see this without needing to hear you say it."

You giggled and Seb led you over to the snack area, purchasing a large bucket of popcorn and drinks for the both of you. You popped an extra buttery piece, smiling at him.

He looked into your eyes, a soft expression on his handsome face, "I just… You're too cute, you know that?"

"Of course I know. I made two adorable-ass children."

He laughed and handed his tickets to the teen at the stand, "Yeah, and who helped create the first adorable-ass kid?"

"Shh, let's ignore that part."

He chuckled deeply and took the stubs, leading you into the theater where the movie was playing. The movie had come out about a week earlier, meaning it'd be much emptier, especially because it was a Wednesday. No one saw movies on Wednesday.

You settled into your seats, the popcorn nestled comfortably between the both of you. Sebastian tossed his arm over your shoulders and pulled you closer. You touched his hand with a smile.

"You're much more confident now then twenty years ago."

"I've had a pretty awesome gal building me up since then."

"She is awesome, isn't she?"

Sebastian just shook his head, a grin on his face before he pressed his lips to your temple. You laid your head on his shoulder, his chin soon coming to rest on your head.

"I can't believe people suffer through all this when all they wanna do is watch a movie."

"I know. But, that's how we end up making our money, since people are forced to watch our previews, therefore generating hype. Can't wait for _The Martian_ previews."

"It's a good flick," He said. "You'll like it."

Soon the movie came on, the both of you silencing. Sebastian watched you more than the movie, it seemed. He'd wanted to see the movie, yes, but all he could focus on was you.

It was crazy how this date felt so much like that first one. Twenty years, and many, *many* bumps in the road later, and you still made him feel like he was on top of the world. He was truly an idiot.

He smiled when you laughed, your smile beautiful even with the light lines beginning to surround your mouth, the tell-tale signs of aging he also was no doubt experiencing. It was crazy to think he'd been there when you still had a perfectly smooth baby face, and that he was still there as you began aging. He wouldn't mention it to you, but rather wait for you to make the realization on your own. And he'd have nothing but a laugh and a kiss, because you would always be impeccable in his crystal clear blue eyes.

You kissed his cheek once the lights went up, "We're so getting this on DVD."

He grinned and stood up, intertwining your fingers. You tossed the trash out and walked out into the cool air of the night, squeezing his hand. He kissed the top of your hand and looked up at the stars.

"Every night I thank my lucky stars that you're giving me another chance."

"We've changed a lot, Seb. Our twenty-year-old selves couldn't handle it, but we've grown up since then. We've got a son, and we're both closer to forty than thirty now. Established actors, tons of friends, and fans, that support us… I think this time we'll make it work."

He looked down at you with a grin, "I certainly hope so."

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him and completely giving yourself to him.

And if you were crying, well, Sebastian didn't say anything at all. He'd rather tears of joy than tears of misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> Hi?
> 
> Yeah, this chapter in no way justifies a 6-7 month absence. The best excuse I can give you is a lack of time and, ultimately, interest.
> 
> However, we all owe a rather huge thank you to TheEmoVanity. They've recently come across the story and commented on a majority of the chapters, and it inspired me to begin reading the story over, and it made me want to write this chapter. I realized that while I'm not the biggest Seb fan anymore (I still love him to pieces, but I'm out of the obsessed phase.) I still do owe it to you all to finish this behemoth up. I've taken different interests creatively lately, as shown by the plethora of Damon Baird stories I've recently posted. The mind is always moving, and it's already hard enough for me to not be distracted by, like, anything.
> 
> There will be one more chapter, and unfortunately, there won't be any more of this story for you all. I enjoyed the process, really. But there are plenty of authors writing Seb, so make sure you appreciate them. ;)
> 
> I'll still be writing, even if it isn't Sebastian. I've got more Gears of War stories ahead, plus a Criminal Minds story that's near completion. And who knows? A Sebastian one shot might appear out of nowhere...
> 
> Or, possibly a reboot of a Seb story I never finished...
> 
> ;)


	68. Chapter 68

Voices were everywhere, the sound of glasses clinking together combined with the music creating a cacophony of happiness, somehow. Perhaps because events such as these were happy. Most of the time, anyway. Unless a certain person ruins the ceremony with their refusal to hold their peace, but... Didn't happen at this one, so happiness it is.  
  
Jev was out and about, looking handsome as ever in his specially tailored tuxedo. (Which he did not care for in the slightest.) Between dancing with guests, eating food and all in all being just plain free from his parents, well, it was a good night for him too.  
  
The DJ cleared out the dance floor, resting the bride and groom take the floor for their first dance. Swarms of people got the hell out of the way, their phones (and Polaroids, for the less technologically advanced guests) at the ready to snap photos and record videos of the most important dance of the night. Some were already crying (again) as the bride accepted her groom's hand and they began their routine.  
  
"Telling you, Maroon 5 is gonna show up _any minute now..."_ His voice suddenly rumbled in your ear.  
  
You looked up and laughed softly. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"And miss all of this? Hell no."  
  
You craned your neck and looked around for your son. "Where's Jev?"  
  
"Eyeing the cake. Don't worry, I told him he'd be grounded if he touched it. He's pretty bored with this dancing crap anyway."  
  
"He's definitely your son."  
  
"As if there was ever any doubt."  
  
"Uh, yeah, there was." You laughed.  
  
"Shh..." He grinned, leaning down to smack a chaste kiss on your lips. "You knew in your heart he was mine the whole time."  
  
"Hmmm, that's possibly what happened." You grinned slyly, Sebastian's arm coming around your middle to pull you closer to his side. He placed his hand on his chest.  
  
"You wound me, darling."  
  
"You'll live."  
  
"Probably." Seb shrugged, stuffing the hand that was previously on his chest into his pocket. "Are we supposed to join in on this?" He asked, gesturing to the guests recording/taking pictures. "I feel like we're supposed to get our angle in for the final cut of the wedding video, otherwise we're committing sacrilege."  
  
"I think everyone else has got it covered." You mumbled, placing your head against his nicely muscled chest. _Bless you, Marvel..._  
  
"Hmm, if I get attacked by a bunch of angry women for not having my cut, I'm fleeing the country."  
  
"Adiós and Vaya con Dios."  
  
"I am _not_  going to Mexico. Next thing I know, I'll say the wrong thing in Spanish 'cause I can't speak it for shit and I'll have the Cartel on my ass. I'll have to change my name to 'Heisenburg' and sell blue meth..." He rambled.  
  
You snorted and shook your head at his silliness. "Never said Mexico, brat."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, not that this isn't lovely and all, but... I'm ready to bail."  
  
"We didn't even have cake."  
  
"I'm not ready to bail."  
  
Twenty minutes later the cake was cut and your boys each had two pieces. Sebastian wiped away some crumbs from his boy's face. "Alright, _now_  I'm ready to leave."  
  
"Already?" Jev asked, pushing away Sebastian's hand. "But aren't Margarita and Jay supposed to leave first? I was gonna throw rice at 'em, just like Uncle Robert said you're supposed to do at weddings!"  
  
"Tell you what, I'll buy a box of Minute Rice and you can go to town once they're back home from their honeymoon." Seb bargained, already loosening up the boy's bowtie. He'd been complaining all damn day about it, so this would definitely get the boy to fall into his clutches.  
  
"Hmm... Will you take pictures?"  
  
"I'll one up that and just record it. What d'you say, punk? Ready to go home? I bet Jefferson misses you; his best friend's been gone all day."  
  
"Yeah, we can go home." Jev agreed, standing and shrugging off his jacket. He really did hate that tux. "Let's go, Mama!" He held his hand out for you.  
  
You took his hand and smiled at him, kissing that cute little button nose before Sebastian led the way out, you and Jev in tow. Jev climbed into the backseat and buckled in while you and Sebastian sat up front. Within minutes the boy was out cold, leaving Sebastian to kiss your hand as he drove down the highway.  
  
"You want me to put a ring on it, baby?"  
  
You huffed out a laugh. "I think we're a bit too old for that, don't you?"  
  
"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." He glanced over and winked, his lips stretching out into that stupid shit-eating grin you adored. On the down-low, of course.  
  
"Shut up." You couldn't fight the smile though, so all of the faux-heat you tried to summon behind the words vanished and instead resulted in two giggling adults in the front seat, their son sleeping peacefully in the back.  
  
You yawned and pulled a makeup wipe from your purse, pulling down the visor and opening up the little mirror, lighting shining just enough for you to remove your makeup, though once at a red light Sebastian quickly cupped your cheek and pulled you to him, his lips capturing yours.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently once he pulled away and viewed the look on your face. "Just doin' what the wipe couldn't!"  
  
You giggled and flicked that stupidly cute nose of his, flipping the visor back up and smoothing out the purple dress you'd worn since eight o'clock that morning.  
  
Sebastian volunteered to carry Jev inside while you went in immediately to relieve the sitter of her duties. Emily, the blonde teenager who lived across the street, smiled once she heard the door open and gave you the rundown.  
  
"Jefferson just went outside, and he's been fed and bathed."  
  
"Aw, you didn't have to give him a bath, sweetie."  
  
She laughed somewhat nervously. "Uh, I did, actually. The baby knocked over a bowl of sweet and sour sauce on him."  
  
You simply shook your head. "I'm sorry about that. Is Sevimli sleeping?"  
  
"Not quite yet. I was just feeding her a bottle when you came home."  
  
You nodded and opened up your purse, paying her as Sebastian came back from setting the boy on the armchair in the living room. He kissed your cheek and offered to walk the girl home, leaving you to go finish feeding your darling baby.  
  
Her blue eyes were half-lidded as she looked up at you, the woman who was currently holding her very warm, very tasty bottle. A delicate peck to the forehead and a good fourth of the bottle later, she was out cold and Sebastian came back home, shucking the jacket and dress shirt immediately, left in a white tank top.  
  
He gazed down lovingly at the infant, sitting down next to you. "I could stare at her all day long..."  
  
You smiled and glanced over at Jev. "It's been almost ten years since he was a baby and I could still do that."  
  
"He's gross; I don't think I could." He joked, kissing your cheek softly and running his hand up and down your thigh soothingly. "I love you." He murmured.  
  
"I love you." You answered softly, your head coming to rest with his as you witnessed your children sleep with the love of your life by your side.  
  
This. This was happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Thanks for sticking around, guys. I think I was 16 when I started writing this, and here I am now. 18 years old, just graduated high school, got my whole life ahead of me...
> 
> This was fun. Most of the time. Now? I'm happy to say it's over. And I'm sure you guys are too, since you won't have to wait six months for a bitch to update. ;)


End file.
